A Weekend Away with Carlisle
by ftwmomof3
Summary: On a wknd away with the Coven Leader Carlisle, Bella is introduced to the Cullen way of living. She will be taught lessons on following his example and his commands. Mature themes, Lemons C/B only teacher but E/B in love
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I hope that you will give this story a chance. I have had this idea for a while but just now getting it down for all the world to see...Please give me your reviews...I am still working on my other story but I have been weighted down with college, kids and such...**

* * *

****BPOV****

I knew this day was coming, the day I was formally made aware of all the rules that the Cullen family lived by. The ones that kept them running in such an organized fashion and what let them function in human society. Edward had been telling me for a few weeks that Carlisle wanted to speak with me regarding these rules and once I understood them well enough I could finally be an official Cullen. The wedding is still many weeks away but this meeting with Carlisle is what matter more to the family and the wedding was more for show to my parents and for legal purposes. But after this meeting with Carlisle I would be welcomed into their coven.

I am staying the weekend with Alice, or so my dad thinks, but it is a time that Carlisle and I will be together for him to explain the rules that I need to learn and understand before I can continue my relationship with Edward and the family. I do know that I am to keep their secret, the one that no one can ever know about, which would be that they are vampires. I knew that one from almost before I met them and I would take their secret to my grave if I had to. I am hopeful that I will be able to take it with me into eternity one day soon. I am aware of a few others as well, but not as certain. Those ideas I have been able to pick up from just being around them for about a year and a half. I guess I will find those out soon enough, they like keeping me in the dark a lot, but I understand why. I am not true Cullen as of yet and haven't earned that right or trust yet.

Alice is coming to get me to keep up the appearance that I am spending the weekend with her and not Edward. He is supposed to be away with his brothers on a camping trip. The fact is I am going away for the weekend with their pretend father to some disclosed location where we can have complete privacy. I am not sure why we can't discuss this at their house but what I am to say…these are his rules so who am I to question them? When I get in the car with Alice, she tells me that I will be a stronger person when I return and I will become a member of their coven once the weekend is complete. She says that I will be pushed beyond my comfort zones in many areas and that Edward is completely aware of what will happen and trust Carlisle completely. She explains that I will have a good time, get to see some pretty amazing sunsets/sunrises and get to enjoy nature as well plus I will get to know Carlisle in an authoritive way, since he will become my coven leader. That I will learn what it means to be under his care. (she kinda is feakyin' me out a little but I signed up for this when I accepted Edward as my mate and agreed to turned.)

When we pulled up to their house Edward was waiting for me on the front porch. He led me up to his room so we could have a few minutes alone before I was taken away for the weekend. I love being with Edward, he is my other half in every since of the word. We complete each other in every way. He sits down on his couch and pulls me into his lap and begins to run his fingers through my hair with one hand and the other is holding my other hand rubbing small circles on my wrist. He leans into kiss me gently on the lips and then he asks for entrance by licking my bottom lip which I grant quickly. I love kissing him, I long for these special moments when we are separated even if it's for a few hours. He slows the kiss and gently pulls away. He tells me that he wants

to talk with me before I leave with Carlisle. He explains what is able to share with me about this weekend; he tells me that he is aware of what Carlisle will be talking about and what is to happen while I am away. He says that I am to follow Carlisle instructions without fail. He says that I will be safe and well cared for. (why is it that everyone keeps telling me this?) He tells me that Carlisle is the leader of the Cullen coven and should be treated with the respect that comes with that position. He also tells me that Carlisle is still my dad but that role will be second to being my coven leader. Edward says that I will feel stronger inside when I return and I will know my place within the coven. He kisses me again but more urgently but yet the passion is still very much there. He whispers in my ear that when I return we will be officially be mates and we will be able to "be" with each other. He briefly tells me that this weekend must happen before we can be together and he knows what that entails but doesn't go in to any details.

We hear a knock on the door and Edward says to whomever it is to come in. The door opens slowing and in walks Carlisle. He is very much looking the part of the Coven leader today and not so much like my adoptive father. He looks like he is full of authority and you can sense the change in his demeanor just by looking at him. I believe he could be a very scary vampire if you cross him in the wrong way or threaten his coven. He asks Edward if everything is still a go, and Edward simply responds with Yes. He looks to me and says that it is time to go and to follow him. Edward gives me a quick kiss and pushes me out of his lap to a standing position. Carlisle turns and simply walks out the door and down the stairs with Edward following right behind holding hands. Carlisle stops by the front door and kisses Esme goodbye and reaches out for me, Edward simply puts my hand into his and whispers "Bella, I love you" into my ear before releasing his grasp.

Carlisle leads me to the passenger side of his car and helps me in and then he runs to his side and gets in and we drive away. I chance a glance to see the whole family is standing on the porch watching us pull away. I just wonder what this weekend will be all about. I have some fear but I have been told that I will be kept safe and well taken care of. I know that Carlisle wouldn't let harm come to me but I have this feeling that some pain might be involved somehow. I know that he loves me like a real daughter but that is not for this weekend; it seems as if I will be enlighten on how to follow his lead and know my place within this coven. I want to know where we are headed and the silence is getting to me already. I am not sure what to say of if I should talk; it almost seems that I am to be quiet. I guess he will break the silence when he wants to or if he wants too.

We drive for what seems like hours, its dark now and I am getting a little be sleepy and my eyes begin to have trouble staying open. Carlisle simply says, "You should rest"; with that I lose the battle to stay awake. The next thing I know, I hear him say to "Wake up, we are here" and I notice that we are pulling up to a log cabin completely surrounded by a forest. We come to a stop and he gets out and comes and opens my door and reaches for my hand. No words are said as he leads me up the path to the house. He unlocks the door and he pulls me inside shutting the door behind us. He shows me to a bedroom and says "Freshen up a bit and then return to the main room. Do not take too long." And he turns and leaves me be to freshen up.

I find the bathroom located within the bedroom and find that someone has prepared it with the things I usually use at home plus a few extra things for a good soaking bath. I think about taking a soak but think better of it since Carlisle said not to take too long, so I just run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth before changing into some pj pants and a cami shirt. I decide that is good enough and find my way back to the main room.

Once finding my way back there, I see Carlisle is sitting patiently in a big leather chair near the fire place. In our time apart it seems that he started a fire to help warm the cabin and he set out a small plate of fruit and chesses on the coffee table nearest him. I am not sure what to expect so I just stand there till he tells me "You need to relax and not to worry about anything. I will explain everything to you soon. If you want a snack go ahead and eat." I sit down on the couch near the table and begin to pick some food off the plate, after a few minutes he begins to talk.

"Isabella, I have brought you here this weekend to further explain our way of life, both in the vampire world and in MY coven. I will explain to you what the laws are that all vampires must follow in our world and what happens to those that do not follow them. The majority of our time here though will allow you to understand how MY coven operates and how it applies to you. Once this weekend is finished you will be considered a true member of the Cullen Coven, once you are fully mated with Edward, you two will have time alone so that HE can explain a few things to you. I feel after our weekend here that will not be a big deal as he and I share the same beliefs in how our mates are to act. I will be teaching you those lessons this weekend as well as it applies to how you are to act within the coven."

"I want you to understand that everything that happens this weekend is between us. Both Esme and Edward are aware of what will and won't happen but the details will not be shared once we return, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Carlisle"

"I am sure that you have gotten some advice from Alice and Edward, I would follow it. It will make things easier for you. I know that you really have no idea what this time away from the family includes and that is a good thing and the way it is suppose to be… I am the leader of this coven or family we like to call it. In the vampire world I have much influence but I rarely use it. I do not like use my power over others unless I absolutely need too, I would rather individuals have a choice in this life. This life is too long to be made to do something that is forced upon them. This weekend I will let you make choices. I will tell you upfront that these choices are yours to make but the consequences for making the incorrect ones will be severe. You will learn many things, but the most important lesson will be to fully understand that I am the leader and what decisions I make for the family are final. I do allow family meetings for major decisions so that I can see what everyone is thinking about. Sometimes, I allow a vote to be made and then I still get the final say. Basically, what I says goes but if enough believe differently then we will discuss it will we can come to some sort of terms on the issues."

"Within our coven we do enforce certain behavior issues at these meetings but usually I deal with them in private. This we will cover a bit later, I just want to give you a quick rundown before I allow you to turn in for the evening."

"This weekend, you will hear me use certain words or a set of vocabulary that you haven't been witness to on your visits to our home, after this weekend though, I will include you in all these family meetings as they arise plus I will be holding you to our family code as well. The Family Code is a set of simple rules that all of us must abide by, myself included. Just to let you know, if the family stronger believes that I have gone against one of them they hold their own private meeting and discuss and make a decision on what needs to be done, they must be in total agreement."

"Are you following me alight thus far, Isabella?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I am following you just fine."

"Good."

"One last thing before I allow you to turn in for the evening…This may come as a shock to you since I have not let you witnessed this part of our family on you visits but you must be made fully aware of it. It will also be a right and a responsible for you as well once we return. First, you must understand that we are all mated in this family now. Edward and yourself will be fully mated once we return from our weekend and then this will apply to both of you. Both in the vampire world and our family, mates are the most important bond we can have in this life. You must also understand that our mates are not always the only ones we bed with. Within the vampire world mates can bed any other vampire they wish, but within our family the rules change. I do not allow you to bed anyone outside of our coven but within the coven anyone is available, myself included."

"As leader of this coven, I have the power to order any other member to be with me at any given time or location, but I do not seek that sort of power. Like I said before, I do not like to use my influence over others unless I must, and seeking out sex with someone is not that sort of thing I want to do. The other members do not have this power, it is only I that holds this and many others, but just know, if someone asks you to bed with them it is already fine with your mate. When you accept my offer to join MY coven before we leave here, this right and responsibility is your- once you are fully mated with Edward. I will not allow anyone to approach Edward or you until that time in your relationship."

"Just to make sure we are somewhat clear on this, You are mated with Edward. He is your mate and he is your mate. Nothing will change that. Edward and you are true soul mates and only death will separate the two of you. Not all of the couples in this coven are true soul mates and you will find out rather quickly which those are. It will become quite obvious to you once you know what you are looking for. In this type of relationship, your mate will determine how you will act with another. Edward has set up some guidelines if you will for this. I am aware of them but you and he must discuss them at length once you are fully mated."

"This weekend you will learn many things. Most will show you that I am the leader of this Coven and you will learn what amount of respect I expect from you. I will not treat you any different from the others just because I also am your adoptive father. This weekend I am NOT in that position. All discussions that come from me will from my position of your new coven leader. Once we return home and we welcome you into our family, I can return to that position. I will be you coven leader first and father second…it should be easy to know the difference."

"Isabella, do you have any thing you do not have a grasp on as of yet?"

"No, Carlisle, so far I completely understand everything."

"Isabella, you may go to bed now. I will wake you when its time."

I take that as my cue to get up and leave him to his thoughts. I make my way back towards my room to get into bed. It's a nice size bed, too big really, but it is very soft. I fully intend to think on what Carlisle told me but I found myself asleep before my head hit the pillow. I guess it was much later than I thought it was.

* * *

****EPOV****

Mean while back in Forks…..

I watched them drive down the drive way I couldn't help but wonder what would happen while they were away. I really didn't have much more of a clue than Bella did. I did have an understanding of what would transpire but I was also aware I would never know the details of her weekend away. I can't help but remember the day Carlisle told me about this weekend…

_Edward…would you come to my study. (and I made my way there without delay)_

_Yes, Carlisle…what can I do for you?_

_Edward, it is my understanding that you and Bella will be getting married soon, is this correct?_

_Yes, Carlisle…we are intending on getting married in a few months. We wanted to wait till she graduated from high school. We were planning an early July Wedding but we haven't selected a date as of yet. _

_Edward, as your father I am so very happy that you have found your true soul mate, it makes this life so much easier when you can share it with that very special someone that fate has brought into your life. _

_Thanks Dad…I can't wait till I make Bella my wife._

_Edward, As the leader of this coven, I agree to allow you to marry Isabella and to make her your mate. She will make a fine wife and excellent mate for you. She will help you in this life and you in return will help her. She will also be a valued member of this coven once she has the understanding she needs. I will be taking her on a long weekend soon to teach her our ways. I have taught each of you as you have come into this life, but Isabella is the first that is choosing this life and thus she must be aware of the expectations that accompany that decision. I have taught each of you differently and her lessons will be different from yours. You were taught as you and I started this coven but the others have all had a time with me. Isabella will be no different than the other females in our coven, including her rights and responsibilities to the other members of this coven, even in her human state. Those will be able to increase once she has gone through the change after the wedding. This change will happen after the wedding- Edward. I can not allow Isabella to remain human past her return from your honeymoon. _

_Carlisle, I know that she will make a fine addition to our coven and family. She is an amazing person and I know that she will be a strong vampire. I know I haven't agreed with the timing of her change but it will be complete as you say. Will you be doing the change?_

_Edward, as the leader of this coven I would have you assist me in changing Isabella when the time comes. I feel that she would want you to be the one that changes her but I must help with her change so that she is a true and rightful member of this coven. _

_Carlisle, what will you be teaching her during you time away?_

_Edward, I am afraid that I will not allow those details to be discussed either by myself or by Isabella. I will tell you this, since you are Isabella mate, I fully intend to make her one of us except for the fact of turning her which will come soon enough. I will use all of my powers of Coven Leader on her during that weekend. By using such influence with her, it will make your mating much safer for you. Once she returns, you will need to fully mate with her in order for her to begin her position within our coven. Generally speaking, I will teach her to follow my example and commands. She will quickly learn what will happen if she chooses not to do as she is told._

_Carlisle, do you think that all this is truly required at this time? Would it be more prudent to wait till she has gone through her change before introducing her to our ways? What if she forgets some of the lessons during her change?_

_Edward, do not concern yourself about this. If it is your intention to marry her, she must undergo this; the sooner the better. I would much rather us help her remember the things she may forget than to have so much thrown on her all at once._

_Carlisle, I agree with you on that point. I would hate to have her stressing over so much at once. When/Where will this weekend take place?_

_Edward, I am planning on taking her to our cabin in Montana in 2 weeks. You are to remain here. I need you here for the family since you are second in charge. You will have full authority should the need arise. I will take my mobile for extreme emergencies but I will be disconnecting the line for the cabin for our stay. If you need to reach me I will be checking messages but I will not keep it on me. I will not allow Isabella any sort of communication while we are away. This time away from the family will be two-fold, it will give a chance to teach her the things she needs to understand plus it will her a chance to see what sort of leader I am. This will not be a vacation for her and it will be rather difficult for me as well._

_Why will it be hard for you Carlisle?_

_Edward, as you well aware, I am pretty much her father. I am going to have to do things that a father would not do to his daughter. I must be in the right frame of mind and I will have to remain in my leadership role the entire time we are away. Once we return, I will be able to become that father that she needs. As her father, I am worried that she will think ill of me for certain acts I do while we are away. I know as the leader I must do this in order for her to move forward in her life and take her position in our coven. If I do not do this I feel that she will always see me as her dad that will do everything that she wants. She must see that I do care for her but also for the good of this coven. The vampire world is a tough place for a spoiled child and I will not allow her to be that._

_Carlisle, I do see your point. If I can help her figure out how to manage both of your roles let me know. I know she loves you like her dad but she sees the need for you to be the leader here as well. I think that she will be alright with the differences of roles you play but I do not envy you having to do those things to the one you truly feel is your real daughter. If I can help either of you, please let me know. Alice maybe a helpful friend for Bella while she figures her place out and all the changes that includes. _

_Ahh, yes that would be a good thing. I will discuss it will Alice soon. I imagine that Isabella would like to be able to talk to someone, and Alice would be a good choice. She sees Esme as her mother and I am afraid that she stills feels Rose doesn't like her. That relationship is going to have to change; I guess I need to put my foot down with Rose. Isabella loves her like a sister and I wish that Rose will see her that way too soon. Thank you for bring that to my attention. I guess that just about covers it._

I know what Carlisle will take care of my Bella during the weekend but it pains me that she will be experiencing such a great hardship in the hands of our great leader. She has gotten to know the softer side of Carlisle and the leader in him she usually doesn't get to see. He always saves that for when she is home asleep, at school or on our family hunts. I hope she can handle herself well. I know it will surprise her to find out some of things that happen within our family, I mean I have been the only non-mated member of this coven for so long but I know what goes on when Bella is not here. Usually mates hunt together and recently Bella has been spending so much time here, that the odd pairings have been going out on hunts to get away to be together. I still find it hard to see little Alice and Emmett go hunting; it just seems to me that she would be hurt from his type of play. In fact, I wonder what Carlisle will do with Bella….I wonder if he will hold out on her, but knowing him he will just tone it down to a safe level till she is changed. I wonder what she will think of him. I think of all the things I have heard, he is the most sadistic of all of us.

I guess I should be ready for Rose soon…she has been eyeing me ever since she caught wind of this little weekend away. We were all told of this weekend one night while Bella was sleeping. She had fallen down-again and so Carlisle decided it was a good time to give her pain meds so she would sleep very soundly and have this chat with the family about this upcoming change to our coven. He told everyone that she would come back ready to take her position in the coven and her responsibilities once she and I fully mated. I was given 2 days in which to complete that…wow how romantical. Then I had to sit her down and explain to her my guidelines for our relationship, to include what and what was not acceptable. For this list I talked with my brothers to see what they had going on. I was not in the loop since I did not have a mate. I didn't know what was normal at all. I know that she will need to do these things and that I was allowed to be with whoever I chose once Bella and I fully mated.

All this thinking, I need to hunt to clear my head a bit. I think I will ask Emmett to tag along with me. I might want someone to talk to and he really is good at giving advice. I wonder what Bella is doing; I bet she has gone on to bed. Carlisle said that he would make sure that she got plenty of rest and enough food to eat. I miss her and I honestly can't wait to see her again and make her mine. Time to go Hunting…

* * *

**AN-**

**Please let me hear what you think of this story...lets see how full my inbox will get. Have a great Memorial Day!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****BPOV****

"Isabella…..Isabella, its time for you to get up." I just pull the covers over my head to go back to sleep, since the sun isn't even up yet and I got to bed very late. "Isabella, you must get up." I just moan out a no and stay covered up. The next thing I know the covers are being ripped from me and I am being yanked from the bed. He sits down in a chair and pulls me over his lap with my ass in the air….Now I am awake and I am quickly figuring out that he is about to spank me…what on earth, so I cry out to him, "Carlisle, I am sorry, I didn't think, I am sorry, please let me up."…. "Isabella, I told you to get up and you did not listen, you told me no and that is just not acceptable at all. You will listen to me. Now I am going to punish you for not listening to me. I feel 25 will do the job unless you wiggle out of my lap, you must count them out loud if you miss one I will start over."

He gets a good on me so I don't fall off and he pats my behind softly then the next moment he brings his hand down with great force and I scream out loudly in pain. "Count Isabella, let's try this again, shall we?" SMACK…and a manage to whisper a very soft "one", OMG..I would have never thought this would happen…SMACK… "two"…this freakin hurts..SMACK... "three" doesn't he know I am human…SMACK.. "four" ouch…SMACK… "five"….OMG..OMG…SMACK…this shit fuckin hurts….. "Isabella, did you forget something?" oh shit, I didn't count… "Guess we will start back at one…SMACK… 'one' Isabella you must learn to listen to what I say…SMACK… 'two'…. You will learn to follow my instructions…SMACK…'3'… You will respect me and my position in this coven….SMACK…. '4'…. I am you leader, you must listen to me….SMACK… '5', this continues on with me counting and an another 2 start overs later he finishes a full counted out set of 25…so I think that had my total up to about 85, my ass is on fire and I can't hardly feel it but I know it hurts a like a mother fucker. He stands me up from his lap and pulls me in front of him and makes me kneel down… "Isabella, are you ready to get up now?"….. "Yes, Carlisle I am up fully awake now." …. "Isabella, take the time for a soaking bath and find me in the kitchen, I will be making you breakfast so we can start our day. Hurry up, I do not want to miss the sunrise." …. "Yes, Carlisle."

He stands up and pulls me up from my kneeling position from the floor and turns to leave the room, "Isabella, there are clothes in the closet and dresser for you, also there is a robe hanging behind the bathroom door and the towels I believe are easy enough to find. Enjoy your soak, but hurry, I will not wait for you." With that he leaves my room and closes the door behind him, I just stand there in shock. Wow, what have I gotten myself into; I would have never thought he would do this to me. I guess he was right about him not going to be my father this weekend; he is totally in charge this weekend that's for sure. Some 5 minutes later I still haven't moved from my spot and I hear him through the door…. "Isabella Marie, don't _make_ me come in there or you will be _very_ sorry. Get your bath, NOW!" he screams the last word, which shocks me from my frozen state. I hurriedly rush to the bathroom and start the water. I run back into the room and grab some clothes and get rush back into the bathroom. I add some of the bath salts hoping it will help relieve some of the soreness and tenderness out of my ass that has turned very red with purple bruises already forming. I don't think Edward will like those. I quickly get out of my pjs and get into the tub. The water is very nice but it stings too. I lay there just relaxing a bit taking a breather and my mind begins to wander.

I began to think about the things Carlisle, Alice and Edward told me in the last couple weeks that led up to this moment. Alice told me that Carlisle did in fact punish them but she didn't explain much more than that. She said he was a fair leader and he was very firm with his rules. I guess I am beginning to get that much.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him approach the bathroom, he walked in and sat down on the side of the tub before I realized he was there. "Are you having a nice bath?" I jumped at hearing his soft gentle sounding voice and I opened my eyes, I quickly tired to cover myself with my arms and he said that I didn't need to do that, that I was beautiful, but I still felt the need to cover myself. He reaches down and pulls my arms from my chest and lays them in my lap. He reaches up and strokes my faces with his hand and he says "Isabella, you are very beautiful, you must believe me. You are extremely sexy with your simple curves, your glorious hair and your memorizing eyes. I get lost in them when I look into them. Looking at you I almost feel human again. I love how you make me feel sweetheart." Then he slowly moves his hand to my chin and lefts it up so that I am looking at him then he leans over and kisses me gently on my lips, he continues the kiss till I begin to return it. Then he pulls away and stands up. "Are you finished with your bath? You breakfast is ready now." …. "Let me just wash my hair and I will be out."….. "Alright, I will be waiting in your room for you. Please hurry, I don't like to wait." He turns and leaves me to finish washing myself.

After I finished I pulled the plug and stepped out onto the rug and pulled the robe on and walked out into the bedroom. He is sitting in the chair he was sitting in earlier and he motions for me to come over to him. He tells me that he has something to rub on my bottom to help it heal and he lays me over his lap once again. He gently pulls up the bottom of the robe to reveal my naked rear-end and rubs something cool and thick on me, he rubs it all over and it feels so good. The strange thing is that it feels good for many different reasons; first, the coolness of the cream helps the fire ease, and second is the fact that he is slowing rubbing in a sexual way with his fingers gliding down onto my upper inner thighs and very near my arousal area. He finishes up and pulls my robe back down some and helps me to stand, he pulls me onto his lap and kisses my neck. "Isabella, go ahead and get dressed and come into the kitchen." He helps me to stand and then he leaves my room.

What is this man doing to me? It almost seems like he is trying to seduce me, not that it would be a terrible thing but what would Edward say? I start getting my clothes on and then I remember something very key, choices. I have choices to make this weekend and if I don't make the correct ones I will suffer in some way. Is this one of those choices, is he trying to seduce me into being with him? Or is this a test of my bond with Edward? No that can't be it, he knows how intense our bond is, this is something else entirely. He said as the leader of this coven he can have any of us at his beck and call but he doesn't want that. He mentioned that he would rather us make the choice to be with him, but he is my father….oh but not this weekend. I think I am in a pickle on this. I see him more as my father than a leader right now, and it would be very difficult for me to 'be' with him in that way. I finish putting on my clothes and head into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Breakfast looks to be simple enough, just some fruit, a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk. I was told to finish all of it before we head out to see the sunrise. He was looking over some papers on the other side of the table while I ate and then he asked me how my ass was feeling. He told me the cream he used usually helps pretty quickly and it should feel better pretty soon. He said the bruises I have should go away within a few days or so but I shouldn't worry about those, but to wear them with pride. Not sure I would be proud to show them off to any one, they would most likely cause me to feel embarrassed about them than prideful of them. I just hope that I don't get any more of them anytime soon.

"Isabella, if you are finished let's clean up and head out. I want you to see the sunrise here. It is such a beautiful thing and I want to share it with you. Clean up your dishes and let's go." I walk over to the sink and rinse out my dishes and leave them in the sink. I turn and head out of the kitchen but get stopped before I get too far by a firm grasp on my wrist. "Isabella, did you hear me?"….. "Yes, Carlisle I rinsed out my dishes and I am ready to go."…. "I didn't tell you to rinse your dishes out, I _told_ you to clean your dishes." Oh shit, he's right…I didn't listen to him again…oh my… "I am sorry Carlisle, I guess I didn't listen well enough to what you said, I am sorry."…. "Sorry isn't near good enough, come here Isabella and bend over the back of this chair. I am going to give you another 15 for not truly listening to me, I would give you more but I feel like 15 will be a good amount since you are still so sore and tender from the last set we did not an hour ago. You keep this up and you will not be able to sit in the car on the way home tomorrow. Bend over the chair and lets get this over with. Count each one this time."

I did a much better job at counting this time around, only missed once and it was only the third one, so add these 18 to my other 85 from this morning and my total is 103 in less than an hour….this is going to be a long day. I still had to clean my dishes before we could leave, so I quickly did that little chore before I could add anymore swats to my quickly growing total. After I finished he pulled me into a hug and told me to keep my chin up that I was doing fine so far. He kept a hold of one of my hands and led me out the back door. Once a little distance from the house, he told me we were running and to hop on and hang on, and then we were off and running. Carlisle runs fast, but not as dizzyingly fast as Edward and it seems much more graceful too. I still kept my eyes closed but was able to keep my head up into the wind. I notice that we were slowing down and a small lake appeared. He set me gently down and grabs my hand and we walked towards where a blanket was set up and told me to sit.

"We made it just in time, you should be glad of that dear one..." he said with a slight chuckle but kept his face are serious looking. I could only image what would have happened if I made us late for this. I don't think I want to even think about that but I did answer him "I think I am glad we made it too." The light in the sky began to dance around us off the water and the skies begin to fill with the biggest sun I have ever seen. It was amazing to say the least. Carlisle looked in awe of the sight in front of us. "I love watching the sunrises here, there is nothing to get in the way of them like in Forks. I love the sunrise; do you know why I love them so much Isabella?"… "I would guess that with each sunrise brings new hope."…. "You are so right dear Isabella, each day brings a new hope and a peace that today will be better than yesterday. It also gives us a fresh start. This is your fresh start in a new life my dear Isabella. Today will begin your new life so to speak as a Cullen."… "Thank you Carlisle for bringing me here and allowing me to share this time with you. It means so much to me that you would allow me to join your family."

We sat on that blanket watching the sunrise up into the sky for what seemed like an hour without another word between us. I loved being snuggled up against his chest; it felt some comfy sitting with him taking in the sights and sounds of nature around us. "You know, no one else in the family seems so completely content just sitting and watching the sunrise but you seem to really enjoy it as much as I do. Everyone else, including Esme, is too impatient to get going someplace that they just can't enjoy the peace and serenity of the moment that presents itself each morning."….. "Carlisle, I just adore getting to see the miracle of a new day. It brings such a sense of peace inside of me that can not be matched by anything else as easy."

"As much as I like sitting here enjoying the moment, I believe we should be getting back soon. I want you to sit here for a few minutes, I am going for a quick run in the forest and when I return we will head back to the house." And with that he turns and leaves me, I figure he is going for a quick hunt but I am not going to ask. If he wanted me to know, he would have told me. I turn myself over onto my stomach and stretch out on the blanket and soon I fine that the darkness crept over me and I fall asleep. I wake to find a cold set of hands rubbing over my backside, I take a quick glance over my shoulder to find Carlisle sitting there looking down at me with a sexy smirk on his face. "Isabella, you are such a good student. You never once asked me where were going in the car, and you didn't ask where I was going when I left you here. You were content to know that I was doing something that you didn't need to know. Now if we can just you to listen to me, really listen to want I say then we are headed in the right direction."

"Let's head back, I have something I want to share with you today. Hop on little one." And I climb back on Carlisle's back and he ran back towards the house. Once there he set me down and grabbed my hand and lead me back into the house. "Sit down on the couch and wait for me." He leaves the room and returns with a leather bound notebook and a pen, which he hands to me. "This notebook is yours to write while you are here and for when you return to the house. I want you to write down anything that you feel is helpful to you in regards to the things you learn this weekend and the thought processes you go through to help you reach your final goals. No one but myself will ever read this; this book is to remain a secret between you and I and the book will remain in the study. You are only allowed to write in it when you can be alone in there or in my presence. No one, including your mate can ever know about this notebook. I would be as detailed with your thoughts as you can be, because when you go through the change after your honeymoon some of your memories will fad and these you need to have a record of just in case."

"I will reteach you anything that you forget but it would aid in that teaching if you can read for yourself what you have already learned. Many times memories can be restored if the person has something tangible to hold on too. Journals have been most helpful in most cases so that is why I give you this at this time. I know you have come to terms with a few things I have shown you already but there will be others that you may wish to think through as the days and weeks ahead."

"This weekend will only start the lessons I will be teaching you. Over the next few weeks, you will be tested by everyone in the family on how you are learning. These test are nothing that can be studied for but they are more of a practice what you believe it situation. For example, last night I mentioned that you can bed with other members of our coven. This idea might not seem proper to you right now but this is where the test will come into play. Other members will approach you and seek you out and seeing what you reaction is will tell me how you are doing with following our Family Code. I understand that you are not experienced in these sorts of activities but soon you will be. Any questions thus far?"

"No, I think I have a handle on it, just a little unsettling you know."

"How do you mean Isabella? What is unsettling to you?"

"Well, I get the point of keeping up with my thoughts in case I need to refer to them later or for you to study. It's the idea of bedding the others in the family that I am having a difficult time with. I mean I was brought up knowing that you do not sleep around with other people. That once you choose someone to marry or whatever then that is the only person that you should be with. I mean people get divorced because of the cheating."

"Isabella, do not think of this as cheating. You will find that sex with your mate is the very best and no one can compare to that. There are just some things that you will have to _trust_ me on. The emotions that come from be connecting with your soul mate in a sexual way are really indescribable. The reason we choose to take on lovers as we do, is to help strengthen our bonds within our family. These bonds keep our family strong because our family is able to love one another and will do anything to help someone along that is struggling or in times of a crisis…such as James. For the most part the entire family chose to help you out of their love for Edward. They knew that you were his soul mate and they were willing to risk everything to help him and in return you."

"Trust me when I say that Edward completely understands where you are coming from but his rights and responsibilities to this family in this area are the same. I have mentioned before, he will sit down and talk with you about the guidelines that will the family know what is acceptable to him. He has been speaking to his brothers and myself over the last few weeks and he has come to terms with this and has complied a short list of things to expect from you and to you in regards to being with other members of the coven."

"The men in this coven meet as necessary to discuss any revisions that maybe needed. The idea is that the men know what the boundaries are with the women they take to their beds. Your boundaries will be fairly limited till after your change, mostly because of how 'breakable' you are to us. If you experience something that you are uncomfortable with you must speak to Edward about it and he will decide how to deal with it. Also, if there is something that you enjoy let him know so he can spread the word. I know you might feel embarrassed about your sexual urges and desires talked about but it is only in your best interest that they are even brought up. We do not talk about our times together with you mate only the item in question. What you and Edward discuss in private is up to you, you can give him a play by play if that is what you guys agree on or it can be completely avoided. Just remember its Edwards job to share your concerns with us men."

"Back to the journal, that notebook is yours to help you work out your thoughts so that you can reach the point you need to be to accept all these new ideas. I would use a lot this weekend when you have time."

"Isabella, do you need a snack or something to drink before I begin our next lesson?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good thing to do about now. I am beginning to get a tad hungry."

"There are some items in the fridge that you can help yourself to. I will leave you to it for a little while, when you finish just wait for me in here."

Oh wow…what a morning, so many thing to think about. Guess I will grab some food to munch on and something to drink…who knows what he is planning for the afternoon though. I think I will try and call Edward though after I get something to eat. I want to hear his voice to hear him say that he loves me and that everything will be okay. I am nervous what he will think of me for being with all the others in the family. I found some cheese and crackers that should fill me up for now plus a Dr. Pepper. I sit down on the end of the couch nearest the phone and set my food down in my lap. I reach out to pick up the phone and in walks Carlisle. "Who are you going to call, Isabella?"… "I was just about to call Edward and see what he is doing and I wanted to hear his voice. I miss him already. Is that alright?"…. "You are not to use the phone while you are here, understand?"… "oh yes, of course Carlisle. I am sorry." "I don't want to catch you trying to phone anyone else while we are here, this weekend it's just you and me. Remember no one is to know what happens here, not even Edward."… "I remembered, I just…." "Isabella do I need to remind you…" "No Carlisle, I wasn't going against you, I was just going to explain my reasons in calling him. I am fine with waiting to talk with him when we return. I just wanted to hear him say that he loved me again, that's all. I wasn't going to tell him what's going on. I'm sorry for misleading you."…. "Alright, I believe you, but do not let me catch you using the phone at all, is that clear?"… "Yes, I understand Carlisle."

"Come on, let's go up stairs, bring your food and your journal."

* * *

**AN- So what did you guys think...I am gonna try and get another up tonight but I got to get my kids fed and bathed and in the bed..Texas schools are still in session this week... if its not up late tonight, check back tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Lemon alert on this chapter...Be gentle with me, this is the first lemon I have EVER written...I think its pretty good start of things to come...**

**Song does not belong to me but to Lady A and all their musical greatness...and the ever famous Jim Brickman...**

**utube- lady A/Jim Brickman...Never Alone  
**

**

* * *

**EPOV****

I can't believe that she has been gone just one night, I miss her so much. I can't even call her to hear her voice, to hear her say that she loves me or anything. I guess I could call but it wouldn't do me any good, Carlisle won't let her talk on the phone this weekend. Maybe I could just txt him, no I shouldn't do that either, he would get mad at me and I would be the one over his knee when he came home. He said we could call in extreme emergencies and this case would certainly not qualify in that category. I reckon I will just have to wait till tomorrow when she comes home. I think I can survive till then, I wonder if this is how Bella feels when I go hunting. Oh god I hope not, how does she even make it, oh right, she has a baby sitter…lol… I am in a house full of people and I still can not find peace or ever a symbolism of contentment without her.

I have been trying to figure out how Carlisle intends to teach Bella these lessons. I know that she will be taken over his knee quite a few times over the course of the weekend, but I can almost bet he will have to figure out some other creative punishment for her 'breakable' behind. I don't think she can physically take too many swats, and I know she can be quiet stubborn…lol… I guess I should be coming up a few good ideas as well, since it will be my job to keep her in line once she gets home. Wow, that is gonna be difficult to do, but I must do it out of my love for her. I can't help but wonder if she is doing with them, I know Carlisle will be watching for any little infraction to correct her on. I bet this is really hard on him, since he is more of a father than her own. Sure she loves Charlie, but she seems to turn to Carlisle when she needs fatherly advice. I don't think I would have the emotional strengthen to be in either of their shoes right now. I can only imagine what it will be like to have her 'dad' coming on to her and trying to get her into bed as a sexual partner. I know without a doubt that I have trouble with that aspect of this coven. I do see the reasoning behind it thought and it seems solid enough, but I bet Bella will have a very difficult time allowing herself to be bedded by him. Maybe she will surprise me; I do know from Alice that she always thought that he was a handsome man and she found him sexy, maybe if she lets those feelings return will make it easier for her.

I think the hardest thing she will have to overcome is the fact that our family sort of sleeps around with each other. Not in the- oh- my -god that's gross sort of way, but more in the way with friends with benefits kind of way. Not that she will see the difference at all. I know I had trouble wrapping my head around it and I have known for years, she will be expected to come home and be okay with it within a few days. My brothers have plans, big plans for my sweet innocent Bella. I don't think she will be all that innocent when she comes home but she still will be my innocent Bella just with a little experience. They have been waiting, not so patiently in Emmett's case, to find out what she is like in the sack. I have been waiting for that time as well, but this meeting with Carlisle had to happen first and now I understand the reasons why. He being our coven leader he needed to establish himself as such to her in every way which in turn help with our relationship. It will take away the bloodlust for me. He is the best one to be able to handle the risk of her bleeding after her first time. I know I could have handled it just fine but I would rather be on the safe side than risk her life.

I am just missing her so much, I wish I could just hear her voice for a moment….oh man I am acting just like her now…I have to find something to help take my mind off of missing her so much. I think I will go and play some on my piano, maybe write a new song for my beloved.

****CPOV****

As I led my dear sweet Bella up the stairs, I can't help but feel her pain right now. I know she is in pain from her spankings I gave her this morning but she isn't showing it to me. I do catch her sitting in odd positions or just avoiding sitting all together. When I found her by the lake this morning she was laying on her stomach, the poor girl. She never lays on her stomach, she says it gives her cramps so I guess she would rather have them, than to let me know she is in pain. She thinks she is putting up a good front though, if I wasn't a vampire I would probably not have known of her discomfort. I will allow her to keep this up unless it gets to be bad for her. I plan on helping her out soon and give her some pain relief meds to help her out seeing that it will most likely get worse before it gets better for her. Its not even noon yet and she has already had over a 100 swats that were pretty hard even for a seasoned bottom.

She is so well behaved every day that it is hard to find anything that she does wrong. She can have a smart mouth and I have been looking for that, but she has somehow managed to keep most of her thoughts to herself, which I am so grateful for. She is also known to be pretty stubborn and voices her opinions openly but again she has been holding her tongue. As her leader and father I am please that she does know when to keep her mouth shut but I know it is going to happen soon. She won't be able to keep it shut for too much longer and as her leader I must get her to open it so she will truly know that she has to keep it shut sometimes just not when its easy to do.

I know this next lesson is going to be very difficult for the both of us. I know that she loves Edward more than anything else on this earth. I can see and feel it when they are together and I can sense the loss when they are not together. As her father it was hard not to let her call him a moment ago just so she could hear his voice, like she said she just wanted to hear him say that he loved her. I know this weekend is tough on her emotional and that really is the reason for it but it did break my heart to have to tell she couldn't speak with him, I bet he is going crazy without her as well. Maybe I should just call Esme and give a quick update just so everyone feels better…NO…I won't do that. I set these rules in play, and everyone knows them. I must stand firm and get back into my leadership position I have to be in to make this next part work. I can't be that dad for her right now but I will be again soon enough. I can do this, I can do this….I have to do this for our coven…..(but its gonna be so hard, please Lord give me the strengthen if you are out there.)

****EPOV****

I was sitting at that piano when the best song came to me..it was the sweetest melody and the words just came to me so fast that within the hour I sat down I had finished it. I did in fact write this song beloved Bella. I wish I could play it to her now, maybe I will risk Carlisle wrath and call him and leave it on his voicemail, whatever he dished out to by behind would be worth it if he would allow her to listen to it. I think I do it… "Do you want to use my phone?" Alice asked me from behind me on the stairs. "I think I will take the blame for this one Alice, I will use my phone. It was my idea after all."... "it should be okay, I think he will let her listen to it before she goes to bed, though I am not totally sure what or if he will do anything to you. If it was me, I would risk it, she must be struggling today and that song is perfect, just what the doctor would order if he wasn't being all Coven Leader on her I mean…lol."…" I think I will go ahead and make that call…will you would the phone for me so the sound is perfect?" "Sure thing dear brother"… "Thanks, a lot.." …. " ok Alice, I am ready, lets dial Dad, let me know when to start…."

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible…..BEAP" Alice points to me and I begin playing/singing to by beautiful Bella.

(cue- Lady Antebellum w/Jim Brickman- Never Alone from Utube)

NEVER ALONE

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
Your glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
With every year passing  
They mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

Well, I have to be honest  
As much as I want it  
I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fear surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
And when hard times have found you  
And your fear surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

"Edward, that was just the most amazing song, did you just write that?" Esme asked from the kitchen

"Yo, bro..that was totally sweet, she is gonna love it when she hears it…think dear ol'dad will let her listen to it?" of course that was Emmett

"Emmett, Carlisle would get his own punishment if he didn't….I would make him go without for a month" That coming from Esme, our deal ol'mother…

"Mom that's just gross, That's parental sex you were talking about…. Let's just drop it, I don't want to even picture that…lol." Again from Emmett, who else.

"Guys, I think I am just gonna go back to my room." I said as I walk back to my room.

****BPOV****

He lead me to the bedroom, once we reached there he told me to change into the clothes that were lying on the bed and then to kneel in front of the chair till he returned. So after he left me alone I did want I was told and changed into…what is this…how does it even go on, and why would I wear it in front of Carlisle, this outfit if you can call it that, is something that I would share with Edward in private….O..H…OH…oh….does this mean what I think it means?…does he expect me to wear this in private with him?... Wow Bella, you really on top of your shit today…of course it means what you think it means. He is going to get you into that bed and have his way with you, just put the damn thing on and enjoy it. You know you will enjoy it….I know, I know..I will enjoy it, but this is Carlisle we are talking about, my father in like every sense of the word, the one that holds me and rocks me when I have a bad dream, the one that will run to the store at wee hours in the morning to get me some ice cream when Edward won't, the one that loves me no matter what I say or do…but this isn't your dad this weekend remember- smarty pants, this is Carlisle Cullen- master of all things Cullen Coven! Oh shit, I'm right….of course I'm right…I am you, and we are smart…no, I think we are both a little mental to be fighting with each other…lol…whatever put that- whatever on and get on your knees before our ass hurts any worse than it already does…..Ok, ok, ok..I will put it on.

After figuring out how this outfit work exactly, which turn out to be a type of corset with pink bows on it. It was a draw string closure that tied in the front, thank god….cuz I would have never had been able to reach the back…this outfit also came complete so I had the whole garter belt and shocking thing to figure out too. I bet on the other side of that door, stood a very amused Carlisle laughing his sexy ass off on long it took me to figure out how to get this outfit to fit properly, but who am I to know if he is even in the house. Somehow he seems to be all knowing what I am up to this weekend. The earlier when I thought to call Edward, I hadn't even made an attempt to call anyone and he just walks in at the very moment to catch me in the act…its like he is getting hits from Alice or something….that is something that she would do alright..I bet she is giving the whole family a play by play account of my time away…no she really wouldn't do that, but I know she can see it if she thought about it. Hopefully she is under orders not to pry into mine or Carlisle future this weekend. Now I figured out this outfit, I better get into position before the man of the hour arrives.

****CPOV****

I left poor innocent Bella in the bedroom to figure out on her own that outfit. I should have put a camera in there so I could watch her reaction and her struggle no doubt to get it on. I did pick it out with her in mind, something that should be easy enough to get on. I thought it looked very sexy in the store and Alice said when she called to confirm I was indeed was buying it, that it would look amazing on Bella…so of course I bought it. But to witness her putting it on would be a laugh your ass on the floor sort of moment, to bad I didn't think soon enough about the camera idea….maybe next time I can find something harder to figure out and then I will be prepared..lol….

I walked myself out to the car to check to see if I had missed any calls. I told the family that they were only to call if there was an extreme emergency, but what they consider extreme and what I consider extreme is likely to be very different. I will ground Alice if she called me with another fashion Emergency, I would take away her credit cards for a week if she did that again. And if Emmett calls me again about Rose not giving it up- I will cut it off for her and keep it in the safe for a month. Those two are the worst about calling when they know they shouldn't. Edward and Jasper never ever call unless they really truly need to tell me something. So I sat down in the front seat of my car and pulled my phone from its hiding place and powered it on. I noticed that I had only missed one call…that surprises me, but what surprised me more was the fact it was a call from Edward. I thought about calling him to see what was up but decided just to call my voicemail and see, then if need be I would return the call. I knew I had the time…figuring it would take Bella about 20 min or so to just figure out how to put on the outfit and another 10 to get it on properly, then who knows how long to figure out what was really gonna happen when I got back…

wow..I bet she is freaking out, I wish I could calm her fears some, but that is not my job this weekend….I am in my leadership position…. "you have one new voice message, press one to hear your new messages…beap…music…it's a song…from Edward…oh, wow, this is an amazing song…he is singing this song to her and the words are perfect for what she is going through, He must be really missing her to write this, wow…he is so right..she isn't alone. He loves her with every fiber of his being. He knows that she is in the unknown and is scared but he wants her to know that he is still with her…..wow that was an amazing song….I have to let her listen to it, but when? I guess I will let her listen to it before she goes to bed, that way she will have good dreams.

I save the message and then send a quick txt to him, telling him that I will let her listen to it before she turns in for the night. I tell him that is a perfect song for her and she will love it. He writes back fast with…Esme is glad, because if you had decided differently she wasn't gonna let you have any for a month…with that I had to respond- I would just take her anyway…who is she to question my authority…He writes back- she says don't play that card with me, you know it doesn't work with me, I own you too Mr. Coven Leader, lol, but I bet that is want you have to use on Bella…. I quickly write back…I am afraid that much is probably going to be true, sorry…Edward responds..I thought as much, she sees you as a dad too much, but at least she thinks you are sexy…maybe that will help. Take care of her for me..ed out… I will my son, like she was my own daughter…dad out.

I power off my phone and return it to its hiding place and return to the house. I grab a bottle of water and go to the bedroom….I take a few unneeded deep breathes and put myself back into my leadership position frame of mind and enter the room….to find a sleeping Bella on the floor, kneeling in front of the chair but asleep none the less (I wish I had a camera!) she has fallen asleep sitting up with her head hanging backwards as far as it can go looking at the ceiling with her mouth hanging wide open. If I was Emmett what would I do….yes, I think that will be the best way to go about this…funny as hell too. He would be proud of his ol'man…..plus it does lean to my sadistic nature of play.

The corset does look amazing on her even from this angle. It lifts her breast and gives her a good amount of cleavage and makes her look very stunning…I better hurry before she changes positions on me, this is too good to pass up… I want to make Emmett proud, like I would tell him but still…this sort of situation doesn't avail itself very often, okay maybe never would be more like it…so here it goes….

I quickly unzip my pants and pull out my already hard arousal and give it a couple of good tugs for safe measure and slide it ever so gently into Isabella's very wide open and waiting very warm mouth. I gently begin to slide out making sure that I do in fact try and wake her up doing this, she must be in a very deep sleep so I slide back in not wasting much effort in being gentle, and with that she stirs, when it hits the back of her throat her eyes pop open and gives me this look..of WTF is going on…I let out a dark laugh and continue, she angles her neck to a more natural position but doesn't attempt to remove me from her mouth. What she does next in fact surprises me, she begins to get into it and moves her tongue around me and then when I pull back out she reaches for me and holds me still but never allowing it to come out of her mouth and she licks my opening and begins a sucking motion that any man would die to have happen to them….she is extremely graceful with her inexperience mouth, she just seems to know what to do to make me growl…she continues her torture till I can't stand it anymore. I pull back and force my very large member deep down her throat past her gag reflex then I keep that up till I am about to bust from all the pressure building up, I push myself as far back as possible in that very warm mouth of hers and I release for all its worth and make her shallow every last drop.

I pulled myself out, "Isabella, clean me off with your tongue, use no hands." She complies quickly enough and I put myself back into my pants and sit down in front of her in the chair.

"Isabella, you did a very good job at that, given the situation of you waking up with my dick in your mouth. I am very pleased with your performance. Now let's discuss what is to follow. This afternoon I will be teaching you some basic things that I enjoy, no doubt that some you will not like but who am I to know. For all we know, you and I will enjoy the same things and that would be just wonderful, wonderful indeed. You see, I have trouble finding willing parties to play with. Even my mate has trouble keeping up with me. I will be gentle with you to a degree but you need to know once you are changed I will hold nothing back. I am a very forceful lover, and I like to induce pain. I love to spank for pleasure and for pain; I have an assortment of items that I enjoy using. I like for my lovers to be submissive to me and to give themselves totally over to me while we play. I do like to give pain but I also love to give my lovers the pleasures they demand and so secretly need. In a traditional D/s relationship, the submissive does receive their own sort of pleasure by just giving of themselves completely to someone else. Like when you woke with my dick in your mouth, you could have forced it out but you did not, you simply took it upon yourself to please me without me having to tell you to do it."

"When I was spanking you earlier I did so with a purpose, but I did notice that you were somewhat aroused by it. Can you tell me if I am correct, Isabella?"

"It was painful yes, but at some point I realized that I somewhat was enjoying the pain to some degree. Don't get me wrong it hurt like a mother fucker but I like it."

"Isabella, do not use that type of language with me, ever again or I will wash your mouth out with soap, do you understand me little lady?"

"oh of course Carlisle, I am sorry."

"Would you like for me to spank you now, Isabella? Would you enjoy a spanking from me that was more for pleasure than pain? It will make your already tender and sore ass a little more sore. Do you want me to spank you, little one?"

"yes" in whisper so soft, I barely heard it with my vampire hearing…I think I might have found my perfect playmate in sweet innocent Bella…oh my, what will Edward think? Lol….I don't care, but I think it's perfect…

"Come here then, bend over my lap, don't wiggle off, and count out loud." And she quietly gets up and positions herself over my lap. I help her out a little making sure that she is in the correct position to avoid unnecessary injuries. Then I tell her that we will continue till I think she has had enough.

She agrees of course and I start off slow. I place my hand on her curved raised ass and rub gently to get it ready, then I pull back and SMACK, SMACK, SMACK… "How does that feel, lsabella? Do you like getting spanked like the bad little girl you are?" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "did you hear me Isabella, do you like me spanking you?" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"y e s… Carl..lisle…I like…you..spank..ing….me….please…..another…." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"You are a such a bad little girl for wanting to be spanked, you know that don't you?" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"I…I…know …. I…am…" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK….

"How does that feel little one? Do you feel better?" I take a quick break, I rub her ass gently to help her feel loved and to help relieve some of the pain she is mostly likely feeling.

"I like…it…and yes…I.. am feel..ing….better…thank…you…Carl..isle…..please…a few…more…"

Oh really now….I didn't figure our innocent Bella to be the one that actually enjoyed the spankings, Oh wow she will enjoy them so much more after her change…I wonder if she would like it if I stuck my finger in her arousal…I think I will do that after we finish and I put some cream on her. I want her to be able to play some more the evening is over.

"Okay, little one, a few more then we need to let your ass rest for a few hours before I can safely give you any more…you ready?"

"yes" I waste no time at starting again…SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"how is that…do you like it rough Isabella? What would Edward say to this new development?" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "I know he will be thrilled to say the least, I believe that he enjoys dishing them out as well."SMACK, SMACK

"I….guess….I…like…it…rough….who…would…thought….it…."

"Two more Isabella, hold on these will hurt more." S M A C K, S MA C K

I softly and very gently begin to rub over her bottom to help speed up her recovery time and plus I am aching to get my fingers inside of her and soon. I am so hard from the spanking, I am needing another release and soon….as I rub I get closer and closer to her arousal, I am not sure that she is aware of it but I can defiantly smell it, spanking little innocent Bella gets her turned on. Maybe getting her to agree to sleep with me won't be as difficult as I was thinking it would be…I gently ease one of my fingers inside of her wetness that seems to be increasing by the second and she lets out a soft moan. I begin to work my magic inside of her. I begin to increase my speed and her moans and grunts get closer together and less controlled, I insert another finger and keep the pace I already set….she begins to let her walls down that has me as her dad and is beginning to accept me as a lover…She starts to talk again and she is moaning it out mostly but I can hear it clear as day….

"Carlisle, harder…..oh…yes…that's … it….faster….more….I love….this…..don't….stop….."

I quicken the pace up and use a bit more force to help her reach her release…and I can't help but wonder, how Edward had found such a sex vixen in Bella Swan….my little sex kitten

"ahhhh…Carl…isle…amazing…love….ohhh….please….ahhhHHH…..its…..close…ohhhhhhh…..myyyyyyy gooooddddddnnnnnessss….CARL…ISLLLLEEEEEE" and with that scream of my name her walls clamped tightly down around my fingers and her emotional walls came crashing down as well…..I can be her lover now, and I am very glad for that…I feel that she will love being my little submissive kitten.

* * *

**AN- Does anyone need to take a cold shower now...? So how do you think this chapter rates...Leave your reviews, I love each and every one of them. **

**I will try and get another chapter written tomorrow, but no promises, I have to get my car to the shop and kids to and from school somehow...single mom over here with one car...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Finally getting this one out...Its mostly a filler chapter but its rather long. It shows this weekend from a couple of different POV and it includes a phone call home from Carlisle to a couple of the boys...**

* * *

****APOV****

"Hey Eddie, I think you might need to rethink your guidelines a little bit." I said leaning against his doorframe.

"And tell me dear Alice why I would need to do that?"

"Well…I am under strict orders not to give details to anyone concerning their time away, but I feel I should tell you that I believe like your guidelines might be a little, _(no that's not the correct word_), they are a little too tame for Bella." _Let him think about that for a moment. I would have never thought that our sweet innocent Bella would like…oh shit he can hear me….._

"Alice, what are you not telling me?" _he says like he is trying to get me to spill the beans, which I won't. I value my ass a little too much…I still can't believe it, really- she likes that…god, she and….shit, shit...I have to get out of here before I think about this, maybe Jasper and I should spend the night in Seattle to be safe._

"Edward, please let me be, don't make me think about it. I don't want to go against Carlisle on this. Just rethink your guidelines just give her more choices or maybe- not keep her from trying anything till she tells you its too much. Have faith in Bella, I think she will surprise you, _I know she did Carlisle...shit, not again._ I am gonna see if Jasper wants to go to Seattle for the evening, can you handle things here without us?"

"Yeah, I guess so, all is quiet on the Western Front without Bella here to watch over, you know danger-magnet and all. Go have your fun. I will rethink my guidelines, thanks for the tip."

_Now to find Jasper, I know he will want to go. Then we will tell Esme our plans for the evening, just to keep her in the loop. I can't let Edward in my head this weekend, after they get back it should be okay to be around him again….I hope anyway. Boy is he gonna be pleased, Carlisle too, damn all the men are gonna love Bella…shit…shit…I know you are listening Edward but please don't read anything into my thoughts._

****EPOV****

What the hell was that all about….telling me to rethink my guidelines for Bella. I have given so much thought in coming up with them over the last couple weeks, how could I even change them pretty much over night. I was so careful to word them just right to help protect her, I just want her to have a normal sexual relationship. You know the kind that is in all the movies they have out. Slow, and passionate love making. That's what I wanted for her. I think she will like that kind of play, but who am I to know, it's not like we have done anything besides kissing. I know that she is quiet and reserved most of the time, always giving in for someone else's benefit, she almost has some submissive tenancies if I were to be thinking that way. I guess I should be thinking that way on this subject….oh shit, that's it….she is enjoying what she and Carlisle are doing. Wow…just wow… I would have never thought that about my sweet innocent inexperienced Bella, guess that is what Alice meant when Carlisle was surprised. I bet he was….I bet he is heaven right about now. He can hardly ever get anyone to play with him. He has such sadistic ideas about his playtime. That is why he keeps a cottage at the far edge of our property so no one will know what is going on out there.

Guess I should give those guidelines a going over and adjust some things. I want Bella to be happy. I think I might be able to allow her to make more of her own choices, but I still want some control over her too. Think I will go to our meadow to think.

****BPOV****

Wow, that was amazing. I would have never believed that was even possible. I am laying here under the covers in this amazingly soft bed next to Carlisle thinking of all the possibilities this could led to. I would have never thought it was possible to see Carlisle in any other role to me other than my dad, but I was sadly mistaken. I could very well see him as my lover. I can't wait to see what else this man can make me do. I can't believe that he called me out on getting turned on by this mornings spankings like he did. I really didn't give it much thought earlier but when he asked me if I had, I couldn't lie, I was in fact a little turned on by them or at least the thought of him in control me like he was. I have read about somethings online about being controlled like that but I never thought much about it. I need to write this stuff down. I need my journal, where did I put it.

"Are you looking for this, little one?" Carlisle asked while holding my journal.

"Actually yes, I was. I thought I would do a little writing if that's alright. I need to get some things out of my head."

"Can I ask what you are thinking about, maybe I could help you sort through it some, you know help you along on your quest of discovery…" he chuckled

"well…it's a little bit embarrassing, but I really enjoyed what you did to me. I like the way you were talking to me and the fact you had so much control over me. I never like when Edward tells me what I can and can not do. Sometimes it's nice and comfortable to not have to hurry over decisions but other times I want to be able to make my own choices. Somehow what we did just now was so different and I loved it."

"Isabella, I completely understand where you are coming from. Sometimes you want to be in control of your own actions but then sometimes you want someone else to take control for you. This is a completely normal reaction for everyone, some people just have the need to give their control to someone else to receive the pleasure they desire. Sometimes the need is so great it becomes like something they can not live without…like food or water in your case or in mine – blood. I love to take someones control and pleasure them for letting me hold on to it for a time. I hear the feeling of a submissive is pretty much the same thing. By giving up your control, you trust me enough to do whats best for you and to take care of you. Giving up ones control is a very special gift and one I do not take likely. When you hand over yours to me, I will talk care of you Isabella."

"Being the leader of this family, everyone gives me some of their control, its what gives me the authority to be in charge and make the necessary decisions for all of us. When I do not need it to use it, I do not use it. Such as a D/s type of relationship, I have full command of what happens during our playtime but you get to choose when we play. You voluntarily submit to me so that I can please you and in return you please me both in a sexual way but also by giving me what I need and that is to feel in complete control over given situations."

Wow, I think he is a mind reader now…how did he know all that? It seems like he really knows what he is talking about. I have seen him take control in very stressful situations before, and it kind of turned me on back then but I thought nothing of it. I found it to be very sexy to see someone have so full of authority and command all the respect of those around on both sides of the issue. He is something to behold. I wonder if he would really teach me how to do it right? Guess I should ask him.

"Carlisle, would you be willing to help me with submitting to you?"

"Isabella, nothing would please me more than to help you find the balance in your life. I would love to assist you in your journey in finding your true inner self. Consider me your teacher or master if you will. The honor is totally mine. I will take care of you little one. I think I will leave you for a time and let you get some rest or you can write in you journal. I will return with your lunch after you have had a short nap. Relax little one, you can trust me to care for you."

"A nap would be a good idea I think. Thank you for taking me under your wing Carlisle."

"Don't mention it little one. Rest now, I will return soon enough." And he kisses me on my forehead and heads for the door and closes it behind him.

I am very content just lying here thinking about everything that has happened today, guess I will write some of this down and get it out of my head. _I woke up this morning to very rude awakening into the world of Mr. Carlisle Cullen- Coven Leader that holds this group of misfits of vampires together by a very firm hand. A firm hand indeed, a very nice firm hand I would say but that is besides the point here. I also learned quite a few lessons already this morning. One being that I need to follow simple instructions to the letter because I figure one day my life or another member might be on the line. Another is to believe that he is making the best decision possible with us in mind even if he does not ask our views on the issue. Being that Carlisle is the leader of this very fine coven means that the family holds him to a higher standard of duty thus giving him the level of respect of that position. I can see that they do every day, even though I am not always supposed to know about it. _

_Looking back on the times I have been in their home visiting Edward or Alice, it is easy to recognize the level of respect that he is given. All their decisions are ran by him, rather it is something simple as to hunting, shopping, or even out of the house to see a movie or whatever. If he isn't personally in the house, he is always a phone call away if needed and they all know that. He is also there for all of us whenever we need his advice or help. He has always been there for me in all my personal and medical needs. He has given me guidance as the leader would but also like the soft hearted father that he is. This man has amazing soul full of compassion and his heart is full of love. I would also so in some areas he is very patient but in others he is not. One of those areas where he is not so patient is when he is trying to get someone stubborn to listen and follow instructions without talking back, I should know about that, my ass can tell you the story I am sure. He is a good teacher and leader and helps each of one use along life's road the best way he sees fit. Each of us learn in a different way and he adapts his teaching technique to fully get his point across. _

_When we arrived here last night I was very worried that I would not be able to make it through this weekend. I didn't think that I would be strong enough mental to keep up with his lessons. I had a hard time wrapping my head around some of the most basic concepts this family holds on to. I did pretty good figuring out most of it alright but the one area I was and still having trouble is where it is expected of me to "be" with the other members in a sexual way. I have come to learn over the last year and a half that the boys are my brothers, and the girls are my sisters plus having Esme and Carlisle pretty much my parents too. I have viewed this coven of vampires as my own personal family and just about overnight I have to come to terms that they are more than that. I am now expected not only to sleep with my brothers but with my father as well, at least nothing has been mentioned about us girls being together. Dealing with the boys is a big enough task all on its own._

_I have come to some sort of terms with this already though, with most of it coming from the simple fact I fell asleep on the floor with my mouth hanging open and Carlisle took advantage of the situation. Which when you think about it is rather funny and sick at the same time, I sure hope he didn't have a camera. I would hate for those photos to be going around, it is bad enough that I will have to sleep with Emmett. He already loves to rip into me and Edward about our lack of sexual activities, but I am hopeful that he will stop now. I do not want him discussing our moments together in front of anyone; just wish that someone would tell him to keep his trap shut. I am tired of hearing about it and I don't like to broadcast my sexual fantasies for all the world to know. I mean I am gonna have to live with these folks soon enough and they have fantastic hearing as it is but still, I wish he would keep his fuckin' mouth shut from now on. _

_When thinking about being able to be with the other men in the house besides Edward, I really haven't thought much about it really. I know them very little actually. I have spent some time getting to know Carlisle of the last couple of years or so since I get to see so much of him due to my inability to walk on a flat surface. I think I see him more at work than anyone in Forks does. I should really have my own parking place there…lol. I mean the guys are nice; I have spent some time with them when Edward would leave me in their care when he would go hunting with the girls and they do have some redeeming qualities._

_Carlisle is sexy as hell, very much a gentleman. I find that Carlisle is very demanding entity that really demands respect in every aspect of his life. He is a great and skilled doctor, a wonderful father to me, and a powerful leader within the vampire world. It also seems that he likes to control his bedroom activities as well; which I think I very much like and totally enjoyed so far. Emmett is very…huge, I wonder if that holds true to all areas of his body. I love his personality and his hair. I would love to run my fingers in his hair. I bet that Emmett is very much an active participant type of lover but keeping things simple but forceful. I don't see him taking the time to enjoy the moment, but I guess sometimes you just want it and you can't wait. I figure he would be good at that. Jasper…aww Jasper, I would love to get to know him better. It seems from the limited contact we have had they we actually have a lot in common. We both love to read and we both like to listen to the same kinds of music. I think he would make for a very passionate lover._

_Edward, my wonderful soon to be husband, is such an amazing creature. He has many sides to his personality. I love most of them. He is very protective of me. I love to feel his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulls me into him. I feel so safe and secure with him. I love him so much that I trust him to take care and love me for all eternity. He is a little controlling at times, but it seems that is part of his protectiveness coming through. Sometimes it is a good thing and other times I wish he would back the fuck off and let me make my own decisions sometimes. I do know that he loves me as much as I love him and he only does those things out of love. He and Carlisle are a lot alike in that regard. They both love me enough to protect me which does lead them to make decisions on my behalf without my consent or sometimes even knowledge there is a problem. There again, I trust them enough and love them enough to do those things for me, even though I bitch about it once I find out. I guess now that I am going to be a full fledge member I will get the punishments for such behavior. I wonder what kind of man Edward will be in the bedroom. I wonder if some of his control ideas will come through or will the protect Bella at all cost from any harm or injury will be the man I sleep with. I think a good combo of the two would work well, since it seems that I will be getting my full of Carlisle and his wrath during our playtimes. I am so much looking forward to being able to share my love with Edward in physical way. I am looking forward to returning to him tomorrow so we can begin our new lifes together as a mated pair. I long for the day where I can be with him as his equal and be able to dish anything he can and wants to give me. He has been holding back for so long and it must be hard for him, I know it has been for me. I am sure Jasper has been 'feeling' our frustrations for months now. I bet he is ready for some time off, I know I am looking forward to getting off with Edward…._

I guess that about sums it up for now, think I will get some sleep before Carlisle comes in here and wakes me up again. I close my journal and quickly find myself asleep.

****CPOV****

I have been waiting for Bella to fall asleep but she has been writing for over an hour in that journal. After she falls asleep I am going to go and read through it. I told her that no one besides myself would read it and I plan to keep my word on that. I just need to see if there is something I need to do to make her transition a little better for her. She is doing very well, and she is a quick study. She does love to please others so getting her to want to please me as the leader of this coven should not be very hard. I feel that she has already found the piece in her mind that will help her know her place and give me the respect that my position requires. Oh good, she has fallen asleep, now I will just go in and get her book so I can return it before she wakes.

After reading through all those pages she wrote, I feel that I need to make a call to a couple of my boys. So I grab the book and head out to the call where my phone is hiding in the car away from Bella. I power it on and good no more messages, that reminds me I need to let her hear that song before she goes to bed. I scroll down to the home number and wait. Esme answers the call:

"_Hello"- Esme_

"_Good afternoon sweetheart"- Carlisle_

"_Oh, darling how are you two doing? Is everything alright?"-Esme_

"_Everything is fine. Bella is an amazing young lady, and very strong too. She is taking everything in just fine."- C_

"_Why then for the call, not that I don't want to talk to you or anything, its just that I thought I wouldn't hear from you at all this weekend."-E_

"_I was actually wanting to talk to Edward and Emmett, are either of them around?"-C_

"_Yes, actually they are both here, would you like me to get them?"-E_

"_I would love to talk to them but I think I would rather them take this call in my study so they can use the speaker, if that is okay with you sweetheart."-C_

"_Oh of course dear, let me get them settled for you, give us a moment"-E_

_Edward, Emmett….Carlisle needs to speak to you two, go in his study and take the call use the speaker phone._

"_Hey Carlisle, what's up? Everything okay with Bella?"- Edward_

"_Edward, is Emmett in there with you? Is the door shut, please lock it as well."-C_

"_Alright, that's done…what is the matter?"-Ed_

"_Edward, Emmett; I gave Isabella a journal to keep her thoughts of this process in, and I stole a quick read through it while she is napping and I just had to call and clear something up with you two. I am going to discuss the items that Emmett needs to hear then he can leave and I will finish talking with you Edward"-C_

"_Alright, tell us what's going on."- Emmett_

"_Emmett, it seems that Isabella does not enjoy your sexual teasing as much as you think. I mean you have meant no harm but she is truly worried about it now that she will be sharing some of your time in that way and she does not want anyone to know what is going on with you two. She wants you to keep you, let's see how did she word it..ahh yes…she wants you to keep you fuckin' mouth shut about the moments she shares with you."-C_

"_That does sound like something she would say alright. I agree not to joke about our times together" Em_

"_Isabella wants more than that; she wants you to stop joking with her in that way all together. It makes her feel uncomfortable, if you going to want her then you need to stop or it will be a chore for her to spend time with you privately. I do not wish Isabella to have to suffer through that to please you. Please refrain from all sexual joking with her, regardless of who it is with till you hear otherwise…do you understand Emmett?"-C_

"_Yes, Carlisle. I understand completely. I will not joke with Bella about anything sexual until you tell me otherwise."-Em_

"_Thank you Emmett, that is all. Please leave Edward and I alone."-C_

"_Alright he is gone and I relocked the door. What can I do for you Carlisle?"-Ed_

"_Edward, you are going to have to rethink your guidelines for Isabella."-C_

"_To include or exclude exactly what?"-Ed_

"_I know that you written them to protect her well-being because she is inexperienced and innocent, but let me tell you this…I don't think she will want to be cornered by what you have prepared. She already has broken most of them and she doesn't even know what they are and the rest I feel she will break before the day is over. Without getting into details, it does seem like our sweet innocent Isabella is only inexperienced but not so innocent in her thoughts."-C_

"_Carlisle, what are you suggesting?"-Ed_

"_Edward it seems that she has thought out what type of lovers each of us men would be and it seems like she has the right ideas. She came up with them on her own and she has everyone nailed down pretty good without really knowing them too well. She knows what I like, but hasn't experienced much of it yet, but that will change before we return. She seems to enjoy it, the only one of the family that will need a different form of punishment for major things, if that tells you anything..lol"-C_

"_Really now…."-ed_

"_Yes, it seems to really get her going, you will enjoy it. She can handle an awful lot so be prepared."-C_

"_I would have never guessed that about her, did you have any idea about that before you left?"-Ed_

"_No, clue. I only found out this morning…funny story- you can never tell anyone…esp. Isabella,ok?"C_

"_funny story, no sharing ever, gotta ya…go on…."-ed_

"_This morning I went in to wake her up, and you know how she sleeps when she is dead to the world. Well I was counting on that to start her day. I kept her up till 3 in the morning and woke her at 5:30 so we could see the sunrise…lol…well, let's just say that after she say her name- which took 2-3 min she proceeded to cover her face with the covers and roll over, I told her firmly she needed to get up, and she moaned a no to me…."-C_

"_Oh no…what happened?"-Ed_

"_well, I was like trying not to laugh my ass off, so I ripped the covers from her and grabbed her and pulled her out of the bed and into my lap straight away, she wasn't even awake when I started. I had her ass in the air and then she belts out that she is sorry, that she wasn't thinking and to let her up, it was really too funny but I couldn't show it to her, so I told her why this was going to happen, told her to count- which she can't BTW, and the first one to get her attention since I believed her to be still half asleep…and that woke her up fast and in a hurry..lol. she only had to sit through 25, but like I said she can't count and after 4 restarts later we finished with a grand total of 85….then less than an hr later she earned another 18 which brought her total to over a 100 in less than an hour! She can hang with the best of them let me tell you…."-C_

"_oh…sorry Carlisle…I was having trouble breathing there for a moment…it looks like I got a fisty one in Bella, huh?..lol…."_

"_Isabella"_

"_why are you calling her Isabella, you know she rather go by Bella"-ed_

"_Oh….Bella is my daughter, Isabella is a member of our coven." –C_

"_I gotta ya…its easier for you to separate your feelings for her that way, isn't it?"-ed_

"_Yes, it seems to be working..that story I told you, it was about Bella..it was too funny. I have another story but that is for another day and only when you and I are alone and faraway from the family….its crazy funny and I just couldn't help myself…I wish I had a camera….lol…"-C_

"_Is there anything else I need to be aware of before Bella returns tomorrow?" –ed_

"_Oh yes, thank you…she has you pegged as far as what type of husband you will be in the bedroom, let me tell you she wants you to bring both sides of your personality into it. She wants you to be protective and controlling with her. She wrote that she will most likely get her fill or controling sex from me but she still wants you to be somewhat that way as well. She wants a good combo of the two. She longs to share her love with you but she doesn't want it fast, or too passionate. She has Jasper figured out too. Figure out a good balance of all of us and I think that she will be truly please."-C_

"_Carlisle, what is her state of mind like? Does she have a handle on all this or does she have a ways to go?-ed_

"_You know, I am really surprise with how much she really understands. I thought that I would really have to force her to see my way about things but in her writings she really understands that I am looking out for her, that you are acting in her best interest and though she doesn't always agree with our decisions she sees the need for it to be that way. She has witnessed the level of respect in everyone toward me and that makes me good. I think she is in the right place already mentally, now I just get to have a little fun and make sure she can listen and count..lol.."-C_

"_I will be thinking of some alternatives punishments for Isabella, do you think that an increase in the strength we use or the number of swats would be acceptable for now?-Ed_

"_Yeah, that was what I was considering but I was also been thinking that while she is human, if the need came I would have her write lines like when you were young. I think it would tick her off enough to serve its purpose. I am not sure if it would work after her change though, but we could try. I also think a lack of sexual pleasure but still requiring her to fulfill her responsibilities would help or the lack of letting her reach her organism could serve the same purpose. She seems to be sexually driven to me."-C_

"_mmm…I will rework her guidelines before your return. I will see how she tolerates them and if we need to make changes I will."-ed_

"_Before you go, Talk with Jasper about being with Isabella… he needs to be in the mix even while she is human…maybe ya'll can work something out…someone may have to hide in a closet or something though, but she will need to be with him as well. I better get back, she needs to eat and can't wait to see how this afternoon goes….oh yes, another thing…you owe me when I return. I expect you in my study after Bella is returned to her house, I have a little matter of a phone call to square up with you. I will let her listen to that beautiful song before I allow her to turn in for the evening."-C_

"_ahhh..sure thing Carlisle, I told Alice I would take full responsibility for that call, she wanted to use her phone but I told her that it my song and my ass on the line but I wanted Bella to know that I was thinking about her and that she wasn't alone. I will be there after she is gone from the house."-ed_

"_I am sure you will be, bring Alice along too…she should share in this as well, don't you agree?"-C_

"_I will let her know, Carlisle but this was my decision and the blame should fall only upon me."-Ed_

"_Have a good day Edward, give Esme my love for her, see you tomorrow"-C_

"_I will tell her for you, later Carlisle"-Ed_

Well, that went better than expected…Emmett took my chewing pretty good this time. I hope that he will keep his end up, I know it will help Isabella. If she feels comfortable enough to be around him she will feel more willing to be with him. Its not suppose to be a chore but a pleasurable experience for both parties. If he keeps up with the teasing it will become terribly hard for her to be with him. Edward seemed to be as surprise as I was with what Bella really enjoys. I guess it's true what they say…the quieter the person the more wild they can be. Its true in her case anyhow.

I think he really thinks he is going to be punished for calling and leaving her that song…well, just making him wait till tomorrow will that purpose, plus it will get Alice back in the house because I know for a fact she has probably left the area to be away from Edward prying mine. I know this is hard for her but she needs to learn to block him better and this weekend is really a good test for her. Perhaps I should txt her and tell her she needs to return home, nope...I think not…She didn't tell me she was leaving and that in itself is good cause to tan her fanny...I hope Jaspers gets some night because she won't want any tomorrow after I finish with her for bailing on the family.

I need to get to preparing lunch for Bella; she needs to be waking up soon. I am ready to play now. She needs to learn about me before our return in the morning, plus I still have some things I need to go over with her. I need to explain the Family Code and how everything works. I need to make sure she understands her place and her duties to other men in our coven. The women can talk with her when they wish but that is not but place. She is to be with Edward within a couple of days, and once that has happened she will be available to the others.

I close up my car and return into the house to begin to prepare her lunch. Once she has eaten, I play on getting her all hot and bothered for a few hours. I can't wait to see what she is willing to do.

* * *

**AN- the next chapter will contain a hopefully good lemon of their afternoon activities and possibly the sunset. I will have to wait and see how much of the afternoon they play around before I will know for sure about getting in the sunset in the next chapter...**

**Question-**

**Do you guys want me to keep this story going to include all the Cullen men?**

**Give me some more of your lovin', keep those reviews coming. I love them so much.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I had alot going on with my 3 kids, with end of the year things at school. I made myself sit down and finish writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I added a twist that I wasnt' planning on but I think it will add quite a bit to the story. **

* * *

****CPOV****

"Isabella….Isabella…it's time to get up." I say to her from the end of the bed. I would have woken her differently but I had to be the dominant now. She did begin to stir a little, but not fast enough, I will give her a second to wake up a little bit to remember what happened this morning… "I have your lunch ready in the kitchen….Isabella, meet me in the kitchen, do not put any other clothes else on." With that I turn and leave her to get up. I make it to the door and I hear her feet hit the floor and follow me to the kitchen.

"Isabella, here is your lunch…eat all of it and return to the bedroom, make sure you are kneeling in front of the chair." I turn and go outside and collect a bag from the trunk. I wasn't sure I was going to use this bag but I think I will give some of it a try. I want to test Isabella desires for a D/s relationship. She needs to gain some more respect for me before we return to the family. They will want to see that she has learned that from this weekend. I take the bag up to the room and begin to get things out and lay them on the dresser top. I didn't bring many things but what I did bring will be fun to try out on Isabella. First, I lay out the mouth gag, then I lay out 2 paddles, a collar/leash, a butt plug, and a nipple chain, and a set of handcuffs and a thing of rope and blindfold. I think we will have a lot of fun even if we don't use all of this. I have a feeling though I will try and use most of it.

Before I was finished laying all the items out, Isabella walks in and takes her position without saying a word. Good girl. I finished preparing the room for our afternoon then I made my way to the chair she was kneeling in front of. I sat there looking at her for about 15 minutes before saying anything to her. "Isabella, I am going to do things to you that will hurt you, and things that will cause you pain but I will also be doing things that will give you pleasure. If for some reason you simply can not handle what I am doing please say the safe word-Cullen. If you are unable to speak for whatever reason cross your fingers and wave them fast. I will stop instantly all play till we can sort out what the problem(s)is/are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand?"

"During our playtimes, you may call me 'Sir' or 'Master'. No names will be used. I am not Carlisle, Mr. or Dr. Cullen to you….I will not call you by your given name but instead I will be calling you 'little one' or 'kitten'…. If and when you feel the need to ask for a playdate simply txt my phone with either of the acceptable names and I will make arrangements. I will be contacting you this way as well. I will send you a txt with your pet name and a time/date. I will not make exceptions. I will always meet you in my study before going elsewhere to play. Do you understand all of this?"

"Yes, I understand….sir"

"Good Girl."

I stand up and walk over to the dresser and pick up the collar and leash and walk back over to Isabella. I fasten the collar around her neck after some simple adjustments and attached the leash to it. She never says a word and her eyes go to the floor…Nice… I position myself behind her and pull the leash as I tell her to turn around.

"Little one, I need you to prepare me to enter you…unfasten my pants and take me in your mouth."

"Yes, master" and she begins to unlatch my belt, and the button on my pants then she goes for the zipper but I stop her… "Kitten, take the zipper in your mouth and pull it down." And she quickly complies without another word. She tugs my pants and boxes down to pool on the floor around my feet. My arousal is still soft and I give her no instruction. I want to see what she can do without my guidance. She takes me in her soft warm hand and begins to pump me till she gets a rise out of me then she begins to rub my sack with her other hand till its standing proud. "Keep going" and she simply pulls me into her mouth and begins to bob her head up and down for a few minutes, "Stop, follow me...stay on your hands and knees." I lead her over to the bed and I pull the leash to get her attention to get up on it. Once she is where I want her I tie the leash to the bed post, I don't want her getting away from me. I walk back to the end of the bed and pull her back to me, making the leash a little tight on her. I say nothing to her as I spank her ass, I need her ready as well and this seems like the best way to go about that. She doesn't count, but I don't mention it till she is wet.

"Kitten, you did not count for me. I will have to punish you for your lack of memory." I walk over to the dresser and pick up the butt plug and the ky and return to her. I pull her thong down her hips and proceed to get them off her legs. "Little one, you are going to learn to remember all the lessons I teach you. Each lesson I teach, is for a reason and I do not enjoy having to reteach you. It is a waste of my time. I will be inserting something into you to wear till I feel that you have learned your lesson. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

I opened the KY and spread it over the plug and onto my fingers. I bring my hand down to her entrance and rub some of it on it and then I insert my finger tip to add a little inside as well. As I begin to insert it she pulls herself forward away from me and I stop. "Kitten, I told you I was what I was going to do and you understood. Now you owe me 10 swats from my paddle then we will try this again." I once again return to the dresser and grab the firmer paddle of the two and get into position. I do not mention to her to count, I want to see if she remembers on her own. I pull back and lay the first one on her hard and fast, and I hear her intake of breath followed by a very, very soft 'one'… "What was that, I didn't hear you very well…louder" then I lay another one and she starts her count over but with more volume. Wow, I didn't tell her to restart but I am not going to say anything. She continues counting correctly, which amazes me since she hasn't been able to count up until now, but then again it was only to 10.

"Do you think you will obey me and stay still so I can insert this properly now, kitten?"

"Yes master"

"Good"

I pick it up and double check to make sure she still has enough jelly to let it slide in easier. I wouldn't have to add that mess if she was a vampire but I do now. It's for her own protection after all. I begin to slide it in slowly to allow her to adjust to its size. It's not that big, but for her it is. Once it is fully seated I twist it a couple of times. I leave her alone on the bed for a few minutes to let her adjust to filling so full. I step back to watch her, she wiggles her ass to help relieve the pain or whatever for a few minutes, and then I return with the paddle and begin again. I need her wet and I am not happy for her not counting earlier on, so using my fingers to help her along isn't in the cards right now as it was before we started.

"Let's do a few more" after another 20 well counted swats later, I threw the paddle across the room and climbed on the bed with her. I remembered at the last moment that this was her first time, so I regrettably removed the plug and gently slide into her. Still hard but not fast, I stopped when I reached her barrier "take a deep breath little one" and then I pushed through her pain…I rubbed her sore ass for a couple of minutes till she began to move her hips, then I took charge again and began to pick up my speed. Man, I didn't think she had it in her but she is loud…she moans and grunts like it's going out of style and the way she does it makes me what to cum just from hearing them. I can tell she is getting close, she starts trying to say my name, but doesn't get it out…she gets out "CAR"…before she remembers what I told her about what name to use… "Do you like this little one? Do you like what I am doing to you? Do you enjoy me being rough with you?"

"Yes"

"YES WHAT?"

"Oh,… yes…. master" she says between grunts

"I want to hear you tell me…tell me you like it"

"god…yes…master…its…oh…good…..master…keep….going…."

"That's right, I am your master…it be best you remember that."

Then all of a sudden she tenses up and her walls clamp down around me and she screams "OHHH….MAS…TER….." and then I cum seconds after her. Wow…want else can I say…sex with Isabella is very satisfying. I pull myself out of her and reinsert the plug. I don't want her to forget why she is wearing it to begin with. I find my pants and pull then back on but decide to go shirt less.

"Kitten, you pleased me very well. You will keep that plug in till we play again. Do not attempt to remove it." I get off the bed to go to untie her leash. I come back to her and help her down from the bed. I throw a pillow from the bed on to the floor. "Rest up." I hook the leash over the top of the bed post and leave the room.

I make my way back into the main room and grab a book and turn on some music. I need to relax before the next round begins; plus Isabella needs to recover too. She did a wonderful job. She has handled herself beautifully.

****BPOV****

What can I say about what just happened….WoW….I was kinda scared at first, alright...alright…I was scared most of the whole time. I wasn't scared that he would really hurt me, but the pain was hard to deal with. I found when I thought about it, it hurt worse but when I let myself relax it wasn't as bad. It was almost pleasurable. I guess if I was really being honest, looking back at it now, it was one of the most rewarding times in my life.

I fully trusted Carlisle with my life, I had to. I was forced to let him do want ever he wanted to do with me. I do trust Carlisle with my life, without regret, so letting him control me like he did wasn't a hard thing to let happen. It was my lack of control that was hard to let go of. I gave it to him unknowingly at first then I let more of it go; I guess that's when I began to gain some pleasure from the pain. I wonder if he will be continuing this up for the rest of the trip. I am not sure my ass can handle many more swats but what do I know. For one, Carlisle seems to be quiet practiced in this area and two, he is a doctor and he can tell when I can't physically handle any more. I guess in a way...he would be the best judge if I can handle more or not.

I think I really liked what we just did. I wasn't sure at first that I would enjoy be controlled like that but I found that I really did love it. Sure this plug he stuck in my ass hurts like hell but I guess I deserve it for not remember what I was taught. He seems to be very picky on what he tells me to do. I will need to make the extra effort to listen and remember what he tells me so I don't have to endure this type of humiliation again.

I am so tired, I think I will just try and take a quick nap before he returns.

****EPOV****

I wonder how my sweet Bella is doing. I have this feeling that she is pain about now. I can't figure out how I know this but it just seems like I am sharing in her pain. It seems that its lasted so far an hour so but it seems like it is beginning to ease some. I wonder…..I know some vampire mates can feel their mates' pain but Bella is still a human so it shouldn't work that way right? But when has Bella been normal? I am beginning to think she was really born to be a vampire, she fits in with our family so well, it's scary.

I have been giving a lot of thought into my guidelines regarding Bella. I think that I have gotten them right this time. Lets me look over the list to make sure I have them perfect though.

Bella can say "No" at any time for any reason. If and/or when she says No or the agreed upon safe word all play must stop till she can explain her reasons of stopping.

Bella can not have play time in our room under any circumstance, unless I am the one to give the permission.

Bella can not be marked in any physical way.

Gifts may be given to her. I will allow her to use such items or wear said items as long as they are not of intimate in nature.

Once Bella's change, she may hunt with anyone she desires.

If requested either by Bella or another party I will accompany and remain with her during playtime activity. If requested by another party for me to be included in said playtime activity I will allow it with Bella's consent.

If Bella misbehaves while in someones care, please feel free to correct her but you must inform me as well. I will see to it that she refrains from repeating her mistakes.

Bella must be respected and well-cared for. She must be able to take her "human moments" when she needs them, and she needs to be feed at proper intervals. Proper human protection may be used if she request it and the use of lubricates maybe necessary for certain types of play.

Contact for setting playtimes up, can be the following; txting her, email to her, or a quick note. No setting up times while in the presence of other humans (at school or in front of her friends/family to include JACOB BLACK).

No one can come through her window. Any contact at her house will be made the old fashion way, through her front door after knocking and waiting on someone to answer and let you in.

Be her bodyguard, and protector and keep her safe from herself and any unseen dangers.

They look pretty good, if I say so myself. I think I have given her a lot of freedom. I hope they suit her needs alright.

_Ring, ring, ring….._ "Alice."… "Those look excellent, I think you did much better job this time around. She will be pleased you are trusting her more and letting her think she has some control."…. "I am glad you think so. I know that my brothers and Carlisle can not deviate from them so that does help me know she will be fine." ….. "Edward, I saw that Carlisle wants me to come with you to his study after Bella returns, but I didn't see what he needed. Do you know what he needs with me?"… "huh…I do, and it has something to do with our phone call to Bella, and I think he knows you took off but he didn't ask."…. " Oh shit…"… "Yeah, that was I was thinking too. I think it would be best if you and Jasper came back home soon, in case he calls again."… "You probably right Edward. We will be home soon. Still have a couple stores to hit, my guess I won't be allowed out to shop for a while after I see him. See you soon."…. "Goodbye Alice. See you guys soon."

****CPOV****

I have been listening to Bella sleep soundly for the last few hours now. I think she is going to need a day to recover from our weekend once we return. I will have to use my Dr. skills to get her out for the day on Monday and I can get Alice to collect any work she needs to do. I will also have to get Charlie to let her spend the night at our house. I will let Alice or Esme handle that for me as well. I will head out to the car and just send a quick txt, no use calling. They will know what will work with Charlie better than I.

After sending the txt to Alice, I head up to see how my little kitten is doing. I need to remove her plug soon and I need to let her have her "human moments" as well. She has been tied to that bed for over 4 hours now. After that I plan on taking her out to see the sunset and discuss our Family Code, then I will bring her back and make sure she eats a good dinner. I need another round of play before I allow her to sleep.

She looks so sweet, laying there all curled up on the floor. Seeing her that way, with the leash still on is making me want to take her right here and now and the forceful Master that I am and what she seems to enjoy me being. I can't wait to give her my gift in the morning. I know she is going to love it. I decide that I am going to be forceful in waking her this time, she will not enjoy getting woken up like this but I mean business right now

"Kitten, get up…NOW"… I say to her in a very demeaning manner that only a Master can get away with. She stirs and looks up at me "On your hands and knees kitten" she quickly complies. "Are ready for me to remove your punishment Little one? Have you enjoyed the feeling it gave you?" … "ANSWER ME, NOW!"..she jumps and she says " I am ready to be relieved of the punishment Master, it has given me a feeling I do not enjoy."… "I guess, it's a good form of punishment for you then, isn't it Little one?"… "Yes Master, indeed it is. I am sorry that I neglect to remember what you taught me. I will do better in the future to please you more." Wow, she is learning quickly… and I like that I found something she doesn't like- I will use that to my advantage. "Stay still, and I will remove it for you." And quickly without any regards twisted and pulled it out as to serve a final reminder that this could happen again if you don't listen.

I gather the leash in my hand and walked her around the room for a few minutes. She never once moaned or whined asking me to stop. I am so going to enjoy our times together. I finally found someone that will allow me to do as I like without complaint. All of the others can not handle doing even what I have done to Bella. I know without a doubt she will allow me to push her limits once we return home. I made my way back to our chair and I told her to lay down at my feet.

"Kitten, you pleased me very well. You are learning to listen and to respect me. Use these lessons in dealing with me as your Coven Leader and as your master. As your Coven Leader I expect this level of respect and attention to details; as your Master I require this level of commitment and respect at all times. You will receive punishments for any rule-breaking but remember I will punish you as both at individual times for any rule breakings. If you disrespect me or the Family Code, I, as Coven Leader will punish you and when we met together to play, I will again punish you. I will hold you to a higher level of duty than the others, but remember you wanted this type of relationship with me."

"Get a shower then dress for a cold evening outside, then come into the main room. I want to take you to see the sunset." I un did her leash but let her collar on. "Keep that on during your shower, do not take it off."…. "yes master." I got up and left her laying on the floor. After I shut the door and a few minutes I hear her in the room humming a tune while she is getting clothes and the shower ready. I resettle myself in the main room. I get a copy of the Code from my study so that Bella can learn it. So I get up and retieve it from the safe that I keep in there and return to back to the main room. I plan on discussing the Code as the last of the suns colors fad from the sky.

After about 20 minutes I hear Bella leaving the bedroom and she shortly appears before me. I motion for her to sit on the couch. She looks sexy as hell with her low cute top and that little collar on. I am glad she agreed to this relationship. I guess I better explain it to her soon, so she is on the same page as me. Guess now is as a good as ever.

"Little one, I want to make sure that you understand how our relationship will work. When you wear that collar, it shows me that you are in your submissive frame of mind. That you will listen to me and follow any command I give to you." She nods in agreement. "You may wear it at any time or always. Edward and I can and will share authority over you if you agree to it now. If you want to be with Edward without feeling the need to be submissive, just take it off, but when you are to meet with me it must be on. What would you like to do about this Bella?"

"Sir, I would like to try and wear it always for now, but request to be able to reconsider if I have a change of heart. I will always be honored to wear it in your presence. I like the feeling I have when I know that you are looking out for my best interest. I trust you enough to do that for me."

"I agree to allow your request if you feel that you have a change of heart in the future. Would you protest if I requested Edward to come and share our remaining time together? I think it would be good for him to see what you can handle and how you respond to the things I ask of you. I think it would be beneficial for you to be under his control. I am the one you must aim to please, and by pleasing him will please me but if you displease him it will displease me greatly and you will be punished by us both. Are you sure that you would be willing to share this with him?"

"Sir, if I may request, I would like to know how this will change mine and Edwards relationship as mates."

"Edward will always be your mate. He will love and protect you from any harm that may come to you. As a lover, he will love you as no other can. If he shares this power with me, he will be who you need him to be. Like I said, if you choose to wear that collar always, you will be submissive to us both but no other person within this family. If you choose to remove it when you are with Edward-alone- you will have that right as he allows it. I am sure that he will allow you to make that choice whenever you would like to. I know that you and he share the same interest in making sweet and slow love to one another, but I also know that besides myself he is the only one that shares these interests with me. That is not to say that he goes to the extremes that I like but he does enjoy it as well. He is the only one I have been able to play with over the years that will allow me a little bit of fun. He does have his limits with me- such as he has never allowed me to take him. He has kept everything to an oral relationship, nothing more intimate than that."

"Would you like to discuss this with him further before you make this decision? He is aware that there was the possibility of this happening but neither of us thought it would be this soon. I know he will do whatever you wish him to do, but he would agree to this for other reasons."

"I believe I would like to hear what he has to say before I make this decision."

"Let me get him on the phone, just wait here"

I quickly go out to the car and retrieve the phone and dial his cell number. He answers on the first ring.

_"Edward, I have talked with Isabella, and she wants to wear the collar I gave her more often than not. She has agreed to discuss this arrangement with you and it maybe mean a good run for you soon. She wants to talk with you now, if that's okay."-C_

_"Carlisle, are you saying that she has agreed be submissive to us both, almost always?"-Ed_

_"Yes, Edward, she feels like she would still like to be able to make sweet love to you, but she desires you to dominate her as well. She wants you to be her sweet lover and mate but wishes to be submissive to you. I remember us talking about this sometime ago, this is something that you are still very much interested in, yes?"-C_

_"Oh yes, I didn't want to force her hand, but she should know that I am very controlling and to some degree she must have always liked it or she wouldn't have contuined to want me around her. She must have always known that I was looking out for her best interest and her safety."-Ed_

_"Would you like to talk with her, now?"-C_

_"yes, please put her on. I need to hear her say it before I set out."-Ed_

_"Okay, let me get back inside the cabin." –C_

_"Hello"-Bella_

_"Hello, love. How is it going?"-Ed_

_"It is going well, considering. I am learning a lot. Alice was right of course, she said I would be stronger when I returned."- B_

_"Well, we all know not to bet against Alice. Carlisle was sharing some things with me. He told me that you have taken to his interest well and you are considering wearing his collar more than just with during ya'lls playtime, is this correct?"-Ed_

_"Yes, Edward. I have found that I find comfort in knowing that someone is taking care of things for me and looking out for my best interest. I rather like the feeling of giving up all of my control. I know its hard to believe with all my bitching I have done with you about this sort of thing, but I realize now that just proves that you really are looking out for me. And when I don't listen, bad things find me –fast."-B_

_Wow, one night with Carlisle and she is like a whole other person…I should have let him take her sooner, but I doubt she would have been as open as she is now.(Edward thoughts)_

_"Bella, Carlisle also mentioned that you agreeing to allow me to share in his power to dominate you. Are you willing to be submissive to both he and I? Sometimes we would play together while most times we would keep separate?"-Ed_

_"Yes, I understand that. I also know that I want you as my sweet, caring mate as well; someone that I can cuddle up with and share things with without feeling the need to be totally submissive to you. Can my level of submissive differ between parties, with you being less controlling than Carlisle?"-B_

_"I think that can be arranged. I know Carlisle can be a demanding lover and he demands a very high level of respect. I am not as controlling in that regard but I will be as much as you need nothing more, nothing less. Is this something that you would agree to, sight unseen though? Do you trust us enough?"-Ed_

_"Edward, I trust you and Carlisle with my life. I trust you to care for me when I am not able to and to make decisions I can not. I trust you to help me to please you and I trust that you will please me as well."- B_

_"Alright, it seems that you have your head in the right place, let me speak with Carlisle now."-Ed_

_"Edward, what do you think? Think she is ready enough for this?"-C_

_"I do. I agree that she would benefit from us both. I am sure that you heard our conversation and I know that you heard what she is asking of my position to be. I can be what she needs like I told her."-Ed_

_"Edward, would you like to join us here for the remaining time? I would like to see how she responds to us both."-C_

_"Yes, I will leave as soon as we hang up. I just need to get Jasper back here sooner than later."-Ed_

_"Are they missing? Where have they gone?"-C_

_"Not missing per say, Alice was having trouble keeping me out of her visions so she and Jazz went to Seattle for the night. I will get them back here if they aren't already on they way."-Ed_

_"I will deal with them when I return then…please tell Esme to call Charlie and let him know Bella is sick and I will be keeping an eye on her and she will not be well enough to go to school on Monday. Edward, there is nothing wrong with her, but she is worn out already and she needs to rest her body and her mind. Please bring me whats in the safe, that has her name on it plus the extra piece that is in the baggie next to it. I need to give it to her now. Come to us, son."-C_

_"Ahh…the custom collar, right? It is very beautiful; it will look wonderful on her. I will be there in a few hours." –Ed_

_"Meet us at the cabin; if we are not here, wait for us to return do not seek us out. You are right, it will be an honor for me for her to wear it. See ya soon, take care"-C_

_"Goodbye"-Ed_

"Isabella, Edward is on his way. He will arrive in a few hours. Lets head out, I have something I need to go over with you before he arrives. We can talk more about our new relationship after we get there. Hop on and hold on Little One."

* * *

**AN- So what did you guys think? Did you like the twist I added...? I think it was something that had to be done. Edward was always very controlling yet he was caring and sweet. I think it will make it more fun to write. I can't wait till the get home and the other boys get to play...**

**The Chapter will cover the discussion between Carlisle and Bella about the Family Code, along with Edward and Bella's first time. I will try and get that update up in the next day or two. **

**Give me some good loving reviews...I love hearing from you guys. Take Care Everyone.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- This chapter is somewhat longer than the rest, and I hope that you enjoy it. I had a bit of an issue writing this chapters' lemon though but hope its not too bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

****BPOV****

After jumping on Carlisle's back I had a few moments to think as he ran to our location, wherever that was. I kept going over the conversation Carlisle and I had and the phone call to Edward. My first worry was that this is something that he was doing for me rather than what he really wanted to do. I know Edward likes to have control in our relationship, so finding that he was interested in this type of relationship only took me for a mild surprise. He has always directed my daily activities, but usually gave me full ability to choose what I wished to do, unless it was going to cause me harm – either physically or emotionally. I almost think that much would remain the same, but now with the added effect of punishments for going against his wishes. Those might not be a bad thing, as when I did go against his better judgment, trouble or heartache usually found me and caused me a lot of grief.

I think having this relationship will work well for me. I know that I have the best two men looking out for me and making sure that I am well cared for. I do think it will be a little weird at first to do what Edward tells me to do sexually though, since it's been in my nature with him to be stubborn and protest what he tells me to do. Now I will have to listen and obey him. Carlisle asked me if I wanted to wear the collar all the time; he mentioned that when I wore it, he would know that I am in my submissive frame of mind. Does that mean that sitting around the house with it on will change how I have to act around the family? Will I have to openly obey both of these men without any questions? I do have some more questions I need answers to and soon. At least I have a few more hours to think things through before Edward arrives.

"_Isabella, we are here. Let's get you down now. I have something I need to go over.."_

There is a blanket spread across the ground, like this morning. He sits down and motions for me to sit as well. No words are exchanged but he points to the sun as its begins its descent on the horizon. The colors begin to change, first it was fairly bright then they began slowly change to darker hues. Just like this morning's sunrise, this viewpoint is amazing. The peace it brings is breathtaking. Today has been such a different kind of day for me. Like he said this morning, today was my fresh start at a new life. I am new person because of this trip; I found things out about myself I did not know I had in me. Like Alice said, I am stronger because of it. Once the sun is about half-way set, Carlisle turns me to face him.

"Isabella, I brought you out here to share this sunset with me, but I also thought this would be a good place to discuss our Family Code as well. You see this code is fairly simple and it will be very easy for you to follow it with my guidance and possibly Edwards' once you make your decision on that. The code is simply a very simple set of rules that our family lives by. Some of them, I am sure you are aware of, but some you are not."

"The Code is simple, and as follows:

Keep our secret from others. Don't let humans get attached to our family. (You must help keep the façade that is in place to ensure that humans do not get to interested in us)

Must follow Carlisle directions as they pertain to coven matters. He makes the decisions that affect the coven on the whole, or he will assist individuals as needed.

Must respect Carlisle and Esme as co-leaders in this coven. If in their absence, a substitute will be selected and they require the same level of respect.

If fellow family member is in trouble, it is your duty to help out as much as possible. If you know of a potential risky decision on their part, you must inform either Carlisle or his substitute when you are made aware of it.

You must hunt as needed. Stay on top of your thirst, and do not let it get out of hand.

As members in this coven, you are only allowed to bed other members. You may not seek outside lovers/relationships unless Carlisle gives his verbal permission.

Playtimes can occur at anytime, anyplace and with anyone.

Personal guidelines must be followed.

Keep openly flirting to a minimal. (in house only)

Must only go out in the local public areas with your mate.

Extended playtimes away (such as weekend trips) with a lover is acceptable if approved by both parties' mates and Carlisle. A new set of guideline can be drafted for said outings.

You must keep up your own financial accounts. You can obtain assistance from other family members to keep them as productive investments. Keep up in the stock markets or other investment opportunities.

Protect your fellow family member's mates from harm as your own when they are not present to do so.

Enjoy this life and what it has to offer. Stay safe and obey all the vampire laws.

10- Try and do things that will NOT get you arrested, put in jail or cause harm to you or our family's reputation. Do not take pranks too far- EMMETT!

"_I had to add the last one not too long ago, just for obvious reasons. Emmett has always tried to break the rules, so I had to add that one to help keep him in line. So do you have any questions about the Code? Isabella?"-C_

"_Who is usually the one that you select as your substitute when you and Esme are away?"-B_

"_I usually choose Edward. He has proven to follow the Code without fail, until recently but otherwise he makes very sound choices."-C_

"_Carlisle, What do you mean, until recently?"-B_

"_Well, can you tell me which rule(s) he broke since you have known him?"-C_

"_Well, I would guess he broke the first one for sure, when he chose to get pursue a relationship with me."-B_

"_You are correct, Isabella. I did allow him to entertain the idea of a relationship with you till I thought he was serious and that you were as well. I wasn't sold on you and Edwards relationship until he brought you home for the first time. Then I could tell, that the two of you were truly in love with one another and I felt safe in welcoming you into our family; which meant under our protection as well."-C_

"_Do you understand the rules that govern our other relationships within the family, Isabella?"-C_

"_Yes, I understand them."-B_

"_Do you agree to follow them without question? I am sure that you will not have a problem, since I will be there to ensure it."-C_

"_I agree to follow them without question."-B_

"_Alright, let me explain a few more things to you. I want to talk with you about our relationship some more. I want to make sure you understand completely what you are getting yourself into. If you chose to wear your collar all day and every day, you must understand that I can call on you at any given time, at any given location, or in any situation. This would exclude your school hours of course or if you are out with your school friends or your family members. When you are in my home, under my roof you are fair game. Is this something you are prepared for?"-C_

"_I do have a few questions to ask of you before I can honestly answer that question. May I ask them of you?"-B_

"_Yes of course, please ask me anything. I need you to feel comfortable with this arrangement. We can discuss Edward's involvement after we clear this up, alright?"-C_

"_Alright, with me wearing the collar all the time, will that change my relationships with the family? And if so, how?"-B_

"_Honestly, it will change them to a degree. They will know that you are my submissive by wearing the collar but they will not question it. If you want to leave the house with someone other than Edward, I will need to be made aware of that before you leave. If I ask you for something you must do it regardless of who is in the room; I will not ask for any sexual favors in front of the family."-C_

"_How do you wish me to address you in front of the family? How will you address me?"-B_

"_If you wish to get my attention, or ask a direct question you may address me as Carlisle. You may refer to me as such in conversations with the family at any time. I will call you either Isabella or Little one in front of the family. If I am in father mode with you I will call you by your preferred name, Bella. "-C_

"_Can we discuss Edward's involvement now?"-B_

"_Yes, we need to sort it out as well and then I can fill him in once he is here. If you accept my offer to allow him to share in my power, he will take his orders from me. He will not be your Master, that is my job alone but I will allow him the same rights and duties I have over you. He will ensure that you follow my commands and his own. You will be required to obey both of us, if something comes up and they conflict, you must follow mine. When the 3 of us play together you will be taking orders from us both, but when you are alone with Edward, he is the one you will listen to. Just know this, if I find out that you went against something I said you could not do, I will be the one that inflicts the punishment. "-C_

"_Will Edward be your submissive in a way as well?"-B_

"_No, he will not. Anything that he does with me will be because he chooses to do it. I will not command him to do anything to me, only to you. I will tell him to help with you but I will not require anything sexually from him. Just do not be surprised if he chooses to do something with me. He has enjoyed playing with me as well. If he chooses to be submissive to me, it's only for the moment."-C_

"_I believe that answers my questions I have thus far."-B_

"_You must be getting hungry and cold; Little one, let me get you back."-C_

When we reached the cabin, Edward hasn't arrived yet and Carlisle tells me that I need to eat. He told me he was going for a quick hunt and I was to eat dinner and relax in front of the fire before changing into something he left on the bed and to wait for him in the bedroom in front of his chair. I decide to prepare a sandwich along with some fresh fruit. I sit myself down in front of the fire with my journal. I plan to write about what has happened today while I eat my dinner. After about an hour, I make my way to the bedroom to get prepared for the evening. I have this feeling that Edward will walk in on Carlisle and I doing lord knows what. I wondering what he will be thinking when he sees me doing the things Carlisle has me doing. I dressed quickly, putting on a simple teddy. I brushed my teeth and ran the brush through my hair as well before putting my journal back on the bedside table and taking my place in front of his chair. After what feels like an hour, I find myself drifting in and out of sleep.

****CPOV****

I decided to go for a quick hunt, so after I dropped Bella off at the cabin and told her what she needed to do and I ran back into the forest. Once I finished, I returned to find that she had fallen asleep again kneeling in front of my chair in the same position I found her in this morning. So I decide that I need to find out where Edward is, I want him to have the same experience I had this morning, plus I find it funny as hell. I hadn't taken my phone back to the car yet, so I grab it and dial Edward up.

"Hello"-E

"Hello, son. Just checking to see when you would be here. I have something you must see."-C

"I am only about 5 minutes away, maybe less. How is Bella?"-E

"She is asleep, that is why I am calling….hurry up because I want you to experience something that will blow your mind."-C I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I am almost here. Come out front and meet me."-Ed

"See ya soon"-C

"Yeah"-Ed

I head to the front door and walk outside to wait; I didn't have to wait long though. He comes running up and stops right in front of me.

"So, how are things going? You look refreshed."-Ed he says with a slight smirk.

"I am refreshed. She…is…amazing. Look I just want to tell you something, I will not ask anything of you but I will not turn you away either. If you choose to please me in any way it is your choice alone. Now let's get you to her. You have to experience this first hand."-C

So I lead Edward to the bedroom to find that in fact Bella was still in the same compromising position with her head tilted back and her mouth wide open, fast asleep. When Edward saw that, I swear he was going to pass out. We said nothing, but he pointed and I nodded. I walked him over to her and whispered to him to pull his arousal out and get it ready. I directed him to start real slow by pushing it into her mouth and slowing pulling it out a couple of times. After he got started she started to wake and when she looked up at Edward, her eyes bugged out and she stopped breathing for a moment but then took it all in and showed him what I had experienced this morning. I sit down on the bed and watched her please her mate. He pushes himself further into her mouth and he seems to be trying to break her of her gag reflex. She is doing pretty good at handling it though, Edward likes to deep throat. She only falters a couple of times. She looks like she has taken the practice I gave her to heart because he really seems to be hanging on by a thread. Just watching them do that has gotten me hard, so I unzipped my pants and pulled my own arousal out and began tugging on it to the same rhythm they had going. Not long after Edwards head falls back he lets out a loud growl and releases into Isabella mouth.

"That was amazing. Thank you Bella."-Ed

And she nods and replies "glad I could please you."-B

"It seems that Carlisle could use some help, go to him."-Ed he said forcibly to her.

"Yes, Edward."-B

She crawls over to where I am and positions herself in front of me. Edward sits down in the chair and settles in to watch her please me. She looks up at me and I nod for her to begin. She reaches up and holds my member in her little hand; she gives it a couple gentle tugs and then eases it into her warm mouth. She begins to bob her head up and down in a steady motion, all the while rubbing her tongue around it and into the opening on the tip. She picks up her pace and starts to moan. That moaning started a low growling in me, it started deep in my chest and slowly coming out till I came in her mouth then it erupted from my lips very loudly and I could tell it got her instantly wet. I could smell her arousal coming to me in waves. She licked me clean and pushed herself off of me gently. I patted her head and told her she did a good job. She kneels down and keeps her eyes on the floor. I never told her to do that but it pleases me greatly that she does it. It shows that she respects me.

"Carlisle, thank you for that. You have taught her very well."-Ed

"I am sad to say that I haven't taught her much, she awoke this morning with me in her mouth like you did just now and that was her first time to perform such act. But I can tell that she has taken the few practice times and has learned from them. I am glad that you could join us. We must discuss a few things before we play."-C

"Of course, Carlisle."-Ed

"I have gone over the Family Code with Isabella. She understands it and has agreed to follow it without question. I have explained to her how I wish my relationship with her to work. She has agreed to wear her collar at all times. She understands what that means to her and how it relates to the family. We have talked briefly how what your role would be. I just want to fill you in on this before we go any further. I am Isabella's only Master. Her main concern will be to follow my commands. When the two of you are alone, she will follow yours but only if they don't conflict with mine. If I have told her she isn't to do something, she will follow that with or without your consent. If she is to leave our house with someone other than you, she must first gain permission to do so, either from me or you if she allows you into our relationship."-C

"You have total control over your mate, if there is a relationship issue then you will of course be able to handle that. If she doesn't follow your guidelines, you are the one that will punish her. She is to do whatever you wish, sexual or otherwise of her at any time, place and in front of whomever you choose. I will never ask or command her to do any sexual favors in front of anyone unless you come into this relationship. All of our sexual playtime will be done either in my study or in my cottage. I will also not command her to be with another family member. That much is still by the book; which I am leaving to you to explain when you tell her what her guidelines are. Any problems with this?"-C

"No, it seems fair as long as I still get to sleep with her when I choose to. I don't want to have to calendar it."-Ed

"I see your point, you will have her undivided attention whenever you need or want it. You are also able to join us in our playtime as often as you like if you wish, though I would like to be able to have her without you just as often as you join us."-C

"I believe that we have come to an agreement."-Ed

"Little one, is this something that you can live with?"-C

"Yes, sir. Listening to your discussion answered any questions I had left. I am fine with Edward joining this realtionship with us."-B

"Good, it's settled then."-C

"Edward, let me just explain a few more things to you. Her safe word is Cullen. If for any reason she can not physically say it, she is to cross her fingers and wave them till we see it, then all play must stop. Understand?"-C

"Yes, Good word too, she will never forget it."-Ed

"Another thing, I call her 'Kitten' and 'Little one' during our playtime and 'Isabella' or 'Little One' in front of the family. Isabella, if you need me as your dad, please address me "daddy" and I will in turn call you Bella. Edward, she is only to call me 'sir' or 'Master' during play or 'Carlisle' or 'Sir' in front of the family. She can call you either 'Sir' or 'Edward' at any given time; she may never address you as Master. You may call her whatever you wish though, that I will leave in your hands."-C

"Seems that you have everything under control so far. If something comes up we haven't gone over I will bring it to your attention."-Ed

"So….you ready to play Edward or do you prefer to watch first?"-C

"I think I will watch first, see what she can handle. Are you planning on taking it easy on her?"-C

"I don't take it easy on her. I do hold back but that is only because she is still a human. If you decide you want to join in, just let me know."-C

"Sounds good, I think I will just remain here in this chair for now."-Ed

"Alright then, mmmm….let me get a few things ready. Kitten, go and lay at Edwards feet."-C

"Yes Master." –B (and she crawls from the bed back over the chair and lays down at his feet. He reaches over and pats her head.)

I go and pick up the paddle that I threw across the room earlier, grab the gag and the blindfold and make my way back towards Edward. I set them down on the side table and go and retrieve the leash as well. I hang it on the back of his chair and I pick up the blind fold.

"Sit up for me Little one."-C (and I place the blind fold over her eyes) "Can you see anything?"-C

"No Sir"- B

"Edward, mind if she uses your lap?"-C

"No, its fine."-Ed

"Kitten, lay across Edwards lap to receive a few swats to get you ready."-C

"Raise yourself higher, I want to be able to reach your upper thighs this time as well."-C

Now that Isabella is positioned correctly, I reach down and pull up the teddy she has one and rub her ass through her panties. I will remove them soon enough but they feel nice on her skin.

"I will stop once you are wet enough. Keep up for me."-C

"Yes, Master"-B

The first one comes down hard and fast; she begins her count. Edward just gives me the, that was hard-even for me look, and I simply reply in my head- she handles them very well. I lay on another one, and she grunts her count out, the third is not as hard but it landed on her upper thigh, and she cries out her count. She starts to wiggle but I continue, the next is a repeat of the last and she whimpers out her count. She adjusts herself backwards a little putting her back in the starting position and I bring down another one to her ass. She keeps a good count and Edward doesn't say a word, but his eyes show that he is enjoying this as much as me. I stop and give her a moment to collect herself and I hold up the paddle to see if he would like to give a few. He nods his head yes.

"Kitten, stand up. I am going to take Edwards position and he is going to take mine."-C and I sit down after he stands up.

"Edward, remove her underwear then have her get positioned on my lap." –C. he nods and he takes his position by the side of my sweet Kitten.

"You all set?"-C

"Yes, I am ready to begin Carlisle."-Ed

****EPOV****

I didn't think I would ever have this chance with Bella. I had her figured to be more innocent, not that I am complaining. Having her wake up with my dick in her mouth was amazing. The look on her face was so… worth it. She got so into it as well, she was moaning before I was and I could tell she was getting aroused by doing it. When I finished and saw Carlisle was trying to take care of himself I decided to send her to him so she could please him as well. Watching Bella please Carlisle was an honor for me to witness. I could tell that she truly enjoy pleasing him, not because she would receive anything in return but because it looked like she really wanted to please him however she could.

After she cleaned him up, he sent her crawling back to me so she could lay at my feet. In most situations I would have just pulled her up in my lap, but this was their game and I would play my part. I patted her head to wordlessly tell her that I was proud of her. He collected a few items and set them next to me on the small table. I was somewhat shocked at what he had brought, but knew they have been playing off and on all day. When he brought down her first swat, I just about jumped from my chair to protect her, but quickly reconsidered. It landed hard and fast, even for me. I just gave him this look and he told me with his mind that she can handle them. I settled myself and my nerves. After a few more and some already shed tears from Bella, he stopped and offered me his paddle. We swapped positions with one another and she positioned herself on top of Carlisle lap with her ass raised up for me. It's already really red and there are bruises from her earlier spankings. I wonder how she can keep up with him. It looks like he has really enjoyed himself. He asked me if I was ready and responded more as a warning to her than anything.

The first one landed with a soft thud, and she began her count. "Edward, you must hit her harder than that or she won't be ready for you to take her. Start over."… I took my feelings away for a moment and centered my mind; I needed to be in the same place Carlisle had to be to do this to my precious Bella. Now I see why he calls her Isabella and those other pet names, it does help to think of her differently than my soft and warm …oh I have to stop that or I will not please her or Carlisle with these soft spankings. I gave myself another moment, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I saw young woman that needed a good, hard spanking in order to please me. With that I came down hard, it seemed to take her breath away instantly…maybe I came down too hard, then I heard it….a very soft even for a vampire to hear-one…..Carlisle whispered something in her ear and she nodded…and he told me to keep going, same thing. I landed another 10 before Carlisle told me to stop. She counts very well, and Carlisle said she couldn't count. She must have learned that lesson the hard way…and I let out a very soft chuckle that only Carlisle could hear. He smirked at me knowing what I was thinking. He looked down at Bella and he had a look of concern on his face. I began to worry.

"Isabella, let's stand you up."-Ed and she very gently stood herself up with Carlisle assisting her. She never said a word to either of us. She had tears running down her checks and she was looking at Carlisle in pain. I think I hit her too hard.

"Edward, leave us for a few moments, come back in 30 minutes and she will be yours."-C _(Edward, I am going to help relieve some of her pain, she is fine physically. I think it was hard for her to have you spank her like that. She handled the pain just fine, there is something else that is bothering her. Let me sort it out.)_

"Yes, Carlisle."-Ed and I turned and left them alone. I found my way into the main room and set down in front of the fire and returned to my thoughts about how everything had turned out thus far.

****CPOV****

"Little one, look up at me… Are you alright?"-C I said sweetly after I removed the blindfold from her face. I hated to see her crying. I know this was hard on her emotionally and physically.

"Yes, Master. I am doing okay."-B she said between tears. She looked somewhat sad and in pain.

"You could have used the safe word you know; I would have changed places with Edward or I could have told him to ease up a little. Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong kitten."-C I said sweetly again. I do truly love her.

"It was the pain at first, he spanks really hard but I found my peaceful place and I began to feel some pleasure in it. It just bothered me that he would be so forceful with it without checking on me. I have never cried so hard during a session before but he didn't know that. I knew you were here and I trusted you to stop him if he went too far and you did. Thank you."-B

"Kitten, it is my place to keep you safe, even when we play rough. I know that this was difficult for you; I feel it will get easier for you in time. If it will help you feel more comfortable, I will not allow Edward to spank you for pleasure unless I am present. Will that make it easier on you- knowing that I present to stop him if it's goes too far again?"-C

"Yes Master. I think I would like you to be present for those. I would like to request that you are present for any spankings that he would need to give me as well. I would hate to think what it could be like if he was angry with me and punished me too harshly."-B she said seriously. A valid point though.

"That is an excellent point Isabella. I will require Edward to spank you in my presence if you need to be corrected with that type of punishment until you are changed. Once you are changed you will be able to handle any force he uses. Though concerning the use spanking for pleasure, I will stay until you tell me that you are fine with him doing it."-C

"Thank you."-B

"Kitten, was the pain too much that you received from Edward or was it manageable?"-C

"It was very difficult at first to handle, but as time passed it did get a little easier. I think it would be better suited as a punishment spanking though. I didn't get as much pleasure out of it."-B

"I will tell Edward that he is only allowed that much force for his punishment spankings then and to cut that by half for playtimes. Now let me help you with your pain. Go lay down on the bed with your back down."-C

"Yes, master."-B

"I am going to please you till you scream out my name loud and proud. Then I will allow you to take a bath and relax. Let me pleasure you now Little one."

I began by lifting up her foot and started giving her a massage. I wanted to help her release some of the stress she had built up, plus it would allow her mind to relax and let the pain slip away from its strong holds. I worked her feet for a few minutes then started slowing working my way up a calf, and then I worked the other one the same way as the first. I took my time and made sure that all her muscles were smooth and fully relaxed, and then I began gently kissing her thighs leaving a trail of kisses along my path to her arousal. I could tell she was beginning to relax some. I laid kisses on her hips and worked my way up to her breasts. I sat her up and pulled her teddy over her head and laid her back onto the bed. I returned to kissing her soft and warm skin taking my time. I took one of her nipples in between my fingers and rolled it a little and she rewarded me with a moaning my name.

I keep doing that with one hand and with the other I lead her other nipple into my mouth where I began gently biting on it. She moaned even louder with that action. I brought my head up and replaced it with my free hand and placed my mouth over her other nipple and gave that one the same attention I gave the other one. I bit down a little harder but made sure that my lips covered my teeth; she moaned my name again. I brought my other hand to that breast and began twisting them both and pulling on them. I wanted to see if she was up to using the nipple chain. It looked like she was enjoying this so I decided to get the chain from atop the dresser. While I was away from her for a moment I thought to Edward to keep out of the room till I called for him. I heard his answer but Bella did not. I returned to her with the chain.

"Kitten, I am going to cause you a little pain but I know that you will receive great pleasure from it. This is a nipple chain. It just grabs hold of your nipples and keeps a tight squeeze on them. It is adjustable so if it's _too_ tight let me know. It is supposed to cause some discomfort."-C

"Yes Master. I trust you."-B

I fasten the chain on her perky little nipples and give it a good tugging so she can feel its full power. She moans out loud in response.

"Do you like that? Do you enjoy your nipples hurting? Do you like it when I cause you pain?"-C

"Oh yes Master. I enjoy the pain that you give me. "-B

"I am glad to hear you say that but tonight I will be pleasing you, like you have pleased me."-C

I continue to tug on the chain while I kiss my way back down to her arousal and began using my fingers to open her up her folds and touching her small mound of nerves. She moans and grunts as I suck on her here and there and I notice that her hand comes to her breast. I swat her away… "that's my job" and began to insert a finger into her warm and very wet arousal. She moans my name-Carlisle… "oops" she says…"Kitten, watch how you address me" and I grab her chain and twist her nipple almost in a circle for her slip up and repeat with the other one. I keep rotating between them until she begins to have tears. "Don't do it again."… "Yes master, I am sorry master. I owe you more respect than that. Please forgive me?"…. "I forgive you little one."…. "Thank you master"… I go back to pleasing my little kitten; I place two fingers into her and begin thrusting into her, she rewards me with my name in the form of a grunt, this time she gets it right and calls me Master. She is already getting very close, her walls begin to tighten up and I pull my fingers out. I let her lay there for a few moments and she whines from the loss of contact; I am going to teach her how to stop her organism. "No, Kitten. You can't release yet. You need to learn to hold them in longer." I pull on her chain once more then I remove it from her. I bring my mouth down on one of her breast and gently suck on it to get the blood flowing once more and to help relieve any pain and any soreness from it, then I work the same magic on the other breast.

Once she has calmed down enough, I began again. This time I start kissing her hips and I find myself with the most desired smell in this house. I trace the smell of her desire and I decided that I must lick all that goodness up to satisfy myself. I begin to gently lick her folds and my tongue finds itself seeking out every small hiding place of her desire. I insert my tongue into her and begin to tongue fuck her. She starts out with soft moans then those are quickly replaced with "Master, don't stop"… "master that feels so good"... "Oh god…keep going"…as she gets closer I tell her to stop it... "Kitten, you must stop yourself… we can keep this up longer if you can learn to control your releases; try and hold back. Don't allow yourself to go over the edge until I tell you."… "I… will….try…master….its…hard….it …feels…so…damn…good…." I let out a little chuckle but seriously say "You must do better than try Kitten."…I never stop but I do insert another finger into her and began to thrust even harder inside her. She moans and grunts and tries to thrust her hips into me, but I put my firm hand on hips to hold her down… "you mustn' do that, stay still little one."…. "Yes master." … she is holding on very well, I can tell that she could lose it at any second now, so I decide to allow her release…. "Cum for me Kitten"…and before I could finish the last word she came all over my hand. I quickly removed it and began to lap up all her wonderful juices she was releasing for me.

"Thank you master. That was wonderful"-B

"You earned it Kitten. You have been wonderful today. You are a very good submissive."-C

I laid with her for a few moments while recovered from our little session. I wanted her to relax tonight. She had kept up with me today. She never backed down from anything I tried. The only thing that really pushed her limits was when Edward spanked her, but then it wasn't the physical aspect she had problems with. She was dealing with an emotional issue that came from it.

"Kitten, I want you to take a nice soak in the tub. I want you to relax your muscles plus it will help heal your back side some. Let me draw your water for you and I will add some special salts to it to help you; then I will go and talk with Edward. After you are finished up, slip into something you feel comfortable in and come into the main room. I will rub some cream on your bottom to help it heal over night. I will not play anymore tonight with you so your body can rest. But let me ask you, would you like to be with Edward tonight before we return home?"-C

"Master, I would love to be with Edward, but I feel that I want it to happen naturally and not because of any other reason. I want him to desire me and show me that he wishes to be with me. I want our first time together to mean something to the both of us; I long to make love to him. Allow him to lay with me tonight and we can see what happens. I know my place in the family once I am with him, but I don't want our first time to be forced."-B

"I will allow you this, but know you only have 2 days from our return before I must insist on it occurring. If it happens tonight that's great, but if not you must abide the rules already agreed upon by your mate and myself as coven leader. I know as a father- which I am not right now-(wink, wink) but I would want your first time to happen on your own terms. It is a very special time in a relationship that is remembered for years to come. With that said, make it happen on your terms but within the time restraints in place, alright, Isabella?"-C

"I understand sir. Master, will you help me into my bath now?"-B

"Yes Kitten, I would love to help you settle into your bath." And I lean down to scoop her up into my arms bridal style. As we walk the short distance she reaches one of her hands to cup my face and she brings her lips to mine. I return her kiss as gently as she was kissing me. I love kissing Isabella, she has such soft lips. I slowly pull away from the kiss before it gets too far. She needs to get into the frame of mind of being with Edward now, not me. She needs to be with Edward and I would hope for privacy issues that it happens here.

I set her down on the counter and get the water temp. set correctly for her, then I add a handful of the special medical salts I brought that help with healing and relaxing of muscles into the stream of hot water. Once it fills up, I pick her naked body of the counter and guide her into the tub.

"Thank you." She says simply.

"You're welcome, kitten. Now enjoy your bath. Join us when you finish and I will prepare a snack for you."-C

"Sounds like a good plan; I could use a little something sweet."-B

"I will see what I can find then. Enjoy yourself. Don't fall asleep again…" I said with a chuckle and left the room. I needed to talk to Edward about what was bothering Bella. This is something they needed to work out, and they were going to need my assistance.

* * *

**AN- SO what did you think? Was it any good? Drop a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. **

**I am gonna try and get the next chapter up later tonight. It will be the last chapter at the cabin. **

**I will continue with the other Cullen Men...WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE FIRST? Write a good line in a review and I will work to include it in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave that all important review...I do try and use your suggestions or ideas in future chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- This the chapter for those of you that have been waiting to see Edward and Bella together for the first time. **

**I was going to finish off the cabin and the ride back to Forks in this chapter but it was getting too long so I will be adding that bit in the next chapter, which should post tonight as well. I just need to finish it up and do a reread of it. Most of it is written this chapter contains the first 14 pages I had written. **

* * *

****EPOV****

As I sit here by the fire I listen to the conversation that Carlisle is having with my Bella. What have I done? She is still crying? She can hardly talk because of the crying. I will have to make it up to her; perhaps she will allow me to hold her while she sleeps. I would hold her forever if it would help her feel better. Did I hear him right, he wished she would have used her safe word, oh this is bad. I have messed things up big time. Ahhh….man she admitted that I spanked her to hard; I guess I will have to back off next time, if she allows it. How come is it that she has this power again… I thought Carlisle is in command here. I will have to ask him that. Hold up…did he say that he stopped me; I mean I heard him say to stop and I did, but I figured she had enough. I guess she had had enough. He saw the pain she was in. I am glad that he stopped me then if I was hurting her. I didn't mean to hurt her at all. I have a lot of making up to do for this. I must show her that I love her for who she is and not what she can handle.

You know I don't want to listen to this anymore….so I turn on the music to drown out their voices. If he needs me I will hear him call me in his mind anyway but at least I don't have to listen in on their conversation. I figure I know how he will ease her pain and I could live without hearing that as well. I may know about the responsibilities in this family that she must attend to but it doesn't mean that I have fully accepted them yet. I need to get over my jealousy issues and soon. Once she and I are fully mated, which will happen in the next couple of days, she will be require to fulfill her duties in this family which include pleasing any of the family members, mostly the men. I know the woman do their own thing but the men aren't usually privy to that sort of information. Somehow they find time when we are out of the house, maybe it's all those shopping trips they take.

I know Bella is my mate and that her love for me is never ending. She loves me for who I am, including my past when I hunted humans. She loves me for my strength to turn away from that and return to feeding from only animals. She loves me for all my crazy controlling ideas I besiege upon her. She loves me so much that she is willing and very eager to become immortal so that she can spend forever and a day with me. She loves me just for being me. She forgives me when I do her wrong without much of a thought. She trusts me with her life despite what I am capable of being or what I could do her. She loves my family for who they are as a whole and as individuals. She loves me. She loves my family. She truly loves me and willing to do anything, including risking her every so breakable life to save mine, on more than one occasion.

I love her so much. I trust her with my heart. I trust her with my soul, which she feels I have. I trust her with our secret. I love how she makes me feel inside. I love her for making me feel alive for the first time since I was turned. She has given me a purpose in this never ending life I have now. She has shown me what love and happiness really mean. She has taught me and my family more about humanity than we have ever learned. She has helped Jasper with his bloodlust when none of us could. She is patient with him and allows him his space when needed and lets him as close as he can allow himself when he feels stronger. She trusts him with her life and has told him so countless times, which now he finally can see and believe in. She has turned my world upside down in such a short amount of time.

I love her. I trust her.

I love her enough to want her to join my family, both in marriage and as an immortal. I trust her enough to stay by me forever. I trust her enough to love me forever. I trust her enough to let her fulfill her duties in this family. As I will have to trust her to know that I love her for all time and forever and to trust her to know that I will remain by her side forever as well. She knows what she is getting into; she has had the option to simply walk away from all this. I know our family would allow that and support her in any way…but she chose to stay with me after knowing what was expected of her and myself. If she can love me enough and trust me enough, then I know that I do love her and trust her enough as well.

I can do this….I can do this for her and for myself and my family.

I know that I am an over thinker and that I worry too much. My family has long been telling me this. I am not going to change overnight about this, but at least I have come to terms with all this. Now if I can figure out a way to make my mistake up to her. I know what I want to do, but I am not sure if she will let me after my mishap. I think I will at least give it a try as long as Carlisle will allow me to lay with her tonight.

****CPOV****

As I was walking out the door, I thought of something rather important so I returned to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and began the process of getting to the saved messages. She needed to hear her song that Edward had written overnight last night for her.

"Oh Bella….I forgot something. I was going to let you listen to this later but I feel now is a better time. This morning, Edward called and left a message for you. Once you finish listening to it just close the phone and set it down on this little table. To hear it just press "1" then it will start. I will see you soon Bella." I know she noticed what I called her….this just had to be another daddy moment for her. Master would have never been as generous…my daughter needed to know that I was still in here for her.

****BPOV****

Carlisle handed me his phone and told me that Edward had phoned earlier and left me a message. I wonder why he decided to let me hear it know, especially since he was here and he could have told me what it said in person. I guess I will listen to it since Daddy Cullen made a brief appearance to give it to me. I pressed the button and held the phone to my ear and I heard music playing…then a voice singing…wait is that my Edward singing to me….and then I listened to the words….

(cue- Lady Antebellum w/Jim Brickman- Never Alone from Utube)….Reposted from chapter 3….

NEVER ALONE

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
Your glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
With every year passing  
They mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

Well, I have to be honest  
As much as I want it  
I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fear surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
And when hard times have found you  
And your fear surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

Wow, what can I say….he wrote that for me? He wrote that when I was waking up in Hell this morning. He knew that I needed to hear him tell me that I wasn't alone in all this. That I could count on him to be right there every step of the way. Wow….he really loves me, as I do him. Hearing his voice sing this to me was amazing; it makes me what a live version when we get home. I love him so much. This song would sound good at our wedding. Maybe I can get him to play it for me then….ALICE….!

****CPOV****

I made my way back towards where Edward was. I could hear the music loud and clear; guess he was trying to give Bella and I some privacy earlier. I will give him the same thought later when she goes to bed. I just have this feeling that they will be sharing some special moments this evening. I will make sure he knows that I will stay away for the better part of the night.

"Hey Edward. I need to talk to you for a minute."-Carlisle

"Figured as much…I messed up with Bella earlier. Thank you stopping it before it got out of hand."- Edward

"Don't really worry about it. The force you used was only a small portion of the issue. The main problem was the simple fact that it was you that was giving her the spanking."-Carlisle

"I don't understand; I heard her say that I spanked her too hard."-Edward

"Yes, that is true, but what you must have not listened to was what she said after that. She said that it hurt her too much to be a pleasurable spanking but it would have served well as a punishment spanking. I think I would agree with her. Her arousal dropped off after the first couple, usually it only picks up the longer I go. I would like you to cut what you did tonight by half for any future spankings for pleasure. It will also let you get in quite a few more in as well."- Carlisle

"So she wasn't hurt by the force I used then?"-Edward

"Well… yes, it did in fact hurt her but only because she had so many off and on today already. If those had been the only ones, she would have been just fine. Her ass would still be sore though. Most of her pain was emotional like I thought. She has a bit of a problem accepting that you will be physically in control of her at times. I know she is coming to terms with it but in the mean time I will ask that _all_ your spankings be in my presence. Once she is changed, you may handle her punishment spankings without me on your own whenever you need to. She is worried that if you get angry with her for a mistake she makes that you will use too much force with her. She doesn't want that for either of you but she is not at the point that she doesn't want you to not to correct her. That is saying a lot. She trust you to correct her just that she questions your control of gauging what is in her acceptable pain limits. She requested my presence and I am allowing that for the both of you for now. When she feels comfortable with you applying her spankings for pleasure you may give them privately as well but not till she gives me the okay. You follow me on this?"- Carlisle

"Yes, I understand. I do see her point on questioning my control if I was to be angry with her. I am glad that she saw that as a potential problem. I am also glad that she still saw the need for me to administer any correction spankings she might need. I trust you to keep me current on her thoughts about this issue. I only wish to make things easier for her, not harder. I want to enjoy our times together. I want her to get the more controlled Carlisle and the less controlling Edward. I want her to be able to know the difference between us. I don't want to be the one to ride her ass all day….I want to make love to it more often than not, but I do want to bend her over and fuck her too. I want her to stop at nothing to please me and I want to please her as often as she pleases me. I don't want her to fear our time together. I want her to get enough rough sex and whatever you two do without too much inference from me. I will play with the two of you though sometimes but not often. You need her without me around and frankly I don't think I could handle seeing her do some of the things you plan on doing."-Edward

"You know that I would never hurt her. I vow to protect her as my own mate during all times and even more so during our playtimes. I want her to be all those things to you. I am glad that you are going to be more of an observer to this relationship but still somewhat involved. When you come to play, I will tone down the activities so that you feel more comfortable with the situation."-Carlisle

"I know that she trust you Carlisle. I know that she would not have been as willing to let her control go like this for me. I do what to know though, how is it that she has so much control in this relationship between the two of you? You ask her if something is alright or if she has anything to add or question. Why is that?"-Edward

"It's simple…. I give her the opportunity to hear what the options are and I let her choose to hand that bit of control over to me. The submissive holds a lot of power in this type of relationship. She can stop play at any time for any reason. I can only decide to stop because it no longer of interest to me or I find no pleasure in it. She on the other hand must endure all of it and trust me enough to play within her limits. If something seems off, she trusts me enough to notice it and stop it, like I had to do tonight. She was not physically in too much pain so she chose not to use her safe word. She would have handled whatever you dished out to her but I noticed that she was in a bad place mentally and was not able to make the decision rather to let you continue or not. This type of relationship is based solely on the trust she has in me to know what is going on with her mind and body. It's a lot of pressure to play this type of game."- Carlisle

"I didn't know all that; thank you for explaining it too me. How am I to fit into this now that I am going to take a back seat?"-Edward

"I want you to guide her along, keep up the lessons of listening and following your instructions. I want you to find ways to correct her that we can use that are effective that do not require spanking. She will grow tired of those soon and I don't want to over use them. I want to have options that we can use. I want some that you can use in public as well; so get creative, Son. I want you to love her and take her when you want and force her to please you when you can. I want you to earn her trust and respect. Respect is not something you can force someone to have for you, you must show that you are worthy of them respecting you, usually trust holds respects hand, so if you have one you will have the other."-C

"Alright. I can love her like no other, that is for sure. I know that you two will have a very strong bond and I am alright with that. As her mate, I will allow this bond to occur with you. I know that you must have certain feelings for her and she must have them with you. I know that time will enhance them but please be mindful of my feelings as well. I know that you two will share very intimate moments maybe even more so than with the others. I wish not to restrict you in any way with her. Treat her as your mate, love her as your mate but bring my mate back to me when she is finished and you are well pleased."-Edward

"Oh Edward, I will always bring her back to you. I have my mate in Esme. I love her as much as you love Bella. I would never want to come between the two of you. I know you have some fear but I understand this. I have dealt with this as each new couple has come into our family. I will love her as my own when she is in my care, I will provide and protect her as my own when she is in my care, but I want to give her back. I want to be with my mate and Bella wants to be with hers. She loves you so deeply it hurts her human heart when you are apart. Know that she is true to you, that she only loves you the way she does. She will not be able to love any other like she loves you."-Carlisle

"I do trust you Carlisle. You are a good man and I trust you with my mate."-Edward

"Edward, what does she like that is sweet to eat? She told me that she was in the mood for something sweet to eat?"-Carlisle

"Do you have any ice cream?"-Edward

"Yes, I believe I do. Help me make her a sundae. She is getting dressed and should be down soon."-C

"I think I can help with that….let's get started, Dad."-Edward

So Edward and I make our way into the kitchen and he pulls out the ice cream and a bowl and I grab some whipping cream and chocolate syrup and the jar of cherries….What made me buy these items? Oh right, I had a list that Alice had given me…now it makes sense. We got them together in the bowl just in time to see Bella come around the corner. She sits down at the table and looks at us with a knowing smile.

"How many men does it take to make an ice cream sundae?"-Bella Oh a joke…she is so cute.

"How many?" I respond to her

"None, just two totally lost in the kitchen vampires that don't eat the food they prepare!"- Carlisle she's being funny now, she is acting like Bella again. Mission Accomplished….a relaxed Bella!

"That's just great little one…very funny."- Carlisle

"It was way too serious in here a minute ago, so I thought I would break that up. I am tired and all relaxed now plus I was anxious to see what you came up for me to eat that was sweet. Was it hard…"-B

_(I could tell she really wanted to call me Carlisle but I told her I wasn't that person this weekend. I could drop this game and give her wants she needs or I could hold out and remain in her Master mode…Edward a little help here….)_

"Hey dad…look at this." –Edward

"Yes, son…" and I turn to look and he shoves some of the whipping cream in my face…. (_thanks)_

He and I took turns aiming cans of that yucky stuff at each other and I notice that Bella has fallen to the ground and she is laughing so hard it looks like she could pass out…

"Bella, dear are you alright?" and her eyes shot open at me with a look of thanks in them.

"Yeah, dad…I am fine…that was probably the funniest thing I have seen the two of you do...like ever. Thank you for that by the way. I feel better now. Thanks Edward."-Bella

_(Wow, observant are you much Bella…Edward I think she found another limit. She needed hers and my role to change…thank you for your help…she needed that, I needed that.)_

"It was rather funny…Thanks a lot Eddie, now I need a shower. I think I will leave you two love birds alone for a while after I get a quick shower. I want to go for a run. I will be back by morning though. Bella, would you want to see the sunrise again in the morning?"-Carlisle

"I would love to join you in watching the sunrise. I don't know when I will get another chance once we leave. Forks isn't the best place to watch them, plus tomorrow will bring us a new day." –Bella

"Good, it's a date then. Edward would you like to join us?" –Carlisle… _(either way, its fine son….)_

"I think I will let the two of you enjoy that together, after all it was your weekend with Carlisle. I will get things packed up while you enjoy it."- Edward

"If you change your mind baby, let one of us know, alright?"- Bella

"Bella, enjoy your evening. Sweet dreams little one" _Edward can I kiss her?( he nods and puts the items away that made the sundae.)_ I lean in to give her a kiss, she quickly looks towards Edward and back to me, knowing he is allowing it…and she meets me half-way and the kiss depends only slightly and she pulls back first.

With that I leave them alone, Bella to eat her sundae and Edward to love her best as only he can do. Moments later I am finished with my shower and my make exit without Bella's knowledge. I mentally tell Edward thanks again for allowing me the kiss and remind him that I will return to get Bella for the sunrise. That he has her to himself for the evening.

****EPOV****

"Bella, do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?"- Edward

"Sure, you pick something. I trust you to pick something we both will enjoy."-Bella

"How about Transformers 2? I haven't seen it all the way through yet?"-Edward

"That sounds good to me, I haven't either. I would guess you were the reason for me missing it the first time we watched it, huh Edward?"she giggled, _she remembers what made us stop paying attention to it the first time we tried to watch it._

"I am not sure that we will finish it this time either."-Edward

"Edward, baby…would you rather us just skip it and go on to bed then?" _she wiggled her eyebrows like Emmett does…I know what she is thinking, I just hope it's the same thing I am thinking about._

"That does sound like a good idea, maybe we could watch it with the family after we get back so we can finally finish it… come on love, let's go to bed."-Edward. I swiftly pick up her bridal style and whisk her to the bedroom and lay her softly on the bed.

I lay down next to her and she looks into my eyes looking for something that she seems to find. She cups my face with her hands and brings me to her. She leans over ever so slightly and kisses me gently on my lips. I don't force her for more but I return her kiss. After a few seconds she deepens the kiss and I lick her lower lip to see if she will grant me entry. She slowly parts her soft lips for me; the kiss remains slow and gentle. Never of us are rushing this and it seems that we are both on the same page tonight. I love how she kisses. She pours her whole soul into her kisses; so full of passion and so full of love. I break the kiss by moving my kisses from her mouth to her neck. She needs to breathe still and I still need to kiss my wonderfully sweet Bella till the sun comes up.

I slide my hand under her cami top that she is wearing and I work my hand up to her breasts. She seems very sensitive this evening. I love touching her skin, each time I get to do this I desire to touch even more of her. I will no longer have to hold back, I know that she can handle me now. I could touch her breast all night but I have a much greater goal in mind for tonight. I plan on giving her myself tonight if she will allow me to. I intend to make her mine tonight. I work her body over slowly, making sure that I cover every each of her body with kisses. She starts to pull my shirt off and I help her with getting it over my head. Then I start pulling her pants off, once they are off she starts to get mine off as well. She is left lying in my arms with only her panties on, which are very sexy indeed. I want those off too and soon. I am longing to slide my length into her and feel her warmth wrapped around me as I make love to her.

I start by teasing her folds though her panties, she wiggles for more but she doesn't ask with any words. In fact I have noticed that neither of us have udder a single word so far. I am in heaven at the moment and do not wish to change what is happening. I wiggle my fingers underneath her panties but not yet removing them, I work them into her folds and into her dipping wet arousal. I begin to thrust them and she starts to moan ever so softly, her eyes begin to look off into other world and I know that she is enjoying herself; I know I am. My member is waiting its turn but it can't be patient much longer and out of instinct I thrust my hips into her leg and she lets out an uncontrolled moan. I begin to pull down her panties and throw them onto the floor; she pulls her leg up mine and with her toes she pulls down my boxers.

As the moments turn into minutes we fall more in love with one another if it were possible. It seems that we are learning each other's bodies for the first time all over again. The passion that fills the room is thick, but so is the love that is flowing between us. I enter her slowing and gracefully. I give her time to fully take me in before I start my movements that will forever bind us together as mates. I am giving myself to her and she is accepting me as I am. She is giving herself to me fully and without question. Soon we reach our limits and we fall over the edge together. We both are full of the others love and full of peace in this perfect moment that we will always remember and cherish. It wasn't forced or planned. It was in this moment that we shared our love in the most intimate way possible without a single word spoken.

I disconnect myself from her but remain just at close. I reposition myself so that I am lying beside her and she lays her head on my shoulder. She cuddles up to me even closer somehow and lets out a peaceful and contented sigh. She looks up at me and briefly kisses me on my lips and replaces her head on my shoulder. I reach over to pull up the bed covers over our still naked bodies. She lays completely still for what seems like an hour without falling asleep or uttering a word to me. All of a sudden she says "Thank you for my song. I loved it very much. I love you so much Edward."…. "Bella, my love, that song is my promise for you; you will never be alone, I will always be with you. I love you for all eternity, my love." And with those simple phrases she falls asleep.

I relax into the bed and let the steady beat of her heart put me into a trance like state. I think back to all of my memoires that I have of Bella, beginning with her first day at Forks High School and all those that have led up to this moment. I truly do love Bella for all that she is.

The morning sunrise is quickly approaching and I hear Carlisle return back to the house. I am grateful for him allowing us the privacy last night. I begin to kiss Bella's neck. I work soft kisses from the base of her neck leading up to her mouth. She begins to stir and return my kisses. I whisper that it is nearly sunrise and reminded her that she told Carlisle that she would accompany him to see it. She gives me one last kiss before getting out of bed and making her way towards the bathroom.

"Edward, will you select something for me to wear please?"-Bella

"I would be honored to, my love. Go ahead with your shower and I will have them waiting for you. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"-Edward

"If your father hasn't beat you too it, you may." She said chuckling

She turns on the water to let it warm up, and she brushes her teeth and takes her human moment before getting in. I go to select her something wear for her cool morning stroll and I decide on a green long sleeve V-neck shirt with a nice pair of skinny jeans. I set out a pair of converse sneakers that she loves. I also selected a matching bra and panty set, which somehow matched the color of her top perfectly. I remember seeing her coat by the back door so I will help into that later before she leaves. I lay out the outfit on the bed for her to find and I left the room. I made my way to the kitchen to perhaps begin to prepare Bella some breakfast.

****CPOV****

I quickly showered and left the house. I wanted to give Edward and Bella the privacy I knew they both wanted. I ran to the lake where I have been bringing Bella to watch the sun rise and set. It is a very peaceful place for me. I have always enjoyed being out here when we visit this house. I like listening to all the sounds of nature; it's very soothing to me. It almost lets me believe that I am human again. I have enjoyed this weekend away with Bella. I have learned a great deal about her during our time here. She has also learned a great deal about herself. To watch her grow so much mentally and emotionally in such a short amount of time was amazing. She was a strong young lady in coming here with me but she will return home as strong woman.

I sit here by the lake watching the moon light reflect off the water, I can't help but wonder what she will be like after she becomes a vampire. I know that she will be amazing creature. I feel that the powers she has now will truly make her into a powerful vampire. She is a shield I know, since Edward can not read her thoughts. I also feel that she will have more than one talent. Her ability to figure us out when we are withholding information from her I feel will turn into something as a talent as well for her. Her unfortunate talent now is to bring enemies together will no doubt help her later. I would have never thought it possible for us to be nice to the werewolves but to become friends was something I would have never thought would ever happen. Bella showed us both that it was and now we both have an ally when whenever we need it.

The sunrise is getting near so I pull myself from my thoughts and return to the house. I carefully listen to make sure that I am not interrupting anything and I find I am not and I enter the house. I know Edward will hear me enter and begin to wake Bella for our morning out. I make my way into the kitchen to prepare her some breakfast. It doesn't take her long to realize it's time to get up after he reminds her she promised me that she would join me in watching our last sunrise here. They talk for a few moments about getting ready and then Edward asked her if she wanted him to make her something to eat and then I hear her tell him that he could if his father didn't beat him to it. What can I say, she knows that I will take care of her regardless if he is here or not. She trusts me enough to do that. He leaves her and comes into the kitchen where I am making pancakes.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well, son?" I said jokingly.

"I did, thanks for asking." He quickly retorted.

"Did you two enjoy your evening together?" I asked him seriously

"Yes, it was amazing. She is utterly amazing." He said proudly

"I take it things with you and Bella are…" I just can't come up with the right word

"Yes, Carlisle….we are perfectly mated now, and the word perfect doesn't come close to describe what we are. I am more in love with her now than yesterday. How is that even possible?" he asked me.

"Well, when you are able to fully complete your bond as mates, somehow your connections grow stronger and it is what makes you stronger as a couple. Do you feel a pull to her even now, like you can physically feel where she is in this house?" I asked him

"I do feel it. It's like I know where she is and I can feel her emotions thru that connection as well. I can also hear what she is thinking…."

"WHAT….you can hear her now?" I asked him in all seriousness

"Yeah, I just noticed it when I said it too you. What does that mean?" he looks puzzled

"It means that you and Bella share a very rare bond. Not many vampires get this type of bond. It simply means that you two are truly soul mates. You will be most likely be able to talk to each other without spoken words. Usually that part of this type bond only occurs when no words are shared between lovers when they complete their unions. Did you and Bella talk at all during your evening together?"

"Only before, we didn't share a single word during and almost for an hour after."

"Test it out Edward. Say her name and ask her a question"

_Bella, do you want pancakes for breakfast?-Edward thoughts to Bella  
_

_mmmm….pancakes sound wonderful…wait how did I know that? Edward are you in my head?-Bella thoughts to Edward  
_

_Bella, my love, it seems like we gained more than sharing our love together last night, when we didn't speak during our love making it created the rarest bond known to vampires…_-_ Edward thoughts to Bella_

"Wow…" she said out loud

"So I take it Edward that the test worked."- Carlisle

"It did indeed. Her 'wow', just doesn't begin to cover it." He says with much happiness in his eyes.

"Let's finish her pancakes, shall we. The sun doesn't wait for anyone; please tell her they are just about ready."

_Bella, Carlisle says the pancakes are about ready for you and that the sun doesn't wait for anyone. I guess he doesn't want to be late and miss it.- Edward thoughts to Bella  
_

_Tell him I will be down in a moment and yes sir…. Bella's thoughts to Edward  
_

"Carlisle, she says she will be down in a moment and she also said 'Yes Sir', whatever that means to you."

"It means that she is respecting me, she will hurry so that I don't miss the sunrise. Yesterday, we barely made it, and it earned her a sore ass. I reminded her of that when I told you to tell her the sun doesn't wait for anyone and she responded with yes sir to let me know she received my message to get her ass down here, now. She is very smart Edward."

"Yes, though it seemed to me that she was being a bit of a smart ass with that comment." He seemed smug

"It may have been to you, but in a way I feel she is working out a way to be submissive to me without the whole world knowing it. If that's the case….well, she is very bright. It also seems like she has learned how to go from Bella to Kitten in the same sentence. If she can do it, then I know I can as well."

"Good Morning, Little One"- Carlisle

"Good Morning good sir" –Bella…oh yes very smart of her.

"Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Oh yes, it was rather quiet though. We were going to watch a movie but changed our mind. Thought we would wait and watch it with the family."- she said as her eyes laughed

"Which movie was it you were planning on watching?"

"Transformers 2" she said slyly

"Haven't you guys seen that one already, Little one?" I knew what had happened the first time they tried to watch it at our house, they got a little distracted and the loud sound of white noise brought them back to reality but not before everyone in the house knew why they hadn't shut off the TV….it was a very funny thing.

"Well, we thought it best to share that movie with the family. Edward said no one has seen it yet." She said with a giggle

"mmmm….ok, we can set that up after we return with the family. They should all be home waiting on us." And she just glared at me and swallowed loudly and Edward and I couldn't help but laugh while trying to hide it.

_Edward…what am I missing here…Tell me. (Bella's thoughts)  
_

_It's just he knows what happened the last time we tried watching it. I think he is going to set you up to get a good teasing by the family. (Edwards thoughts)  
_

"You know daddy, I think maybe I would like to watch a different movie tonight. I really don't feel like watching Transformers tonight." Oh, she is going to play that game…

"You know, once we get back it will probably be past your bedtime and I would hate to keep you from your sleep." This is going to be fun. She is just asking for a spanking.

"I bet I will sleep in the car most of the way back…I would be wide awake when we returned. Besides I have missed the family and I want to see them and spend time with them." Oh does she really, in what way….Edward gives me a biggest grin

"Why don't we have game night, dad. We haven't played twister in long time."- Ed

"That does sound like a good way to have some good old fashion Cullen family bonding time. We haven't played that game in what, a year and a half?" Edward knew of this game, he had played with us a few times and we haven't played it since Bella has come into our lives.

"So Bella, my love, it would give you the opportunity to spend time with the family and to catch up plus we can always save the movie for another day. How's that sound?" he asked very convincingly

"Sounds like a lot of fun." If she only knew….

"If you are finished, little one, we have a sunrise to catch. Let me get something first then I will be ready to go." I ran to the study to grab my gift for her.

"Bella, sweetheart, I will clean up the dishes for you. Let me help you get your coat on so you are ready when he returns for you."

"You ready, Little one?" she nods and she climbs on my back and Edward leans up for a kiss, I turn my head to give them some privacy and then she pulls back and I take off towards our spot.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading...Remember I will be posting the remaining from the cabin and the ride home in the next chapter. I will try and get it up tonight.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was the love scene with Edward and Bella what you thought it would be like? **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Told you I would get this one up tonight...its late I know, but I still got it up for you night owls. Enjoy...Meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

****BPOV****

Last night with Edward was amazing. Now I can't believe that he and I can talk within our minds. I hope I can still keep him out for the most part though. I do find it nice that we can sit and talk and no one hears us. It will give us some privacy in a house where there isn't any. This weekend has been interesting, I am kind of sad to leave but in a way I am glad to getting back to normal. Well, as normal as dating a vampire and pretty much living in a house with 6 others can be. Now that I am Carlisle submissive, I am sure that normal has changed for me forever. I am pleased that I can please him like I do. I know I am not experienced in his ways and I don't know what will be in store for me once we have our playtimes at home. I do know they will probably be intense though.

Running with Carlisle is a wonderful feeling. He is so graceful and he holds me tight. I can feel love coming from him as well. It's not as strong as Edwards but it is stronger than what my vampire brothers' project to me. I guess it's because we share this new special bond, the one between a Master and his submissive. I do love him as well, just not as strong as I do Edward. I don't think I can ever love anyone as much as I love Edward…._Edward, I love you so much…I love you too Bella, my love. _

He slows down and I notice that he has returned us to 'our' spot by the lake. He helps me stand up and steadies me and then he sits down on the blanket.

"I am glad that we made it in time this morning. I love watching all the colors appear before the sun is ready to raise up. I came out here last night and watched the moons light reflect off the lake. It was magical in a way."-Carlisle

"Sir, did you stay out here all night?"-Bella

"Yes, I did. I wanted to give you and Edward your privacy. I knew once we returned it would be hard to come by and I wanted you to have it."- Carlisle

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. Thank you."-Bella

"No worries, little one."-Carlisle

We watched as the sun began to take its place in the morning sky. It is so fascinating to hear the sounds wake up around us. The animals that have slept all night wake up and start their calls, to hear the wind blowing in the tree tops ever so gently. To know that today is a new day, that whatever happened yesterday is in the past and what tomorrow holds will wait till the next sunrise. All that matters is what happens right now and today.

"Little One, how do you do it?"-Carlisle

"Do what Sir?"- Bella

"Be Bella one minute, Kitten or my Little One the next? I mean sometimes it seems like you are all of them at once to me?"- Carlisle

"I am not Bella to you right now. I was only that with you last night after my bath. I was relaxed and I was missing my dad, but I got to see him last night and I was grateful Edward got him out. I am always your Little one, that part of me can not change. I feel I will always be submissive to you. I will always respect you as my Master and I will feel that I must always do things that you will approve of. I know I will fail at that sometimes and I know that I will be corrected for those. When you need me, I will be your kitten anytime or any place under any conditions. I know when I hear that name, I get into a different frame of mind. Being your kitten is a lot of work, it usually involves pain and so much pleasure for you and for myself."- Bella

"You are a strong woman, Isabella. I am proud that you can be all that I expect from you. You have a very hard position to fill within our family. I will require a great deal from you. You must be able to keep your head on straight though. You must fulfill the role of daughter, sister, and soon to be wife as well. You also will be a lover to each of us Cullen men and perhaps to the ladies as well. You will be my submissive as well, and that position can be the most demanding of all of them. I am a very demanding lover, little one. You and I have a very strong bond, and it will get stronger over time. It will however never be as close as the one you share with Edward. He loves you so much; there are not words to describe how much. I am sure that much is true with you with your feelings toward him as well. Just know that I do love you. I love you for our bond that we share. I love you as a lover but stronger. I love you for who you are inside. When I tell you that I love you, I mean it with all the respect that we have towards each other. Edward knows of my feelings and is fully aware that we will share in a bond that will grow over time. He supports us and will love us both."-Carlisle

_Edward, is it true that you support Carlisle and I's bond? That you are going to allow us to love one another?_

_Yes, Bella. The bond you and Carlisle share is much different than the one we share. He loves you for different reasons than I. He loves you for your willingness to respect him, for your trust to keep you safe, to care for you when you are together. I know that I am yours and you are mine. The bond you share with him is a different kind of bond. It is the strongest bond between lovers, mostly because you agreed to be his submissive. I LOVE you Bella…enjoy your sunrise._

_Thank you Edward, I love you too._

****CPOV****

"You finished over there Little One?"-Carlisle

"Finished? Whatever do you mean?"- Bella

"I know that you were talking to Edward, so are you mine again or do I need to share you?"- Carlisle

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect; I was doubling checking something before I told you that I love you too." – Bella

"Kitten, I have something for you. Come to me."- Carlisle, and she crawled from her place on the blanket to mine.

"I have something that I want you to wear at all times. Actually, you will be unable to remove it once it has been fully connected. You see it has a magical closure on it. You are still sure about being my submissive right?"- Carlisle

"Yes, I am ready to be your submissive Master."- Bella, when she completed that sentence I pulled the jewelry case from my coat pocket.

"Good, let me show it to you. I think you will enjoy wearing it. I told you when this weekend was complete you would be officially a member of my coven. This is to serve as you collar as my submissive and your Cullen Family Crest piece of jewelry. Take a look at it before I put it on you…This necklace is made of white gold, it is custom polished, and the chain links represent my authority over you as your Master. This heart shaped charm has the Cullen Crest on the front showing other covens that you belong to my coven. On the back on this heart I have had "To my most precious Kitten, 3 M" –Carlisle

"It is beautiful Master. I want to thank you on so many levels."- Bella

"Explain"- Carlisle

"I want to thank you as my coven leader for accepting me into your coven, I want to thank you as my master for claiming me as your submissive, and I want to thank my dad for allowing me to marry into your family."- Bella

"Oh, I get it now. You got all my positions to you in the correct order as well. You are very welcome. You have earned it. Now let's get this on, shall we?"-Carlisle

"Oh yes, please do."- Bella

I reach into my pocket and pull out a hand warmer package. I gave it to her and told her she needed to open it and crack it so that it would heat up. I told her when it got hot to hand it to me and I would seal the closure in place. I picked the necklace up from her hands and placed it around her neck, it fits a little looser than most chokers do but it's still rather restricting. I make sure that the heart faces the correct direction. I want the Cullen Crest to face outward. Once I seal it, it will only be able to be removed by cutting it off. She hands me the hand warmer and I take it and wrap it around the O- closure to allow it to heat up and make the magic work, it takes a few minutes but once it is done you can not tell that it was not a complete flawless circle.

I leaned away from her, adjust it a little and it was perfect. It looked so nice on her. It hugged her neck nicely but it had some play in it. I had ordered it a bit larger than was necessary so that when she went through her change it would still fit well on her. I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for her to wear it since she would be wearing it every bit of everyday for the rest of her endless life, yet I wanted it to be tight enough to be a constant reminder of her duty to me and this family.

"It looks very lovely on you, kitten."-Carlisle

"Master, is there anything I can do for you to show you how thankful I am for this gift?" – Bella

"Kitten, I will not require anything from you for this gift. It is something that you need to have, for various reasons. As your coven leader I need to take you as mine right now." I push her over onto her knees and pull her pants and panties down and I thrust right into her…no warning, and she isn't wet for me…this is pure authority I must demonstrate to her. "This isn't going to be enjoyable for you, it will be rough, fast and you will surely sense that I am taking you for my pleasure" I thrust into her deep, hard and fast until I fall over my own edge and pull out of her.

I stand up and walk away from her, leaving her still in the position I took her in.

"Get up, Isabella. Pull yourself together. Clean up here and let's get back to the house; it's time to go back to Forks."-Carlisle

"Yes, Sir."- Bella

"Remember my rules. You are not to tell anyone what happened this weekend with me, NOT even with Edward. I am in charge of this coven and you are a member of that now. My rules are to be followed without question. You agreed when we got here and Edward knows what power I have over my members. He knew that I would take you without your permission but he doesn't know if it happened before or after his arrival here."- Carlisle

"Yes, Sir. I remember agreeing to the rules. I will not tell anyone what happened here this weekend between you and I."-Bella

"I expect you not too. I also require you to stay in this frame of mind till you step out of the car in front of our house. If you need anything at all…sleep, food, drink, or breaks to use the restroom, you must ask my permission before you do it. You will sit in the back seat the entire way home- alone. You are not to talk to Edward using your mind in my car. If he ties to talk to you in that way, simple say out loud your response. You are not allowed to tell him, starting now, that you can not answer him in that form. Is that understood?"-Carlisle

"Yes, Sir. I understand."- Bella

"Another thing….When we return to the cabin, I want you to kneel in front of the chair nearest the fireplace till I order you to the car. Also you may now address me as Master Carlisle whenever you wish…. Do you understand the terms of your return home?" –Carlisle

"Yes, Master Carlisle, I understand the terms of my return home."- Bella

"Good, let's get going."- Carlisle

The run back to the cabin was fast. I could tell I had gotten through to Bella. I hated to do that to her but it had to be done. She was so uncomfortable during my thrusting, it caused her pain to be unprepared to take me but she didn't say anything. She didn't moan or grunt she just took me. I left her unsatisfied and sore. I know it will be hard for her to do the things I told her she couldn't do; I said those things so I could test her resolve to me as her Master. She will break a few rules on the way home and I will correct her as she does. Edward will just have to watch her suffer without any interfering. I will warn him that our trip home may take longer than required if she doesn't follow my rules. I will not tell him what they are; she needs to follow them without his help.

Once we return to the cabin, she slips out of my hold. She stands looks at me and she asks permission to go to the bathroom. Edward asked me mentally what happen during the sunrise to cause Bella's change. I look at him but do not answer his question. I tell Bella she may go, but to return within 5 minutes. Edward and I talk till she returns. I tell him about our return trip and that he is not to interfere if she requires any corrections. I tell him he must not comfort her. I inform him that she is under my command till she steps foot onto our driveway at home. He nods his approval but I can tell that he doesn't like the idea of not being able to comfort her after a punishment. She is my submissive and not his, he gets her when I do not.

Bella returns to the main room with seconds to spare, she gives Edward a quick glance then takes the position I required.

"Edward let's get packed up- human speed please." –Carlisle

"mmmm…okay"-Edward

After about 30 minutes, the car is loaded up and ready to go. I need to call for Bella.

"Isabella…time to go. Go to the car and get in."- I order her in a harsh tone

"Yes, Sir."- Bella

"Isabella, I wish you to address me as either Master or Master Carlisle on our trip home. And you may refer to Edward as sir. Is that understood?"- Carlisle

"Yes, Master Carlisle."- Bella, she leaves the cabin and climbs into the car and closers the door.

"Carlisle, why did you take her option away to call me Edward and since when are you Master Carlisle?"-Edward

"She is going to return home in a state of mind that will show everyone that she has learned to respect me, which in turn tells them I was hard on her the entire time. Which isn't the truth, I was easy on her plus I gave her to you last night and she was very relaxed this morning when she woke up. She needed it but the family needs to see that I did my job. Also, I want to test her resolve to me as her Master. I plan on having to correct her along the way. She will try and do normal things that I have taken from her, when she does I will pull over and correct her in some fashion. Remember Edward you are not to interfere in anyway."- Carlisle

"Ok, I see your point. But game night is still on right?"- Edward

"Oh yes, I am ready to play. I need to let loose after this weekend. It's been intense for me as well. Call the Family and get them ready to play. She might need this prank to pull out of my control tonight."- Carlisle

"I will call the family and met you in the car."-Edward

I went to the car and made sure Bella was settled. I turned in my seat and told her I was proud of her this weekend and that I have enjoyed getting to know her. I tell her I got her journal and it is in the seat pouch in front of her if she wishes to write in it. She thanks me but doesn't look me in the eye. I think she is upset with me about something. Edward opens the door and I ask him to shut it and wait a moment.

"Isabella, what is wrong?"- Carlisle

"Master, will the family make jokes at me for choosing to be your submissive?"-Bella. I open my door and go to hers, I pull her from the car._ Edward, give us a minute._

"Kitten, they will wonder amongst themselves how sweet innocent Bella could leave on Friday and return just 2 days later a changed woman. They will wonder how you could do some of the things that I enjoy willingly. They will wonder why Edward would allow it. What they will not know is your heart. They will not know your mind. They will not know that you receive pleasure by pleasing me. They will not make jokes about this. They know it is a serious commitment and one you would have gone into knowing what you were doing. I will treat you as my submissive in front of them and they will soon see the things in you that I see and how Edward would allow it. You must know, Edward did have to allow it. I did not use my power as leader to persuade either of you into this relationship. Please do not concern yourself about the family's reactions to what we share. Take me in your mouth before Edward returns, if he returns before you finish you will please him as well if he so desires."- Carlisle

"Yes, Master Carlisle."- Bella

She unfastens my belt and lowers my pants to gain access to my fast growing arousal. She quickly takes me into her mouth and begins to take me in further than she has taken me before. She certainly has a talent for pleasing me this way. I begin to moan and thrust my hips into her face. She brushes her teeth gently up my shaft and I growl at her for it. I love it when she does that to me. She uses a free hand to caress my balls and then she removes her mouth from my length and begins kissing them but quickly returns to my member. She loves doing this to me just about as much as I like her doing it. I knew she needed to please me in some fashion before we began our drive back and since I left her hanging this morning, this was as much for her as it was for me. I know she will not cum but she does receive pleasure from pleasing me. I keep moaning and I am getting very close. I grab her hand and force her to go faster by holding her hand and thrusting it up and down my length. I shoot deep into her throat before she realizes but she still swallows my cum without complaint. I pull myself out of her mouth, and she pulls up my pants and reattaches my belt. Right then Edward walks up and he looks at Bella still on her knees.

"Looks like I miss all the action. Anything left for me… Carlisle?"- Edward

"Well, I did tell her if she didn't finish me before you got back she would have to please you as well. Seeing that she finished before you arrived she doesn't get to please you that way. If you would like to take her though, I would have nothing against that. Would you like to take my Kitten for a ride before we get into the car?"- Carlisle

"Yes Carlisle. I would like that. I would also like to see if you have anything left in your dick for my mouth as well. May I suggest we go inside to the bedroom or the couch in the living room?"- Edward

"I think that would be a good idea for me but I would like to see you take her over the hood of the car before I allow you to please me." Carlisle

"Kitten, go to the hood of the car and place you hands on the hood for me." Carlisle. I pull her pants down to the ground. I thrust my finger into her a couple times to see if she is ready.

"Kitten, you are not wet enough to receive Edward. Did pleasing me not get you wet enough this time? I guess it didn't. Edward, please retrieve my paddle. I need to get her ready for you. Unless you just want to take her the way she is. Which do you prefer?"- Carlisle

"Master Carlisle, I would like to take her the way she is, and then punish her for not being ready for me after I have taken her. Will you allow me this?"- Edward

"That is a wonderful idea….take my kitten hard and fast. Don't hold back on her, she likes it rough. Then I will allow you to punish her for not being ready for you." Carlisle

Edward walks over to her then spreads her legs a little bit and thrust himself deep into her. She groans out in pain, he doesn't stop though. He keeps a steady pace, thrusting very deep and hard into her. She knows that he is enjoying this and she is dripping wet with desire. "Carlisle do you want her to finish?"…

"No, please yourself."…. with that said a couple more thrust into her, he falls over the edge.

"Thank you Master Carlisle."- Edward

"Here is the paddle. Punish my kitten for me Edward for not being ready for you."-Carlisle

"Isabella, do you know why I am going to punish you?" Edward asked sternly

"Yes, Sir. I was unprepared to take you."- Bella

"That is correct. Stand firm." Edward replies just as sternly as before

"Carlisle, how hard should I spank for this offense?"- Edward. I am sure he doesn't want a repeat of last evening to happen.

"Use just a touch lighter than you used before. She is receiving punishment from you after all. It should cause some pain and discomfort." Carlisle

He came down on her with a hand blow and she started her count. He kept them coming at an even pace but it was slow, he rubbed her ass in between swats. He laid about 35 on her before he stopped. He looked over at me and I nodded in approval. He gently pulled up her pants and stood her upright.

"Edward, kitten follow me back into the house."- Carlisle

"Yes, Master." Bella answered, Edward had his eyes lowered. I went to sit on the couch to wait for Edward. I wonder what Bella will think of seeing him please me.

"Edward, on your knees." I unfasten my pants and belt and I lifted up so they could fall down towards the floor. "Kitten, kneel down and watch. Do not look away."

"yes, master." She knelt down and kept her eyes on me and Edward. She had a good side view of us.

"Edward you may start. I expect greatness after my kitten here did such a wonderful job. You have your work cut out for you."- Carlisle

Edward took me into his mouth. I always enjoyed it when he would do this to me. He is rough with me; he doesn't go easy on me. One time, he played so rough it nearly detached itself from my body, but no damage was done that couldn't be fix though. He started slow so Bella could see but then he turned on his vampire speed and all she could do was watch his blur and hear my every ending moans. After a few moments he slowed down again and he finished me in a slower than human speed…he always like to let me finished as drawn out as he could..He knew I loved the torture it brought me. I came hard and fast into his awaiting mouth and he licked me clean. As I was adjusting my clothes back into their correct position I told him to go to his mate and stand her up.

"Edward, kiss my kitten for me. Let her taste me in your mouth and on your tongue."- Carlisle

"Yes, master"-Edward. Once the kiss lasted long enough I called for them to stop.

"Kitten, come to me. Kiss me like that. Let me taste myself from your lips."- Carlisle

"Yes, Master"- Bella. She came over to where I was standing and I pulled her into me. I leaned into her, and licked her lips so she would open them to me. I could taste her, Edward and myself in her mouth. I found that I liked kissing her that way. I deepened the kiss so that my tongue was going down into her throat. She seemed to enjoy this kind of kissing, I could smell her arousal. I slowed the kiss and pulled her away from me. I would make her wait to get her pleasure.

"Edward. Thank you. Now let's lock up. Kitten return to the car."

"yes, master."-Bella. She turned and left Edward and myself alone in the main room.

"Edward, I enjoyed that a great deal. What made you want to please me in front of Isabella. Not that I didn't mind at all."-Carlisle

"I thought with our game of twister coming up, she needed to witness that before one of the others did it. I thought she would be more comfortable seeing us do that first plus it's been months since I pleased you."- Edward

"You have a good point about the game. It can get out of hand sometimes. I want the game to play out though with no restrictions. I want Isabella to witness it as it is normally played. Everyone knows her boundaries, yes?"-Carlisle

"When I called them, I informed them. They are aware of them. I plan to speak to her at some point on our return about her guidelines. She needs to understand them before we get home."- Edward

"Another good point; if the game comes to a close as it normally does, she might end up with someone other than one of us. Let's not keep her waiting much longer. I want to see my Esme, I missed her terribly this weekend."- Carlisle

I went out to the car and Edward locked up the cabin. Once everyone was settled, I pulled out and started towards the highway. The ride was silent for 3 hours till Bella spoke.

"Master Carlisle, can we stop for lunch and a restroom break?"- She asked timidly.

"Of course Kitten, there is a town in about 20 miles, we will stop there." I responded to her.

"Thank you Master."-Bella

About 10 minutes later I pulled up to a gas station that had a fast food restaurant of some sort in it. I figured we could gas up, let Bella get something to eat and have her much needed restroom break all in at one place. I pulled up to the pump and got out. Edward got out and came over to help start the pump and keep me company. After a moment with no movement from Bella, he cocked his head like a puppy and looked in at her through the back window.

"Mmmm…Carlisle, I thought we stopped here for Bella. She isn't getting out."- Edward asked me full of concern.

"Ask her if she would like to get out, and see what she tells you?" I told him…test #1 for Bella

_Bella, love, would you like to get out of the car and go inside?"- Edwards thoughts to Bella_

…_..Nothing from Bella…._

_Bella, baby, can you hear me?_

"Carlisle, I think our mental connection may be lost. She isn't responding to me."- Edward was very concerned.

"Edward, open the door and ask her if she would like to get out."- I told him….he opens a door

"Bella, would you like to get out of the car and go inside?" He asked her sweetly.

"Sir, can you get Master Carlisle for me?" Bella responded….test passed!

"Carlisle, she is asking for you, personally."- Edward worried but getting the idea. I poked my head into the opened door.

"Kitten, is there something you need?"- I asked her

"Yes, Master. I would like permission to get out of the car and go inside to use the restroom and get something to eat and drink. Will you grant me permission to do so? Also, can sir accompany me as well?" she asked all the right questions, making sure to ask for everything she wanted to do plus have Edward's correct name for our ride home.

"Kitten, you may do those things you asked for and I will grant you Edward's company as well." I replied with my voice full of authority.

"Edward, Isabella has my permission to use the restroom, get something to eat and something to drink. You are to go in with her as well, per her request. When she has finished those tasks please bring her back out to me."- I told Edward, keeping up with my tone with Bella. He needed to know that she was mine right now.

"Yes, Carlisle. I will see to it that she is return when she is finished with those things."- Edward. He helped her out of the car and led her by hand into the station. 10 minutes later he led her back to the car with a sack, and a drink. He opened her door and held her things for her till she was settled in her seat. He leaned down to give her a kiss, and she pulled back from him.

"…mmmm…Master Carlisle, may I kiss sir?" she asked though she didn't want too, Edward just had a stupid look on his face.

"Kitten you may." And with that she leaned into where he was still waiting to see what the hell was going on. She kissed him with all the passion in the world, deepened the kiss and finally she had to pull back to catch her breath. She straightened up in her seat and he closed the door. Once Edward got his confused ass in the car, I left the station behind. I decided to throw Edward a bone, I told him with my thoughts that Bella was under my command for the return home. If she needed or wanted something she must ask my permission before doing it. It includes everything…food, drink, sleep, kiss, etc. He nodded but said nothing.

"Master Carlisle, may I eat and drink now till I am finished with it?"- Bella

"Kitten, go ahead and enjoy your lunch."- I cooling responded

She began to dig into her food. She made it sound like we haven't feed her all day. She was hungry. I guess she was trying to decide earlier if I would stop knowing she needed to eat or if I would make her ask. She should know me well enough by now, to know that I would make her ask. I told her as much before we left our spot by the lake. I told her if she needed anything she needed to ask me. I am not the mind reader here….She has passed 2 test so far. First one was when she didn't mentally answer Edward, secondly when she asked to eat the food she asked to get. She hadn't asked to ever eat it just got the permission to get it.

After awhile she finished her lunch, her heart rate began to slow. I looked in the rear view mirror and she was beginning to nod off to sleep. I am fighting with myself over this one but I felt it was a necessary thing to happen, I let her fall asleep. Once, her heart rate slow to her sleeping rate, she woke with a fright.

"Master Carlisle, it appears that I am tired, too tired to stay awake. May I take a nap?"

"It seems like you already fell asleep. Your heart rate reached it sleeping pattern twice before you asked for a nap. I think your nap must wait for at least another hour. You may ask again after that time."

"Yes Master. I am sorry Master."

Edward pulled out a book, seems as if he doesn't agree with what I am doing. That's just fine as long as he doesn't interfere with how I am punishing her. He quickly finishes the book he is reading and asked me if he could see if Bella would like to read it as well. I nod my head in approval.

"Bella, would you like to read this book, I am finished with it.?"- Edward

"Master, may I read the book sir is reading?"- Bella

"Kitten, yes you may read the book Edward finished."- Carlisle. Edward turned in his seat and handed her then book.

"Thank you sir for the book."

"Welcome Bella." He said full of love

She read on the book for about an hour till her eye lids were having trouble again.

"Master, I would like your permission to take a nap. Will you grant me this at this time?"

"That is fine, enjoy your nap. Once you wake up, we need to make a stop."

"Thank you Master." She laid her head back on the headrest and she was out like a light in under a minute. I let out a chuckle and Edward turned to see what was funny.

"She's out already, that was the quickest I have seen her fall asleep yet. You must have really tired her out this weekend. Now I see why you said she would need to miss school tomorrow." He said with a chuckle.

About 4 hours later, I coughed extra loud to wake her up. She stirred and Edward spoke to her…

"Bella, are you awake? We need to make a stop?" her eyes opened up and found mine looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Thank you Master for letting me sleep; it was very refreshing." I only nodded to her.

A few moments later I found another station. Before we pulled up and stopped, she asked…

"Master, may I get out and use the restroom again?" I think she is getting annoyed by asking for permission to do anything, but it is teaching her something important.

"Yes Kitten. Go on alone this time. Return you are finished. You may get out of the car once I and Edward get out."

"Yes master." Once we are stopped, Edward hopes out and I remain in the car. She waits patiently for me to get out. I am in no hurry though; I need to know she has the patience required of her. I open my door after waiting for 5 minutes, as soon as my feet hit the ground and I stand up she has her door open and she is out of the car. I hardly got my door closed when I see her going into the store.

"You know Carlisle, if you make her wait to use the restroom, she could develop an infection." I just give him the go to hell look and he laughed it off.

"Edward go in and get her a snack and a bottle of water. Nothing heavy to eat though, we will be home soon enough and Esme I am sure is preparing her dinner. Once we get back on the road I will find us a remote location so you and she can discuss her guidelines."

"Sounds good. I will be back out in a few moments." With that he goes into the store and I pump more gas. Once everyone returned to the car, we set off again. I find that there is a historical maker a few miles up the road that is down a very rural road. I choose that as our last stop before returning home.

"Isabella, Edward has something to go over with you. He will come and sit with you in the back seat and I will go for a run. You may talk with him like normal till I return to the car. You may call him Edward and you do not need any permissions while you talk to him. Talk only!"

"Yes master."- Bella. I get out of the car and walk into the woods.

****EPOV****

_Bella, let's do it this way. Is this alright?_

"No, I would rather speak this way for now, if you don't mind."-Bella

"I guess it's okay. Do you find the other creepy or something?"- Edward

"Not really, let's just wait till we get home to practice with it, okay. Please don't press me about it now?"- Bella (I am thinking that maybe Carlisle has something to do with her not talking to me with her mind. I will give her the time she request)

"Okay, then. I need to go over the guidelines I have for you regarding, well when you are away from me. I will explain them to you and if you feel that one is unfair or unacceptable in any way, you are to tell me. I am not your master nor do I intend to try to be, but you are my mate and I have rules that you and anyone in our family must abide by in order to have you in their presence. These are more geared for you other lovers but Carlisle must abide by them as well. Will you hear me out before asking any questions?"

"Yes, Edward. I will hear you out."

"Good, alright then, here they are.

can say "No" at any time for any reason. If and/or when she says No or the agreed upon safe word all play must stop till she can explain her reasons of stopping.

can not have play time in our room under any circumstance, unless I am the one to give the permission.

can not be marked in any physical way.

may be given to her. I will allow her to use such items or wear said items as long as they are not of intimate in nature.

Bella's change, she may hunt with anyone she desires.

requested either by Bella or another party I will accompany and remain with her during playtime activity. If requested by another party for me to be included in said playtime activity I will allow it with Bella's consent.

Bella misbehaves while in someone's care, please feel free to correct her but you must inform me as well. I will see to it that she refrains from repeating her mistakes.

must be respected and well-cared for. She must be able to take her "human moments" when she needs them, and she needs to be feed at proper intervals. Proper human protection may be used if she request it and the use of lubricates maybe necessary for certain types of play.

for setting playtimes up, can be the following; txting her, email to her, or a quick note. No setting up times while in the presence of other humans (at school or in front of her friends/family to include JACOB BLACK).

one can come through her window. Any contact at her house will be made the old fashion way, through her front door after knocking and waiting on someone to answer and let you in.

her bodyguard and protector and keep her safe from herself and any unseen dangers.

"So do you have any questions about these?" please say no, please say no

"I believe they are quite fair. Thank you for taking care of me Edward. I love you so much."

"These must be followed by you and everyone else. Carlisle has full authority to you whenever he wishes. He may contact you by any means at any time. This is the only right that only he has. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes, I agree. He deserves that right."

"Another thing, I have the full right to you whenever I need it or wish it. If you wish or need me and you are with him, contact me and I will make my need known to him. Your need is my need. Please understand this. These rules and guidelines that our family live by are strict but we all find ways to get what we need and want. I am your mate and I have full control over you. If you are sick, I will not allow anyone to ask for you. I want you to be happy. Take what playtimes you wish but be fair about it. If you allow one don't refuse another. You can have off days or even weeks but it must remain fair. Some of our family likes to play often, others not so much. Some flirt while others don't. I will be in the same boat as you. I too must play this game with the family. The men usually are the ones asking for the playtimes, the women can request them of us at any time as well but usually the men are the ones that do the asking. Please know that I love you. You are my mate in every sense of the word. If you need me, call to me in my head. I will come to you or make contact with your date. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen." I lean into kiss her, but she pulls back from me.

"He has you on a tight leash, doesn't he?"

"Well, actually, he packed the leash. Restrictions I have to learn to adapt to. Today is hard though. I can't do anything for myself without asking, as you well know. It will get better once I get home though. I made it this far without messing up to bad. I just knew he was gonna pull over and spank me again for falling asleep earlier. Keeping me up was way worse than any spanking I could have gotten."

"Bella, I am proud of you. You have learned a great deal in such a short time. You left me Friday as a young headstrong young lady and you are returning to me as a mentally strong woman that has learned how to respect others and to trust them. You have looked into yourself to find a happy place when you are in pain and you have found how to find pleasure within the pain. I am so proud of you Bella."

"Carlisle has taught me many lessons. I have learned most of them quickly, but I couldn't learn how to count fast enough."-Bella

"He mentioned that you were having trouble, why is that?"

"I got up in the pain and forgot to let it go. When I Iet go of the fear of it hurting, then I can focus on my task, which was counting. After I said the number I found that they didn't hurt but made me feel good, then I would lose focus again but for another reason and he would start again. This went on for what seemed like hours till I could stay focus enough to keep up the count. I figured it out and now it's not so difficult for me."

"See what I mean, you learned so much this weekend. When you are turned you will need that lesson to get you through your bloodlust. Keeping your focus is what we teach Jasper but he has trouble keeping his. You must realize that you have a goal, be it to not drink from a Bella when she comes for a visit or to keep your count steady the lesson is the same. You should write that down, you may need it too look back on and you will remember easier."

"I will do that. Thank you Edward, you give good advice." With that Carlisle returns to the car.

****CPOV****

"Edward, come up here please."

"Isabella, return to how it was before I left until I told you otherwise. We should be home in about 3 hours."

"Yes Master."

I started the car and we drove for about 2 hours till we entered Forks. Bella saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and she sighed in relief. I chuckled inside. When we pulled to the turn off for our driveway, she stared to get excited but remained quiet. The whole family came out to welcome us, Edward jumped out when I put the car in park. I remained in the car with Bella.

"Isabella, thank you for going away with me this weekend. I enjoyed watching the sun rise and set on your old life and your new life. I hope that you find hope with each new day."

"Master Carlisle, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to accompany you this weekend. I have truly enjoyed my Weekend Away with you Carlisle. Now may I get out of this car?"

"Yes, of course Kitten. The family is waiting to greet you, not so patiently it seems. But wait till I open your door."

"Of course Master Carlisle. I will wait for you to release me."

And with that I get out of the car and walk over to Bella's door at human speed. The family is waiting patiently on the porch now for Bella to step out of the car. I open her door and she plants her feet down and stands up.

"Daddy, I have missed you so much. I love you."

"I have missed you too my dearest Bella." She jumps into my arms and I give her the biggest hug while spinning her around. I sat her down on her feet and turn her towards the family and Edward is the first to get her.

* * *

**An- Aren't you glad I didn't make you guys wait for me to post the entire thing at once? It was over 15,000 words just between chapter 7 & 8 alone. I am sorry I had to split it up but it was just getting too long. I hoped you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am sure that you figured out that Cullen Family Game Night is going to make an appearance for the next chapter. For those that might be thinking it is normal rules, think again. It is Bella's prank that Edward and her Daddy thought up. It will include all of the Cullen's. Think along the lines of strip poker. I can't wait to write it. My kids are gone till Sunday and I plan on writing quite a bit while they are away. I do have plans for the Cullen men and their playtimes plus a few ideas to get the ladies started.**

**Give me a review. I love waking up to a full inbox of goodness.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- This chapter got away from me. I had to really edit this one, I kept losing my focus for some reason or another. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

****BPOV****

Today was one of the hardest days I have ever lived through. Carlisle and Edward about me like I wasn't in the room; they took full advantage of my submissive state today. I am truly Carlisle submissive in every sense of the word. This morning he gave me the custom collar that he had made. It is very beautiful indeed. It does serve two purposes; the first showing I am under his command and two I am in his coven. The Cullen Crest is highly coveted; it holds a great honor within this family to be able to wear it. I am also honored to be taken as Carlisle submissive so having the necklace serve both aspects of my life in one piece how much I mean to him and his coven.

The car ride was hard, no it was much more than that…it was extremely difficult for me. First I had to take both men without being prepared- which hurt a lot, then to top it off Edward punished me with 35 of the hardest spankings I have ever had. Then I got to sit with my pain the entire ride home without complaint. Then I had to ask permission to do anything but breathe. I was so hungry and needed to pee so badly, I only brought it up when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain. The afternoon went by as painless as possible; I tried very hard not to do anything that would make me screw up. I decided to sit still and look out of the window but I soon was fighting sleep and I jumped when I realized that I had in fact fallen asleep. My punishment turned out to be far worse than receiving a spanking, Carlisle made me stay fully awake for an hour. I was thankful that Edward had given me his book to read. At least it gave me something do, but soon enough I was fighting sleep once more but this time Carlisle allowed me a nap. Once I woke, the trip home was over fast enough. He pulled up to the house and Edward jumped out fast, leaving me alone in the car. He sat there and wanted to talk to me; I on the other hand was ready for this weekend to be over.

I missed many things while away and the most being my daddy Carlisle. I heard him speak only 2 sentences the whole weekend and briefly saw him for a couple minutes acting fatherly with Edward then he left again. I am ready to wrap my arms around his neck and give him the biggest hug ever. I also wanted to kiss my Edward again and I wanted to be with him again soon. I wanted to scream his name out so everyone knew that he was mine.

Finally, Carlisle got out of the car and slowly made his way towards my door. The family had gone to stand on the porch and let Carlisle take his sweet ass time getting out of the car. He slowly opened my door, and I set out on to the driveway, my freedom is close, I stood up straight…freedom is mine now. I made it though this weekend. I looked at my family then I turned to look into Carlisle eyes, then I knew I had to have my daddy back, I couldn't wait any longer. I jump into his arms and tell him that I love him and that I have missed him so much. He returns my sentiments and spins me around then carefully returning me to the ground facing the family.

Edward is the first to come to me, he fiercely kisses me. The lust that starts to roll out of us in waves is felt my Jasper and he can't help my sending it out to the family. We pull apart from our kiss when we hear Carlisle, tell us to control ourselves. Edwards begins to walk us up towards the house to let the others greet me.

Emmett was the first; he scooped me up into a huge bear hug with his hand landing on my ass. He told me that he missed having me around and that it wasn't any fun without me.

Alice was next; she rushed me and hugged me too just not as tightly as Emmett. I noticed that when she pulled away her hand brushed across one of my breasts. She whispered in my ear that we needed to do some shopping and I quickly agreed. She had a shocked look across her face.

Esme was after Alice; she gave me a quick kiss on the check followed by a hug that was very gentle compared to the others I had recently gotten. She told me she adored my necklace and she let her fingers slide under it to hold it. She turned the heart over and read the engraving…then she said that I did remind her of a innocent kitten before I left.

Carlisle walked up behind me, grab the hand I that wasn't being held by Edward and walked me up to where Rose and Jasper were standing. I tighten my grip on Edward and pulled him with me up the steps.

Rose reached her hand out to me to shake mine. When I reached out for hers she stroked my hand with her thumb making small circle with it. Then she quickly released my hand from her grasp.

Jasper was stand offish; Carlisle took me from Edward and stood me directly in front of Jasper. He held my arm out to Jasper and he took my hand and raised it up to his mouth where his kissed my knuckles sweetly. I felt certain erotic feelings towards him that I have never felt towards him before. He released my hand and I gave him a look. "Did you make me feel that way Jasper…."… "No, darling, that was all you…interesting turn of events though. I like it." he said with a smirk. Carlisle collected my dazed state and quickly returned me to a confused Edward.

****CPOV****

Watching Bella get reintroduced to the family was interesting to watch. Each of the family was making a pass at her in their own ways. None of them really surprised me at all, but Jasper and Bella's reaction to him did take me for a bit of a surprise. I couldn't feel what she was feeling per se but I could tell that for whatever reason she was aroused by him almost instantly. I don't think it was her doing but she asked that question for me and he replied that whatever she was feeling came from her and not him nor his gift. I can't wait to see how all this plays out in the days and weeks to come. But first we needed to get her settled back into the house, so we could let loose and have a little fun as a family, the horny family that we are. Bella was in for a surprise but I think she will enjoy it.

"Alright, let's give Isabella some time to get settled. I am sure she needs a little time to unwind from her journey home. Then Edward and I thought it would be fun to have game night, and we decided that it's been too long since we played Twister. So boy, why don't you get the living room arranged so that we have plenty of room to play correctly, take away anything we don't want to get broken. Ladies, how about making a snack platter for Isabella, mostly fruit, finger sandwiches and a little bit of chocolate. Then once she is ready we can begin our game night."

"Isabella, take your time settling in. You might want to grab your journal from the car and write in my study to help unwind a bit. Remember to leave it on my desk when you are finished."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you sir." And she walked to retrieve her book.

We are made our way into the house. Edward had gotten Bella's bags from the car and was taking them up to their room. The others stood looking at me, waiting on me to speak I guess.

"What?" was all I could say.

"She is different. What did you do with Bella?" Emmett asked

"She is here; did you not see her when she stepped out of the car?"

"Yes, but once you told her to go your study…she disappeared again." Emmett

"She needs to release some feelings she has been holding in all day. The trip home was rather difficult for her. No details of this weekend will be disclosed from me, her or Edward. Just know this, Edward and Isabella are fully mated, and he has reviewed his guidelines with her. Tonight's game is to be played with the normal rules but make known of her physical limitations. She will surprise you all; keep that in mind, you guys will have to make the first move that is for sure. She is still unsure of her attractiveness to others. Be gentle at first but don't treat her as a child either. She will see through that very fast."

I turn and leave them with their thoughts. I am sure they will discuss Bella and the upcoming game. I am looking forward to that as well. I go up to my bedroom and I call for Esme. I have missed her dearly this weekend. She quickly arrives wearing her cooking apron that says "Kiss the Cook". I love that one on her. I motion for her to me and I begin to seduce my wife.

****BPOV****

I went into Carlisle study to write in my journal. I did want to get things down that I experienced over the last day and a half. I haven't had any free time to catch up so that was what I was going to do now. I could hear the family talking downstairs but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I figure if I needed to know it they would let me know. I turned on his cd player to whatever he had loaded; I usually like the same music he did so I knew it would be good. I sat behind his desk and began to write out the thoughts I have come to terms with and the feelings that came with those. I must have been sending out all those confusing emotions because the next thing I know, Jasper opened the study door and came in and sat across from me in one of the leather chairs that faced Carlisle big desk.

"Hey, darling. Did you enjoy your weekend? I understand from Alice that you were able to go up to the lake and see the sunrise?" Jasper asked me

"My weekend went good. I learned a lot about myself and what I am mentally capable of. The sunrises there were amazing. I really enjoyed seeing all the colors dance across the sky and reflect in the water."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, is that alright darlin'?"

"Of course, go on ahead."

"It's about the feelings you were having towards me outside. I did not make you feel that way. I just sent out a calming vibe to help you relax a little. You seemed so uptight and stressed getting out of the car. I just wanted to help. I did send you the calm but that was not what you sent back to me. Care to explain?"

"I remember feeling calm for all of a couple seconds but when you took my hand and kissed my fingers I felt I was drowning in desire. I guess because I have been so close all day and been denied."

"You went away for a weekend of sex and you felt denied, darin. What happened to you?"

"Only denied today; I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know you can't tell me, but I can help you out if you would like. I won't deny you."

"I just don't know Jasper. This all so new to me, I just don't know what to think or feel." He gets up and come to pull me up from my chair.

"What are you up too Jasper?"

"I am trying to help you relax, you are driving me insane with your emotions."

"Jasper….I… don't…think….." I could hardly talk to him because he started kissing me, gently at first till I pulled away then he brought me into him with a bit more force and kissed me harder…I liked kissing him, but I am just to confused to enjoy it right now. I tired pushing on him to stop but he doesn't respond…so I did what I could only do…_Edward, I am uncomfortable and confused but not harmed please come to me…._ Moments later the door opens and Edwards walks in to rescue me. Jasper steps away from me.

"Oh hello Jasper, I was just coming to check on Bella. Bella, would you join me in our room. It will be a while till we can play our game. Carlisle and Esme are in their room right now."- Edward

"I would love to join you, let me finish up here. Stay with me please, Jasper I will see you downstairs soon." He looked dejected but he left us alone; Edward looked pleased.

_Bella, why did you call to me? This is supposed to happen._

_I know Edward, but I was just in here to write my thoughts down not entertain anyone. I am comfortable with what should happen; I guess I am a little shy about how it will occur. I mean I only know you and Carlisle, and earlier I got this crazy vibe from Jasper and I am still unsure how I feel about it._

_What kind of vibe did he send out?_

_He said that he didn't, that it was all me. I just don't know how I could have felt that way towards him. I really do not know him at all. I felt a strong sense of desire and erotic feelings when he kissed my hand outside. _

_He does have that effect on women. Vampires in general use that combination to help lure humans to them so they can feed off of them easier. I know that he didn't mean it in that way with you but it might just be instinct for him when he is trying to impress a human._

_Oh, well. I don't want to be lured in with vampire talents. I don't want him to use his gift to get me to do something for him. I want him to use his big-boy words with me to help even out the play field. Carlisle didn't use his power or authority with me until I choose him. I expect Emmett to let me choose him as well but I am concerned with Jaspers lack of control, if you call it, to let me choose him. Is there something I can say to anyone to help in this situation?_

_Consider it taken care of Bella. I am your man. If you notice it again, please inform me and I will take this up with Carlisle. I may discuss it with him regardless just so he knows what is going on. In this sense, Jasper's gift can harm you and that is not allowed to happen according to our Code. I am going to speak with Jasper now, finish up in here and meet me in our room._

_Thank you. I love you so much Edward._

_I love you too Bella._

"Oh, Edward, doesn't anyone know of our special connection"

"No, just Carlisle."

"Let's keep it our little secret."

"Sounds good to me."

He left me and I finished up with my writing and went to our room. I changed into some fresh clothes, ran my brush through my hair and brushed my teeth before sitting on the window seat looking out into the evening. I could see Edward and Jasper talking, then I say Carlisle join them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I could tell that Carlisle was concerned. His body language told me that much. Edward looked a bit upset and Jasper looked like he had been caught. Soon there meeting was over and I heard them returning to the house.

I jumped at hearing a knock coming from my door. I went to open it and there stood Carlisle.

"Isabella, will you join me in my study?"

"Yes, sir." And I went with him. Once in the study he sat down in one of the leather chairs and motioned for me to sit next to him.

****CPOV****

"Isabella, you are very observant. I knew you felt something with Jasper outside, you thought he was messing with your emotions and you called him out on it. He answered you honestly then. When he came into my study he was not in the correct frame of mind to be in here alone with you. You were right to call to Edward when you did. You were correct in telling Edward what feelings you felt in Jasper's presence. When Edward told you of our vampire nature and our ability to lure in our prey he was dead on. Edward confronted Jasper about it because you wish that he not use his gift on you as a means to get you to please him. Edward has already revised his guidelines to include that. He wants you to be able to make a choice when you are with someone, and not be influenced by a talent or position in the family."

"I chose you, like I have chosen Edward. I did feel that Emmett would allow me that chance as well, but I just felt that I was not going to be able to have that choice with Jasper. I am thankful that Edward understood my concerns."- Bella

"I had to correct Jasper for his actions, Isabella. He put you, a member of my coven as risk, by luring you into him like he did. He will not be allowed in your presence alone for one week. He may also not call to you to play with. If you feel you would like to, that is your decision but you must have someone go along with you and remain in sight for the duration of the date. I do not intend to punish you but I must keep members of this coven safe and by insisting that you have a chaperone is how I decided to do that. Any questions I can answer for you?"

"No, I understand all of it. Thank you for watching out for me Master Carlisle."- Bella

"Anytime Kitten. The boys will return from Jasper's mandatory hunting trip in about an hour."

"Master Carlisle, I have this problem do you think that you could assist me with it?"- Bella

"What sort of problem are you having Kitten." I have an idea what this is about but I want her to tell me.

"well….I have been struggling all day with it. I am needing a release of some kind."- Bella

"Ah…yes. I was wondering when you might bring that up. I have been withholding it from you all day. I have a question for you. Would you be up for a little experimenting?"

"I think I am Master. What did you have in mind?"-Bella

"Well, remember when I was explaining the Family Code to you, I mentioned that Esme is the co-leader along side of me."

"Yes, I remember that being in there. How does that relate to my release Master?"-Bella

"It has everything to do with it. I would like to invite Esme in here to please you. I could blindfold you if it would make it more comfortable for you though. Will you allow her to do this for you? Will you allow me this experiment? You might find you like it. What do you say?"

She nods in approval…not good enough for me

"Kitten, that nod was not acceptable reply. You know I need your verbal permission. This is new ground for you. I need to know you trust me with this. I will call her in after I give you 10 swats for the unacceptable reply."

"Master Carlisle, I trust you. I will allow you this without further question. I am sorry for the lack of respect."

"Come here and bend over my lap, this will be quick then you will have your release."

She settles herself on to my lap, I land the first one down very hard and fast. She starts her count and the house falls silent. I land another 4 before Emmett starts to talk. I use a bit more force on the last half leaving her ass on fire and the house is completely silent once more. I stand her up and Esme comes into the room. She stands beside me and kisses me passionately with Bella watching.

"Isabella, would you like to kiss Carlisle with me?" Bella looked shocked but seemed to like the idea

"Yes, Esme I would love to help you kiss Master Carlisle." She took the few steps to close the gap

"Carlisle, you call her Kitten, is that correct?"

"You are correct Esme. I call her Little One as well but I prefer Kitten during our play times."

"Of course, Kitten, you start kissing your Master. I will join you once you get started."

"Yes Esme."

Bella leans in timidly to kiss me; I pull her into me to help her nerves. I can only imagine how difficult this must be to kiss me in front of my wife. Bella is still very shy but after tonight I bet she won't be as much. I decided to deepen the kiss with Bella, after a few moments I feel Esme kisses on my neck and she is working her way up to my mouth. Once there she gently slides her tongue in next to Bella's that is already in my mouth. I always enjoy having 2 females please me; now I get my wife and my newest love which is my favorite lover pleasing me. I can only hope that Bella enjoys herself. If she does then this will only be the first time we share together. I feel both women's hands moving over my body and one of Esme leaves me but goes to hold Bella closer to her. Both of my ladies are pressed up against me so I feel their movements, Esme's other hand moves in between our bodies to her breasts. The women leave their tongues in my mouth but now instead of exploring my mouth they are playing with each other. I let them continue for a few more moments then I slowly remove myself from their kiss but keep my body pressed against theirs.

Once they realized I have pulled away, they reposition themselves to where their bodies are pressed against each other. I could sit and watch but I want to stay involved so I slowly work their pants off of them both. Once I removed their pants, they begin to remove each other's shirts, while I begin to entertain myself by inserting a finder into each of them and began thrust into them. As Bella begins to moan, Esme takes over pleasing her and I am left pleasing my wife. Esme walks Bella to my couch and lays her down on to it but never breaking the kiss. Esme begins her downward descent towards Bella's dripping wet arousal; she inserts 2 of her fingers into it and begins thrusting her. She removes them and lowers her mouth to plant kisses on her hips and slowly working towards her clit. Once she reaches it she begins to show Bella how a woman can only please another woman.

I keep my focus on keeping Esme happy and satisfied. I unzip my pants and pull out my member and press it into her awaiting arousal. I begin thrust hard into my wife and then I can tell that Bella is getting closer to falling off her edge so I quicken my pace so that I can finish with her. Moments later, Esme is moaning into Bella and Bella is screaming out in ecstasy and I am moaning out Esme's name as we all fall over that edge together. Bella lays there spent, Esme falls atop her and I grab a towel and clean both of my ladies up. They kiss one another some more but not as passionately but showing as much love and lust as before.

"Kitten, have you gotten the release you needed?" I asked

"Yes Master. It was amazing, thank you for this experiment."-Bella

"Would you like to try this again sometime then?"

"I would, if it pleases you Master."- Bella

"Ladies, we are needed downstairs, the boys have returned and everyone is waiting for us to start the game. Kitten, I am sure that you will love the way we play it. Has anyone explained it to you?"

The ladies began getting dressed as they help one another.

"No master, I know the normal rules of the game but I am sure that they have been adjusted to fit our lifestyle."-Bella

"Once we are all together, someone will go over the rules and such. Come on ladies, one last kiss for the road." And they lean in to kiss me and then turn into each other then I open the door….in which every single member of our family is standing there leaning into the door and they all come falling over when it opens. Leave it up to Bella to fix this situation.

"What, do you guys want to see what we were doing? And with that she grabs Esme and they start kissing, then they reach for me at the same time and they kiss me very deeply." I hear Emmett's jaw hit the floor and Edward's huge intake in unnecessary breath and the girls begin to giggle and start kissing on Jasper. Once Bella had enough she withdraws from the impromptu to kiss and looks at the family. "How was that, did you guys enjoy that alright?" and she pushes through them to get downstairs.

They can't move and then Rose finds her words first.

"Damn. I mean, I knew you said that she had changed and that we would be surprise but this was something I never would have dreamt of."- Rose

"Carlisle, man, did you spank her too?"- Emmett

"Yes, I did. She needed to be punished before she could have her release."

"What on earth could she had done wrong Carlisle, cause it looks like she does everything right."-Emmett

"If you must know, she nodded her head when a verbal answer was required."

"That's harsh, ease up on her. She is only human you know."-Emmett

"Emmett, I only gave her 10 swats this time. She can handle much more and want I do with my submissive is none of your business so butt the hell out."

"Oh, I get it….maybe I don't. Care to explain?"

"Alright, but first let's go downstairs and then I will explain what I can to you guys."

And everyone bolts down into the living room except for Esme and I.

"Esme, thank you for pleasing Isabella for me, I would have done it but I wanted it to come from you for more than one reason. I wanted her to respect your position within the family and I wanted to see if she was into what you ladies enjoy behind our backs."

"Carlisle, I enjoyed myself. I would love to welcome Isabella into our bed anytime. She brings something that we have been missing. She makes you happy and that pleases me. Let's go to them and you need to explain what she is to you so we can begin our game. I am ready to play."-Esme

We made it downstairs and everyone was seated around on the chairs and couches. There wasn't a open place for Esme and myself, but my kitten stood up and gave me her place and sat at my feet. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy…I have a lot of explaining to do.

"I feel like there are many things that you have questions about. Little One, is it alright that I fill them in on a few things?"

"Oh yes course Sir, go ahead."-Bella

"As you all know, I have very dominate side during my playtimes with you guys when you allow me. Well, I explored this side with Isabella over this past weekend and after some discussion she agreed to be my submissive. At first, it was going to be only during our times together but at some point during the weekend it was determined that she would remain submissive to me at all times. She knows her limitations with me and her guidelines with Edward. She is still available to serve her duties to the rest of the family per Edward's protocol with her. The necklace she wears is two-fold, it serves as her Family Crest piece and it serves as my collar to her. It may never be removed from her neck as it has a magical seal on its closure. Her submissive mainly to me but Edward will be guiding her as well. Isabella is a willing party to this and without the influence of my influence as Coven Leader. She accepted this form of relationship long before I was required to use my leader influence with her. Any questions?"

"Carlisle, what are her limitations?"-Rose

"With me or with concern to you guys?"

"With you? Edwards I know."-Rose

"They really don't have much to do you with, but they are fairly simple. She knows the names by which she is to address me by in given situations. She is to respond to me when I request her presence without exception- Excluding her duties to Edward. She is to request permission to leave our house when she isn't leaving it with Edward. She is to keep her position as my submissive at all times. She can not lie or use bad language at any time. Now I don't tell you these things so you can tattle on her to me but for you to help her."

"What will happen if she breaks those"- Alice

"I will punish her for any rule breaking. If I suspect she is lying, I will have Jasper confront her to confirm it. When she is with Edward and she disobeys him, he will punish her then he will tell me and I will see to it that she knows what she did wrong and I will correct her. I am her Master and she displeases me when she disrespects Edward. She is well aware of this clause….Enough of this talk..lets go over the rules for the game. Alice will you do the honors?"

"Of course. Alright, as everyone knows we are playing Twister- Cullen Family Style. The rules are fairly easy and straight forward. This version is known as Strip Twister CC Style.

-you miss you space or your hand/foot moves from the colored spot- you lose 1 item of clothing.

-you fall in any way- you lose 2 items of clothing

We will start the game with 7 items of clothing only. The last player with 1 piece of clothing on wins.

Esme won the last game played so she sits out and is the spinner for the first game. If a second game is played then the winner of tonight's game will spin for the second game, if not that winner will spin the next time we play.

If you have to remove clothing you must step aside and remove and start over.

Also, no special talents known to the family can be used.

"Everyone ready to play?"

Everyone is shouting their approvals so I stand up Esme and extend a hand to Bella which she accepts and I pull into me. I whisper in her ear- this is a highly sexual game, foreplay is encouraged and sex with someone is the usual outcome. Enjoy yourself. I want to kiss you, may I? and she moves her head and kisses me, which I quickly deepen….I pull away and return to her ear…I love you little one and I move away before she can reply. Esme turns to me and kisses me and reaches for Bella and pulls her into the kitchen.

****ESMEPOV****

"Bella , would you care for something to snack on? I prepared a small selection just for you."

"that sounds wonderful Esme, thank you. I will snack on it throughout the night."- Bella

"you might want to grab a hand full before we begin. This game can take a mind of its own fairly fast."

"Alight then. I will grab a small sandwich or two and a piece of fruit; Do you have a bottle of water?"Bella

I hand her the bottle of water and she grabs a small plate and places a few items on it. I can tell that she changed over the weekend. I think she knows her limits better now and she has informed her twins of concerns with Jasper. I am glad she caught it before it got out of hand. I go into back into the main room where the others have set up the game mat on the floor and handed me the spinner. I wished I could play this game, so I could play some more with Bella but I had her to myself earlier.

****EDPOV****

When I returned with Jasper from his hunt, I could her Bella upstairs with Carlisle. No one was talking, the entire family was sitting and staring up towards the study. I whispered what's going on, and Emmet told me that Esme was in there with them. I listened to the sounds that came down from the stairs but I wanted to hear better so I made my way silently up the stairs and stood just outside the door. I notice that the rest of my family had joined me and we found we were leaning into the door to get closer. I couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme were together with my Bella. What are they doing? Jasper whispered to me that Esme was pleasing Bella and Carlisle was fucking Esme. WOW…why do I even leave the house? I tired talking to Bella, but all I got from her was….._mmmmm….I like this….stay out there….mmmmm_ so I left her to it. I still can't believe want wsa going on behind that door. Soon it was over and Carlisle opened the door, but we were all so stunned that none of us could move but we did fall to the floor with a loud thud. We collected ourselves somewhat but still unable to pull ourselves away from the doorway.

Bella was the one that broke the silence…shy Bella breaking this type of stunning silence was unbelievable to me along with the rest of my family. The 3 of them looked liked they really enjoyed what they had done. Bella said "What you want to see what you were missing" and she turned and gave her lovers a good long deep kiss. If was like watching your sister kiss her parents….but not…it was very sexy to witness. She pulled away from the kiss and retreated downstairs to wait on all us perverts. We were all still dumbfounded to move. Finally we made our way downstairs to find Bella sitting alone on the end of the couch. I sat down next to her and the most of the family found a place too. We all waited for Carlisle and Esme to join us but there was no place for them to sit. Without any though Bella simply stood and gave her space to him and sat at his feet.

Wow, she really knows her place with him. Its amazing to watch them interact with one another. She can sense what he needs and obliges it to him and he can sense hers as well and acts accordingly. I know that in his study was only for Bella's benefit since he had held her release all day. Jasper mentioned to me that she confessed it to him that she needed one, so for her to turn him down flat out when he was offering showed me and him that he wasn't in control and she didn't want to risk it. She knows our vampire natures better than we do.

Finally the game is about to start. I am ready.

****CPOV****

"Okay…let's get this show on the road. Esme you all set? Everyone take your places."

"Does everyone have on only 7 pieces of clothing, count to make sure. It has to start fair."-Esme

"Okay, first spin….red- right hand…..blue left foot…..yellow right foot….

(Emmett falls over Bella- removes socks, when he gets up he slaps her ass)

"Ok. Green right hand…..

(Jaspers slips he removes his socks, he squeezes Rose's breast)

"Green- left foot….Red….left hand

(Alice falls over Emmett- removes shirt & pants, she kisses Bella on her neck under her ear

(Emmet leans over and puts his tongue into Bella's ear and she moans.)

'Blue- right foot….yellow- left hand

(Emmett falls again- loses undershirt & boxers)

Red- right hand

(Edward falls takes his shirt & socks off)

Green- left foot

(Emmett, Rose and Bella fall down- Rose/Bella remove socks, Emmett out of the game)

10 minute later….Emmett -OUT

Rose-is left with her panties, bra and undershirt

Jasper- pants, undershirt, boxers and underwear

Edward- undershirt, boxers & underwear

Alice- panties & bra

Bella- pants, panties, bra & undershirt

Red- left foot…and Bella grabs Carlisle through his pants

Green- left hand…and jasper kisses Bella

Blue- right hand…..Edward kisses Alice and grabs her through her panties and she falls

(Alice is out of the game)

Yellow- left hand…..Jasper kisses Edward and he falls

(Edward loses his undershirt & boxers)

Red- right foot….Carlisle licks bella's thigh

Blue- left foot…..Bella kisses Roses and she falls

(Rose loses undershirt & bra)

Green- left hand…..Bella falls

(Bella loses her pants & undershirt, and before getting back in the game she takes Emmett into her mouth…Edward falls to get a better look and is out of the game...once Bella finishes with Emmett screaming her name she returns to the game…. "God Bella…that was amazing…."

"Thanks, you taste good"

Red- right hand….

(Edward out but he finds himself under Bella and begins to lick her around her panties…I whisper into her ear…"lean on me till he is finished. I won't let you fall".)

*Game Update*

Emmett- OUT

Edward- OUT

Alice- OUT

Rose- panties

Bella- panties, bra

Carlisle- undershirt, boxers & underwear

Jasper- pant, undershirt, boxers, underwear

Red- right foot…..Rose falls

(Rose and Carlisle fall. Rose is out of the fame and Carlisle loses his undershirt & boxers)

Blue – left foot….Jasper and Carlisle lick on Bella, Bella bites Jasper's ear…he slips off his spot.

(Jasper loses, pants)

Yellow- right hand….Carlisle put his head between Jaspers legs and Jasper slips then falls

( Jasper loses undershirt & boxers)

Green- left hand….Carlisle falls and is out of the game, but leaves Bella with a hard slap on her ass, and she lets out a whisper…one…I laugh out loud…

Blue- right hand…Jasper grabs her breast while changing places and Bella pulls on his dick when she moves.

Yellow- left foot….Jasper kisses Bella deeply and she falls down with a thud. She is out of the Game…Jasper Wins…..

"Congratulations Jasper on winning tonight's game….Can everyone stop for a minute then you may resume your activities….Please Emmet, Alice that is enough…STOP…. Edward, Rose…you need to stop too…..Okay, I think that this game has taken enough time for tonight, if you would like to continue your side activities then that is fine. Start pairing off so the remaining folks can figure what they want to do as well…."

"Edward, Rose are you to going to play together this evening?"Esme…the nod and they run off

"Emmett, Alice I guess you are a couple as well." Esme… they answer and leave

"Jasper you won so which of us ladies do you what?"- Esme

"I want Bella, but I will wait for another day…Esme would you like to play tonight?" Jasper

"I would love to Jazzy!"- Esme, and the leave Bella an me alone

"I guess that leaves you and me…you up for it Kitten?"

"Master Carlisle, I am up for anything you wish?"- Bella

"Follow me to my room." And we walk up the stairs and into my room and I close the door behind us.

"Kitten, I believe that you have earned a night off. You have been busy this weekend and you need to rest. Your body is tired and needs to heal. Your mind needs to rest as well. Want I would like to do is to set up some boundaries and set some additional limitations on you."

"Thank you Master. I am very tired and sore. I am willing to abide any limitations you set for me."

"I mostly want to make sure that you understand the ones in place and add a couple new ones I feel will keep you healthy for me.

bad language- no cursing, no exceptions

lying- no exceptions

Edward's wishes, commands, wants and needs

get my permission to leave this house without Edward

at your home, keep at 10pm bedtime unless you get my/Edward consent for homework

6. Eat 3 healthy meals per day…if not, I will require a food diary to be kept current

7. Keep up with your schoolwork, maintain your current grades

If you need to be corrected the following may be used in any combination

of a butt plug

3. Lack of sexual release

4. rinsing mouth out with soap-language issue only

5. writing lines or essay

"Most of these you know, are the other ones seem reasonable to you?"

"Yes, Master they do."- Bella

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening?"

"I did. I thought the game was fun. It pretty much serves as foreplay to the overnight activities doesn't it?"-Bella

"Yes, that is its main purpose. It just gets everyone ready not that we need to be, usually that is all we think about. Sex and Vampires go hand and hand."

"Are you experiencing and difficulty now being able to play like the others tonight?"-Bella

"No, Kitten… I have played all weekend and after I arrived home. I am fine and I really do want you to rest. I know you would please me if I asked but I am all satisified up in this moment. I would like for you to change into something to sleep in and let me hold you while you sleep. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course Master Carlisle." And she left me to find something of Esme to wear to sleep in. She returned quickly and climbed into bed and I laid down next to her. I pulled her into me and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN- So any thoughts...good, bad.. Tell me what you thought about this chapter... Leave a review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Sorry for the huge delay and I am not gonna make excuses because it doesn't matter. But the fact is That I have finally update this story. I love this story to much to let it die just yet. Anyway...I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

****CPOV***

I watched Isabella sleep peacefully all night long. I can see why Edward enjoys watching her sleep now. She seems so at peace when she is sleeping. I knew she talked some in her sleep but I really never paid much attention to it until tonight. She spoke of our weekend together some but most of her thoughts were of Edwards time spent there. She told him that she didn't like the ride home and that daddy was being mean to her, which made me laugh. As the sun began to rise, I remembered our early mornings at the lake and how she loved watching the sun come up from its nightly position. We share so many interests together and I know that we will share some special moments in our eternity together.

I heard the sounds of the house as the others begin to come out of their respectable rooms. I wonder how Edward handled himself and how he will see Bella this morning. I wonder how Bella will see him after he was with someone else. This is a huge test in their relationship and I hope that they pass through it just fine. The first time is always the hardest, at least that is want the other couples have told me. I will just have to make sure that in a couple days I speak with them and see how they are handling their new situation.

I didn't want to wake Isabella this morning; I wanted her to wake on her own. I did however want to remain in this bed with her till she did. Once she wakes she will be returning to Edward and I can't wait to have my Esme back in my arms. I mean Isabella is a wonderful lover but I have truly missed my mate this weekend. I know for a fact that Isabella has missed Edward just as much. I am glad that they have the bond they have. Finding your soul mate in this world is hard work, but having the type of bond they have is very rare. Not many mated couples can say that they have ever heard of a couple that can speak to one another in their minds. It is a secret that these two have asked to keep and I am all for that. Not that it means much to others but it is a priceless gift for them to share with one another.

Bella begins to stir. She opens her eyes and she looks at me. I can see the confusion her eyes first, then respect. "Good morning, Little One, did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir, I slept wonderfully. You bed is quite comfortable, I may have to steal it." she said with mischief voice.

"awww…..I think Esme would fight you for it my dear. She is rather fond of it." I replied

"well then, guess I will have to let her have it and get my own." She quickly replied

"Isabella, are you ready to get up?" I asked

"I am. Thank you for such a great evening." She told me

"You earned it, after this weekend. I want you to relax today. Alice will bring home your homework this afternoon, so be ready to work on it. Now let's get you downstairs so you can eat. I need to get ready to go to work."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope you have a great day today Master."

She pulls back the covers and gets out of bed and heads for the door. When she turns the knob I stop her by pulling her back into me. I turn her around and kiss her passionately on her lips and my hands reach around and grab her ass. She moans in my mouth and I wonder if it's from pain.

"Kitten, are you alright?"

"Just a little tender back there is all." She replied

"Let me take a quick look before you go then, lay across the bed for me."

"Yes Master"

I pull down her pants and underwear and I noticed that she has large bruising that do in fact look very tender indeed. I tell her to wait for a moment and when I return she hadn't moved in inch. I rub some of the healing cream on her and replace her clothes. I give her the tube and tell her that she needs to apply it 3-4 times today and to get a good soak in. I told her that I would give Edward some of the special salts to add so that it would help the healing.

"Kitten, I will not spank you for a couple of days so that you can fully recover. Please keep in mind I will use other methods till you are healed to correct you."

"I understand Master. Thank you"

I pull her off the bed and help her to the door. I walk with her downstairs to find most of the family is sitting watching the morning news. She walks over to Edward and he gives her a big hug and then pulls her into a loving kiss which looks to hold all their love for each other. They pull back some but leave the heads touching while they are looking into each other's eyes. To the outside observer they are just looking but I bet they are talking about their night. I notice Edwards quick glance my way which only confirms it. I turn and leave the room and he stops me.

"Carlisle, I would like a quick word before you leave for the day."

"Of course, give me a few minutes to get ready. Make something for Bella for breakfast then join me in my study."

"Thank you."

I nod and I make my way back towards my room. I want a quick shower and I need to get into some fresh clothes. I make my way into my study and Edward joins me. He seems concerned as he enters.

"_Is everything alright son? Did last night go okay for you?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to see why you let Bella come to bed with you if you didn't want her for anything. I was just concerned that something was wrong."

"_Awww….my son, everything is perfect with dear Isabella. She had a hard and stressful weekend and the trip home wasn't all that fun for her either. I was glad she was able to relax last night. She took a soak in the tub and slept peacefully all night in my arms. She pleased me by allowing me to pamper her for a bit."_

"I asked her how her night went and she told me that it was pleasant but she was sad that she couldn't please you like she had hoped but said it was a relaxing evening. I was just concerned is all. Thank you for taking care of her last night."

"_I want you to go to school today. I know you want to stay the day with Bella, but give her this day to unwind a bit and let her collect her thoughts. She will have Esme and Rose here if she needs anything but she needs this Edward. The boys will be in Seattle doing some shopping."_

"As you wish Carlisle. She does seem to need to unwind, something seems to be bothering her but my guess it's just from all that she has learned over the last couple of days. Thanks again for taking such care of her last night."

"Not a problem Edward. I love her in my own way but its love all the same. My vow to her is to make sure she is safe and healthy for now."

"Have a good day" Carlisle nods then Edwards leaves the study to return to Bella.

****BPOV****

After everybody left for school and such I was able to get some much needed time to myself. I was in desperate need of some peace and quiet. I decided that first I would relax in the tub for a while then maybe get Esme to go with me to the stream behind their house so we could relax. She was more than eager to go with me and we both took books with us so we could read. When I began getting hungry we made our way back up to the house so I could make me a sandwich. After lunch, I texted Carlisle to see if it was alright to go into his study to write in my journal, which of course he was fine with. I stayed in there much longer than I thought because that was where Edward found me when he returned from school. He came in and quietly sat down across the room from me till I was able to come to a stopping place. I closed my book and returned it to Carlisle desk drawer.

I walked over to him and he held me in his lap for a few minutes, it was nice just to be held with neither of us speaking. He stood us up and pulled me out of the study up to his room then asked me how my day was. I told him what I did and about the birds I watched build a nest near the stream and I told him of the little frogs that jumped along the shoreline. He told me that school was boring as usual and my closest friends asked why I had missed class. He explained the cover story that I was sick and needed to rest up some more but I would be returning tomorrow. He said that Alice had brought home my homework for me so I wouldn't get behind. I stood up and pulled him down to the kitchen table and set to work on it. He told me I could wait and do it later and that is when Carlisle chose to return from work. Edward said that he wanted to spend some time with me before I had to go back to Charlie's house and I said that I needed to go ahead and finish the work. Edward was actually trying to get me to put off my work and Carlisle over heard and quickly came to my rescue.

"Isabella, how is your homework coming along?"-Carlisle

"I was just trying to get started on it just before you came home actually, but I haven't had a chance to see what I have to do yet?"-Bella

"Would it make it easier for you if I brought some of my work down here and worked alongside you?"-Carlisle

"If you would like to do that that would be fine but I think I can handle it on my own now, right Edward?"-Bella

"Oh….of course Bella. I think I have something I could be doing as well." He said sheepishly-Edward

"Isabella, when you finish here I think Charlie would like to have you home. Then tomorrow you can come hang out back over here if you would you like."-Carlisle

"Oh of course Sir, I am sure that my father would like to see that I am feeling better."-Isabella

After a few minutes I mentally think to Edward…..

_You think he is upset with me?-Bella_

_I think he is upset with me that I was keeping you from your homework.- Edward_

_I think he had a hard day at work, would you call Jasper over to help with our Homework and we can ask him to let us know what Carlisle is feeling?-Bella_

_Of course my love- Edward_

"Jasper, could you give Bella a hand with her history when you have a moment?"- Edward

"of course, be right there." Jasper

I grab a sheet of paper and scribble down what I need from Jasper. He reads it and writes down that he is angry, and frustrated. I respond with- where is Esme? And he replys- in town with Rose not expected back for a few hours. I nod and ask him a history question to help with our cover story. Once I finish with my homework, I pull out my phone and text Carlisle- Master, may I join you in your study before I leave for home? And he quickly responds- Please do, Little One. I show Edward our exchange and he whispers in my ear, I love you and be safe. I leave Edward and Jasper to their own devices and make my way up to the study. I have no idea what kind of mood he is in really but I intend to help relieve some of his worries if he will allow me.

****CPOV****

When I returned home from work, Edward was giving Bella a hard time about doing her homework. She was trying to get him to see her reason but he was refusing. I had to help her out but I also scolded Edward in doing so. He needed to see that he was taking away her choice as to when she wanted to do her homework and so I decided that she needed to return to her house once she was finished and have Edward be here as his punishment for not allowing her to follow my rules. I was upset over a patient dying today and this situation did not help me out. Esme is out till much later and I just told Bella she needed to return home or I would have told her to come with me. I wanted to give her this day to relax so I had vowed to do just that. I would not ask anything of her. If she was a good sub, which she learning quiet fast, she would know that I needed her and she would come calling. But as it is she is still learning me and she doesn't know what I am feeling like Jasper.

About that time, I hear Edward call for his brother to help Bella with something but there is silence for a few minutes from the kitchen but it sounds like they are writing notes. Could she be smart enough to ask for help to understand my mood or is it just for school like Edward asked of him. Then she asked some history question and he replied and that was all of it. After about 30 minutes my cell buzzes and alerts me of a text from Bella. Mmmm….I wonder what she could want…..oh, she wants to see her Master. I think she asked Jasper to figure me out, she is smart. I hear her make her way up to my study and then she knocks and waits for my permission to enter, which I give. She walks in with her head lowered and comes and kneels next to where I am sitting at my desk. She does not speak or lift her head, she knows that I will address her when I am ready.

"Isabella, what brings you to my study? How may I help you?"- Carlisle

"Master, I feel that you need me, to help you. How can I help you before I return home?"-Bella

"Little One, how is it you feel that I need help? You can not read my mind or feel my emotions nor can you sense my future. How is it that you would know that I need your help"-Carlisle…I know I am being mean but I wonder what she will come up with.

"Master, I sensed when you walked into the kitchen that you seemed stressed over something more than Edward not letting me do my homework. It seemed that you might have brought home stress from work and my situation did not help yours. I asked Jasper if he could tell me what you were feeling and I decided I wanted to help you, to help relieve some of your anger. That is if you will allow me."-Bella

"I am glad that you are learning me as well as you are. I am also glad that you spoke the truth to me and did not hide anything from me. I am glad that you sensed my needs and that you are so willing to help me with them. I was not planning on asking you but since you are here and seem so eager to please me I will allow it."-Carlisle

"Thank you Master. What would please you?"- Bella

"Stand up and strip for me Little One then return to your position. I need to get my bag. In fact I think I will have Edward bring it in. Call for him and ask him to retrieve my bag from the trunk of my car and bring it into the study."-Carlisle

"Yes, Master"- Bella-_ Edward, Master Carlisle would like you to get his play bag from the trunk and bring it into the study….Bella, I will be there shortly…..Thank you Edward…No problem Love._

"Master, Edward said he would be here shortly with it."-Bella

Bella was kneeling in front of my desk when Edward brought in the bag to me. Once he walked in to the study he froze. He saw her naked in her submissive position and he seemed not too pleased.

"Edward, leave the bag and go."- Carlisle said forcefully

"yes sir"- Edward and turned and ran out of the room

I grabbed the nipple chain, blind fold and handcuffs from the bag and began putting them on Isabella. I linked the arms in front of her and fasten the cuffs to a chain I had hanging from the ceiling near the corner of my study for such times as this. I raised the chain to where her feet her just barely touching the floor so she could just hang there. I sat down back at my desk and asked her if she remembered her safe word. She said she did so I began working on some charts I brought home. After about 20 minutes, I tell her that I am just about finished with my work and then I will allow her to please me as she would like.

I keep a close eye on her while I was working, she never moaned or complained the entire time I left her hanging but I knew her shoulders would be sore when I let her down. I moved over to where she was and slowly lowered back to where her feet where touching the floor once more, then I let the chain continue its slow pace so that her arms could relax before I undid the cuffs. Once her arms where all the way down I uncuffed one and helped her gain some flexibility back into her shoulders and arms. She still didn't flinch or so that she was in any pain. I finished taking the cuffs off and placed them back into my bag. I lead her to the couch and told her to kneel on the floor. She still had on the blind fold and the nipple chain and neither of those were coming off till she had me satisfied. I lowered my pants and stood in front of her and guided her head to my enlarged member. She gracefully took it into her mouth and began her magic. I grabbed her head and forcefully fucked her mouth, she moaned around me and it made me harder and I increased my tempo a bit. She was getting much better at deep throating me without gagging now which I was impressed with. I was getting close and I could tell she wanted release as well, which I had no intention of letting her have. She chose to come up here and please me and she was going to do just that. Letting her have her release was not in the cards for our time together, she would have to find that elsewhere. I came quickly and she swallowed me without complaint again. I pulled out and pulled up my pants. I removed her nipple chain, blindfold and told her to dress. While she was dressing, I told her that she pleased me greatly today and that she could obtain her release elsewhere. Once she was dressed, she knelt in front of me again. I touched her head and told her that I was proud of her and how well she behaved chained to my ceiling. I told her that it pleased me to no end that she took everything I gave her without complaint. I kissed her forehead and told her she was free to leave. She stood up and left without a word.

I heard her walk down the steps and heard Edward ask her what had happened. She must have either told him mentally or not at all because I did not hear of it. I did hear ask Jasper how I was feeling now. He told her that I felt normal again, and then I pushed out a strong wave of pride out to him. Then he added that one as well. Edward told her that she did well and he was proud of her. She told him that she was very ready to go home. She wanted a shower and something to eat. He asked her if she was in any pain and she only responded with…not as much as I thought I would be. Then they left.

Jasper came to my study once they were safely away from the house; he wanted to know how she could have changed my mood so drastically. I pointed to the chain on the wall and he nodded. He asked me how she could have withstood all the pain. I asked him what her feelings were while she was in here and he told me that it got intense for a little bit but she reigned them in and found peace and euphoric for much of the time. He told me that once she came off the chain her emotions changed to respect and lust in huge amounts. He told me that Edward was seeing what she was going through and was very proud of her. I told him that he should be because I was.

The next couple of days went by rather uneventful till Thursday when I received a text from Alice telling me that Bella would be coming over today. She foresaw that she would be mad and upset when she arrived but she refused to tell me what it was about. Once school let out and I returned home, Bella had not arrived at our house. Alice assured me still she was coming over but she was so upset that she wasn't ready to come over. I knew something was amuck with her. Bella usually didn't get upset, she was very easy going. I heard her truck coming up the drive, I made my way downstairs and sat down with the family in the living room and Edward went out to greet her.

I overheard her conversations with Edward and it seems that something had happened at school and she still wasn't over it. She told him that it wasn't fair that she had gotten detention because of that girl- whoever that was, but she was furious about it. He was trying to calm her down but wasn't having much luck. I waited, I wanted to see what the hell was going on and it was Edwards job to reign her in. If she didn't have her scarf on she was going to be mine soon enough. I gave her a scarf the other day to wear over her necklace when she wanted to be just 'Bella' and nothing else to no one…if she came in with that on, I could not punish her for cursing at my house. If she didn't then I was going to have to correct her. I heard him talking her down but she was still raging mad and cursing like a sailor. Edward asked her to quit speaking like that twice but she kept it up but did tone it down somewhat…just not near enough for my taste. She had a zero-tolerance policy on speaking like that and since it is offending Edward then now it is offending me to even higher degree.

Finally, Bella calmed enough to come into the house but froze when she saw me sitting on the couch. I nodded and she fell to the floor in her submissive position. I didn't saw a word to her and Edward just joined me on the couch to watch the news. Everyone took glances at her and then back to me, but I did nothing. I said nothing to her and did not look her way even once. She knew the moment she walked into my house that her behavior was unacceptable. Alice got into one of her visions and looked at me, I knew what she saw and I nodded. Edward stood up in front of me but said nothing. It wasn't his place and he knew it. I was mad, I was pissed that she would act that way plus whatever happened at school to land her in detention. I had my plan and no one seemed to agree with it, so it must be a little extreme but I will keep her safe and she will learn quickly not to act like this again. I decide that a family meeting is in order since I am going to need both Alice and Jasper to help me sort out the truth and what her future intentions are regarding this matter and since she blew up in our yard it is only fair that the family hear her reasons for her actions. Humiliation can go a long way in helping to curb future outburst such as this.

"Family Meeting Now! Edward collect your mate." Every one jumps up and finds their seats leaving both ends of the table open. I position a single chair at the other end and I retreat to the other end and remain standing till Bella comes into the room. Edward places her into the chair and sits down next to Emmett. Jasper is sitting next to Bella on the opposite from Edward in case he needs to touch her to calm her. I sit down and remain quiet….15 minutes go bye and no one moves or speaks. I finally clear my throat and she looks at me…finally.

"Can to explain Isabella?"-Carlisle…..nothing….she just sits quietly

"I said…Can to explain Isabella?"- Carlisle

"I….well…ummm….I got detention today." Ok that was not near good enough

"What was the reason for that?"-Carlisle

"Well….I was sitting with Edward outside during lunch in his lap while I ate, he was kissing me a here and there nothing big but Jessica saw it and got jealous that I was still dating him and told me in front of half the school that I was gonna get pregnant since I was sleeping with all the kids from the rez and Edward. She had it on good authority that was sleeping with Jake and his buddies. I stood up and told her that I was NOT sleeping with anyone and for her to stop starting rumors about me that were total lies. She told me that I was a slut and that Edward would finally see that and run away again and that she hope that this time I did kill myself. I got mad and flung my lunch tray at her and it broke her nose. I was sent to the office and a few of my friends and Edward came in to give their viewpoints and I only got detention for a week instead of being suspended from school."- Bella

"What if anything happened to Jessica?"- Carlisle

"Well, besides a busted up nose, that she totally deserved, she got 2 days suspended for starting it and we get to do our detention together once she returns next week. We have to pick up trash around on the school grounds and write an essay on being respectful to others."

"I think the school handed out a fair and just punishment for the pair of you in this case. It was insensitive for you to act the way you did towards a classmate. It was just as wrong that Jessica started the rumor, but those sorts of things happen in life and you must learn to deal with those situations with caution. I can certainly see how the things she said would hurt your feelings and probably brought up very painful memories for you and for Edward. Did you think that he was feeling the same way about what she was saying? Did you think that he was probably feeling very protective over his mate when someone was threatening you? Do you know what is in our nature to do when our mates are threaten?"

"We usually go after the kill, Isabella. It sounds like to me that you got very defensive and acted out on your rage. You need to look to you mate to help you through this. He sat through it and said nothing but tried to keep you from attacking her. Isn't that why you had to throw the tray at her, he wouldn't let you up would he? He kept you in his lap the whole time? I bet if you thought back, Edward was talking to you, trying to talk you down before you acted rash. Tell me Isabella?"-

"I guess you are right."- Bella

"Edward…..the way I explained the situation, is this what happened? Did you try and talk her down before she acted out? Jasper if you would?"- Carlisle

"I did try and talk her down, but I couldn't get through to her. It was hard to hear such vile things from Jessica's mouth, they hurt me too."- Edward….Jasper nods

"Isabella, I am sorry that you had to hear such things but your actions are unacceptable and inexcusable. You could have put our family at risk of exposure and that breaks one of our codes. If Edward had acted on instinct he would have potentially killed Jessica in front of many witnesses. So this is a very serious issue that we must address. You are a part of this family and you have agreed to follow our rules and your have violated the biggest and most important one. It is my job to correct you in this area as your coven leader. You must learn from your mistakes as the others have. Everyone slips up on occasion and it takes the family to help them overcome them."-Carlisle

"I am sorry…everyone for the potential risk I put all of us in. I will try my best to contain my outburst in the future and find a safer option for release."-Bella

"I feel that you would benefit from an anger management course that teaches you safer outlets. I also feel that you should take lessons in mediation as well. Learning how to breathe properly can help a great deal in controlling emotions. I feel that Jasper could serve as your instructor for these lessons. I feel that between the schools detention and what I have covered here should cover any and all corrections necessary for your actions today. Does anyone have anything they wish to add or address concerning this issue?"- Carlisle

"Carlisle, do you think it could be beneficial for Bella to take boxing lessons. I could help her. It would teach her proper breathing, and control. She would also have an outlet to let her feelings in a safe environment." Emmett

"They may be a good option Emmett. I do see its merit, but I also see that it could benefit her in negative ways as well. It would give her fighting skills that she might use in future outburst. I think for the time being we should hold off on this. It may be useful in the future though. Good Idea."- Carlisle

"Anyone else?"- Carlisle

"Carlisle, I hate to bring this up but I feel that Bella should write Jessica an apology letter for causing bodily harm."-Esme

"An excellent idea, Esme. Isabella, this is something you will do tonight before you leave here. I will review it and mail it for you since you will not be seeing Miss. Jessica till Monday. Alright, Edward join me on a quick hunt, you don't have to eat since you will be going again when we get back. Then when I return the rest of you will clear out because I have other matters that must be addressed. Alice get Isabella some paper and a pen so she can get her letter out of the way."-Carlisle

"Of course Carlisle."

* * *

**AN...I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up before the weekend is out. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you did or didn't...please REVIEW...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

****CPOV****

"Edward, I ask you to come out with me while I hunt because I am going to need your help with Bella over the next few days. I need you to be there for her to vent too and to make her feel loved. I need you to talk with the family tonight and tell them that they need to help her as well. She needs to know for certain that we help each other in our times of need. I feel that she will feel pain again and that she doesn't belong with us. I need them to help her through this."-Carlisle

"Of course we will do this, she is apart of our family now and we help our family. I am sure the others already agree with this. I know that you took this stand with her to help her feel apart of the family. Given the nature of offense and the fact you pretty much let her off easy compared to us."-Edward

"Oh you think she is getting off easy? Rest assured that she is not getting off easy. For one, the things I told her to do in front of the family is for ya'll benefit and she will learn something from them too but let me tell you I will be handling this again when I return to the house. She will not be getting off easy I will tell you that. What we may have remembered to tell you is that "I" as her master get to punish her for all misbehavior when it comes to breaking our Family Code plus the rules I have set up for our M/s relationship. She broke a couple of my rules plus one possibly two of the codes so she will NOT be getting off easy."- Carlisle yelled and all the while shaking with rage.

"Dad, I have seen you upset before but this is something else. You seem like you are bordering on out of control and I hope that you would calm yourself before you see my mate again. I am going to call Jasper out here to help us, alright?"- Edward said to a nodding Carlisle

"_Jasper, please join us on our hunt, Carlisle needs your help. Please have Esme return Bella home and have her ask Charlie if she can spend the weekend with Alice when she drops her off. Tell Bella to leave the letter she has written on Carlisle desk for him. Please hurry Jasper."-Edward_

"_oh of course, I will tell them and find you shortly."-Jasper_

"Why did you send Isabella away? I needed to speak with her about this."- Carlisle said angrily

"If you must know, I sent her home so that you could have time to calm the fuck down. You are not in the correct frame of mind to be with my human mate. I feel that your control is waning somewhat and you need to reign this shit in. You are shaking because of your rage and it seems that you need a break to get your shit in order before you try and punish my human mate for offenses that came from normal teenage jealously issues. She acted out, yes. That does deserve some punishment I agree but only when we are in complete control of ourselves. If we were to correct her tonight she would get injured and that I can not allow. I am keeping my mate safe from me and from you. I am just as angry as you are that she chose to act out, that was why I came home after school. I needed a break from her as well."-Edward

"Who are you to tell me how or when to be with Isabella?"- Carlisle

"Who am I….I am her mate and I know that I have full control of Bella. If I want her to be with me or away from you I have a right to pull rank on you, you agreed to that before you started with this relationship with her. She is my mate and I will keep her safe and when you calm the fuck down you can do with her as you wish, but know this one of us guys will be around to supervise your first encounter to ensure her safety."- Edward

"oh shit, Edward, you weren't joking about needing my help."-Jasper says as he sends wave after wave of calm towards Carlisle. When he stopped fighting it he hugged him which increased the effects.

"Carlisle man, are you okay? Let's get you something to eat, which will help. I know you hunted recently but it will help you reign in your emotions. Then we can sit down and calmly discuss this."-Jasper

****BPOV****

I wrote my letter to Jessica and was sitting in the dining room waiting on whatever was to come. Jasper left a few moments ago all in a rush but I am not sure why. The girls all came in and Esme picked me up and sat me in her lap. She stroked my hair and gave me kisses on my forehead, she was soothing me like a mother should and I was grateful for that. Today was a very bad day for me and I just wanted my mom to tell me everything was going to be alright. I know that I am better than what Jessica was telling me but it is hard sometimes to really believe it. Edward did leave me and I did try and kill myself and for her to bring those memories back to me was want I acted out on. It didn't hurt much for her to tell me that I was sleeping with all those guys from the rez but when she told me she wished that next time I did manage to kill myself was the one thing that really hurt the most.

Esme wiped my tears away and then asked me if I wanted to talk about what was bothering me and when I told her yes she took me into the living room and sat with me on one of the couches. Rose and Alice sat on the floor at our feet and they all had hands on me. It felt nice to know that I was one of the family and was being treated as such. I told them that. I told them that I felt bad that I had let Edward and Carlisle down along with the rest of them. I told them that I was glad that I was being corrected for my actions and was glad that I was a part of this family. They told me that they were here for me and they would help me through this in whatever way possible. They told me that they loved me no matter what and families help one another when they stumble. I could tell that they were being honest with me about the things they said.

Emmett came into the room and sat down next to Esme and I and he held my hand. After a few minutes he pulled into his lap and just held me. He whispered assurances into my ear and just showed me that he cared for me by letting me relax in his arms. He told me that we all mess up but as a family we come through just fine. He told me to lean on to Edward because mates know how to make each other feel better for some reason. He told me that mates know when we need our space and when we need comfort or release. He explained to me more about what it means to be mated and compared to being lovers in this family. He told me that Edward will keep me safe and I was to trust him without any doubt. After a few more peaceful minutes in Emmett's lap, Esme walked up to me and told me that it was time I got home and she would be driving me. I wanted to wait to see Edward but she informed that he called earlier and requested Jasper's assistance to calm Carlisle. She also said that she was to take me home and to ask Charlie to let me spend the weekend with Alice. She told me that someone would come by and pick me up in the morning and take me to school then I would ride home with someone back here tomorrow afternoon. I stood up and went towards the door and everyone met me and gave me one last hug and told me if I needed anything overnight to call and someone would come over.

Once we arrived at Charlie's, Esme walked with me to the door. I let us both in and found Charlie watching a baseball game. Esme and Charlie talked for a few minutes about the happenings in Forks and what not before she asked him if I could spend the weekend with them. He laughed and said yes but after he said I should just move in since I spend so much time there already. Esme mentioned to him that I did in fact have my own room and stayed in there whenever I spent the night. That seemed to interest him and he asked her why I would have my own space there if I only spent the night once and a while. She told him that I was a part of their family and they felt that family should have their spaces in the house. She told him that she would be honored for me to move in if that was want he really wanted. He told her that I spend all my time there anyway and in couple months I would be an official member after the wedding so he said that he would let me go ahead and move in.

Esme and I were both shocked but grateful. They worked out the details of when I was to move, which was this weekend and that he wanted to be able to come over sometimes and have me over to eat sometimes during the week at his place. We were all very agreeable to this and we let him have whatever concessions he wanted to ease the transitions. Neither of us wanted to rock the boat. He quickly mentioned that when he wanted to come over this weekend so that he could see my room and get a tour of their house if that was alright. Of course Esme would totally agree with this but I bet she was thinking what room she could redo to get me my own space in time. She told him that Carlisle would be in touch and they could have a man to man talk if they wanted. I walked her to the door and she hugged me and told me that she was so excited about me moving in. She quickly asked me what color I wanted to paint my room and I wanted anything special about my room. I told her whatever she came up with would be great but if I could have a window seat that would be great. She kissed my forehead and left for the car.

When I came back into the living room, Charlie talked with me about the responsibility of living with another family. He told me that I should help out like I do here and act respectful to Carlisle and Esme. He also gave me the sex talk and how since the wedding is only a few months away I should just wait and make that night special. I nodded and huh-ed in all the right places and finally made my escape to my room. I went about my nightly routine and found myself on my bed reading when I heard a light tap on the window. It was Alice. She and I talked a few hours then I told her that I had to go to bed. She said that she would not be coming to school tomorrow because she, Rose and Esme would be driving to Seattle to shop for things for my new room and that Emmett and Jasper would stay home and get the painting and such done. They hope to have it complete before Saturday morning. She hugged me and kissed me and left for the night. I closed the window, locked it and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke early and decided to get up and get ready. I made some pancakes for Charlie and I. We spent breakfast talking and talking about the wedding and me moving off to college. Soon it was time for him to leave and I told him that I would see him in the morning when I came to get my things. He said he would love to help but had already committed to going fishing with some of his buddies. I told him it was fine and call me when he was ready to come out and I would give him the tour. He said he would and left the house. I cleaned up the dishes and straighten up the house a bit before I started to get my things together for school. I was about to leave but remembered that I didn't have my truck here so I called Edward to see who was picking me up but he didn't answer.

I went around the house making sure all the lights were off and such and made my way back downstairs, when I turned the corner I found Carlisle sitting patiently at the kitchen table for me. I was shocked and scared at the same time; I froze dead in my tracks. He motioned for me to join him and I went to him without question. He pulled me into his lap and breathed in my scent. He told me that he was sorry for losing his temper and I gave him this look of 'what you talking about' and he told me that he lost it after he left the house. He told me that Edward had to set him straight and Jasper had to calm him. He told me that Edward kept me safe last night by not letting him near me. He told me that I would be corrected for my outburst and lack of respect and one of the guys would be joining us to ensure my safety. I nodded that I understood and he told me that I would be taking those lessons starting today and he approved of the letter I had written. He stood me up and led me to his car. He held my hand as he drove me towards the school, once there Edward came over to let me out. Carlisle pulled me back down and told me that he would be picking me up after he finished work and I was to wait for him.

Edward and I made our way to class and the day went by pretty much quietly till lunch. He told me that he wanted to talk with me outside, so we got our lunch and found dry place to sit. I ate and he talked. He told me that he was very happy that I was moving in with him even though I would be staying in my own room most of the time. He explained in detailed what had happened last night when he and Carlisle left for their hunt. He reaffirmed what Carlisle had said about one of the guys would be there when Carlisle decided he was ready to correct me for breaking the code and his rules. He asked me if I had a preference on who I wanted there and I quickly replied with 'you will know that best'. He expressed his disappointment in me for losing my cool yesterday but understood the reasons behind it but it didn't excuse it in any case. He told me that let him down but he was proud that I stood up for myself. He told me that once we were home that he would correct me for my actions. He explained that he planned on spanking me, having me to write lines, and that I would go without release from him or my hand till my detention at school was complete without any trouble. He told me that he would also be requiring me to please him when or where he asked for it without complaint as well but he would be withholding my release from me during such times.

Edward also informed me that he would also be enforcing Carlisle rules so if I was to mess up on those then I would get double punish for each broken rule. He told me that he was doing this so that I would learn to follow instructions and learn to respect others better. He pulled me into his lap and places soft kisses on my face and neck and he let me relax into him till the warning bell sounded. He went to class and before long the final bell rang and he led me outside to wait on Carlisle. Edward told me that he would wait with me and that Carlisle was taking me someplace and he would be waiting on me in his room when I returned.

I stood there waiting on Carlisle to arrive; when Edward heard him coming he left me standing there on the curb to wait alone. Carlisle pulled up and I got in. The ride was quiet and long. He pulled over on the side of the rode into some make shift parking area, then he came around and opened my door and offered his hand. We walked for about 20 minutes then I saw the most amazing waterfall I had ever seen.

****CPOV****

"I brought you here to talk to you and to correct you. I will be punishing you in stages so that neither of us have a breakdown of some kind. I told you that someone would be joining us during these times and that is true. This person is in the tree line and if needed they will come out, if not he will remain hidden. This is between you and I, the person is under orders to not discuss what they will see here unless they have the need to interfere. Edward has set up guidelines for this until he feels your safety with me is no longer an issue. Your mate loves you dearly and your safety is his number one concern. He understands my need and duty to correct you over this issue or any future ones. Do have any questions or concerns, Little One?"- Carlisle

"No master, I have no questions at this time."- Bella

"At this time I will be correcting you for breaking our Family Code. You broke the first one when you brought unwanted attention to our family. You also broke another one as well, it was the last one, the one where it states that you will not do anything that would tarnish our family reputation. Now I want you to strip down completely and get into your position, I will return in a few moments."- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella

I left her to strip down and kneel to wait for my return. I walked over to where Emmett was standing and sat down beside him. His job was to watch over me to ensure that I was in complete control of myself and report back to Edward. I can't believe that Edward is dictating to me what I can and can't do; it makes me feel like a child. The sooner I can prove myself to him the sooner I can get rid of the babysitters.

"Carlisle, what is the point in this. I mean I love looking at naked woman but what purpose does having her kneel there serve?"- Emmett asked me after about 20 minutes

"It serves the purpose of trust. She trust me to do what is right for her, she trust me to return without questioning my authority. I too enjoy watching her in this position. To watch her breast rise and fall with each breathe to see the sun shimmer off her skin and to see the anticipation in her eyes when I return. I am going to her now. Stay here in the shadows, and if you must relieve yourself please do it without any sounds. When I am finished we will return home. She is not to know that you were the person that was here, understand. Please remember what Edward told you, her safe word is "CULLEN" if you hear her say it or see her wave her hand rush over and stop me. I feel like I am in complete control and I will be able to handle this. Thank you for being here for her. Remember she likes it rough and I give it to her that way, she will be in pain and she accepts this."- Carlisle

I walk back to her and stand in front of her. I offer my hand and pull her up to stand with me.

"Kitten, you are aware that this may cause you pain, is this correct?"- Carlisle

"Yes, master"- Bella

"You also remember you safe word, correct?"- Carlisle

"Yes Master I do."-Bella

"If for some reason you feel like that I am getting out of control please use the safe word or the safety signal and the person in the shadows will come out. If not he will remain there and you will not know who it is. Do you agree?"- Carlisle

"Yes master I agree."- Bella

I pull her over to where the rocks are. There is one that looks like a bench I plan on using today. Once we get close she spots my bag near its base and lets out a sigh which I find funny.

"Something wrong Kitten?"-Carlisle

"No sir, nothing is wrong."- Bella

"You knew the moment you walked into the house yesterday that you were going to be punished because you saw me and dropped to your knees in submission before I knew what I had even happen, do not let that bag scare you. I am going to get you bottom all nice and warmed up for Edward. I know he is planning on punishing you when we get home. He deserves the best from you and you will give him that. I will have you in tears before he can even land a hand on you. You deserve to feel this pain, and you will live through it, isn't that right Kitten?"- Carlisle

"yes master"- Bella

"Now bend over that rock so that I can spank you unrespectful ass. I will be spanking you for punishment and not for pleasure today. This will hurt and cause you pain, then I will insert your plug and drive the long way home where you will present yourself to Edward."- Carlisle

"yes master"- Bella

"I will be spanking you till I feel you have had enough. You ass will hurt and so will your upper thighs. It will be painful for you to sit down or to move. Do not count and cry out if you wish. Your bodies response will tell me when to stop. Are you ready for me to begin?"- Carlisle

"Yes master"

I land the first twenty swats on her ass with my hand and then I give each of her thighs the same treatment. She is turning a nice soft pink color so I still have a ways to go. I decide to use my paddle next so I go to my bag and grab it. I set another round on her ass till I count 40, then break and begin again on her thighs just with less force. She is beginning to cry out in pain but she isn't broken yet so I continue on. Her ass is a bright read and showing signs of bruising already, a few more and she will be ready for Edward to finish her off. Another full round of 30 and I stop. She is full of tears and her body is shaking from the pain she is in. He ass and legs have bruises on them and plenty of lines cris crossing across her butt. I spanked her from many angles so that every inch of her ass would hurt they is not a pain free spot anywhere below her waistline to mid thigh.

"Kitten, I am finished spanking you, now I will prepare your plug and return you to Edward. Remain still while I insert this into you."-Carlisle

"Yes master, thank you Master."- Bella

I grab the plug from my bag and the Ky, I prepare both the plug and her ass for it, then I insert it and make sure it is secure. I wiggle it around and pull it out again and again till she is truly broken. This plug is larger than the one I used on her at the cabin. It is longer and wider and it has can remain in her for longer periods of time. She will wear it while Edward spanks her tonight as well. I am the only one that can remove it and I do not plan on doing that anytime soon. I pull her up and force her onto her knees on the ground. I unzip myself and pull out my enlarged member.

"Take me in your mouth, no hands."- Carlisle

"yes master, Thank you"-Bella

She leans into me and tilts her head to grab a hold of my member with her mouth. She begins to bob up and down on it, she begins to cry in pain but she keeps going. She moans around me and it makes me harder and brings me closer to release. She keeps her pace but I want and need it deeper so I grab her hair and force myself deeper inside her mouth and force her to take me further than she has before she is gagging and I tell her to breathe through her nose but I don't let up. I am holding my release back till she can figure this out for herself. After a few forceful thrusts she gets the hang of breathing correctly and she starts moaning again. She is finally taking all of me into her mouth without gagging and it feels incredible. I feel myself getting closer and I grab her head and keep myself deep inside her throat then I release my seed into her. I pull out and zip up. I gather her clothes and place them in my bag and pull out a blanket and wrap her in it.

I lead her back to the car and sit her down and fasten her seat beat around her. I drive back into town going under the speed limit and pull up to the Micky D's to get her something to eat. I drive to a small park out of the way and give her the food. She hasn't looked or spoken to me since before she pleased me. She wiggled all over the seat but I reminded her to sit still and she tries to. She eats half of her food and she whispers a soft "thank you master". I ask her how she is doing and she just glares at me till I raise one eye brow at her and she responds "I am fine, Thank you Master." She finishes up all of her food and I get out of the car to get rid of the trash. Once back in the car, I reach to touch her necklace. I hold the heart in my fingers and ask her

"do you wish to remain my submissive Kitten?"…and she quickly responds,

"Oh of course master, I enjoy being your submissive. It's an honor I hold dear to my heart. Please allow me to continue to me yours."- Bella

"I just wondered because this is the first time I really unleashed on you and I did not want you to be fearful of me. I will keep you safe."- Carlisle

"I am fearful of you but I trust you with my life to keep me safe. I deserved to be punished and you did your job in doing so. I do not question you. You told me what to expect and it was every bit of that. I long to return home so that Edward can see how I handled your punishment. I hope it pleases him because right now he is disappointed in me. I wish to make him happy again."- Bella

"Kitten, you handled your punishment wonderfully. I am proud of you and I am honored that you wish to remain my submissive. If you ever wish different please inform me, if not I will assume you will always will be mine in that regard. Now let's get you home to Edward."- Carlisle

I drove us home keeping under the speed limit of course. Once we reached the house, I helped her out and lead her to the house and helped her up the short flight of stairs to fine the family minus Edward waiting for our return. Emmett had made it back and was looking at her with concern but she didn't notice. They could all tell she was in a great deal of pain but said nothing of it. They only welcomed her home. She walked herself over to the staircase and slowly made her way up to Edwards room.

****EPOV****

I had gone for a run once I had gotten home from school. I needed to release any negative feelings before I saw Bella again. I knew that when she would return home she would be in a great deal of pain and I was only going to add to that. I knew that Carlisle would be spanking her this afternoon and he knew that I was planning to as well. The agreement was that I would get to punish her alone, but he would come up and check on her before we started. If she wished him to remain then he would but otherwise he would return and wait with the family while I corrected my mate. The family would be there to welcome her home and would remain there.

I heard Carlisle's car coming up the drive and I went up to my room but not before Esme caught me and told me to take it easy on her, then Emmett reinforced that saying that she was in a lot of pain when he last saw her. I nodded and retired to my room to wait on my mate to present herself to me. I heard the family welcome her home but she quickly made her way around them and slowly, very slowly came up the stairs till she reached my door. She stood stoically for a few minutes only moving to breathe. She finally reached for the handle and began to turn it. The door slowly opened to revel a blanket covered Bella. Her eyes held so many unreleased tears and her face was that of a broken woman but she still looked full of peace, love and somewhat proud. She came in closed the door and made her way to where I was sitting, she laid the blanket on the bed and took her submissive position at my feet. She never said a word but I knew that she was presenting herself to me. I took one of Carlisle lessons and sat very quiet for a few minutes then I decided to speak to my mate.

"Isabella, stand up and let me look at you."

"yes sir."

She stood up and turned around so that I could get a good look at her. Then she turned to face me again but kept her face looking at the floor. I stood up and walked around her a few times, reaching and touching her here and there. I pulled her over the bed and bent her over it.

"now stay like that I want to see how you handled yourself with Carlisle."- Edward

"yes sir"- Bella

"I see that he has inserted a plug into you. I am sorry to say that I can not remove it for you. He inserted it, he is the one to remove it. Any spankings I give you tonight will hurt more because it is in there. I assume that he did that for a reason and I agree with him on that account. It looks like you received a fairly good beating at the hands of your master this evening. Do you have any concerns about his treatment of you I should be aware of?"- Edward

"No sir, he treated me fine sir. He corrected me for breaking the Family Code on two accounts. His treatment was fair and just."- Bella

"I am glad to hear that. You did well in handling it. I am proud of you. Now I will go and get your master and request his paddle so that I may correct you as well. Remain there till we return."- Edward

I make my way down to the common room and I can not find the words to say. I just stand there staring at the blank wall, till he approaches me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I know that was hard to see but she handled it well. She hoped that it would make you happy that she could do that and that you would not be disappointed with her anymore. Your happiness was a huge concern for her this evening. She was upset that she had disappointed you. Now let's go check on your mate and let's get this night finished with already. I am sure that she is wishing for a soak in a tub and an early bed time."- Carlisle

"Alice, Rose…when I finish with Bella will you two tend to her?"- Edward

"Of course we will. Carlisle is there anything we should put on her to help with the healing?"- Rose

"Yes, I will get you the tube of the cream she has been using, and in her bathroom there are special bath salts that will help as well. I will leave out some pain meds for her as well in the kitchen."- Carlisle

"Alright, guess we should go to her now, Carlisle please bring your paddle with you."- Edward

"Edward, a moment please"- Jasper

"Of course"- Edward

"She is in pain, a great deal of it but she was feeling loved, cherished at the moment she walked in that door along with that pain and those feelings haven't gone away. She is in the right frame of mind for this. I know it will be hard for you to correct your mate but it is unfortunately something that must be done. I will send you calm and relaxing waves but I will send her nothing. She must feel this for herself. She must find the strength within herself on her own. Correct your mate then show her you care for her. I know that you told her she will not find release from you for a period of time but make her feel how deeply your love for her is. If you will allow yourself to allow her one release following the day she went through she will understand that she desires to please you. She will go to bed knowing that you corrected her but still love her very deeply. Use many positive words to tell her how she pleased you after you correct her. Carlisle does this each time he causes her pain and she responds well to it….Now go do what you need to do. I will be here if you need to talk afterwards."- Jasper

"Okay Carlisle, Let's go see Isabella."- Edward

That little talk from Jasper was right on what I needed to hear. I will give her the release she needs. It will help her release some of the stress and pain she is experiencing tonight. Jasper is a good brother to have around. As we enter the room, Bella is still where I left her. Carlisle has taught her well.

"Very good Isabella. I am proud of you for staying put for as long as I was away. I have brought your master to look you over and to make sure that it is safe for me to continue."- Edward

"Kitten, it looks like you are nearly where you need to be. I believe once Edward corrects you that you will be the broken girl that I expect from you tonight. I am afraid that if he takes it too easy on you, you will not be where I need you to be. I will check again before I release you to the girls for the evening. I am going to allow Edward to correct you without my presence unless it is something you require. If it is then I will remain in the corner to supervise this punishment. What say you Kitten?"- Carlisle

"Master, I wish you to remain."- Bella

"Edward, go on head with it then. I will stand out of your way. Once you feel she has had enough I will check on her. Let me warn whoever can hear, I expect a little blood from this tonight. Kitten, the family is in the house this evening. It is normal for us to beware and hear mates correcting one another. I find that it helps the offending mate learn from their actions better."- Carlisle

"Yes Master I understand."- Bella

"Isabella, I will be correcting you tonight for acting out against our family code and shaming me in front of my family. Your language was unbecoming and I requested you to stop numerous times throughout the day yesterday. Do you understand these reasons Isabella?"- Edward

"Yes Sir, I understand?"- Bella

"Settle yourself; you don't have to count this time. Cry out if you must but I will stop when I feel when you have had enough."- Edward

I make sure that she is in the correct position to receive my punishment. Her ass must already be on fire from all those she received from Carlisle but she seems more than willing to receive more. This pleases me more than anything. I reach out to Carlisle for the paddle and I settle myself into a side position next to her. I swing back and land the first blow and she lets all the air out of her lungs, I look to Carlisle and he mouths lighter. I try again and he nods in approval. I land the first ten before she starts crying out. I look again to Carlisle and he motions to keep going. I change my position to give her a short break. I swing out another 10 before changing position again. He tells me mentally to swat her on her thighs as well, so I do that. The bruises she came home with are beginning to open up some but no blood yet, but she is close. She is full cry mode and I don't think she could talk is she wanted to. I decided to go another round and I was half way though when her hand comes up and waves ever so slowly….

"STOP!"- Carlisle yells

Blood begins to run down her leg slowly and I go fetch a cool wet rag and clean her up. He quickly comes to her and kisses her on her check and neck. He pulls himself to her and begins to rub on her sides, back trying to get her to respond to him. He begins to kiss her as his lover but she doesn't respond….

"Jasper"- Carlisle

He keeps this up while I am tending to her. The little bit of bleeding she had has stopped shortly after it started. I open up the windows for Jasper benefit and return to Bella. She is awake but still unresponsive. Jasper arrives take his clothes off, leaving his boxers on and lies beneath her. He wraps his arms around her and he begins to kiss her. He motions for both Carlisle and I to her and her begin the same thing. Rubbing on her and kissing on her, she finally begins to come out of it somewhat. She looks into Jaspers eyes and begins to kiss him. Carlisle slips off and watches us. Jaspers pulls Bella off of him and lays her next to him on the bed and motions for me to lay beside her. We are both showing our affections to Bella as Carlisle slips out of the room seeing where this is going. Jasper remains but begins to turn Bella towards me. He stays close since she is still out of it somewhat, he and I are increasing our kisses to her body and he eases my hand towards her wet sex. He helps me feel at ease by sending out waves of calm, and lust to help things along.

Bella is finally showing signs of life again and reaches out and grabs my member through my pants. She try to unzip me but is unable but she lets out a little grunt and I slip my clothes off and returning to lay by her side. While I was undressing she begins to man handle Jasper but she doesn't try and take his clothes off. When she feels me return, she grabs a hold of me with her other hand and begins to stroke me. Jasper looks to me if he should leave and I look to Bella. If she quits playing with him then he is out of here if not then her can stay. He nods seeing my decision somehow, probably hearing Alice through the door relaying any decisions I am making. He begins to play with her breasts and kiss her neck. Bella has me moaning and she leans into me more and brushes Jaspers hand off. He moves his hands down her stomach but Alice says quietly "come out jasper, leave them".

Once he leaves, I hear her tell him that Bella wants to be with Edward alone this time but she will take care of him if he will allow her to and they run to their room. I know she will be back to tend to Bella soon enough.

Bella begins to kiss me deeply and passionately and moving her hands all over my body. She begins to wiggle her way down but I stop her by whispering in her ear… "Let me please you tonight" she begins to argue but I stop her by slipping myself into her and telling her that I love her and that tonight she will be mine then starting tomorrow she will be able to please me. She nods in approval and I speed my pace inside her. I know she is hurting but she is not showing it at all. She is such a strong woman. I am honored that she is my mate. I feel our releases coming up and I mentally tell her that I want her to wait on me. She pulls her back at once and I let mine go but keep thrusting for her then she lets hers go as well. I ease out of her and we lay together speaking nothing either mentally or verbally till there is a light knock on our door. Bella whispers "come in" to our guest.

* * *

**AN- So what did you think? Who do you think the guest is? Could it be Alice, Rose, or Carlisle...Who do you think? Tell me how you liked this chapter. I will get to work on the next one tonight so hopefully tomorrow sometime I will upload again.**

**Leave a review. Thanks for reading.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I hope that I didn't scare anyone off, I heard that some folks that it was a bit to harsh so I wrote this chapter to help clear the air between Carlisle and Bella. I can promise that he won't be as heavy handed again after what he learns in this chapter. He and I both learned those lessons. Bella will be getting a break in the upcoming chapter or two. She will be getting moved in and settled in the Cullen House and maybe even running away with a unexpected Cullen. **

**Read and enjoy then leave me a review...Good or bad  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

****BPOV****

"Hey Rose, how is it going?" I patted the bedside next to me and Edward.

"I am doing good. The question is how are you doing. It seems that you have had a rough day. I was wondering if I could take you away for the weekend while everyone gets you moved in. What do you say?"- Rose

"I think I would like that a lot. I could use some time away from these heavy handed men. (giggle) What do you say baby, would it be alright if I ran away with Rose for a couple of days? We could be back Sunday afternoon in time to give my dad the official tour."- Bella

"I think that would be a great idea love. Rose what do you plan to do with my mate while you guys are away? Where are you planning on going?"- Edward

"Well, I was thinking about driving up Seattle and doing some sightseeing. Alice said the weather would be in our favor. I was thinking about doing the spa thing but I think the massage is ruled out for this trip considering your glorious backside. They do have a hot spring just outside of town though and I thought the waters there would help in your healing. I just wanted to spend some one on one time away from the house with Bella is all."- Rose

"Well, I think it would be just fine Bella if you wanted to go. I feel you could use some girl time without all the shopping and Bella Barbie. Rose you take care of her for me and keep her safe."- Edward

"Sounds like the plan is all set; I will leave all the details to you Rose. I do request a hotel room that has a hot tub though and room service but anything else is all up to you. When do you what to leave?"- Bella

"We can leave after you have some breakfast in the morning but right now I want to steal you away from Edward and help draw you a bath. Here is a robe you can slip on to get you to the bathroom in my room. Let me gather some of you stuff and I will meet you in there, alright?"-Rose

"Sounds good to me, then I want to get some sleep. I am beat, and very sore."- Bella

"Bath then bed, that was the plan. I will get you some pain meds too. I am sure Carlisle has some good stuff here that will help you relax and help you sleep till morning. Meet you in my room."- Rose

"Edward, thank you for tonight. I will try to not disappoint you in the future. I do not want to relive that again. It's a good thing not all memories pass over into the next life, that much pain was too intense. I do not ever want to experience that EVER again. I do mind the spanking but I think that_ (shh…don't tell Carlisle) but I think he went over the edge a little. I think he thought I was one of you. I believe that I do not want to play at all with anyone till my detention is over. I need time to heal both physically and emotionally from this experience. I think the extreme ideas that he has need to be tabled till after I am changed. I consider tonight one of those cases. I knew I needed the correction but the severity of it was too much for me. Will you as my mate ask him to not spank me again till my detention time is over? He can do whatever he needs to do otherwise but I am afraid that if I see that paddle again anytime soon I will burn it."- Bella _

"_Bella, my love, I will ensure that he doesn't lay that paddle across you again for two weeks. I am sorry that I inflicted the pain I did on top of what he had already administered. I am going to tell the guys that you are unavailable to them to call on until your time in detention has been served. If you choose to call on them though, that is totally your choice. You need to speak with your master and tell him some of the things that we have not spoken out loud so that he can hear them. He needs to know how you feel about the pain level you can accept at this time. After your bath, please meet me in his study, I will be in there as well. As your mate, I can overrule Carlisle in his master's role to you but I can not overrule him as coven leader. He usually only uses that authority when correcting coven matters. Tonight it is going to be a close call, since he was punishing you for the break of the Family Code but he did so as your master, am I correct?"_

"Yes, he was acting as my master tonight. My understanding was that the meeting last night covered my punishment as a coven member, if I was mistaken and tonight was part of that then I wouldn't complain."- Bella

"I understand love. I will see what I can do on your behalf on this matter. Please go on and meet Rose, I am sure that she is waiting for you to join her. She seems to want to spend some time with you."- Ed

"Ok, that bath sounds very good right about now. I will see you in a little bit."-Bella says then leans in for a passionate kiss.

I put on the robe that Rose left for me and left for Rose's room. When I got to the half way there I was meet by Emmett. He pulled me into a hug and whispered ever so softly that he was so proud of me and that he will never hurt me like that. He whispered that if I wanted to return to the waterfall sometime he would take me but only to go swimming and some fooling around. I smiled and kissed him then leaned back.

"Emmett, thanks for the hug. Want to walk with me to your room; I am meeting your wife for a bath."- Bella says with a wink and a wiggle of an eyebrow.

"Oh Bella, don't be such a tease. I will escort you though, that would be an honor." They turned and made their way to Rose's room. "Did I hear that you and my girl are running off together tomorrow?"- Emmett side with a wink.

"Oh Emmett, are you jealous that she choose me over you to run away with? I promise I won't ruin her innocence for you. We are just going to do some sightseeing and some hot tubing together, no biggie."

"hhotttt tubbbbing…..no biggie…that is huge Bella… and very sexy I should say. Let me ask you this, are you going to take a suit or not? My personal opinion would be that you should leave the suit off, it might hurt to wear it, but then again I am partial to naked women."- Emmett

"Emmett, you can't come with us. So I think suit or no suit is not your problem. Get your mind out of the gutter….."-Bella

"Damn straight it's not your problem…. Emmett, what Bella and I do behind closed doors in a hot tub is none of your concern. Your fantasy maybe but not your concern…got it? Good? Now Bella, I have the water all set for you, let me help you in then I will get you your meds."-Rose and she pushed an eager Emmett out the door and into the hall.

****RPOV****

After I pushed Emmett out of our room, Bella was still standing in the middle of the bathroom just looking around. I guess she has never really been in here yet. I offer to help her take off her robe and I slip it off her shoulders. Once it revealed her backside I sucked in an unnecessary breathe and she turned.

"How did you withstand all that sweetie? You are much stronger than I am."- Rose

"I think I was just more stupid is all. It hurts like a motherfucker but I can't really complain much about it now. It's in the past; the only thing left is to make sure it doesn't happen again. If I have to lock myself up in my room till my change…this is never happen again. Now please help me into that tub and let me have something for this pain."-Bella

"Sure thing sweetie."- Rose. I helped lift her legs over the sides of the tub then helped ease herself to a sitting position in the tub.

"Sweetie, I am just gonna run out for a minute but if you don't mind, I am going to get Jasper so he can help you relax. Does that sound alright? When I return, I will bring the strongest shit Carlisle will give me. I love you sweetie."- Rose says then kisses Bella

****JPOV****

Wow…what would life be like without a human Bella around? I hope her change will bring some normalcy back into our life. It's not that I don't mind her being human but there are so many rules that their bodies have to live by in order to survive. I think dear ole dad might have forgotten some of them tonight when punishing our human Bella. She is a fighter though; I have to give her that. She is stronger than she looks. Her emotions are carefully guarded though, she lets them out but I think that the degree is way off. Now that she has gone into Rose's room they seemed to have unleashed themselves full strength, I think this because I am doubled over on the living room floor in so much pain I can not stand up. Alice called for Carlisle but he doesn't know what is wrong. I mentioned that it is the intense pain that Bella is in that has me on the floor. About that time, Rose comes looking for me to ask me to help her relax Bella. I grab her hand and send her the pain I am in and she collapses on the floor alongside me. Edward makes his way downstairs to find to strong vampires on the floor crying in pain, his thought…was to make Carlisle feel this too.

I like that idea, this was his fault and maybe he will understand what she is going through for a moment. I call him over but he is reluctant, understandably so, so Emmett drags him to where I am and I reach out and the moment my hand reaches his he falls to the floor. He looks at me and then to Edward. I release him quickly; Rose tells him to get the strongest shit he has and go give it to her. Alice, Esme and Emmett all want to feel Bella's pain as well and I let them; they are taken back by the level of it. I release them but everyone in the room put their hands on me and send out calming waves to me. Emmett grabs me a cold bag from the garage fridge and I drink it. They keep their hands on me till I gain back some of my strength and I start sending wave after wave to Bella of peace, calm, love, and anything else I can find positive from my family. I can not send anything I usually make on my own just yet but I can send her what they are feeling to help ease her pain till I can manage to get myself in order.

After a few moments I have found my feet again and I run to her. I know she is naked in the tub but I have already seen all of her in Edward's room. Carlisle is there giving her injection of some sort that he says will work faster than any pill he has. I reach out to touch her shoulder and send everything I can at her. She leans into my touch and with her free hand pulls me down next to her. She asked me to kiss her and I kiss her like the world is going to end. Edward chose at that moment to walk in and I pull back, and she sighs at the loss of the earth ending kiss we had going on. He doesn't say anything but his eyes and his emotions give a different story. He is accepting but also a bit jealous. I can understand both given the situation. Carlisle still hasn't moved from the room either so all we need is Emmett and a bed then we …. Then Edward clears his throat which stops my thoughts from going further…party pooper…he smirks, jackass.

"Jasper, as fun as those ideas could be, now is not the time or the place to entertain such ideas. I am not even sure that she would be party to such either but she is full of surprises lately."-Edward

"What are you talking about Edward" comes from a half drunk Bella in the tub.

"It's just Jasper here was thinking that all we needed was Emmett and a bed since every other male in the house is in here with you naked in the tub. I think he thought that we could all have a go at once somehow."- Edward

"Oh, did I miss the party? Oh seems not."-Emmett

"okay, everybody with a dick get out of here and Rose get your cute self back in here. I want you to help me get all soapy and clean."- Bella

"_Rose, get her talking. I need to hear about her view point and she needs to release it."-Carlisle whispered so only Bella didn't her, she nodded and he left._

"Jasper, kiss me again and get on your way. I think the drugs are beginning to work."- Bella

"I would be honored to kiss such a woman as yourself. Your inner strength is unmatched by no one I have ever seen before and your outward beauty is beyond words." Jasper says then leans in for another earth ending kiss but this time I let her break the kiss. I turn and walk out and shut the door leaving Rose and Bella alone. I decide it is time for a hunt so I ask Emmett to join me and we take off into the night.

****BPOV****

"Join me Rose"- Bella

"Sure thing, let me get out of my clothes and lock that door. We wouldn't want any of the guys trying to sneak in here and see us both naked in a tub."- Rose says as she is getting in the tub and grabbing the sponge and soap.

"How do you feel Bella? Was that really unpleasant to go thru or does it look worse than it felt?"- Rose

"Oh it felt like it looks at the end I can assure you of that. The problem was the length of time it took to get it looking like this. The swats that Carlisle gave me were not all that unmanageable at all it was just the amount of them. After quite a few, things started to get numb and I really didn't feel the pain till he stopped."-Bella

"How many did Carlisle give you?"- Rose

"He told me not to count, that he would stop when he thought I had had enough. But I counted in my head anyway so I would have something to concentrate on. I counted about 85 or so but I left a couple out here and there due to poor breathing and loss of concentration. He laid about the same number on each of my upper thighs as well. Then he stuck this GD plug in my ass and only he can take it out. It hurts like a son of a bitch and he knows it. He learned that…"- Bella

"what was that you left off Bella?"- Rose

"Oh it was nothing, please don't ask me because I will not tell you. Just believe me when I tell you that he knows it hurts me to have it."- Bella

"Ok, I will drop it. I understand what you are telling me, I had the same rules you did. I get it. So how many more did Edward have to give you till Carlisle yelled stop?"- Rose

"A total of 27 on my ass but only 10 on each thigh. I could have called for it to stop much sooner but I was terrified to."- Bella

"you called a stop to it. I didn't hear a word from you only Carlisle."- Rose

"As Carlisle submissive I have a safe word or signal to use when I wish to stop whatever we are doing. During the last half of Edwards much lighter swats than Carlisle's I got to where I could not breath very well and my crying had picked up to the point I was unable to get even so much of a whisper out, so I had to wave my hand, which I barely had the strength to do. I could only trust that someone was watching but I didn't know because I was facing the opposite direction than they were both at. I could only trust that they would be paying attention. I think Edward wanted to stop after his first round but it seemed that Carlisle waved him to go ahead. I wish he would have stood up to him and said that I had had enough. I was broken like Carlisle wanted before Edward even laid a hand on me."- Bella

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. It sounds just horrible. I wished that I could have taken some of the blow for you and I truly hate spankings. I try to get out of them whenever I can."Rose

"Rose, the crazy thing is, I can get off from them. I can actually organism from them alone. I don't need him to lay a finger on any other part of my body either to set it off. The only thing is that those swats are less intense and somewhat fewer. Since I don't have much experience in this area outside the last couple of days but I just know that I have had more in less time and turned out just fine. That is why I know it was the strength and not the amount I received tonight. Tonight though just surpassed all my levels of pain tolerance, this was TOO much to handle as a human. M C needs to reign that shit in before I allow him to spank me again."- Bella

"If he is your master how can you demand something?"- Rose

"If he comes out with that damn paddle before I am ready I will just use my safety word and walk away till he comes to his senses. That shit he dosed tonight out was too much and he knows it. He knows me better than that. I hope he is listening….god I just want to wail on him and it actually hurt. Rose can you do it for me, maybe I can get one of my brothers to do it. I know Emmett would kick his sorry ass for me; he is always looking for a good fight. He could tie him to something and beat the shit out of him."- Bella

"Bella, sweetie, I think you have a point but violence won't solve any of it. Remember that was what got you into this mess. You need to figure out a way to talk to him, calmly and rationally and tell him your concerns and fears. You need to be able to trust him with your life when you guys play rough. I know you enjoy it and don't want to give it up for anything but you need let it out in a safer way than to get Emmett to kick Carlisle ass into tomorrow, even though it may be a good idea but it won't solve your problems. He needs you to tell him what you need or don't need. I am not trying to defend him, but he might have thought that you could handle it better than you could. I am sure that you might have been fine if they were less intense and maybe a few more breaks in between rounds but those are the things you must learn together. Talk to Edward about it and have him go with you to discuss this with Carlisle. Edward wants you to be happy but he wants you safe and healthy too. He can't have you as often if Carlisle wants to break you all the time, even if it is for a correction."-Rose

"I have talked to Edward about this already and we planned on confronting M C after my relaxing bath that turned into not being one. At least it gave my ass a good soaking, for that I am thankful. Thank you for your words of strength and wisdom. I look forward to spending the weekend with you."- Bella

"Let's get you out so you can find Edward before your meds really kick in and you pass out on us. You said that you talked to Edward about this, I don't mean to be nosey but I haven't heard a word of concern come from you when you were with Edward. I thought you guys were sleeping when I came in because you guys were so quiet."- Rose

"Well…umm…we were whispering to each other so that M C wouldn't hear. That's why you didn't hear us. Plus I figured how soft and far away you guys can hear."- Bella…god I hope she believed that.

"I bet you are right. You guys were really close when I came in. I hope you talk goes well then. Good luck. What do you wish to wear Bella? I would suggest maybe just a gown of some kind and a robe on top to help cover things up. I beat you wouldn't want to have on any underwear this evening seeing that it would only hurt."- Rose

"I think your ideas are great. Thanks again Rose." I lean in for a hug and she kisses my check, I turn my head a little and the kiss turns into one similar to the one I shared with Esme a few days ago. I pull back and whisper Thank you and leave the room dressed to find Edward and Carlisle.

I know where to find them…Edward told me that they would be in his study when I finished. So I find myself just standing in front of his door like a dork. After a few minutes, Esme comes to stand beside me. She gives me one of those side hugs and whispers that they are waiting for me. She stands beside me while I reach for the door and nods in approval for me to turn the handle to open it. When it does the door slowly opens and swings open on its own accord and I find that both of them are indeed waiting on me to enter. I have never been terrified of these guys a day in my life but in this moment I take a slight step back away from them only to find Rose standing next to me, keeping me from running. She kisses me on my check and holds my hand and ushers me into the room. I stand behind her when she reaches Edward. He offers his hand to me but can not find the will power to take it. He leaves it out there and Rose forces my hand into his, she closes her hands over ours and pushes me into his embrace. I breathe his scent in and I remember my reasons for loving him.

****CPOV****

Edward and I sit in my study listening to the conversation between Rose and Bella. I knew things were bothering her and I wanted to hear what she said when she thought no one was listening. Many times she forgets that we can hear everything that goes on in the house but many times she remembers too. I hope that tonight she forgets. I gave her some pretty strong stuff and it does sometimes effect moods so I can only guess where this might lead. Rose starts out with some fairly easy questions and I got pretty much what I was expecting from Bella. She has learned quickly to work around the pain, something Rose will not understand. I knew these would be hard on her but I didn't even keep count. The last time I gave her near that many, she had had breaks in between and I remember not hitting as hard. I might have messed up here. I look over to Edward to see him nodding, so I guess I am right.

Shit.

Rose continues her line of questions and things are hitting close to home. She is asking Bella things that could lead her to talk about our weekend away. She begins to answer but leaves off where it should have but it left Rose wanting the rest. Bella stood her ground and Rose quickly understood and didn't press the issue. I am glad that she both a verbal and no verbal safety word or else who knows what could have happened. She was in such poor shape after; it took the guys an hour to get her to respond to them normally. I knew she trusted me but that was called into question tonight, at least I saw her signal fast enough or she might have lost all her trust in me. God I mess this up bad. I know she is in a great deal of pain since Jasper took it upon himself to make me feel but I am grateful for that knowledge.

I know Rose despise getting spanked worse than anyone else in the house so hearing her talk about it was not news to me. I bet anything that hearing the fact that Bella actually gets turned on by them make her think we should take her to loony bin. They quickly discuss how our little thing works before I start hearing how she truly feels about what happened. I am quickly gaining knowledge about her pain tolerance and how I surpassed all comfort levels even for a punishment. She gave me a nickname and told her that I need to, how she say it, reign my shit in before she lets me spank her again. WTF is that about? What kind of power does she have over me…oh there it is, she told Rose she would use your safe word against me if I so much as thought about bringing out that paddle before she was ready. I look over to Edward and he nods that smug head again. I am gonna rip that fucker off one of these days, and he just smirks at me…son of a bitch….

Oh here we go, now Bella wants to beat the shit out of me but she knows she can't so she wants to enlist Rose, no Emmett to do it. Oh hell no, ain't no one gonna talk to me like that….oh wait, she isn't, oh she is…she figured out that I was listening that's why she told Rose to get Emmett to kick my ass or tie me to a GD tree…like that would work. There goes that smug of an ass son nodding his GD head again. You better stop or we gonna fight here and now…that shut him up or maybe it was the fact that Rose is telling her that violence got her into this mess and certainly won't get her out. She is trying to get her to see reason and talk to me about her concerns. She tells her to talk things over with Edward and she responds that she already has and they have plans to confront me after her bath. She get dressed and makes her way to my study, but she only stands in front of the closed door refusing to open it or even knock. I sense Esme come up and whisper that they are waiting for her to enter and she ever so slowly turns the handle and lets the door open on its own.

Standing there is a terrified human. I have never seen her look at us like that before and that scares me to death. The way she is looking at us is like the normal way of humans looking at us and she isn't normal and she loves us. Has she forgotten that or is it the pain meds I gave her, maybe some of both. She is so scared that she steps ever so slightly backwards but was stopped by Rose. If she hadn't had been there I have no doubt that she would have bolted outside and probably would have tripped on her way out. Blood would have been spilled no doubt and she would have seen us for what we really are and moved back with her mother or tired to hide thinking we were going to come after her and kill her. Man my mind is really working over time here.

Now Rose is trying to hand her off to her mate but she is refusing him. Rose finally takes desperate measures and forces her hand into his and pushes her into his chest, he quickly hugs her, most likely to keep her from trying to bolt again. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and melts into his embrace. She must have came back to 'Bella Normal' again. She looks up at him and leans up to kiss him and he meets her and the gentle kiss becomes passionate very quickly. She leans back and looks into his eyes and no doubt they are talking again. That shit gotta stop. I miss out on so much already with Edward, Alice, Jasper and now Bella. What is a normal vampire suppose to do?

I wonder who will talk first. Should I? Will Edward? Bella maybe? She leaves Edwards embrace and walks to Rose and asked her to get her something but I didn't hear what it was but she quickly returns with the scarf I gave her….I guess it is for the best. Once it is covering up her necklaces just perfectly she returns to Edward and they sit together in the chair across from my desk; he in the chair and she in his lap. I take it that they are ready to start and Edward nods again… that little fucker and his nods and smirks.

"Carlisle, I think we need to discuss some things. I have some concerns that I would like to you hear me out on. Will you listen or keep bad mouthing my mate in your head. I know his smirks and nods all too well but you are not going to kick his ass. Understand?"- Bella

"Huh…yeah sure." What am I some kid that can't talk…I gotta get my shit together here- Carlisle

"I agree, you do"- Bella

OMG…are you for real…tell me Edward I am just crazy because I will just leave and never return if she is…god am I crazy- Carlisle thoughts

"You are not crazy and you will not leave us. I guess I have picked up a little talent of my own since my bath and standing like a fool in front of your door. Now that is not what I wish to discuss with you, can we proceed or should I return when you have gotten you shit together?"- Bella

God , when did she get so brave?

"when I got my ass beat and dearly died because of it but was brought back by my mate and my empathic brother/lover that kisses me like the world is going to end in the very next second."- Bella

"Okay Bella, what is it you would like to discuss about?"- Carlisle

"I want to know if you lost control tonight. I want to know if you took things too far with me or expected me to be like your other children and be able to handle that beating I received."- Bella

"I did not lose control tonight. I keep my sanity at all times. I did not forget that you are still my human daughter either. I did however make a mistake in thinking that you could handle being broken like I had envisioned. You were right when you were speaking with Rose. I had you broken enough before Edward laid a finger on you. I am sorry that I made you feel that level of pain. I could not wish it on anyone, it was intense. I am extremely sorry for that Bella, can you ever forgive me?"- Carlisle

"what do you mean that that level of pain was intense, you couldn't feel it."- Bella

"Actually, I did feel it and every single person in this family. They all wanted to feel your pain. Once you step out of your bathrobe, Jasper fell onto the floor in intense pain. No one knew what was going on, once he was able to get a couple of words out, he mentioned it was the pain you were in at that very moment. It brought down each of us with a simple touch to his hand. I was forced by Emmett and Edward to feel the pain that I had given to you. That pain, your pain will torment me always from now on. I never wish for you to feel that way ever again, human or vampire. That pain was intense and I am incredibly sorry for making you suffer through it."- Carlisle

"Thank you Carlisle. I wish to never to suffer that again either. Now, I would like you to understand that I am not questioning you on the type of punishment you use to correct me with, but for the next two weeks that paddle will not come out to play or I will burn it and any replacement you might pick up. If at the end of those 2 weeks, I am not completely healed, physically or emotionally the time will be extended. Can you agree to this?"- Bella

"Yes, I will agree with that, no problem. I will lock away the paddle till further notice. I do still intend to finish correcting you for the other rules you broke."- Carlisle

"I have no doubt about that but since that paddle is locked away I do not fear the wrath as bad."- Bella

"Was there anything else you needed to confront me on?- Carlisle

"No, that was it. I do whoever have a request. Rose and I have made plans to spend the weekend in Seattle doing some sightseeing and some hot tubing and enjoying some room service. I just wanted to make sure that you agreed with Edward that it was alright for me to go."- Bella

"Thank you for asking, I do agree with Edward that this trip is well timed and much needed. You may go."- Carlisle

"Carlisle, if I may add something" and I motion for him to continue "Bella has requested that I allow her time to heal and recover from the events that happened tonight. I asked her how long she was requesting for recovery and she said till her detentions at school have been completed. I granted her request and I will be informing the guys that she will be unavailable for them to call upon her until her detention has been completed but she okayed the idea that she could call on whomever she wished during this time. I will be still available but she will not be. Just know that you may not call on her but you will be able to correct her if and when she needs it. She understands the need to be corrected and I doubt she will ever cut that part out."- Edward

"I will abide by your amended guidelines until she has completed her detentions at school. May I ask when this will begin?"- Carlisle

"It has already begun but I understand that you still have some unfinished business with Bella and I know she would be glad when you finished it up. Do you have a time table as to when you will be through with her tonight? She needs to sleep soon."- Edward

"My plans were to….ladies if you don't mind…..okay where were we…ah yes…My plans were to remove it just before she was to turn in and have her please me again. But I will amend that and just remove it and let her get her rest. The only problem is that she is not my submissive at the moment. She came to me as Bella. I can not touch her until she chooses to allow me to do so. And since she is passed out now we can not ask her to approve of the change. I am afraid she will have to return to me when she is alert enough to make that decision."- Carlisle

"Does she not have a power of attorney in cases of unconsciousness? She should, it happens more often than not."Edward

"I should have one drawn up for her…for legal purposes and for times of play. She would get a kick out of that one. It would be good to have right now."- Carlisle

"Will it cause her pain to leave it in till she wakes up?"-Edward

"It causes her pain when she is awake, I would figure that it would still cause her pain while she is asleep too?"- Carlisle

"How can you 2 guys talk about not wanting to take it out. She said you knew that she didn't like it and you like to use it for punishment. Now take it the fuck out or I will. She still has to ride in the car to Seattle in the morning…now who is gonna take it out. One of you sick bastards or me?"-Rose

"Alright, fine I will do it but she will finish this when she gets back Sunday afternoon."- Carlisle

"stand her up Edward, Rose help bend her over so I can remove it. Let me just get some more lube first."

"you keep that shit in your desk, you are a sick bastard. Does Esme know you at all?"- Rose

"of course she does, why do you think I keep some in here too. She likes it as much as Kitten here does. It is very effective and no one notices but the wearer."- Carlisle

"oh god Dad…parental sex and punishment…that's gross."- Rose

"Alright, everybody happy now, its out. Edward take your mate to bed, Rose sit the fuck down."- Carlisle

Edwards gathers Bella in his arms and carries her up to his room no doubt since her room isn't completely finished yet. Alice is still working in there trying to get it finished before Bella leaves for Seattle. I knew about that little trip but I wanted to see if she would ask me or just Edward. Either would be fine since he agreed to share some of my powers but she knows who she really reports to.

"Rose, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Bella this evening. I think you too are going to be great friends. I am glad that you asked her to run away to do some hot tubing with you this weekend. I think it will be a great time for her to get to know you and what you girls do while us guys are out of the house."- Carlisle

"I have no idea what you are talking about."- Rose

"Sure you don't, anyway, thank you for talking to her in the bath and talking her out of getting Emmett to kick my ass. Which I am sure really needs it."- Carlisle

"If this happens again, I will personally kick your ass into tomorrow for her. She trust you so much, not sure how or why but she trust you with her life. Take care of her and treat her right or you will have to answer to Edward and I am sure that her brothers will fight for her too. That's not such good odds for you. Now I need to go and book a hotel that has a hot tub, and room service…her requests not mine."-Rose

"Have fun with her, she is an amazing creature."- Carlisle

* * *

**AN- So what did you guys think...I hope everyone enjoyed it...Leave me a review, I do listen to your comment. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- I wish do express again that I am sorry if I or Carlisle offended you by being so heavy handed in Chapter 11. I did list that this story was rated M and was for Mature readers. If you dislike this story go on to another. I write for myself and almost all my reviewers seem to enjoy the story as is. I have taken a few negative reviews to heart and made Carlisle sorry for treating Bella like he did. **

**Mature themes will continue through this story off and on. Sometimes it may offend someone but such is life. **

**Happy Reading and I will meet you at the bottom...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

****BPOV****

I woke this morning in the bed in Edward's room. I don't remember how I got here but I think I feel asleep in Carlisle's study and next thing I know here I am. Boy, am I sore but not as bad as I thought I would be considering. I roll over and the pain doesn't come, that's a good thing, I ease out of bed and make my way to the ensuite bathroom to get my morning routine started. I get in the shower and get dressed in a hurry because I am hungry. I figure the pain is numbed by some very strong pain killers Carlisle loaded into my system but I don't question it. I find Esme fixing me a breakfast fit for royalty but say nothing of it since she always does this for me.

"How is it that the house is so quiet? Did you kick everyone out overnight and I made the cut, because if so I am glad I am still here."- Bella

"I wish I could kick them out sometimes but sadly I have not been able to pull that card just yet. They are all in fact at Charlie's house packing your things. They should be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and eat dear and I will get you all caught up."- Esme

"Sounds a plan, I am starving and this looks so good."- Bella

"I am glad. This morning, Charlie called to say that he was headed out for the day. After he hung up I told Carlisle and he loaded everyone up and set out to get it packed- vampire style. They should be just about finished they left about 30 min ago so they should be just about home. I heard you and Rose were headed to Seattle for the weekend."-Esme

"She thought it would be a good time for us to get to know each other away from the guys and after the evening I had I think some space would be good. I need a break."- Bella

"You deserve much more than a break but at least you are taking some time for yourself. That is important."- Esme

"Esme, I am taking a break longer than this weekend. I am not to be called upon again until my detention is complete at school. I asked Edward for this time to recover both physically and emotionally and he agreed it was needed."- Bella

"I am glad that you requested it. Just a little warning though, keep your calendar with you because will surely be trying to get you first. Since you are so new and they haven't had a chance to be with you. Once word gets out you will be a very busy woman. Have you given any thought how often you are wanting to go out on dates?"- Esme

"No. No one really gave me any rules other than my guidelines. I feel as though I am going into all this blind."-Bella

"Oh baby, well, usually the men call on the women but the women can call on the men too. I am sure that Edward will keep you pretty busy all on his own; plus you get another almost full time lover in Carlisle too. You will need to make sure you give equal time to both Emmett and Jasper. I feel as though it should come close to what you spend with Carlisle. Edward is your main concern though. If you feel that you would to like see Carlisle once a week then both Emmett and Jasper should get that consideration as well. If you choose to see them less that's fine too but try and keep it fair. From experience, Jasper doesn't call often but he likes his time to last longer. He enjoys taking weekend trips away from us. Emmett likes to spring it on you. He is a spontaneous man and he calls on us with very short notice. Carlisle will set his time up in advance, but with you I feel that will be much different. I feel as though if he is having a difficult day he may phone from work and have you waiting on him. He has also been known to have us come to him while he is at work but that is a rare occasion."-Esme

"Thanks Esme. It seems that I have a lot to learn."-Bella

"Bella, we will help you as much as we can much but sadly much of it you will have to learn on your own too. I can tell you review the Code and your guidelines till you know them backwards and forwards. Don't get into trouble with the men or it will end badly for you. Edward will not like his being broken. We do not get corrected much around here but there is a learning curve at the beginning and I am sure that you will be getting correct more often than you wish. I understand that Emmet and Jasper have come to an unspoken agreement that they will not be spanking you at all. The guys want to leave that in Carlisle and Edwards hands. They wish to enjoy the time you spend with them and most likely will let everything slip unless its huge. Dates with the guys are a lot of fun. This arrangement is not all about sex I will assure you. We actually date these guys; we go bowling, dancing, clubbing and whatever else we can find to entertain us. Just like most dates these typically end in some sort of physical aspect but it is not the only thing they are looking for."- Esme

"Really? We go on dates with them? I was lead to believe that this whole thing was about pleasing them sexually."- Bella

"I can see how Edward would see that but that is not the case. Let's use an example, Emmett's contacts you and asked you if you have plans after school. If you say no, most likely he is asking you out. If you wish to spend some time with him say yes if not that's cool just remember to be fair. If you do have plans offer him a time that you would be free. He will plan the date on his own and you will please him by enjoying the time with him and what he wishes to do. Once the date is over he will bring you home to Edward. It's a little weird but they hand you off to your mate and they shake hands letting them know things went well. They will not speak about it but you can tell anyone you wish."- Esme

"They are returning now, if you have any other questions ask Rose. Let her help you into our side of things as well."- Esme

The front door opens and everyone but Carlisle has an arm load they run up the stairs into I figure my new room. He walks into the kitchen where we are both still at and pulls Esme into him and kisses her passionately.

"Good Morning little one, I hope you slept well."-Carlisle

"Like a rock."- Bella

"That is good then I think. How are you feeling today?"- Carlisle

"I actually feel good. I thought I would be in pain but I guess you have me all doped up."-Bella

"I only gave you enough to get you though the worst of it. Whatever I gave you is gone now. Do you mind if I give you a once over before you leave?"- Carlisle

"I guess, sure, whenever you are ready I am."- Bella

"Then lets go up to my study then."- Carlisle

"Sure; Esme, thank you for such a good breakfast and our conversation."- Bella

I follow Carlisle up to his study and meet Edward in the hall. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead and tells me that my room is just about finished. He asked me where I am headed and I tell him that Carlisle wishes to look me over before I leave. He says that's fine and tells me that he will find me when my room is finished. He kisses me and hands me over to Carlisle. And he leads me into his study. Once there he sits down in the chair across from me.

"Little one, how are you really?"- Carlisle

"I am fine; just a little sore but nothing I can't deal with. It's just a little soreness in a couple of places. That bath must have been a god send or something or that magic cream Rose use was."- Bella

"That's good to hear. Again I wish to tell you how sorry I am. It kept me up all night."- He said with a chuckle.

"I bet it did."- Bella

"Little one I need to tell you something about what happened last night after you passed out in here. I feel that I over step your boundaries and I hope that you aren't too upset with me over it. When you walked into my study last evening you came to me wearing your scarf which you feel asleep in I should add. The thing is that I removed your plug without your consent and me touching you in that way went against the boundaries you and I sent up."- Carlisle

"I am glad that you removed it so I could sleep and I can only dream of the fight that must have happened in here for you to have removed it without my consent. Let me guess, Edward thought it should come out and you wanted to respect my wishes regarding my choice on how I came to you."Bella

"You would be correct. Rose was the determining factor though. She busted thru my door saying that if I did not remove it than she would. She told me that you should have to sleep with it since I knew it caused you pain to wear it when you were awake. So after much discussion I removed it with an agreement that it would be reinserted once you returned home from your trip with Rose."- Carlisle

"I…have it again….after last night…oh….."- Bella

"Sadly yes, I am not sorry though. Your time had not run out and you still owe me that much."- Carlisle

"How much time do I owe you?"-Bella

"Well, I could go either one of two ways on this. I could let you finish out your remaining time or have it start it again. If I went with the first option then you would owe me just under 2 hours if I went with the other you would owe me 5 hrs. As I see it, I could do you a favor and let you do the full 5 hours and not correct you again in a painful way for this outburst. You technically still owe me for breaking 2 of the rules I set up regarding your behavior. You disrespected Edward and that I will not stand for. That in itself would have gotten you 4 hours on its own. So letting you begin again would save your little ass an hour of pain. I feel that I am letting you off easy. I will have however will have to correct you for the language that you used. At some point next week I will have you come to me and stand at the sink and have that dirty little mouth of yours cleaned out with a bar of soap of your choosing that you will buy with Edward. You will tell him that you must go and buy it and give him the reason behind it. You will also purchase a container to keep it stored in for future use."- Carlisle

"I agree you are letting me off easy. When am I to fulfill your correction Master?"- Bella

"When your father leaves from his visit Sunday afternoon I will find you and escort you to my study. You will spend the first hour of it with me in my study feeling the effects of your actions then you will help Esme with any chores she may have in the house or out around the yard for two and a half, then you will return to me. I will then make sure that your ass is sore from wearing it."- Carlisle

"Do I want to even ask how you are going to make my ass sore?" I whispered

"No, but sense you asked I will tell you. In the first hour you will simply have it inserting and briefly played with. When you walk out that door you will already be somewhat tender. Once you spend some time kneeling and bending over helping Esme you will return and then I will be finish up by twisting and pushing it in and out till time is up."- Carlisle

"oh…ok…you know what is best, as always Master. Thank you for helping me through this."- Bella

"I know that you not happy about this punishment and that is fine. I know that you will endure it because you know that you did wrong and truly wish to be corrected. Am I wrong?"- Carlisle

"oh, no Master. It is true that I do not like this form of punishment and you are correct in saying that I want to be corrected. I understand that punishments are not to be liked and you have found one that I will do anything not to have to endure often."- Bella

"I am glad that you understand the reasons behind why I must correct you. I do know you dislike having to wear the plug and when you are being punished you will wear the larger one so that you do remember it more. Just know that I will be using them during our play times together as well but they will be smaller ones that cause you less pain. On Sunday I will use a step up from the one I use last night. Do you agree that can handle it?"- Carlisle

"Master, I will handle your punishment without complaint."- Bella

"Good to hear and very well put I should add Kitten. With that one simple sentence you expressed your dislike and approval but acceptance as well. Now let's get you bent over and let me see the damage I caused you."- Carlisle

"Yes, master."- Bella

I stood up, pulled down my pants and bent over his lap. He rubbed his hand over my ass and my thighs but I felt no pain. About that time Edward comes thru the door and lets out a soft growl.

"Edward, can you please hand me that tube on my desk. I need to apply some of it on Isabella, unless you would rather do it."- Carlisle

"No…you go on ahead and finish up. I will just wait out of the way till you are finished."- Edward

"Kitten, I want you to take this with you. Have Rose apply 3-4 times a day and after getting wet. Try and get a good soak in at least twice while you are gone. You bottom is not red any longer and you only have a few bruises. I think considering you are almost back to normal. Give yourself some rest and try not to take this to fast this weekend. I am sure Rose will keep you relaxed. I hear she plans on taking to you the hot springs while you guys are there."-Carlisle he stands me up and helps me with my pants

"Thank you, I believe she has plans to visit there. I let her make the plans, I am just along for the ride."- Bella

"Edward, why don't you take Isabella her to see her new room before she and Rose leave. I will join you when I finish washing my hands."- Carlisle

Carlisle hands me off to Edward and we leave the study behind and head up to the 3rd floor to where I hear everyone else. Once we get there, I notice a small cutesy sign on the door that has my name written on it. Alice tells me that everyone helped pick out the things in my room. I open the door and find the room of my dreams. One wall has a bookcase already filled with many books including the ones from my old room. Some movies and CD's are also on a few of the shelves. I notice that I have a flat screen and a DVD player on the wall opposite of the bed. There is a desk with a laptop and printer and I still have plenty of room to do my homework on. The window seat I requested is here too it overlooks the backyard. It is a great view. I turn and give my thanks to everyone for working so fast.

Everyone begins to leave, but Edward remains.

"Bella, I want to tell you how proud of you I am of you. You have handled things so well and I am pleased and honored to have you as my mate. I would like to give you a small gift before you leave me."- Edward

He pulls out a long narrow black box. He faces it towards me and he opens it to reveal a bracelet that makes the same design that I wear as a necklace. It is a charm bracelet and it has a heart on it already.

"Bella, I wanted to give you this so you can remember all the good things you experience. You will be receiving charms from the others from time to time. I love you and you have my heart for now and for always and forever. That is what my charm means. I hope you enjoy your time away and I hope that you find the peace that you are seeking. I will be here wanting on you to return."-Edward

"Thank you so much Edward. I love this, I really do. Thank you. I am sure that Rose and I will have a great time together. What are you planning on doing while I am away?"- Bella

"I am going to the movies this evening then out to eat, Cullen style."-Edward

"I hope you have a great time."- Bella, and brings him down to kiss her.

****EPOV****

I didn't know what I was expecting from Bella this morning when she woke up. I was hoping she wasn't upset with me or Carlisle for that matter. While we drove over to Charlie's place I asked Alice if she would like to go to the movies with me this evening and she was quick to agree. I think I am going to like this new way of seeing my family. I knew Bella would be gone this evening and I wouldn't have to figure out to start this with her home. I was still very new to this and wasn't sure how to go about it. I had once thought that it was all about sex but I was informed that it was more like dating with benefits. Friends just didn't cover it because we were to establish bonds with the others in our family. Carlisle told me the other day that the mating bond is the strongest bond there is the next closest to it the one he shared with my Bella, the next ones of those of lovers then those of coven members. Since our family is all lovers our coven bond is the greatest of all those in the vampire world. During this little discussion he asked me if I had made my move yet. I told him that Bella was satisfying me and I didn't need anyone else yet. I knew she hadn't gone out with anyone since our return home. He told me that I needed to make plans with someone before there was a riot of sorts. Word had gotten out that I was a good lover and the other ladies were beginning to get jealous that I wasn't pursing them yet. I knew that time was not on my side any longer and I needed to make my move soon.

When Rose first approached me about taking Bella away for the weekend, I knew that that would be when I would ask Alice out on a date with me. I just needed to make sure that Bella would agree to go with Rose. I feel that something might have happened between those two but I was unsure and that is the game they play I have heard. The ladies of this house have always been flirty to each other and no one seems to mind. It does add to the excitement wondering what they are doing when we are not around.

We got Bella's things all packed and we returned home to find that Bella and Esme deep into conversation that we should have not been listening to. Esme was explaining how things work in the house with the others, male and female….maybe there is something to be discovered. I helped load all of Bella's thing into her room and I hear Carlisle speaking with her in his study again. He was telling her about the events of last night and how Rose had come to yank out her plug if Carlisle didn't remove it. He told her that since was removed before his time had come to a close that she was going to have to have it reinserted. The time table was still up in the air but it seemed that he was going to make her begin again. I was furious but as he keep going I learned that he was working off a list of rules she broke and she needed correction for each account. I had forgotten that she had rules with him as well. It seems that she will have to endure 5 hours of that damn plug when she returns for her misbehavior towards my feelings plus what she had left from last night. I guess she did lose one hour, guess he is feeling guilty but I doubt that wearing it will be the only thing he has planned. Knowing his sadistic side I am sure that he will make it very hard on her. Right one cue she whispers what is he going to do? And he tells her in detail just how she will spend her time that evening serving out her punishment. Then he adds that he will be cleaning out her mouth, now that one I can agree with. Looks like I get to go soap shopping with Bella next week. I am going to make her feel embarrassed for having to shop for it and for having to done to begin with. I will be on the lookout for any future slip up on this regard. She is going to learn this lessons I assure you.

He decides that that is enough talk and he needs to see her ass and what damage he caused her. I decided to make my way down and interrupt any plans he may have been considering. Once she got the all clear for the good Doctor I showed her to her new room. She was very pleased with the results. Once everyone left I gave her the bracelet I had purchased when Carlisle ordered her necklace/collar. She seemed truly grateful and it was so unlike her to take the gift and the room without complaint. I think I like this new Bella. At least she is learning some respect even though the measures have been a bit too much lately. We talk about the time we will be a part and she asked what my plans were so I told her the truth. I told her that I was planning on going out and she seemed fine with the idea. The really isn't anything she can do about it but she seemed accepting of it all the same. We find Rose in the living room waiting for Bella, she told her that the bags were packed in the car already and she was ready to go when Bella was.

I decided something in that instant and told Bella to meet me in the garage that I had something for her. I looked to Alice and she nodded. I wanted her to keep them in the house for a few minutes. I found Bella looking at Jasper motorcycle. I spun her around and pushed her to the floor; I quickly unzipped myself and brought my member out. I told her to hurry up and finish before anyone else could get in here. She quickly took me and did her magic yet again. She heard the others fussing just outside the garage and she picked up her pace hoping that I would finish before someone came looking for her. Just as I was about to finish Carlisle walks in and gives me a smirk he turns to leave but I nod him over to us. He stands and watches for a few minutes since Bella has slowed down again for some reason. I can tell he is getting uncomfortable just watching and I reach over and touch him through his pants. He lets out a soft moan and Bella freezes but quickly regains her composer and sees to my needs. I come into her mouth and pull out. I say nothing and neither does Carlisle, but Bella surprises me.

"Master, I see you have an unmet need. Would you wish me to help you?"- Bella

"No thank you Kitten. I want you to go on ahead and have a good time with Rose." Carlisle says and then walks away.

"Come on; let me help you up love. That was amazing. Thank you. That was part of your punishment now let me see if it made you wet for me."- Edward said and slipped my hand into her folds.

"Ahhh…you enjoy doing that don't you? You like pleasing me even though you know you will not receive the same treatment? Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Isabella?"- Edward

"I love to please you Edward regardless if you return the favor. I do enjoy the way you talk to me….ahh that feels so good….almost..mmmm….."-Bella

"That's enough for now, I don't want you to go away satisfied now do I? I can't have that. Go on and run away with Rose." Edward says and I push her through the door into Jaspers arms.

"Oh, I am sorry Jasper. Edward here pushed me out the door so I can run away with Rose. We are going hot tubing together." Bella said with a wink and she slipped out of his arms and into Rose's. Emmett was thinking very dirty thoughts and was drooling venom. Bella picked up on that.

"Emmett, now listen here. Keep your thoughts clean, I don't want Edward thinking the same things you do about me and your wife in a hot tub."- Bella

"Too late my love….go on you too, enjoy Seattle." With that I kiss her and send her off

I run up to my room to figure where I want to take Alice tonight. I think a drive to Portland would be a fine place to go. I would have gone to Seattle but I don't want the risk of running into Bella and Rose when I am on my date with Alice. That would be a bit awkward I think. If we left soon we could make a day of it and see some of the town before our movie. I don't really want to go shopping but there is one store I would like to visit. Maybe while I visit that store Alice will want to visit a shop nearby. Before we leave I want to run into town and pick up a few things for Bella.

****BPOV****

Our drive to Seattle made for an interesting trip. I figured we would drive straight thru but Rose stopped along the way to show me cool places she has found when she had been out hunting. One of them was an amazing little pond, the water was very nice and warm considering it was still April. Rose brought a couple of towels but nothing else, and we went skinny tipping in the little pond. She informed me that I was going to learn this weekend to be proud of my body and when we were not in out with others in public that I was to experience life either in the nude or just in my underwear and bra. She packed neither for me so that meant we were going shopping. Oh the joys of shopping. So here I am standing naked in a dressing room waiting on Rose to bring something that she approves of for me to try on. She knocks on the door and comes in with me to help me out or so she says. I personally think it is to get me to warm up to the idea of fooling around with her. She is winning me over though. She is very gentle with me and helps me close up the bras when I get them on. We end up buy 24 sets of things of all different colors and styles. Most of them are sheer or lacey and one has cut outs that leave my nipples uncovered. The underwear is my biggest concern since it seems that the designers must have been working with a material shortage. I did manage to let her get a couple pair of boy shorts but I had to hand over control of the rest to her. There were many g-strings and few crouch less panties. She did pick out a corset complete with stockings.

When we finally left the house of torture she took me to some shop that had no name on the outside. She said it was a place Carlisle had told her about. Oh that bit told me all about this store. I know for a fact he sent her here on some sort of sick errand of his. I was right of course. We did look around and found some interesting items that's for sure. I found this set of nipple clamps that an extra clip hanging much lower down. Rose whispered that it went downstairs, I looked at her and she put it in the basket she was carrying. I found my way around the store just looking at all the items that people bought. I had no idea about many of them and some of them were just plain scary. They had books that were of the sort of how-to, and one of the smaller ones was were of something called a golden shower. Rose again had to tell me about that one and I just walked away and she let out a laugh. Rose made her way to the paddle wall and let me tell you, I didn't know there were that many different kinds of paddles. I asked her she had a lighter, she said yes but didn't hand it over. She just laughed and sent a text on her phone.

An hour later and a basket full of useless items we made our way to the checkout. Before the creepy dude could start, Rose said there was a special order that she needed to pick up too. She gave Carlisle's name and set off to the backroom and came back with 2 big boxes. We thankfully left the store of pending death and finally checked into our hotel. I ordered some lunch through room service and we sat down to watch a movie. She told me before I could sit down I needed to change. I fussed with her over it and she finally just reach up and tore off all my clothes. I then stood naked in the middle of the sitting area of our hotel room and she was looking me over like she might what to eat me for her lunch. I giggled at the thought.

"What is funny Bella"- Rose

"I just remembered what Mike Newton had once said about the way Edward looked at me. He told me once that Edward looked at me like I was something to eat, and I saw that look on your face just then. I mean I know you wouldn't try that but the memory was funny."-Bella

"You are wrong about that Bella, I do want to eat you but not for lunch. I want to enjoy you and please you while we are on our little trip. Will you let me work up to that Bella? Will you let me have a chance to show you that I care?"- Rose

"yeah sure…I will give you a chance."- Bella

"I know we have kissed before and I know that Esme has pleased you as well. I would like my chance to do the same. May I kiss you now Bella?"-Rose

I can only nod in approval. She steps up to me and brings her mouth to mine and pulls me into her. She moves her hands over my body and releases me from the kiss. She steps back and pushes me onto the bed then she slowly runs her fingers over my chest, stomach and then teasing me but not touching my already wet sex. She brings her head down to my breast and takes my nipple into her mouth she is very gently bites my nipple then licks it then she repeats that on my other breast. She moves one of her hands slowly down my stomach towards my awaiting sex. She slips her hand into my folds and begins to play with my little buddle of nerves. She pinches it and flicks it with her fingers then she eases one of her fingers inside of me. She moves her mouth from my breast back to my face and she begins kissing me while she still has her finger inside of me. One of her other fingers touches my other hole and she looks to me for approval which I grant she slips another finger inside of me and then removes it and moves it into the other one. She keeps moving her fingers in both of my holes and I can not stop the moans from coming out of my mouth. She pulls her finger out of my back hole and inserts it back again where it belongs. Now with two fingers moving fast within me she whispers that she loves me and that she wants to please me now. I nod and she slips herself between my legs and icks and sucks me till I can't stand it. I release at least 3 times already, she slows down and moves herself back up to my breast where she sucked and bit till I come again without her fingers inside me.

She asked me if I could stand her to slap my ass a few times since she knows it turns me on. She said that will stop after a dozen or so but would continue if I felt up to it. She told me that she will only lightly swat me and that I could stop her at any time. I agreed to let her try. I need to get over my fear of getting hurt again. She turns me over and rubs my ass with her hand. She pulls back and lets go. I start moaning after the first half, she breaks then and slides her fingers inside of me then she pulls them out and starts the swats again. She leans over my body and asked me if she could keep going and I tell yes that I am fine. She keeps a slow pace and after every 6 she stops and fingers me, sometimes in my ass and other times not. After every dozen she asked me the same question if I need her to stop. After about 30 she stops on her own and says she doesn't want me to push it. She told me that she was proud of me and that I handled them very well. She mentioned that the longer she went the wetter I got. She found it rather amusing. She brought me to another 2 releases and one of those she did it by fingering my ass and only touching my clit once. She told me that she would let my ass rest for a little bit since I told her what I had to come home too. She told me that playing more with it will help with the pain, so she mentioned that she would be keeping up in that sort of play while we were here and she would stop on our way home as well. She told me that training it will increase its strength and make it where it wouldn't hurt as bad. She mentioned that if I could manage to get used to wear a plug more often would help too. I told her that was out of the question. She let that discussion drop.

We went out on the town for the remainder of the evening and into the nighttime. We went up the space needle and found the fish market that we will visit in the morning before leaving. We found some cool shops around town that we stopped in. We didn't really buy much. I did find a few cute outfits and a couple of books. Soon we found ourselves back into our hotel and I was undressing. She told me it was time for some play time and she bent me over and slide her fingers deep inside me, she got me on the verge of a release and then she put those dripping wet fingers into my ass and began to fuck me. She told me that Carlisle like fucking in the ass and he was getting me ready for that by threatening the plug fuck when we got home. She kept up a fast pace and I as in pain but it was pleasurable to a degree. She pushed further in and harder and then she added another finger after a few more minutes of that toture she pulled out and slipped inside me and turn me over and went down on me. She licked me clean and she even used her tongue inside of me in both holes.

I was spent and she carried me to the hot tub. She set me into it and let me curl up next to her. She rubbed my arms and stroked my hair this experience was nothing like we have had share previous and this was nice. I loved how she felt next to me and how gentle she has been even though she was doing things that would normally cause pain. She made it feel good. I felt as though I could handle what he planned once I returned home. I knew it would be painful but I felt ready for it, stronger than I was before I left.

"I had a few questions I have been meaning on asking you? Do you mind?"- Bella

"No, I am not going to lie to you or hide anything from you. Ask away?- Rose

"Can you tell me why you call me sweetie. It seems that it has a special meaning to you"- Bella

"It does have special meaning. I care for you and I wish one day you will care for me as well. I know that everything is happening so fast for you and you probably feel in over your head but know that us girls stick together through all types of troubles and we gain our strength from one another when we are down. Sometimes our mates can't fulfill all of our needs the right way so we turn to each other. What you and Esme experienced was one of those times. She cares for you as well, like I care for you. We take care of each other in our times of healing. I want to help you through this time of healing. I will be what you need of me to be. I will be your friend, your sister and I can also be one of your lovers if you so choose it. The guidelines that Edward has are only for the guys, but us women know each other's needs without the need of any. I can tell you that rough play is not something we tolerant. We get enough of that from the men. When we are together as woman we like the quiet and gently ways of showing love and attractions. We much rather enjoy each other through simple gestures and touches. The men enjoy pure sex but they seem to be lacking on the softness that we need."-Rose

"Carlisle and Emmett both have strong urges and sex drives while Jasper and Edward seem to be enjoy taking things slower. Jasper I know well and he loves to be taken care of but doesn't like to please his lovers. Edward I only know from the time after the Twister game but he seems to enjoy being pleased and pleasing his lover. We do not talk about our men but we will give tips to help each other out from time to time, but as each of them is different so are we. We all orally please our men differently and that is what they like, just as we like them for different reasons. You like Carlisle because he doesn't treat you like you can break- that is both good and bad at this point- but you like the way you feel with him. You also enjoy your mate because of different reasons. As you try out the different men in our family you will find you enjoy them each differently for different reasons. You will also find that you favor one over all the others. I suppose you will likely choose Carlisle since he is your master of sorts but I will figure outside of Edward and Carlisle you will find that Jasper fits you well."- Rose

"So do you think I am stronger enough to be Carlisle's submissive?"- Bella

"Sweetie, don't doubt for one minute that you are not stronger enough to be his submissive. It takes a strong person to handle the kind of shit he puts you though. You have made it though with flying colors and I know the entire family is proud of you. No one can play with Carlisle like you do now and we are vampires. None of us are stronger enough to be submissive to him, he needs you like you need him. Tell me something….what kind of bond do you have with him?"-Rose

"It's complicated. When I first met him I thought he was the hottest thing I ever have seen but I didn't have a pull to him. I found as I dated Edward that Carlisle acted as a father to me in ways mine did not. He accepted me as his daughter pretty soon after Edward brought me to your house. He and I would talk about like, school and many things really and we began to from a father/daughter bond. After my return from Italy, it seemed as though he was beginning to see me as an unofficial member of his coven and treated me somewhat differently. He began to tell me things to do like he does you guys but not to the same degree. He allowed me into some of the family meetings and asked my opinion on matters. I felt I belonged. A few weeks before Edward told me that I would be running away with Carlisle I had figured him to be a dominate man and I started doing some research. I found many things but one thing kept playing over in my head and that was the fact he fit to the letter to be a Master in the bedroom. I looked into this some more when I could get away from Edward. I was thinking about asking him if he would consider this type of relationship, at least in the bedroom. I dropped a few hints and one day out of the blue he told me that Carlisle would be better suited but never said anything else about it. I had all but forgotten it when he stole me away for the weekend. When I came home Carlisle was my Master and Edward shares in his powers to a much lesser degree. Carlisle is my Coven Leader first, second my Master and lastly my dad."- Bella

"Wow, you amaze me Bella. You are truly unique. What made you think that you were a submissive?"-Rose

"Well, I am sure you can tell I always put other people's needs before my own. I want to naturally please others around me even at my weakest point. I truly get satisfaction from pleasing the men I have had a chance to get to know so far. I would like to try my hand at pleasing you if you would allow me to try."- Bella

"Oh of course. I would like that very much. I am sure that you will have nothing to fear though. I am sure that it will come naturally to you. Let's start out in here and if you feel comfortable after a bit and wish to keep going then we can find us a better place."- Rose

I lean into kiss her and my hands find home quickly on her breast. I tease them the best way I can and I move my head to lick on her nipples. One of my free hands slides down to her sex and I begin to feel around and find ways to make her moan like she did me. After some time I find that I feel a bit uncomfortable and she senses it. She kisses me again and pulls me out of the hot tub onto the bed after drying me off and slipping me under the covers. She lays next to me and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake to see her dressed ready to go. I get up and she turns me over and rubs some cream on my ass. This shit is getting old but she reminds me that almost all the marks are gone and I will soon be ready for action. I dress quickly and we pack up. We are headed to the fish market and then we plan on visiting the local hot springs then back towards home. I have to get ready to give my dad a tour of the Cullen house.

The Famous Seattle Fish Market was awesome and Rose got tired of me asking if she ate fish. She finally told me that she only ate warm blooded animals and I joked with her stating that she is cold as stone and she drinks warm blood. The trip to the Hot Springs she has been talking about was short but once we got there it was amazing. I striped down to my birthday suit and joined Rose in the warm waters. We stayed there for a couple hours just talking about our past. She was very interested in the stories of my childhood for what reason I am not sure, they mostly centered around visits to the ER. Once we had enough we found a quick bit for lunch and we drove home. I had really enjoyed my time with Rose in Seattle. We bonded as friends, sisters and we have the possibility of being lovers in the near future.

* * *

**AN- I hope this chapter lives up to most people's expectations. Please leave your reviews below and I am working on the next update- perhaps I will be able to post again later tonight.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- **

**Oh look yet another update I have slaved away over. I feel as thought I have lived on my computer for days but it has been so worth it. I love this story and it has turned into its own monster in the last couple of chapters. My original intention was to keep this story as smut filled as possible and show how Bella was introduced to life as a Cullen**. **But many of you and myself wanted this story to continue so it has, which has made me cover the more of the day to day activities versus my original idea to cover just the times Bella was with the other Cullens. I will be keeping with my origianl plan but adding in twists to keep the story moving along. I am not sure at this point if this story could possibly have a stopping point but I am beginning to feel it will end when Bella will wake up as a vampire. I am considering doing another story where this one ends but I haven't made any decisions on that yet since this one has so much life still in it. Let me know what you think...**

**READ and I will meet you at the bottom...ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

****EPOV****

My date with Alice went better than I ever thought. We spent the afternoon walking through downtown looking at different local shops but not buying anything. I avoided clothing stores much to Alice's wishes but I did allow her to her hand at some of the nearby shops close to the store I needed to visit.

I wanted to help with Bella's training and I needed to start my own little collection of naughty toys. I purchased mostly the basic items that anyone that practiced the BD&SM lifestyle would have handy. I purchased 2 of everything seeing that I wanted to keep a bag in my trunk and a set in my room. I made sure to obtain a couple sizes of plugs- she would hate me, paddle, gag, the nipple clips she seems to enjoy, plus some handcuffs. Before I left from Forks, I had made a quick stop at the local wal-mart and pick up a handful of notebooks, a package of pencils and hand sharpen, a few tubes of Ky. I wanted to be ready to play with my mate when she came off her punishment from me.

Alice was a nice girl to hang out with as long as you could keep her from shopping all day. We didn't have a lot of common interest but she went along with what I had planned. We made the movie with seconds to spare then I took her to a local jazz club to listen to some live music. It was a short and simple evening out and I still needed to take her out to dinner. We made our way back towards Forks and she mentioned that she knew that some predators were nearby so I found us a good place to hide the car and we took off. We hunted for a few hours alone but found each other near a small lake. I motioned for her to come to me and she reached me I pulled her into me and kissed her. This kiss was different than those I share with Bella this one was fill with Lust, desire and want. It didn't take us long and we were rolling around on the ground. I decided that I wanted her from behind so I quickly turned her over and pounded into her forcefully till I came inside of her. I keep thrusting so she could receive her release as well. We laid there looking at the stars for a few hours then we put our clothes back on and returned to my car. When we pulled into the driveway the sun was already up some and was milling about the living room. I walked hand in hand with her to her room where I knew Jasper was waiting for me. I put her hand into his and she took off to the shower. He reached his hand to me and I shuck it. He nodded and went to join Alice no doubt.

I went up to my room and I needed a shower as well. After getting freshened up I returned my car, I parked it back in the garage and removed our bags and brought them into the house. I dropped hers at her door and continued on to my room. I grab the 2 backpacks I had purchased and began divided out the items I had purchased. I left the notebooks and writing things out but put the remaining items in their respected bags. I zipped them both up; I set one in my closet and slug the other one over my shoulder to go place in my trunk. As I neared the stairs I heard Carlisle call for me. I went directly into his study and sat down. He asked what I was up too seeing I kept making trips in and out of the house and I briefly told him my plan. He quickly approved but reminded me that he still needed to be present for any spankings I wanted to give to Bella till she felt I had my strength under control. I agreed and went on my way.

Hours later, I stood pacing in my room still waiting on Bella to return. I knew she would return after lunch but her father was coming soon and she needed to get her before him. I was about to call Rose when I heard her car coming, she was driving very fast, no doubt Bella is scared shitless and doesn't wait to make her father upset by having to wait. Not to mention it would angry me if she hadn't made it be before him. Seeing that she was back in time, no need to really worry but I would be talking to Rose about it seeing she was the one planning this weekend.

I wanted not so patiently in the living room for her to make herself known to the family. Jasper said that she was in good spirits and was feeling no pain. Thank god for small favors. I nodded my thanks and stood up moments after she walked into the house. I greeted her with a huge kiss and an Emmett size hug. I grabbed her bags and helped her to her room. I sat on the bed while she put her items away and told me about her trip. I could tell she was leaving huge chucks out but I couldn't talk. I wouldn't tell her about my night with Alice so we were even. She did ask if I had a good time at the movies and I told her I did. She went along with her sorting like it didn't matter to her that I had gone out so I decided to take her attitude about it and brushed it off as well. I didn't feel guilty for going out but I was still wrapping my head around the whole idea of dating people I always saw as siblings till a few weeks ago.

We sat and talked in her room till I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway. She looked her room over real quick and went down to greet him. Carlisle answered the door and introduced the family to him, most of us he knew well but others he needed a refresher on. We sat down and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper left us alone with Carlisle and Esme to talk with Charlie. The sounds coming from their rooms made it seem like a normal home with a bunch of teenagers living in it. After we talked about everything we could manage, Bella offered him the grand tour. She asked if Carlisle would go along with her, I am sure to make it seem that he approved of her living here but I knew that she wanted him to help control the environment. She really liked him in that role. He accepted lead the tour. He showed Charlie the main floor of course, the rooms that I and Bella used along with His and Esme's rooms and offices. He pointed out the other 'kids' rooms but did not go in. He mentioned four room instead of two. It was rather funny. I was glad that Charlie didn't open one of the doors seeing it was the linen closet and the other was the last guest room we had after he quickly converted the other into Bella's room. Charlie seemed impressed and he said he could see how she enjoyed coming over so often. This house was much larger and offered the light that she and her mother liked coming into the house. He told my parents that he liked his house much darker and he liked the smaller spaces because it made it feel cozy. Well, his house was very much cozy that's for sure. Bella walked Charlie out and they talked for a few minutes near his car. He told her that if she needed anything at all to give him a call and to remember that he wanted to have dinner in the middle of the week with her. She agreed but I could tell she wasn't in that big of a hurry to return inside the house. She knew that Carlisle meant business and I could tell he already considered she was stalling. After a few minutes longer she finally let her dad and go and Jasper said she felt resigned. I heard Carlisle chuckle from his study. I am guessing that she knew she had to come inside and face facts sometime.

Once she came inside she slowly walked over to me and sat in my lap. She got very comfortable and was just about to fall completely asleep when Carlisle came downstairs. I heard her sigh then a very soft chuckle from Carlisle. This was some funny shit. She faked being asleep for a few minutes and everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. It was obvious to everyone that she was wake but since her eyes her closed she was asleep in her mind. Once he placed his hand on her shoulder her eyes popped open and looked up at him. He offered his hand to her and she turned to kiss me quickly and then turned to him and accepted without complaint. He helped her stand up and I watched them walk up the stairs. Rose asked me if I knew what was to happen and I nodded in approval. I had to let this happen, plus she did still owe him this time.

****CPOV****

Once we reached my study, I ordered her to strip and to take up her position. I had purchased a rug for her and placed it where she usually knelt. I also had installed a small O-ring on the underside of my desk. There I would be able to tie her leash to it. I gather the items I needed and returned to see her waiting on me. I fasten a new collar around her neck. This one was very tight but not near close enough to cause any harm just much tighter than her necklace. I would never use that as her playtime collar. I will always use a different one for that. I was going to make her wear this one today as long as she was serving her punishment for me.

I attached the leash and lead her to my couch. She knows when the leash is attached she must remain on all fours till I say otherwise but we haven't used it since our trip to the cabin. I tied it off on one of the legs of the couch and told her to stand and bend over the end of the couch. I it a point to let her see what I was doing, usually she doesn't get to see it, but this time I wanted her a bit scared that it would hurt. It was bigger than what she was used to and this was going to be her punishment plug from her on out. It was rather large but I knew she could handle this no problem. I prepared it and her with plenty of lube and started inserting it in slowly so she could adjust to its size. I had it in about halfway when she moan out in pain so I pushed through it for her. I gave her a few minutes to wiggle and adjust her mental state to accept it. Once she stopped her movements I went to the bookcase and grabbed two timers. I sat down next to her so she could watch what I was doing. I sat one for 4 hours and the other for one hour. I put them on my desk and returned to her. I touched her ass and remembered I wanted to put some cream on it but I had given her my last tube before she left with Rose for the weekend. I asked her if she still had some and she said she did but it was in her room. I asked where and I went to retrieve it. Once back I applied some onto her ass and her thighs. She was looking good. Most of the bruises had lightened up nicely and she was healing quite well.

I put the tube of cream near the timers on my desk. I would reapply again before she left. I returned to her and took hold of the ring of the plug and began to pull it out then I replaced it, I repeated this movement while turning it slowly. After playing with it for 10 minutes I removed her leash and instructed her to take her position again because I had some things I needed to take care of. I came to my desk and attached her leash to the ring I had installed earlier in the day. I left her and returned downstairs. Since no one was watching the tv I turned it on and watched the national news. Edward just looked at me like I was crazy but I just ignored him. When the show went off I walked over to Esme and asked her wanted she needed help with. She told me that she could use some help pulling some weeds and cleaning the baseboards on the main floor. Both excellent ideas, she should know those were the hardest things to do with a plug in. I punish her the same way but with a much larger one of course. I told her that Bella would be down soon and she would have her help for 2 ½ hours. I would return to find her once that time had passed. She nodded and gave me a kiss and I returned to my study.

Bella was knelt down and moving ever so slightly to help relieve the pressure and pain. I stood her up and pushed her over my desk and began playing with it till 5 minutes before the timer was to go off. She had some tears in her eyes when I stood her up. I instructed her to put back on the clothes she wore in piece by piece and to meet Esme in the kitchen that she had some things that she needed help with. I unleashed her but told her that she was only allowed to speak with Esme about her duties and nothing else. I explained that she was to touch no one including her mate. I told her that she was mine till the last timer went off and I returned her to her mate. I watched her get dressed, she had placed her clothes on the floor and she had to keep bending over to pick them up piece by piece. I could tell she was uncomfortable. So I thought I would ask if she was truly okay or putting up a front. She replied that she was fine, it did not hurt but it was very uncomfortable. I told her to let Esme know if needed to see me before I came to get her. I knew she would suck this up but she had to know that it was okay to call on me to help her. She stood in the center of my study with her eyes on the floor. When the timer sounded I reset it for 2 ½ hours and released her to her find Esme.

****ESPOV****

I remember when Carlisle had corrected me with a plug. He had me pulling weeds and cleaning the baseboards in our first house together. I knew that when he told me that Bella would be helping me while she was being correct that way, I knew that that was the same thing I would do. He would like the memory and I knew if she could handle those 2 tasks then she would be fine in the future. I was planning on helping her get through this, she would need the help and I don't mean doing the chores for her, those she would be doing. I meant that I would talk to her and feed her words of encouragement and strength.

She made her way down the stairs and came straight towards me in the kitchen. She didn't say a word to the others when they spoke to her but came to me and asked if she could help me with some of the chores. I said of course, I can always use some good help. I told her that I was about to start on dusting the baseboards on the main floor and told her that I could really use the help. She groaned quietly and I swallowed a chuckle. I found a rag and a can of cleaner and handed it over to her. She looked eager enough to help so I told her that she could get through it just to make sure that she breathe properly and that to take things slow and try and remain on her knees as much as possible. I hinted all the standing and bending over would increase her discomfort which could cause her pain. She nodded; no doubt she had rules she was following. She thanked me for letting her help and asked where she should start. I showed her where would be a good place to start and told her if she followed the wall it would make a loop and she would end up where she started at. She thanked me again for the advice on the task and I knew what she was really talking about. I dusted other things near her but I didn't want her to think I was checking her work.

After about an hour her cell went off and she walked it over to Edward and he took the call for her. After the call, he informed her that Charlie was on his way back over to drop off a box that he found in her closet, she nodded she understood and returned to her work. She never mentioned anything to me about wondering what was going to happen when her dad arrived, as I heard him drive up Carlisle came up behind her, took off her collar I hadn't even noticed her wearing and told her once he left he would put it back on. He told her to speak to him and if it involved someone else in conversation to keep it up but not to add anything off topic. She thanked him and went to answer the door. She flipped a switch in herself because she was full of energy and seemed carefree as she talked to her father. She offered for him to come in but he only stayed in the entry way. He asked what she was doing and she said she was helping me with some cleaning. He told her he was proud of her helping out and sorta pointed towards my other 'kids' sitting helpless on the couch. He mumbled 'kids' and hugged her and she walked him out onto the porch, once he was gone she returned and found Carlisle and knelt at his feet.

He pulled the collar from his pocket and she stood up and return to her work. They spoke of nothing and once she was out of the room, everyone turned to him and he just said "what?" they returned to their activities and nothing was said about their behavior. We never made it outside before the timer went off but not from the lack of effort on Bella's part. She worked at a good pace for a human but it was a huge floor and a lot of space to cover. I heard a ringing from upstairs go off and Carlisle stood up and found Bella. He reached for her hand and they went up stairs back to his study.

Once they were inside one could only imagine want he was doing to her. It didn't sound bad but it did sound as if she wished it was over.

****CPOV****

I was proud of Bella after her father called. She handled that situation very well. She knew he must have needed something or he wouldn't have called she took the phone to Edward and he took the call for her without question and relayed the message. She knew I heard him tell her but she made no attempt to ask me. She trusted me to take charge and tell her what needed to be done. I came to her at the last moment and whispered to her what her temp. orders were. Once he left she came straight to me and knelt at my feet, in front of the family no less with little hesitation. Jasper whispered she was respectful and proud. I didn't say anything but replaced the collar and she was off to finish her duties for Esme. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something but I was glad that she was comfortable being submissive to me in front of the family. Not that I will put her into that situation often, for all I knew she would have gone to my study and waited for me there, but I feel that she knew that I was comfortable where I was and wanted me to remain so. I was proud of her.

Once the timer went off I collected her and hand Esme the cleaning supplies and I lead her up the stairs to by study. Once inside I instructed her to strip and take her position over the edge of the couch. I had fully intended to go the whole time but since she made me so proud I was going to let her finish a bit early but the time between now and then would make up for it I was sure. I fasten the leash to her collar and gave it a dug so she would put her face lower down over the side which would raise her ass higher in the air and pull her feet off the floor just enough that she would know I was in charge here. I quickly grabbed a tube of ky and spread some on her and as I pulled out I added more to the plug. I closed the bottle and tossed it on to the floor and began my play. I told her a few days ago that her ass was going to hurt when she walked out my door and by god is it going to. I pulled it out and forced it back in further than it was before, I repeated this same action and built up speed, I heard her begin to cry out and she pleaded for me to stop but she didn't really mean it or she would have use her safe word. I kept my pace but changed direction I begin pulling it to one side then the other all the while pulling and pushing into her. She began to fight me somewhat and I slapped her ass once so that she would gain some control which she did. I slowed my pace for a few strokes then speed it back up. I began speaking to her. I told her that I was correcting her because she made her mate upset with her which broke one of the rules, then I told her that was unacceptable behavior and she would learn to respect him as she does me. I told her that I didn't like to do this but it was necessary for her to learn to follow the rules. I told her that her that if she displeases him again then this would be repeated. I talked while I was forcing her plug deeply into her. She was in full tear mode and I pulled it out and threw it on to the space in front of her face so she knew it was over.

I sat down in one of my chairs close to her so I could talk to her. I told her that she behaved during her punishment and I was proud of her. I told her that I corrected her because I love her and nothing she will do will change that. I stood up and got the tube of cream and applied it on her ass again. I rubbed a little on to her hole that I just finished with and replaced the cap and placed it with her clothes. I sat back down and motioned for her to join me, I pointed at the floor next to my feet. I placed my hand on her head and began running my fingers into it to help her relax. I still had her for another 10 minutes and I wanted to hand her over calm and collected back to Edward. I hated that he always got her back broken.

I pulled her chin up so she would look at me. I told her that I wanted her to apologize to the family for lack of respect and the risk she took that could have exposed our family tonight before she went to sleep. I also informed her that since her detention began at 7am I would be the one dropping her off each morning because I didn't want the other kids to suffer for her actions alone. I also informed that since she was living her I would be acting as her father and imposing a bedtime for her. This week it will be 9:30 and next week she will resume the 10 bedtime already set up by her father. I told her that Edward could only help get her to sleep but if it took longer than 30 min then that would stop. I stood up and opened the safe and returned with an envelope with her name on it. I told her to open it.

Inside she found a credit card, and a handful of bills and a key. I told her that she would be getting an allowance being that she was now unofficially my daughter because she was living in my house. I told her that she would stop getting that once she was married but Edward would be responsible for her needs then. I explained that the credit card was hers but she had a limit unlike my other children. She could only spend $250 a month on it. I explained that the key went to a newer car to use incase her truck broke down. I whispered that Rose and Edward have been planning its death from the beginning but now that it is here full-time it might just die during the night in its sleep. She giggled and asked kind of car. I told her it was nothing fancy but it was a used car but much newer. I informed her that she couldn't drive it till her detention was completed. I also told her that I opened her a new checking account but she needed to stop by and sign some papers then she would have a debit card to use.

I could tell she thought it was too much and I beat her to it by saying that as a daughter you have certain rights. Seeing that you only need to cover your own personal expenses this amount seemed much more than enough but Esme wouldn't let me give you any less. I told her that she could use or save as much as she needed but neither I nor Esme would be paying for any of her gas or lunches out. I told her that Alice or Rose will probably still buy her clothes but if she wanted stuff she liked then she was to buy it. She stood up and hugged me and kissed me on my check…a daddy kiss. I told her that she should get dressed so I could hand her back to Edward. She walked over and began picking up her clothes and placing them back on.

Once she was dressed she returned to me and knelt down. I told her that again that she performed well today and that I was very pleased. I stood up and pulled her up with me. I hugged her and she thanked me for correcting her. She also said that it was what she needed. I grabbed her hand and opened the door and the timer sounded as we walked towards Edwards's room. I knocked and he opened the door he reached for Bella and I placed her hand into his, she kissed him on his check and went to sit on his bed but after a failed attempt she went to stand by the opened window. I shuck his hand and left them together. On my way down the hall I heard her tell him that she was just fine and that it well. She mentioned something I was glad to hear, she told him that she felt better knowing that she had served the worst of her punishment and she felt freer.

I went down to the living room to join the others. I knew they all stayed down here the whole time and Bella knew too I am sure. I pulled Esme up and sat down in her place and pulled her onto my lap. She asked if Bella was alright and I said that she is perfect. I explained that for the most part she was finished with her punishment but she still had one left outstanding. Emmett asked what was left and I told him that I was going to need to clean that dirty little mouth of hers out. That shut him up quick and in a hurry. Esme threw him a bone and told him that nasty words went against the rules I had set up with Bella and that his wouldn't earn him the same treatment. I thought out loud by saying it would be a good one to add to the Family Code though, doesn't everybody agree. No one said anything and I just chuckled, I knew they wouldn't go for it. Perhaps Bella will influence the others to not talk as bad as often as they do sometimes.

****BPOV****

"Edward, what time is it?"- Bella

"It is 8:20, why?"- Edward

"I am hungry and I haven't eaten since lunch and I wanted to go out for a couple minutes with you, would that be okay with you? I need to be back in an hour though to get ready for bed. Can we make it back in time?"- Bella

"I am sure we can make it back in time, let's grab something if town though so it will give us time to chat out of the house. I promise I will have you back in an hour. You go on downstairs and I will meet you in a moment."-Edward

I walked down the steps and waited on Edward to join the family. I need to say sorry and they needed to be all together. He made his way down and I told him I need to talk to the family a second before we left. That got their attention.

"Guys, I just wanted to apologize to all of you for my actions at school that put our family at risk of exposure to the normal humans here in town and for my lack of respect. I am working learning that but I know that you guys will help me through it. Thanks for sticking by me through this."- Bella

"Oh baby, you know you can count on us to help you. We all had to learn it and we will help you in any way possible. Go and get some dinner and get back to use before it gets too late."Esme

"Thanks Mom. Edward is going to run me into town but he promised me to have me back in the hour."-Bella I noticed that Carlisle looks at his watch and Esme covers it up and whispers to him that if he gives me till 10 she will make it worth his wild. Gotta love Mom.

"uh….mmm..Bella, just be home by 10 tonight."- Carlisle

"Thanks dad, Thanks a ton Mom"- Bella

"Hey, why did she get a bigger thank you. You are in trouble missy so just be nice to who that matters."-Carlisle

"Sure will Dad, Come on Edward I know of a get little place out of the way where no one will bother us" I said with a wink only he could see

"Oh Bella, that hurt. I thought I was in charge around here."- Carlisle

"You only wish Dad, you know Mom pulls all the strings. Come on Vampire get me out of here before he changes his mind."- Bella

"where to?" – Edward

"I don't know, you pick, something fast. I wish you could run because I have no desire to seat down till next week."- Bella I said getting into his car

"You seem in a good mood. Did you get some from as a reward?"- Edward

"No. I got nothing but pure hell tonight. He slammed that plug into my so hard I thought I was gonna break but I pushed past it and remembered my lessons from Rose."-Bella

"Lessons from Rose? What did she teach you?"- Edward

"She showed me how to breathe thru the pain."- Bella

"And please tell, how did she show you these lessons?"- Edward

"It was a hands on approach; lots of practice. Every few hours she found a place and made me feel what it was like to have something you didn't like someplace you didn't want it."-Bella

"You mean to tell me, that Rose bent you over and fucked your ass to help you prepare for you time tonight with Carlisle?"- Edward

"Yes, that is want I am saying. Like I said, every 3-4 hours she found somewhere private and helped me open up further so his huge ass plug wouldn't kill me. That thing was mega huge. I mean, it had your width on in and half the length. She started slow, just one finger then worked it to where I could take 2, then 3 fingers wide. She was as gentle as the situation could allow. That's why we were almost late, we stopped a few miles away to let me have one last lesson. She said the timing would work out perfect, that way I was still a little bit more open than normal when he slide the plug in it wouldn't hurt as bad. She was right. It didn't hurt just made me fill I was full of something, I was only uncomfortable till he decided to force it in and out like that. I knew what to expect before I left for the weekend, he told me in detail how it would be and how I would feel. He was right; I was tender when I left to help Esme and my ass hurts like the dickens now."- Bella

"Well, I am surprised she helped you like that. I am sorry that you had to spend a relaxing weekend being prepared that way just to make it easier on you. You are much stronger than I thought you were. I am so glad that you choose me to be your mate."- Edward

"Oh baby. I love you too. Thank you for that. I only hope that I will be the mate you deserve. I feel that I have a ways to go."Bella

"Love, you are already the mate that I deserve. You have such a kind and selfless heart and a desire to help others, to give of yourself for the betterment of others. You have such a strong inner self that is unmatched by anyone on this planet. You are perfect the way you are. Sure we all make a few mistakes here and there but it's not those I am worried about, it's the way you handle yourself when you make them and how you make sure do not repeat them. I am going to help you through this."-Edward

"So McDonald's or Wendy's?"- Edward

"Wendy's, I want a cheeseburger, fries and a med. Frosty. How you planning on helping me?"- Bella

"Well, I plan on trying to train you this week. I know that Carlisle will not be calling on you this week and I want to try my hand on a few things. Do you trust me?"-Edward

"Of course I trust you. Do you plan on doing similar things that he does to me?"- Bella

"I am. I bought a few things while you were gone and I want to see how we can make them work the way we want to. I don't want to be your Master but I am your mate and I do have a lot of power I could use over you. After your change, you will feel my power over you. It will be very obvious to you. Let me see if I can explain this to you so you can understand its weight. You know the feeling you get when you are submitted to Carlisle? Well, think that but much stronger. You feel connected to him in a powerful way but when you become a vampire the mate connection is much stronger. It is the strongest bond there is, the next closest is the one you share with your Master. Right now, he and I both understand that bond holds more power and pull for you than the one you and I share, that is only because a human can not truly fill the full effects of a vampire mating bond. No one thinks you doubt our love for each other but we do understand your limitations. Once you become my vampire mate, you will want to please me in everyway possible. You will feel that pull that I have towards you. You will get very jealous when other females seek out my attentions. When we go off for the change it will only be me, you and Carlisle. He and I will do your change. Once his part is complete he will stand in the background and help us till we are comfortable with our bond, then he will slowly reintroduce the family to you. He will bring in one couple at a time beginning with Esme."- Edward

"Why is that?"- Bella

"Well, since we choose to be with others in our family sometimes a newborn will get extremely jealous of the others trying to get me to give my attention to them instead of you. You will always have Carlisle but the family will live me alone till you are able to expect them as safe. No one except Carlisle will call on you will I am comfortable with it. I will be a jealous mate as well, as you know because of the whole Jacob mess we had."-Edward

"Oh yeah, how can I forget that. I didn't understand then but I do now. Thanks for clearing that up. Did you know that Carlisle is going to be treating me like a daughter?"-Bella

"I heard his little speech. I think it is a good idea. You need a father that will hold you accountable. You have always cared for your parents. I am sure it will be an adjustment for you. You know how he corrects you, just add the dad factor in on top of the other 2 roles he plays in your life. If you mess up, you can get it from 4 different positions. Carlisle serves as 3 and don't forget about me. Remember I will be making you following Carlisle rules as well for now on. Tomorrow after school I want to take you shopping, we need to get a few extra items for our room. Let me ask you this. Would you allow me to collar and leash you when we play?"-Edward

"I would allow it, if Master will allow it. I am sure he will but I think you should ask him before you try to do it."-Bella

"If he allows it, I plan on using it more often than not. I will want to see you at my feet waiting on me. I want to see you tied to my bed laying on the floor when you are in trouble at night. Will you allow me that? Will you allow me to take you when/where/how I like without complaint? Will you let me talk to you like this during sex and when we are alone sometimes? I want you to serve me like you serve Master Carlisle. Can you do that?"-Edward

"Master Carlisle already gave you the power to do those things with me. I am only not allowed to call you Master but only Sir. Remember the talk we had at school the other day? I addressed you as Sir to show you I respect you like I do Master Carlisle. Take me home and we can discuss this with him."-Bella

"Great idea, did you enjoy your dinner?"- Edward

"I did, thank you Edward. I love you?"- Bella

"damn its almost 10, what happens if you are late?"-Edward

"I don't want to think about it."-Bella

"well let me see if I can get us home in 4 minutes then and hope we make it."-Edward

"oh shit, maybe I should just text him just in case."- Bella

-dad….Edward driving to slow and is going to make me few minutes late. Sorry B-

-B….doesn't matter you took the risk not him. Dad-

"fuck, get me the fuck home right now Edward….."- Bella

* * *

**AN- I know, you hate me for the cliffy, but I plan on posting again soon since I have it mostly written right now but I felt like making you wait to find out what happens next. I hate cliffies myself but I just couldn't help myself. The next update will contain some action scenes that do not involve sex. I know but I will find a way to work some lemony goodness in there I promise. **

**Alright...now that you have read it, its your turn to write something for me...so leave me a REVIEW please. I love reading all of them, the good and the bad.**

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- This chapter picks up right where we left off...Edward and Bella are rushing home before her new curfew passes. I wonder if she will make it in time...**

**I had a little trouble finishing this chapter, I just couldn't focus on the second half. I hope you all enjoy it. See you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

****CPOV****

God, I am going soft. My girls just walk right over me. It's getting very close to 10pm and I am beginning to wonder if Bella will make it in time, she only has minutes to spare.

Oh, a text…oh shit, she is blaming Edward for driving too slow…that's a lie. Her risk not his I replied that will get them here…..

"Carlisle, do you hear that. Is some fool racing out there?"-Emmett

"No, I think that might be your brother trying to get his girlfriend home before she is late."-Carlisle

"Oh shit!"-Emmett

"Damn straight. She is gonna have to learn. She is gonna make me turn grey."- Carlisle

"Huh, dad….that is not possible. What did she say in her text?"-Emmett

"She blamed Edward for driving to slow."- Carlisle

"Oh SHIT!"

"Damn Straight!"…. "what can I do to her to punish her now?"- Carlisle

"Make her stay in her room? Not let her see her boyfriend? Make her work with you?"- Rose

"Those all sound good. Damn it all to hell. I am not made to be a parent of a human?"-Carlisle

"I think she might make it, its going to be close. Which clock are you going by Carlisle?"- Alice

"my watch, why?"- Carlisle

"let me see it."- Alice

"there, I think she will make it. I have seen it."- Alice

"Thanks Alice, but this shit is gonna stop tonight."- Carlisle…and I walk outside to meet my-saved-by-Alice – daughter.

"Rose, I think you should look under his hood and give him some additional speed when he needs it."- Esme

"Mom, are you telling me to make his car go faster?"- Rose

"Esme, don't you dare let her make that car go faster or Bella will be helping you dust baseboards."-Carlisle

"Well, like without Bella is boring. I am glad she is in the family. It makes me want to hang around more"- Jasper

"Jasper, if you want to deal with her, then be my guest. By all means, come stand out here with me and see those doe eyes look at you and try and let her sneak away without getting into trouble. Do you guys not understand the position I am in with Bella. I am now 3 things to that poor girl. I am here acting Father, Master and Leader of this crazy as fuck Coven. I am Doctor to her more than any other human in this town. How am I to punish her when she looks so sweet and innocent?"- Carlisle

"Carlisle would you like all of us to come out there with you so you will stop whining?" Esme

"Esme, watch yourself."- Carlisle

"Look, here Mister. Stop your groaning, Emmett take your father for a hunt"- Esme

"I will go once she is home; damn even with my new watch she is going to be late. She has 1 minute left. I don't think she is gonna make it."- Carlisle

"Look Edward could be to blame for this. He might have kept her too long, the folks at the food place might have taken too long to fix that god awful smelling food and that is making her late. Just give them a chance to explain things to you."Rose

"Alright….I will come back into the house and wait on her. Then I will hear her excuses and then decide what I will do with her."- Carlisle

****BPOV****

"how fast does this car go Edward?"- Bella

"Its pretty much maxed out now, we going 135."- Edward

"Are we even going in the right direction, it has never taken this long before to get home from town, did you miss the turn off?"-Bella

"Yes, we are going in the right direction. It does seem that it is taking longer than normal doesn't it and no I haven't missed the turn off."Edward

"oh ok then."- Bella

"did you read that sign…it said this way to no where."- Bella

"Bella…."

"Yes….I think I missed the turn off."Edward

"no shit, really? I was just messin' with you about that."-Bella

"No, I think you are right. I missed the turn off somehow."-Edward

"then you have to call dad, he will never believe me about this one."- Bella

"You dial and I will turn us around and then I will explain. Okay."- Edward

"yeah okay."- Bella

-ring…ring…Hello….Hi dad….Edward here wants to talk to you….give him a minute he is turning around at breakneck speed….yeah Carlisle, you will never guess, but I missed the turn off for the house somehow…you know you're right, I don't believe you….get home and we will discuss this, I can't believe she made you call and lie to me….look dad, I am not lying to you…I missed the turn off, I was speeding to get her home on time and must have flew right past it and not have seen it. Did you hear my car go by the house?...yeah, we heard a car race by like 5 or so minutes ago but it didn't slow down…that's right because that was me racing by the house and making the turn off….I think we are almost here now…..yup I smell you now dad….See ya a few

****CPOV****

"Did you guys hear that shit?"- Carlisle

"It does make sense, we did hear a car race by way faster than any other human can drive. It had to be them, if that is the case then why didn't he see the turn off. Emmett run out to the road and see what is going on with our drive way…..it seems as though Edward might need glasses but I am not eye doctor"

"Funny dad….- Bella

"when did you get here?" Carlisle

"When Edward drove by again and couldn't find the turn off he just pulled over and ran us here instead so you would stop your bitching I know you were doing….."Bella

"Good thing you stopped your mouth before it got you into more trouble than you are already in. Go get changed for bed and I will be in a few moments once we sort this shit out."-Carlisle

"Sure dad….Goodnight everyone, Goodnight Edward."- Bella

"Edward you stay here with Bella everyone else lets go find Emmett, he should have been back by now."- Carlisle

****BPOV****

Edward came upto my room with me but smelt a vampire and told me to get into my closet and press the blue button and someone would come and get me out when it was safe. He told me that Carlisle had made this closet into a safe room for me that would keep vampires out. He left me and I pushed the button and thick metal door came from no where and sealed me in. I heard a fight going on in the house and the family hadn't returned yet so I made a call I hoped they would approve of later. I called Sam.

"Sam….come as wolves to the Cullen house….there are red eyes here...please hurry and help my family."Bella

"we are coming, are you safe?"-Sam

"for now yes, in a safe room 3rd floor."-Bella

"Stay put, we will help."-Sam

After my call to Sam, I started feeling like I was on fire. I checked myself all over but didn't find any bite marks and I looked everywhere closely. I started to scream out in pain but now I know I really wasn't. After awhile the pain stopped and I felt normal but very drained of all my energy. I collapsed on the floor and thoughts of my family were running crazy in my head. I was worried for my family. I only hoped that everyone was safe. Time few by but I haven't seen or heard from my family. I was beginning to get scared that the wolves didn't get here in time to save them. As I laid on the floor of my closet I felt the darkness begin to take over.

****CPOV****

My family and myself ran to check on Emmett. I was really concerned something was out there and he was in danger. My worst fears had come true, he was surrounded by 10 vampires. Edward was still at the house watching after Bella. I hoped that if he knew there was danger he would put her in the safe room till we could get things settled. We started in on the guys threatening Emmett when the wolves came from no where, they went right to work helping us. I wonder how they knew to show up at this moment. I had only one guess and I would be very grateful if I was right. These guys were trained to some degree but they were not newborns either. The fight lasted longer than I thought it should but soon it was over and Emmett was the only one that had been hurt. We collected all the parts and set them a blaze.

We returned to the house to find Edward guarding a fire looking like he fought through a war all on his own. His right arm had been ripped off and he was trying to fuse it back on. I ran to him and helped him get it back on. Emmett came over and I and Jasper helped him while Rose ran out to get them something to eat. They needed the blood to help with the healing. The wolves had run into the forest but came out in their human form.

"Sam, thank you for coming to help us. How did you know?"- Carlisle

"Bella called me."- Sam

"Yes, that would explain it. Thank you none the less. We owe you. I am not sure we would have all survived if you guys hadn't come along when you did. Thank you."- Carlisle

"No problem, we did a quick run before coming back and I think we got all of them. Who were things guys anyhow?"-Sam

"I have no idea. Earlier Edward and Bella went out and when they returned they missed the turn off. He said it wasn't there to be found. He turned around but still no luck. He just pulled over and ran her home instead and then I sent Emmett out to the road to see what the problem was. When he didn't return as fast as I thought he should he left Edward with Bella and we all went to check on Emmett. When we found him he was surrounded. We started to fight then you guys showed up."-Carlisle

"One of the guys I fought first had the power to make illusions. I think he hid the entrance to our driveway to keep me out while they fought you guys. The other guy I fought also had a power and it was similar to Jane's. I think he could cause pain without being in the same room because when I killed him Bella stopped screaming."- Edward

"And did you think to maybe, I don't know, check on her?"- Carlisle

"I did think to do it but I still smell of them hanging around the house and I don't want her hurt."-Edward

"We did a loop around your place and didn't catch any scents, are you sure you still smell it?"- Sam

"Yes, it is coming from that direction, towards the river but not quite that far"-Edward whispered

"Sam send a few of your guys over and I will send a couple of mine as well. Jasper and myself will go, while the ladies help the guys heal and wait for Rose to return."- Carlisle

****RPOV****

When I went to grab some food for Emmett and Edward I came upon a little camp or sorts. Only a couple vampires were here. I ran back towards the house and found Jasper and Carlisle and a handful of the wolves. I pointed towards the camp and we attacked. It was fast and a fire was built very quickly to handle the bodies of the dead vampires. The wolves had tracked 3 others deeper into the forest and I took after one that bolted when we attacked. In all, we destroyed 6 extras that we didn't get in the first fight. Carlisle had corned one that he seemed to be in charge and I was sent to get Edward and bring him back to help in the questioning.

****CPOV****

I found someone who looked liked they knew about us. He asked if I was Carlisle and I nodded. I held him and told Rose to fetch Edward and bring him he. I was not letting this guy any nearer to the house than he was right now. I didn't talk to him but waited on Edward to arrive. Once he arrived he began questioning him. He name was Jordan. He had been told that our coven was unbeatable and he took that as a challenge to overtake us. Jasper said he was telling the truth and Edward agreed. It seemed that the fellow did in fact have a death wish. He had not heard that we had friends that would help out in a fight-wolves, and he was not glad to see them. He had wanted the honor in saying that he had killed off the entire Cullen Coven. He explained his plan that began 5 years ago. Once or twice a year he would send scouts to where he knew we lived to observe us and he began to plan an attack about 6 months ago. I asked him if he was getting his information from anyone other than himself or his scouts and he told me no. He just wanted the glory of destroying the biggest and strongest coven outside of Italy. He had been turning and training for 5 years and no one knew of his plan. I asked him if everyone he brought was killed today or if any had gotten away. He said he thought he was the last one left so I gave him the death count and he affirmed that he was the only survivor. I quickly informed that he was going to be destroyed and he said he knew that if they lost all were going to be destroyed. He knew this could be a suicide mission if they failed.

I threw him to the wolves once we were satisfied that he was telling the truth. Jasper, Edward set off for a quick hunt and would be met me back at the house. I waited till the fire had died down and only left ashes then the wolves and I made our way back to the house.

I wanted to see about Bella. No doubt she was worried or she would have called the wolves. She has this strange way of knowing things are going to bad before we know. I make my way up to the house and everyone has finally made it back and is inside waiting on me. Bella was not with the family so I assumed she was still locked in that safe room. So I ran up the stairs with Edward right behind me to her room. I set in the code on the metal door and it went back up in to the ceiling. Once it was clearly out of the way I could see that she was passed out on the floor. I pulled her up and laid her on her bed, clearly she had fainted and not just asleep. I ran and got my med kit I keep here at home just for her and ran back to her. I cracked opened a package of smelling salts and placed them under her nose. She quickly woke and jumped into Edwards lap checking him out for injuries just like we do to our mates. I wondered how she had gotten that gene and she answered my thoughts, "I am one of you silly. I mean one of the family. I have learned how mates treat each other to some degree."

"Bella, are you alright. We found you passed out in your closet."-Carlisle

"I am now. Is everyone okay, nobody was lost right?"- Bella

"Yes, we are all fine now. Edward here got his arm put back on and Emmett is good too. Did you know the wolves came to help, I wonder how they knew to come."-Carlisle

"I called them. I heard Edward fighting downstairs and just assumed you guys had run into a few of your own as well, so I called Sam to come help my family."-Bella

"I am really grateful to you for calling them Bella. They saved our lives today. There were too many of them for us to fight alone."-Carlisle

"Then I am glad I did too. I was wondered that you might be upset but I decided that I would rather you guys be safe than have you upset with me."-Bella

"Us too Bella. Us too."- Carlisle

****BPOV****

"Love, you would like to come and say goodnight to Sam and the gang before they leave?"- Edward

"Of course, let's go."- Bella

After a brief talk with the wolves they left and most of the family left for a quick hunt. Carlisle and Edward stayed behind with me at the house. Edward broke the subject that he wanted to talk to Carlisle with and I just sat and listened. He requested that he have my services as his submissive to use and to help train. He made sure Carlisle knew that he only wanted to share in the power feeling that he gets when he sees me submitting. He told Carlisle the same thing he told me earlier in the car. Carlisle agreed that Edward could collar me when we played but it had to be removed and it could not been worn outside of the bedroom. He said that the leash comes with the collar and he would not limit its use. If Edward wanted me to sleep on the floor for any reason then I could. He released his hold on me when Edward and I played. Whatever wished me to do I could do without worrying about Carlisle's rules. Once Edward was finished with me then Carlisle's rules would begin again.

Edward requested that since I was not allowed to where his collar outside of the bedroom but he still wanted Carlisle to know that I was still under his command that I could wear a black bracelet on my wrist or an anklelet. Carlisle agreed but I had to say it was a gift from Edward if anyone asked about it. Edward mentioned that he would be enforcing Carlisle normal rules as well and I had agreed to be punished for breaking them as such by both. Edwards request was that the punishments were to be agreed by both parities before they could be administrated. Edward said that he didn't want me broken like I was the last few days but thought to spilt up a long required spanking sessions or the requirement of wearing a plug for the use of a punishment. Edward mentioned that he wanted me to learn to do everyday activities while wearing one and that soon enough I would be wearing one permanently during the day when I was out of the house. Carlisle of course liked that idea a little too much for my likely but I would do it. The agreement they came to was that if I came to the other with a plug they could remove if they wished but it had be replaced before I could leave.

Another thing that they agreed on was that I would play with Carlisle twice a week but if rules were broken then I have to report as required. They determined that some of the punishments might be combined. They gave me the example that if had disrespect Edward again that the punishment would be spanking and each of them would give me 25 a piece for 2 days. They were to be spaced out with a long break in between on each day. A max of 50 /per day was set up after that last beating I received and 4 hours for use of a punishment plug/day. I was told that if one gave me 4 hours I was to assume the other would the next day. If I was required to write lines then the amount was to be assumed to be doubled starting now. Edward mentioned that I had notebooks ready for his part of my correction so of course Carlisle said that he would add to whatever Edward set up for me. They told me that my punishments would be taken care of shortly after the said break that way I would learn my lesson faster.

I asked to be excused to go to bed and was waved on from both. I went straight to my room and passed out almost instantly.

****CPOV****

I was hoping that Edward would want more of an active role in training Bella to be a sub. He seemed that he missed the feelings one would receive when being in control. I knew he was leaning towards asking me for complete control but that was never gonna happen. I greatly enjoyed being Bella's Master and I hoped to remain that way till the end of time. I was however willing to give some of my power to Edward. He wanted to help train her and he wanted her to submit to him on a daily basis. I was still going to get to have her to myself twice a week plus any time I needed to correct her.

Edward explained that he wished that he could collar her, but Bella had informed him that she could only serve one Master. What I am going to allow him is when they play or when he is seeking her to submit to him that she may wear his collar or a black bracelet of some kind which will more or less show me that I am to back off and can not have her. When it is removed she is mine. I understand that she will be wearing one to school each day till her homework is complete then he will remove it. If it is my day to have her then she will not wear it and obey my commands and do want I wish. Confusing- yes, but I am sure in time that it will work for her the best and it gives me a chance to be a dad to her.

Something that we readdressed after she went to bed was when the break of the rules occurs Edward wished that the punishment be agreed upon between himself and I but whoever found out the mistake would be the one to punish her for it. This was a bit of change from when Bella was sitting in on our meeting but I was missing my daddy time with her and this would help with that too.

I was extremely happy to hear that Edward would be getting Bella to wear a plug every day. He said after she went to bed that he wanted her to feel that reminder of who she was serving. Since she was not my mate, she is his first and mine to play with. I told him that to start off slow and build up the time. In about a week she should be able to wear a small to medium size just about all day. I told him that I had just a couple small ones that I use on her but when she became a vampire I had plenty. I explained that he would need to obtain a large plug for her to use during her punishments. He asked me if he thought doing maintenance spankings might serve her well. He said that he had read up on it and heard that those subs that receive them often receive fewer punishments. I was all for that and I am sure that she would agree. I asked him who would offer these maintenance spankings and he thought he should since she was his mate and he wish to be the dominate in their relationship. I agreed with him but advised him to have a plan on how he was going to start and maintain that pain.

He told me that he had thought of that and came up with a plan hoping that I would agree to allow him to do it. He explained that once a week, Monday, he would sit down and talk about the week and ask her if she had problems submitting that week. He was going to ask for examples from her then he would help her with those during that week. If they involved me, he would inform me of the issues dealing with me only. Each week she would receive her daily allowance of spankings but they would be much less severe in strength. I told him that most likely she would be wet and ready for him afterwards then. We ended our little talk but Edward wanted something from me. He wanted to take me out hunting and drop by my cottage for a little playtime of his own.

I quickly agreed and we set out for a little dinner. It was already late and I knew we couldn't play for long but whatever time he would give me would be good. While we were running I asked him what he wanted to experience during our session. He told me that he wanted to receive a spanking that would leave him sore and in some pain for the next day or two. He also wanted to try and wear a plug so that he could understand what Bella would feel when she wore one. He told me that wanted to please me orally and he wanted to receive me in his ass, after wearing the plug. I told him I would do all those things to him and have him back in time to get dressed for school, if he wanted to go. He said if Bella can sit after a beating like he wants then he could make it too. I guess he is feeling guilty and wants to feel the same kind of pain she did.

After about 3 hours in my cottage, Edward was in pain but said he felt good about it and thanked me. He asked him I would do this again in a week and I agreed. He told me that wearing the plug was more of a punishment than for pleasure but he still wanted Bella to learn to love it. On our way back to the house, he ran kinda funny and I felt I did a good job on Edward. I got back to the house in enough time for me to shower and change. Once Bella had gotten ready and had some breakfast we gathered our required bags and headed towards town.

Once we were in the car, she reached over and grabbed my hand and placed it on her upper thigh. I began to rub circles on her skin just under her skirt. I moved my hand up forward to find she was wet already. I asked what had made her so wet and she said that Edward had gotten her all hot and bothered but would not allow her a release this week and it was already causing her problems. She told me that she had a few over the weekend but not from Edward. He was holding it from her as part of her punishment. (good plan Edward). I played with her till she was ready for a release then I stopped. Once we neared the school I handed her a rag from under my seat and told her to clean herself up. When she finished she kissed my check and thanked me for the ride and got out of the car. I watched her walk into the school and I drove on to the hospital. Now I was left with a problem and I could do nothing about it. I may have to call Esme to come have lunch with me today. She would like that.

****BPOV****

When I woke up this morning, I found Edward stepping out of the shower in my room. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his lower waist and he looked so hot. He came over to the side of the bed I was laying on and pulled me to my face to his towel and instructed me to please him without my hands or moving from my side position in the bed. He grabbed the pillow and yanked the pillow case off and made it into a makeshift rope and tied my hands behind my back. Then he removed his towel and I began taking him into my mouth. Once he was close he grabbed my head and held it so I was almost chocking on his cock so that his cum would shoot down the back of my throat. Once he finished he pulled out and left me alone in my room to get ready. He didn't thank me or tell me he enjoyed it. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom but found I couldn't do much with my arms still tied together. I called for Edward and he returned looking smug. He asked what I needed and told him to untie my arms. I guess that was the wrong thing to say because he pulled from the bathroom and pushed me down on my knees in my room. He ripped my clothes off of me and used some of the pieces to tie my feet together. He blindfolded me and left the room saying he had things to do but he would return.

When he returned, he pushed me over on to the floor as gently as he could and then told me to stand up and he would remove my ropes and my blindfold. It took me a few minutes to master this impossible task but when I made it he quickly untied my feet, then my hands and lastly he removed my blindfold. He instructed me to shower and put on the outfit he would leave on the bed. He told me that I was not to leave the room till he returned. Once he left I got my shower and put on the skirt, top and bra he set out for me. I wondered about underwear but I thought better of it. I dried my hair and put on a little make up to help cover up the circles I had under my eyes from my long weekend, then I sat down on my window seat to wait on Edward.

Soon enough he joined me in my room and told me that I needed to bend over the bed. Once I was bent over he raised my skirt and began to tell me that I was going to start today in my training with my new best friend. He showed it to me and it was the same size that Carlisle used on me at the cabin. I knew it wasn't the smallest sold but it wasn't as big as the one I had worn last night. I would wear each afternoon when I got home from school and until my homework was finished to start with, each day the time I would wear it would increase.

He lubed up the plug and inserted it in without any warning. It felt tight, real tight but it felt really good as well. As soon as I thought that Edward smelled my arousal and laughed. He then decided to get me all hot and bothered before I had to leave. He brought me so close to my release 3 times before he stopped and told me to clean myself up and put on some tight fitting underwear. We came downstairs and I ate a little breakfast. Once I finished he took me back to my room and had me bend over the bed again. He told me that was just a taste of want I had to look forward to when coming home. He told me that I would be working on another part of my punishment before I started on my homework. My guess is that I was going to be writing some lines for him. His decision to have me do them before my homework ensured that I would be wearing it longer and it gave me less time I had to submit to Carlisle.

I missed my daddy and I wanted him back. I wonder if I could get him to spend the day with me sometime and do some things that would helps us grow closer together in a parent/child sort of way. I missed being able to sit and talk about things in his study. These days I only see the inside of the study if I am in trouble-which seems too often these days. I am glad that I have taken some time off to recover my sanity. I guess using your safe word earns you time away, but in this case I needed time to heal my body and my spirit. I needed my daddy for that even though his alter ego caused the damaged. I think after I finish my homework, I will seek him out and see if he would time this weekend. I know that I would be free of my detentions then but I want and need to spend time with him as my parent before I can begin accepting dates with the family.

* * *

**AN- so what did you thing about the reason Edward didn't Bella home in time. I figured what is a good Twilight story without a little fight mixed in. I hope it came across alright. Let me know what you guys think of Bella and Carlisle missing "daddy" time...DO you want to see more of that? Do you like that Edward is wanting to start to have Bella submitting to him more. She WILL be spending a good bit of time still with Master Carlisle but I feel roles need to change a little bit. **

**Now...I did my part, its your turn to show me you can write a little something. Good or bad- let me hear what you thought.**

**REVIEWREVIEW  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Hope you guys like this Chapter. Happy Reading and I will see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

****BPOV****

The next few days went by rather fast and slow at the same time. I woke each morning early so that I could do what Edward wished of me plus I had my detention at school as well. Jessica and I are not close but we have decided that we will agree that we are not that close but will be civil to each other to please our parents and the school officials. Carlisle set me up with my anger management course in Port Angeles and I go twice a week after school. Edward takes me to the hospital on those days and he drives me and waits for me to finish. This course will last a month and I think so far it might actually help me. Jasper has also started me on my mediation training, which I like. We go out into the garden most days after I finish with my homework and he talks to me about proper breathing and the history of mediation. He also includes teaching me yoga, which all the men love to come out and watch me practice, why I am not sure but I have my suspicions. I have asked him if we couldn't move our sessions to a more private location and he has agreed.

Jasper and I have grown much closer since our babysitters have given us the green light. He has gotten control over his internal monster since out incident before the Twister game. Carlisle talked to us both and approved of us spending time together once my recovery time has passed. Jasper has expressed an interest in taking me away for a weekend so we could get to know each other and asked if I would accompany him someplace. I agreed to go but I needed a couple weeks, I told him that I had plans with daddy C this weekend but I would make myself free for the following weekend if that fit his plans. He told me that he would set everything up and he was excited that I accepted his offer but he would wait till my recovery time had officially ended before making any plans and he would then request my company.

Emmett had been dropping hints that he wanted to see what I was capable of but hasn't brought up any plans per se. I knew he liked springing them on the other girls but I felt that he would try and plan a little ahead being it would be 'our' first time together, but who knows.

I had talked to Carlisle and told him that I would like to hang with him this weekend if he thought he had some time to spend with me as his daughter. He told me that we would love to and asked me what I might like to do. I mentioned that I heard that there was art festival in Seattle this coming Saturday and wondered if he would like to go to that. He asked if I wanted to spend the night and I told him that I thought it be best to keep our daddy/daughter trips to a single day so that we don't try and confuse our roles. I mentioned if he wanted an overnight then we should invite Esme with us and book 2 rooms. So the plan ended up including Esme but she would be spending the day shopping then meet up with us in the evening to have dinner with me. I agreed to this plan seeing it would be a great time to spend with my parents away from all the other kids.

Friday finally arrived and with that my detention was over and my recovery time ended when the final bell rang at school. Once in the car, I received 2 text messages. One from Jasper formally requesting my company the following weekend and the other from Emmett asking for a chance encounter sometime next week. I laughed after reading both and Edward asked what was funny. I all could say was 'they could hardly wait'. He chuckled and kept driving towards home. I had my new rules for being with Carlisle already in place which I had no control over. I would be his 2 days a week beginning this coming Monday. I would not know which days they would be. I would receive a txt the night before telling me that I was to come to his study when I woke. My understanding was that the entire day starting when I woke till the time he let me go to sleep would be his. I would do everything he requested of me and I would not serve or train with Edward during those days, but he would leave me be the rest of the week to be with Edward.

I received a text from Carlisle stating when I got home that he needed to see me in his study and I needed to bring my items from my shopping trip with Edward earlier in the week. My guess was that he was going to make good on washing my mouth out and finish out my punishment. He told me to come in and kneel but I would have to wait for him to arrive home from work. It mentioned that Edward could come along if he wished to. I passed along the message to Edward as we pulled up to the house. I grabbed my bag and went up to my room where I dropped my bad by my desk and collected my unused soap and its container and made my way to Carlisle's study.

I had been in here off and on all week writing in my journal but I haven't had to receive any other punishments since last weekend. Coming in today did present itself with a bit of foreboding in the air. I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience but I knew it wouldn't be the harshest one either. It was mostly a bit humiliating especially if Edward chose to come in and watch. I knelt in my position by his desk waiting on Carlisle to arrive. I figured I had about an hour to wait so I let myself relax and let my thoughts wander a bit.

I remembered what I went through this week. My classes in Port Angeles have been going okay, I guess they could be better and the Instructor mentioned that they had a follow up course that began after this one ended so naturally Carlisle mentioned that he would probably sign me up for that one as well. It was an additional 2 weeks' worth of classes but they were a little longer than the ones I am in currently. Now they are only an hour 2xweek but the next set will be 1 ½ hrs/2 times a week. Oh the joys….. I also remember that everyday after I got home from either school or my classes I had to train with Edward and my new best friend- the plug. I had the honor of bending over my chair everyday to him inserting it and having me sit down and write out my sentences. I had to write 200 everyday in a notebook before I could begin my homework. Each day the lines would change but the amount did not. They were mostly about respect and keeping my language clean. Today I would have to finish another set once I fulfilled my punishment with Carlisle but today I would be complete with my punishments from both Edward and Carlisle, which I was very happy about.

I had pleased Edward so many times this week it's not even funny. He had found some interesting locations to test me in. Some were more public than others but most of them were in or near our house and the surrounding woods. A couple times we were caught by our family members, on purpose I am certain of but they played it off as accidental. Carlisle and Emmett caught us the most in the strangest of places. I haven't heard a peep out of Emmett about catching us except when he caught us in the act. Sometimes Edward would bend me over a tree and take me right there, he would finish but would leave me wanting my own release. It was that way all week and I bet it was the harshest punishment I had received since I started down this road. Like I said, I have been writing in my journal this week in detail describing my pain and frustrations regarding my training with Edward and my punishments and I can only guess what Carlisle thought as he read them, which I know he does.

As I was kneeling and remembering, Esme walks in and checks on me. She sits down in Carlisle chair and she begins to talk to me, I know from discussions that I must answer any of her questions but I may not ask her any. I just wait to see if she starts talking. She checks the computer for a while before she says anything but finally she starts.

"Kitten, I know that you have had a hard couple of weeks since officially joining our family. I am proud of you and how you have carried yourself through all the ups and downs you have faced. I know letting your mate go off not so alone is hard and you have done well. I have wanted to talk to you about something ever since your return to us from your time away. I know I enjoyed the experiment that Carlisle set up between us before our game night. He and I have discussed it and I would like to invite you to join the 2 of us in our bed one evening. Would you accept such an invitation from me?"-Esme

"I would consider accepting such an invitation but I need a little more time."- Bella

"Would you agree to join us here at the house or would you feel more comfortable outside of the main house?"-Esme

"The location would be up to you and Carlisle to decide. I feel that he would know my preference."-Bella

"I do, Isabella, but she is asking what you would feel more comfortable with."-Carlisle says harshly as he joins the room.

"I would prefer it to be a location outside the main house, far away from the others."-Bella

"Esme, would you like to stay while I attend to Bella's last remaining punishment. You had to witness such filth come from her mouth and I plan on cleaning that disrespectful mouth of hers out. Little One, is your mate going to join us on this?"-Carlisle

"I am not certain Master if he will join you or not."-Bella

"Well, let's get this over with shall we? I have things I rather do than correct my submissive. Kitten, stand up and come over to my bathroom with me. Let's get that soap of yours all wet and soapy. This won't take very long but it is rather effective."- Carlisle

"Kitten, you understand why you are being corrected, do you not?"-Carlisle

"Yes Master. I disrespected you by using foul language."-Bella

"That is correct. I am going to place this bar of soap inside your mouth and you will bite down and hold it in place for 5 minutes. Then you may quickly rinse your mouth out and I will return you to your mate."-Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella

I opened my mouth but not wide enough and Carlisle grabs my face and makes it open further then he slips the bar of soap into my mouth. He makes sure that he slid it onto my tongue before forcing my mouth close on top of it, with half hanging out. He and Esme begin talking not noticing I am still in the room. He sits down in his chair and pulls her onto his lap. He begins to run his fingers through her hair and she asked about his day. He tells her that a nurse to remain nameless that keeps making passes at him crossed the line today on another doctor. He mentioned that the other doctor filed a grievance with the hospital and they would probably let her go or have her transferred to the reservation clinic.

"Kitten, do you feel how clean your mouth is getting? I know that this will help remind you to keep your mouth clean from here on out, won't it? You have 2 more minutes left."- Carlisle

Esme said she found a store she wanted to explore tomorrow on her trip to Seattle. It had some antiques and she had heard from a reliable source they had an end table she was looking for. They kept their conversation light and acted like I wasn't in the room with them. Then they stood up and he approached me again.

He helped me open my mouth and handed me a cup of water. I swished it around in my mouth a couple of times and spit it back out and I tried for a second round of water but was told that once was enough. He handed me my soap and I collected the container from the sink. I placed the soap inside and closed it and looked up to Carlisle. He never said anything to me as he took my hand and lead me to Edward's room. He knocked and Edward opened it and reached out his hand, to which Carlisle simply placed my hand in his and walked away. I broke down instantly and Carlisle turned back around to find me on the floor at Edward's feet. I knew that I must have done something wrong to displease Carlisle since he did not shake his hand. I gathered myself up off the floor and ran to my room. I needed to figure out what I had done wrong. Once I had passed him in the hall, I heard Edward asked Carlisle what I had done to displease him, but I didn't stay around for an answer. I felt rejected. I quickly found myself laying face down in my darken room when I heard the door open. I didn't dare look, I was too far gone to care who had come in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I felt better instantly and I knew that it had to be Jasper. He sat down in a chair he pulled up to my bed and just touched me and finally spoke.

"Bella, why am I feeling rejection from you? Who made you feel this way, darlin'?"-Jasper

"I must have done something wrong, but I can't figure it out. When Carlisle returned me to Edward, he just placed my hand in Edward's and left."-Bella

"Did Carlisle not shake Edward's hand?"-Jasper

"no, he didn't. That's why I know I must have done something to displease him. I can't figure out what though. I kept quiet while I held the soap in my mouth and didn't complain. I spoke all the correct things to him, I was in the correct position when he came in…Jasper, what could I have done wrong?"- Bella

"I am not sure Bella. I didn't hear him correct you in anyway. It seemed it went according to plan. I am not sure what you could have done. I am sorry you felt that way after dealing with your punishment. Would you like to run into town and get some dinner?"-Jasper

"I would love to but I need to wait on Edward. He should have something for me to do soon. Maybe later when I finish, but let me see. Don't let me keep you from what you were doing. I am fine now. Thank you for coming in."-Bella

"If you need me just call me or if you what to get something to eat I will take you. If not, that's cool too."-Jasper

"Thank you Jasper. I think since I will be gone tomorrow night I should spend some time with Edward though. I will take a rain check for next week though."- Bella

"of course, I would love that. Thank you."- Jasper

I just laid on my bed trying to collect my thoughts and figure out a way to get that damn taste out of my mouth. I grabbed some gum and began chewing on it. I was beginning to relax when I heard a knock at my door, where I found a concerned Edward and a humbled Carlisle. I had opened the door for them but I went to sit on my bed without offering them a word. Edward crossed the room to me but Carlisle just came inside the door and waited.

"Bella love, I am sorry you are so upset. Carlisle has assured me that you did nothing wrong to upset or to displease him during your time with him. He is sorry that he made you feel that way and he wishes to tell you he is sorry, isn't that right Carlisle?"Edward

"Yes, that is correct Edward. Isabella, kitten, I am sorry that I made you feel that you displeased or upset me. I have no valid excuse to offer to you why I did not shake Edwards hand in approval when I returned you to him. I can only express my apologies to you for not doing it and making you feel the way you do. You did everything I asked without complaint and you handled your punishment perfectly."-Carlisle

I could only nod that I understood but I didn't reply to him. I was still very much upset with him and I didn't want to talk to him about this anymore. I could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day. After a few quite moments, Carlisle finally left my room and Edward and I were alone. He sat down on the bed with me and pulled me into his lap. He just held me and rocked me till I calmed down. I guessed Jasper was giving a play by play on my emotions from somewhere in the house. I could tell that I was in control of them without his help. I guess he knew that I needed to get through this on my own.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you so very much. I am proud of you and how you handle yourself in the situations you find yourself in. You are much stronger than most people think. I am honored that you are my mate and soon to be my wife. I can not wait till I am able to call you Mrs. Cullen."-Edward

"I love you so much Edward, and I can not wait to called your wife. I look forward to the day that I can call you my husband."-Bella

"So how many rinse cycles did Carlisle let you have?"-Edward said jokingly

"One….but I wish I could have more. _It totally sucked to have that shit in my mouth_. Don't look at me that way. I have learned my lesson."-Bella

"You are funny Bella. You always find a way around things. _Just because he can't hear it doesn't me I can't. Did you forget I plan on enforcing his rules as well?"-_Edward

"oh….yes, I guess I did. I wish you wouldn't, I miss my Edward. _I miss being free with you. I miss being myself without rules to follow. Would you reconsider just letting me submit to you in the bedroom and let me just him enforce his own rules?"_- Bella

"Bella, I love you. You are everything to me and I will stop at nothing to make you happy and content with the life you choose. I will honor your request on this but you must be willing to do as you said and submit to me behind our closed doors."- Edward

"Thank you Edward. I know how much you wanted to have the same power that He has, so thank you so much for your sacrifice."-Bella

"Bella, like I said I want you to be happy. That is all I ever want. If it is in my power to make you happy then I will do everything I can to have you that way…..So I guess you would like this to start now, huh? I figured as much, so I guess you lucked out on finishing up your punishment with me then."-Edward

"Oh Edward, you are such a wonderful man. I love you so much. Thank you, Thank you!"- Bella

I begin to kiss him to show him how much I love and thank him for his change of heart. But it quickly turns into something much deeper and takes up most of the evening. He made love to me for hours and it was slow and full of passion. I loved ever moment of it plus it felt good to finally have a release. I loved being held in his arms and I could have stay that all night but my stomach starting talking out of turn so he dressed me and carried me downstairs to the kitchen. When we past the living room, the whole family was gathered and were watching a movie. We decided to fix some grilled chicken and veggies and then join the family. Once the first movie was over they asked me if I had a choice for the next and I asked if they had The Great Escape. Jasper got very excited and ran to his room and came back in a hurry, he stuck it in and ran over to me and picked me up and gave me the biggest hug I have ever received from anyone. He whispered in my ear that the family didn't like that movie and was glad I chose it. I told him I loved it and I would watch it with him whenever. I guess he and I had more things in common than I first thought.

As the movie began, Emmett & Rose decided they needed to hunt. An hour later Carlisle and Esme said they had somethings they needed to get from the 24 hour store- whatever, after another 20 or so minutes later Alice asked Edward if he would just leave with her so she would have someone to do something with since I had stolen Jasper from her. They found it funny but Jasper and I were into the movie and didn't care everyone had left. Edward kissed me before leaving and tapping Jasper on the shoulder and said it was cool and they left us alone. I found that parting statement rather odd and Jasper read my confusion and said that it was code for whatever happens, happens. He reached over for me and pulled me into his chest and we continued watching the movie. When it was over, he asked if I was up for another one and I agreed. He sprinted up to his room again and brought down another old flick but this one to have something to do with a pink submarine. I liked that one as well. He said he had a collection of movies like this that no one ever wanted to watch but he said that he was glad I enjoyed watching them with him.

He suggested that I go ahead and change into something more comfortable in case I fell asleep. I pulled on a pair of short shorts and a cami, grabbed a throw from my bed and went to claim my place next to him on the couch again. Once I was settled he started the movie, he stretched his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into him where we sat comfortably till Emmett & Rose came back into the room. Jasper didn't pull away but I was uncertain how to act so I tried to sit up away from him, but he pulled me back into him.

"Bella, this is okay, besides Edward gave us the okay. Please don't feel embarrassed about what we are doing. It is a normal thing for lovers to do in the house-openly."-Jasper

"Hey, Bells, seriously you are not doing anything wrong there. If Eddie said it was okay then it is okay. Don't worry so much, enjoy your movie, no one else likes to watch those old war movies. At least he found someone to watch them with. Goodnight Bella, Jasper."-Emmett

"Goodnight Emmett"- Bella/Jasper said together

The movie played on and Jasper hands started to wander. He took his free hand to move my chin so that I was looking at him. He leaned down and starting kissing me. He kiss was very soft yet full of so many different emotions. He took his time and didn't try to rush to deepen it too soon. His other hand continued its movements and found my breast. He pulled my top up so that he could touch them without anything in the way. I really enjoyed this side of Jasper. He was very sensitive kisser and I loved the feel of his hands on me. We were going along just nicely when out of the blue the front door opened and Carlisle and Esme returned from their pointless trip to the store.

I jumped with shock of being caught with my shirt up by my parents. I was scared shitless but Jasper just sat there. I just pulled my shirt down and ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door closed. I was totally embarrassed. I would never ever make out again in one of the public areas. I decided that I would just try and go to sleep and try to forget getting caught twice. Being caught by your parents was far worse than being caught by your brother plus then we were only cuddling not in a full on make out session. Never again! I had pulled the covers over my head in a vain attempt to hide from the world. Esme came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Bella, honey. Would you look at me please?"- Esme

"No, I feel just awful enough already. Please just let me be. I am so embarrassed, _getting caught my parents making out…what was I thinking….not doing that again…_." I said the last bit in a low whisper but I am sure that she and everyone else heard it.

"Bella, please at least let me talk to you about this…."- Esme and she tired pulling down the covers from my face. "It's not as bad as it seems, well to you maybe but not to me. I know what my children do in my house and you honey were not doing anything too serious when we walked in. Trust me I have seen things I wish not to see of my children. But you must remember in our home we are more free to show our love to one another."-Esme

I yanked the covers from my face "it would not have been so bad embarrassing if I had been caught with Edward but I wasn't…. and it just made me feel…._horribly dirty for some reason_." And I pulled the covers back over my face.- Bella

"Oh honey…Bella, don't feel that way. You are not dirty for doing those things with Jasper. Baby, please look at me. I love you and I don't wish you to feel bad about doing things with those that you care about. I know this is still all new for you but it will get easier."-Esme

"I am not worried about that part of it so much….I just felt horrible because it was so public and I really do see you and Carlisle as my parents and to have you 2 walk in on me making out with practically my brother just seemed so wrong. Please don't forget that I saw the kids in this family as my siblings and your guy as my parents…I am still working to overcome that huddle and I do rather well when I am alone with someone but as a group everyone still seems to fit into those old molds to me. When you and Carlisle walked in, I didn't see him as my master or the coven leader. I saw him as my dad- which made you my mom and that quickly made me see Jasper as my brother again. That is why I ran."-Bella

"Bella, sweetie. I do see your point on this and I honestly do not know how to help you. The others may have an easier time explaining it to you but you see, it has always been different for them. They always knew they only played siblings in the real world but not at home. You on the other hand knew them as siblings and treat them as such and for you to have to change your whole way of thinking to be with the others in this family it's not wonder why you struggle with it. Give it time and set up your own rules to help you feel more comfortable in your house. I know flirting is allowed in the house, but maybe for you just till you feel more ready don't do it."-Esme

"Trust me, from now on nothing like tonight will happen again in this house. As much as I was enjoying it, I can't have my parents walking in on me or worse having Edward hear it. I am not sure that I can handle all of this anymore Mom…._I just need Edward_" I finished off with a whisper.

"Let me get your dad in here and I will call Edward for you while you guys talk or whatever, okay?"Esme

"sure"- Bella, with that she leaves and a few moments later Carlisle comes in. He takes her place on my bed but he pulls me from my bed and holds me.

"Bella. Sweetie, I am sad with you. I wish I had the make all better statement but sadly I do not. I know that this situation is difficult for you to handle but it will get easier with time. I am sorry that you are struggling right now."- Carlisle

"Dad, I know we planned on just us spending the weekend together but I would like to spend sometime with Edward as well. Would it hurt your feelings any if I invited Edward to come. He could hang with Esme and join us when we meet up for dinner. I mean I will be in my own room all alone and it would be nice to have some privacy with him away from the house."-Bella

"It would not hurt my feelings at all. This was your weekend anyway."-Carlisle

"I am not even sure of his plans, he may have other options this weekend. I guess I should have thought about inviting him earlier in the week. I bet he has something else planned already. I think….I guess I will just go on to go to sleep now and pray tomorrow is a better day."-Bella

"Bella, invite him to join us. I am sure if he has plans that he would change them to be able to spend some time with you. I hope you sleep well tonight."-Carlisle

"I am not sure he would or should change his plans, I would hate for him to have to hurt someone's feelings just to make me feel better." I said sadly "Thanks for coming in and talking to me. I will see you in the morning. Good night Dad"- Bella

"Good night Bella"- Carlisle said and left the room.

I quickly feel asleep wishing Edward was laying with me. I missed him and I was beginning to hate the arrangement this family had going on. I wanted and needed my Edward with me and I didn't wish to see him or know that he was with anyone else. I guess you could say that I was becoming a jealous mate.

****CPOV****

To say that I was surprised to see Jasper and Bella making out on the couch would be the understatement of the year. I mean I was happy to see that she was feeling confident enough with the others but I feel that this was an accident that neither one of them planned on happening. My thoughts were confirmed when she sensed Esme and my arrival home. She bolted from the room and ran without tripping to hers where she like a normal teenager that she is slammed the door. I chuckled and Jasper looked liked he would do the same if she wasn't so upset about us walking in on them.

While Esme went to talk with Bella, I talked with Jasper. He told me that they were just cuddling earlier when Emmett and Rose came in and Bella freaked but they were able to explain that they were not doing anything wrong by cuddling on the couch. He said it started innocently enough and he never meant for it to really happen but neither really seemed uncomfortable with the way things were going. But he said something for her clicked when she say that it was me and Esme that walked in the door. He said her emotions were confused and highly embarrassed state. She also had some disgust and shame in there and those proved to be the ones that troubled Jasper the most.

It seemed that the conversation that my wife was having with Bella help solve some the worry that Jasper was feeling. He at least knew that she enjoyed it but seeing me and Esme walk in it changed the roles she saw everyone in instantly and that's where the disgust and shame came into play. I knew she had been sheltered a lot since returning home because of her recovery time and tonight was the first time she had really ventured out with someone other than myself and Edward. She seemed to be okay with us being together but then again she said she needed some daddy time very early in the week so maybe she isn't doing as well as I thought she was. Edward hadn't mentioned it to me so I guess she hadn't mentioned it to him either. I wonder if she had been writing about it in her journal. I knew she had been in there off and on this week but I haven't taken the time to read anything she has written. I guess I should read it before we leave tomorrow so I will have the inside track on her thoughts.

Esme came down and hugged me and told me I was needed. She said she was going to call Edward for her because she wanted him- no more like needed him with her. I went upstairs to try and talk with Bella. I wasn't sure what I could say to make this easier on her but she needed her daddy right now and I was going to try and be that. She looked a mess when I entered her room. I just sat down and pulled her into my lap and held her. I rocked her some and whispered encouragement into her ear but she didn't seem to be with me all that much. I knew she was tired and I didn't think she would last long. We talked a little bit and she mentioned about inviting Edward to join us on our trip to Seattle but then she thought he had better things to do so she decided against it. I knew she wanted and needed him to come with her but she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by him canceling plans to be with her. She forgot the most important rule…..Mates come first. If she needs him then plans can wait- everyone understands that no questions asked but I couldn't get her to understand and I was trying to be her dad and not the coven leader that would enforce said rule. I think I need this daddy/daughter weekend as much as she does.

It seems as if she is trying to get me out of her room so I just let her win for now and I bid her goodnight. Now I need to figure out a way to get her to invite him along with us. I think the best way would be to let him know of her wishes is to retell our conversation to Esme once Edward is home and he is listening to Bella sleep. I know Esme heard it when it was first discussed but unless she thinks about it in detail with Edward around then he won't know.

* * *

**AN- I know this chapter was a little slow but I think it fits rather well. I know its a bit of a cliffy and I am sorry. I will try and get the next one out soon. It will include the trip to Seattle for sure.**

**Give me some lovin' and leave me a review...Thanks for reading.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- I have posted a new story. It is a complete opposite from this one. This new story "A New Chance at Love" is a Peter/Bella story. The story is a love story in every sense of the word. I needed an outlet to unleash my romantic thoughts into since this story really doesn't allow much of that. I know that this pairing isn't much at first glance but I have found I do enjoy reading stories with these paired together better than I first thought. Give it a try and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

****EPOV****

I can't believe Bella shares movie taste with Jasper. I didn't figure her to like old war movies like he did. I hated them with a passion so when Alice offered a way out of the house I jumped at it. We really didn't have anything to do but we didn't even want to be in the same house as those movies on. So we went decided to go on an overnight hunt in Canada. We decided to drive so it would be more comfortable and we could listen to some music along the way. Before we left I grabbed our hunting bags from the garage and threw them into the trunk of my car and we left. Alice closed off her visions of Jasper and Bella in case something did happen, neither of us really wanted to see anything like that. I had wished to be spending the evening with Bella but those damn movies ran me out of the house and now I wouldn't get to be with her until she got back Sunday from Seattle. We were most of the way there when I got a call from Esme. I instantly picked up to see what she needed since she never called.

"_Edward, Bella needs you here at home. She is not injured but she needs you to comfort her."-Esme_

"_Esme, we are on way back now. Please explain what has happened?"- Edward_

"_Well, it is a bit difficult to explain so please bare with me. As you know, Jasper and Bella were watching those old movies. Please don't hate me…anyway, they were cuddling on the couch when Emmett and Rose returned from hunting and Bella kinda freaked out about getting caught that close to Jasper. They talked her down from an almost panic attack. Emmett explained that what they were doing was fine and acceptable. Once she thought it though she agreed and I guess they resumed that activity…please…please…stay with me … anyway, I think well I know better than that, the cuddling progressed somewhat…and they were making out on the couch when Carlisle and I walked in on them. The long of the short of it is, when she saw us come in the door she saw the two of us as her parents basically catching her making out with her brother in the living room. Somehow the roles she once saw us all came rushing back to her and she bolted from the room pulling her shirt down and running up the stairs and slamming her down shut. I have talked to her and Carlisle is in there now, but she is totally freaking out and she is wishing things weren't like they are. She misses her Edward she says."-Esme_

"_Oh my, this could be bad. I will hurry home to her. Is she still planning her trip with you guys tomorrow or has she changed her mind?"-Edward_

"_She is still planning on going. She says still needs time with us as her parents. What are you plans for weekend, son?"- Esme_

_Son…she is wanting something… "I have plans"- Edward_

"_Oh, ok….well, we will see you when you get home. I think she has fallen asleep now."- Esme_

"_Did Jasper have to help her?"Edward_

"_No, I think he wanted her to work this out on her own but he has kept on eye out in case she needed some help."- Esme_

"_Tell him I am not upset with him and tell him thank you for me. I hope I can help her before she has to leave in the morning. We will see you soon."- Edward_

"_Good bye my son."- Esme_

Oh this so could end badly for me. She could decide that she can't put up with this arrangement any more and choose to walk away from me and my family. I know that is what she is considering, I can feel it. I bet she was embarrassed beyond belief and disgusted with herself. I know she enjoys kissing Jasper and I am sure that simple act just got out of hand a little too quickly at the wrong time. I am not upset at hearing what happened at either of them I just wish I knew what to say to help her through this.

"Alice, what do you see happening from here?"- Edward

"She goes on her trip but she gets depressed because you are not there with her once she goes into her room for the night. She doesn't sleep and she returns home tired and cranky. She goes to her room and only comes out to go to school or her classes in Port Angeles. She spends extra time with Charlie and cooks for him just about every night. If she doesn't change her mind it looks like she will move back with Charlie till the end of school then move to Florida the day after graduation leaving you and us here without a goodbye. But it looks like she is still debating something because I see you in Seattle too but only flashes the other is more certain."-Alice

"So if I don't go with her tomorrow, I will lose her?"-Edward

"It looks that way."-Alice

Shit…fucking shit…I can't lose her. She and I would both die if that were to happen now that we are mated. The distance would kill us both for sure. Fuck..fuck… "fuck"

"I would agree with you on that. You can't decide to go with her though that doesn't help, she has to make the decision to ask you to go. But I think I know a way to help her make it….you need to cancel your plans for the weekend…remember the rule- if your mate needs you their needs come before your lovers do….you need to ask her what they plan on doing in Seattle- she will tell you then she will politely ask you yours in return, when you say that you plan on hanging around the house she will think about asking you but you must seem interested in what her plans are or she won't ask you. She won't allow you to spend time with her and Carlisle but her plans are to meet up with Esme and have dinner. So you would spend the day shopping with Esme, which is looking for a certain end table. You game?"- Alice

"Of course, I am game for anything. If I lose her, she and I will both die and the family will not be able to recover from this. I am game for anything under the fucking sun."- Edward

"Good, it might come to that….. It looks like if you can get her to decide to invite you along then things will return to normal quickly and she will have her head on straight. Now get your game face on, we are almost home. Love her like no other….and I am fine with the canceled plans."-Alice

"Oh good, I hated to cancel plans I never confirmed but I am glad that you are okay with it. Thank you for your help Alice."- Edward

"It's what family does. Now let's get you inside so you can save our family."- Alice

I park the car and go inside to see everyone sitting waiting for me to get home. I walked up to Jasper and pull him into a big hug. I tell him thank you for keeping an eye out on Bella. He shakes my hand I leave them to discuss this behind my back. I need to be with Bella. I lay next to her and pull her into my chest and hold her against me. I feel her chest raise and fall to the rhythm of her breaths. I can sense the tension in her body and I begin gently working it out. Alice walks in a handful of purple candles and lights them and leaves as quickly as he came in. The air begins to fill with a relaxing smell and I continue rubbing her back and shoulders. As the sun begins to rise the room is full of that smell the candles are giving off and Bella begins to stir. I kiss her forehead and start whispering I love you's into her ear and she smiles that half awake smile. She stretches her body out and curls into me even more.

"Mmmm….Edward, I am glad you are here. I have missed you." Her hands begin to wander over my stomach and face. She opens her eyes and I begin to kiss her neck and trailing kisses up to her ear making sure that I suck on her ear lobe and nibbling on that space just behind it. Her hangs begin to fall to my pants and she undoes the button and the zipper. She reaches her hand in and pulls out my enlarged member and begins to work it over. She pulls herself down on me and begins to suck, and lick and I am about to explode already. She really has taken all that practice she has had to good use. Only a few minutes go by and I gently pull her up my body so that I can kiss her all the while helping her out of her clothes. I want to see my baby naked when I go inside of her. I somewhat quickly undress her and slip inside of her without warning but she is ready for me. She is always ready for me. I slowly begin my motions and we find our pattern quiet fast. It seems that we both need this from each other. I continue kissing her and licking her neck over her jugular vein. I give her a light raspberry at the base of her neck where it meets her shoulder. We both find our release and fall over the edge together, after which I turn her on her side but I remain inside her.

I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her randomly on her face, neck and forehead. I ask her what her weekend plans are and she tells me that she is spending the day looking at art with Carlisle while Esme looks for a reclusive end table then they are going to meet up for dinner and find some local band that is playing live music. I tell her that it is seems like a great idea and I tell her it seems like she put a lot of thought behind it. I asked her what kind of music she plans on seeking out and she tells me she was hoping to fine some good jazz. I tell her I know of a good spot and let that stink in…Alice tells me that was a great idea….

"Edward what are you planning on doing this weekend?"-Bella

"I haven't come up with anything yet. I had thought about hanging out at the house but all the kids will be home and I am sure that I want to be around when the parental are out. Emmett can get a little scary sometimes. He likes to pull pranks sometimes and his thoughts are leading him in that direction."-Edward

"mmmm…would you want to spend some time with me this weekend? I mean it won't be a lot because I want to spend most of today with dad but tonight you can show us that good jazz spot you mentioned after we meet up for dinner at some place dad wants to take me too. Then we have all night together in our own room. What do you say…you think Jasper can handle Emmett for you?"-Bella

"I think I can let Jasper handle Emmett just fine. He might just give him dose after dose of sleepy or drunkenness just to have a little fun with him. It's been done before, it is quiet funny but I will give that up any day to spend some time with you. I guess I need to pack a few things. Let me run get a shower and pack then I can fix you breakfast if you like."-Edward

"Edward….dad is fixing me breakfast today but thanks for the offer. Go ahead and get ready and I will meet you downstairs when I am ready. Will you send Alice up here in a bit, I want some help getting dressed and packed and I know she will love that. Kiss me again first though, I had rough night. I missed you terribly and I am glad you are coming with me this weekend. I love you so much."-Bella

"I am so happy that you asked me to join you this weekend, more than you will ever know. Thank you and I love you till the end of time. See you in a bit."-Edward

I run to my room to shower, dress and pack for the weekend. I take my bag downstairs to find the whole family gathered in the living room. When I walk in their thoughts are all directed to me at once. I hold up my hand and gesture to stop. "One at a time please- order of rank starting with Alice- she is needed elsewhere soon."

"You have fixed it all Edward and things will be stronger because of it. Now I am going to help our Bella pack and such."-Alice

"I too am grateful for what you were able to do. Not that we all wanted to hear it but it worked regardless and you brought her to a new level of happiness and contentment she hasn't been in before. Thanks for not being upset with me too."-Jasper. I nodded my thanks

"Eddie, bro, Alice told us what was to come if you wasn't able to help her out of her breakdown and it scared the shit out of me. I never want to lose you guys, she was right when she told you it would tear this family a part. I owe you huge."Emmett

"Nothing to owe me man, I helped my mate in and in returned it made our family stronger."- Edward

"Emmett is right, thanks."-Rose

"Edward, I was really worried about her last night. I have never seen her that way and I was scared for her. I think she really wanted to just walk away from it all but she just wanted you. I believe she needs to set her own boundaries in dealings with everyone. I mentioned it to her to keep things outside the house, even the smallest of forward gestures. You brought life back into my little girl and gave her the confidence she needed from you."-Esme

"Son, everyone is right. I tried to talk to her last night and I just couldn't find the words to say to help her feel better. I feel she needed to have you to feel right again. She needed you in her arms when she woke up and you were there. I know you couldn't have gone on living if she left but you risked your own possible rejection and heartache to love her like no other can. You gave everything of yourself to her and she accepted you all over again. She will be stronger because of your love for her and she will return that love to you and you will become stronger and your bond will strength to heights greater than any other set of mates. The special mental connection that you share will grow stronger and it should open itself to a higher level as well. I imagine that you can now feel each other's emotions through it now. With the strengthening of the bond so too will the pull between the two of you. You will always feel where she is and how she is feeling. One day something great will become of this rare bond the two of you share, it will benefit you in a great time of need. The power that the two of you will have once she becomes one of us will tower over anyone in our world. With the help of our family there is nothing that you will not be able to do. The way I see it, this breakdown was a turning point for her, you, our family but also the vampire world as we know it. I think in years to come the two of you will be put into a position to change the world but let's try and get through high school first and then the wedding. I need to fix Bella her breakfast."- Carlisle

"WoW….do you really think our bond has grown over this? Do you think that I can read her like Jasper? I am not sure of the future but what you said does make sense to some degree."-Edward

"Edward try and take a emotional read on her and I will tell you if you are right or not."-Jasper

"Well, she seems thankful, but also a bit overwhelmed. Of course she is extremely happy and somehow a bit mmm…."-Edward

"_Yeah, you can read her and you got them all right especially the last one you didn't get out, but yes. She is that way a lot. Now I bet you can see the reason behind her feelings unlike me. I knew something was up between the two of you when you returned home a few weeks ago because when you two would have a conversation some of it was spoken and other parts were not but it kept going and then more would be spoken and I knew we all had missed something. I also remembered that day in Carlisle's study when you busted us up, she called for you, didn't she. She knew I was in the right frame of mind and she called you to help me out?"-Jasper's thoughts_

"You are right on all of that. Thank you for thinking it and broadcasting it."- Edward

"_Carlisle knows though, I bet he helped you guys find that you had it. You know there is only one way for that power to come about and it is very rare for it to happen. I would wager that no other human has had that power, tell me how hard was it to keep the both of you quiet through something like that?"- Jasper's thoughts_

"_Edward don't be going on about our secret, shame, shame on you. Don't answer him or tell him I don't like to hear thoughts about our sex life in his head. Yup, I said his head and those goes for everyone else in this time house…how on earth do you manage?" Bella giggle_

"Jasper….I don't think we need to be discussing this. Carlisle did help us figure it out but I need to go to him. I have something I must discuss with him."Edward

"Oh yeah, sure…I bet it was hard as hell."-Jasper

"_Jasper, shut the hell up and leave my sex life alone or I am gonna kick your ass."- Bella's thoughts to Jasper "Oh and if you tell a single person that I can do this, I will have Edward kick your ass for me."_

"Oh shit….."-Jasper

"I know….I need to see Carlisle now if you don't mind."-Edward

"Of course…oh shit…."-Jasper

"Jasper…watch your language"-Esme

"Yes, mom."Jasper

****BPOV****

Last night was horrible and that is putting it lightly. I was ready to just leave this family, move back with Charlie longer enough to finish school and take the next flight to Florida but the morning brought a chance of a new day and the hope and peace that comes with it. That weekend I spent with Carlisle we watched the sun rise and we decided that each new day was a gift of a new beginning. That the things that happened the day before were in the past and we could learn from those or I could live in the regret I feel asleep with. I decided as I felt the morning sun on my face and felt the cold arms of my soon to be husband that needed to see today as a new beginning and accept the peace that the sun had brought me. I needed to have all of Edward to get to that next level in my life and I made my move and I found that he was all too willing to go along with it. There is nothing better than making love to your destined soul mate. I love him with every fiber of my being and will do so till the end of time.

I knew he needed to get himself ready and to talk to the family because I could tell they were all on edge this morning. I listened in with a new found power to their conversations and found out that I really needed to live in peace that the sun brought today. I was very glad that I took that chance and accepted that gift because it seems that not only life was on the line but Edwards and the fate of the family and even worse the course of the vampire world. I am glad that all is right in the world again but I am afraid of what is to come. I finished up with my shower and Carlisle was speaking to Edward now about our new stronger bond as Alice came up. She could tell I was in some type of zone and left me alone with it till he had finished. I looked over towards her and she nodded and asked the all ever important question….Could you hear the conversation we were having? I simply nodded and grabbed my overnight bag from my closet and we went about nothing happened and she packed for me as I got dressed in whatever she laid out on the bed for me.

Once we finished, I caught Jasper's thoughts about my sex life with Edward and I had to but in because it seemed that Edward was going to tell him. Edward wasn't totally surprised I told him to stop but when Jasper keep at it I spoke to him and he about fell to the floor in shock. That shut him up and Alice and I shared a laugh. She grabbed a pad and paper and I caught her up. Since Jasper knew I felt it only right to let her in on our secret. She told me that Carlisle was just about finished cooking and we should head down so we could get going soon and we made our way down to the kitchen. I dropped my bag next to Edward's and joined him in the kitchen.

"_Thanks for breakfast dad."- my thoughts to Carlisle_

"_Your welcome my dear. Nice little gift you have there."-Carlisle thoughts to Bella_

"_It is, but it is a bit much. I am going to have to get Edward to help me shut this off. I don't want to see how many positions Rose can get into."- Bella's thoughts to Carlisle_

"_I have been dealing with that for decades my love. I am not sure you will be able to turn it off but I will try and help you. Maybe your shield will start to work and you can close yourself in it. Some say it's like stretching a rubber band around something._"-Edwards thought to Bella

"_It's like talking on a conference call with you two. I get both sides. Very interesting. Here is your breakfast Bella. Have a seat and I hope you enjoy it." Carlisle_

"_I am sure it will be great. Did you know that I used our conversations about sunrises to get myself to accept what happened last night and not just walk away like I was planning on doing? I remembered that we spoke of the sun bringing us a chance of a new beginning each morning so I decided when I felt the sun on my face that I needed to accept that gift and run with it because I knew I need Edward in my life to live. I couldn't just walk away from you guys like I had decided before I went to sleep. Thank you for taking me that weekend. That choice saved the family not mine."- Bella's thoughts to Carlisle_

"_I am glad that you could bring that bit of our weekend to help you see what the future held for you. So much of it is unknown to all of us but it seems that destiny is keeping us going in the right direction. We will help each other towards the future we are meant to have. The family will help keep us safe and sane. Now eat up so we can get you and Edward away from Emmett and his thoughts. I am sure he has big plans for when we leave."-Carlisle_

"_Please don't bring it up dad, they are getting more detailed. Edward please go and talk to him or something so I can eat. I do not want to think of that while I am trying to eat. Hurry before I get sick!"-Bella to Edward_

They both share a laugh on my account but Edward goes and gets Emmett's thoughts to a cleaner place while I try and eat. Once I finish and clean up the dishes we get into Carlisle's Car and drive to Seattle. I cuddle up next to Edward in the backseat

_Edward. I want to tell you want happened last night that caused me to flip out. I really freaked out big time over nothing. _

_Bella,love. Please don't worry about it. It is all understandable when you think it. For a few years you have seen us in roles that we play to the public. You accepted those roles and you found you enjoyed being a sibling to the others and you loved being a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. When Carlisle explained that those roles were only that you had trouble truly grasping the idea of seeing us in other situations. I know that you really see them as your parents and I am sure that it will be hard for you to completely get all this for a while but like I am sure that he told you, this is a learning time for you. You will have up and downs while you are learning our chosen lifestyles. I have been struggling along side you but I have kept my thoughts about it to myself so I wouldn't burden you with my own struggle when it looked like you had a handle on it. Now I know we need to work together on this for us both to accept it and move forward in our life's with this family._

_I knew it would be hard to see the others as something more than siblings. I have been trying to see them as friends that I happen to live with. That has been helping me the most. At times I still Emmett as my big brother and he is the hardest for me to see otherwise. He scares me in a way but not like because he is scary to look at but more in the –oh my god, is he really that big everywhere- kind of way. Its crazy to even think of him like that. Just like it is hard to see Carlisle as something other than my dad. In the beginning I thought it was weird that my dad was trying to seduce me but then I remembered that he wasn't my dad on that day and I was able to remember him being a hot guy instead but every now and then I still struggle with seeing him in that way. The easiest way for me to deal with him is when he is acting as the master to me. I then know my place and things are right. Ever since I stopped playing with him like that I have been struggling to keep my mind in line. He is a key part of my sanity for some reason._

_Bella, I knew coming home from the cabin that the two of you shared a special bond. He even knew that one existed between the two of you. He said it was the second strongest bond behind the bond I share with you as my mate. I do feel that he is like another mate to you in some ways, like you need him to be the strong and dominate master to you and have me as the loving and caring one. You need us both in order to feel right and sane. Esme said you needed me last night and I knew that that was true. You said it like you really needed to have me to feel complete not in the sense of just comfort. After learning of our new stronger bond, I feel that you indeed needed me to complete you so you could right yourself. Carlisle serves the same purpose for you. You have missed him over the last week and you have lost your center because he wasn't there. He helps you in two ways, he is your dad but he is more than that too. He is the key to your mind and strength. I am the key to your heart and soul. You are going to be a very powerful vampire once you are changed and it will take him and I both to guide you and keep you centered. You need to spend time with him as your master and soon so that you will feel centered again. Can you turn off the roles with him like a switch or does it take you longer to switch between them?_

_I can turn them off and on as needed with him. It is his verbal cues that help me though. The way he addresses me changes my mental state around him. Once he is finished being Master to me he addresses me as Isabella and that turns that role off otherwise he calls me Bella when he is being my dad._

_Would you care for a run in the woods with him before we get to Seattle? He could help center you so you can bond better with your dad. I feel you won't be able to connect as well as you hope as long you are off centered like you are. Do you want me to ask him to find a place to pull off?_

_I don't know. I do but I don't. I wanted to spend this weekend with him just as my dad but I see your point in needing him too. You make that decision, I can't right now._

_I will because I know you usually could but since you are centered correctly you are unable to. Like I said I am part of your soul and right now part of you is missing and I am not the one to put it back, He is._

"Carlisle, can you please find a good spot for us to get some privacy. Bella needs to talk with you. I and Esme will go for a quick hunt and let you guys have some privacy."-Edward

"Of course, there is a turnoff up ahead that is usually a good place to stop."- Carlisle

Soon enough he pulls the car onto a dirt road and drives another mile of two and stops near a small clearing. We all pile out of the car and Edward walks up to him and whispered in his ear something I can't make out. Edward asks Esme if she is ready and they run off. Carlisle goes to the trunk of the car and grabs out his bag of fun and walk back to me.

"Kitten, I hear that you need me and just couldn't wait. Why is that?"- Carlisle

"Edward seems to think that I need you both to keep me sane and centered. I told him every since we stopped playing I have felt different and less in control of myself. He says it is due to the fact that he controls my heart and my soul but you are the key to my mind and my inner strength. I need you both in different ways in order for me to be centered correctly."- Bella

"Is this something that you believe as well?"- Carlisle

"Yes, I am beginning to think so. It makes sense."-Bella

"Well, then. Let's not waste our time talking when I could have you submitting to me. Is this just now or will it last all weekend?"-Carlisle

"Just till Edward returns. I still really need to spend some time with my daddy but I need this. Can you help me Master?"- Bella

"Of course kitten. Hope on and I will run us to a place I know nearby then I will take care of you."-Carlisle

He ran for about 5 minutes and then we came up to a small stream. There are some big rocks near the water's edge. He sat me down on my feet and he walked over to the grouping of rocks and sat his bag down. He sat down and looked across the stream for a moment then he began speaking to me.

"Kitten, come here. Remove your clothes and kneel before me. I need to remind you of your place beneath me and your place in this family. It seems that I am the only one that can make you see this and that is what I plan to do. I will give you want you need so prepare yourself because I am on tight schedule and you have interrupted my time with your foolishness."- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella said undress and kneeling in front of Carlisle

"Kitten you have gone for too long without a spanking and I tend to remedy that problem. I will be giving you your max today but I will break it up. First let me put this nipple chain on you so that you can have feel the full effect of your forgetfulness of remembering your place within this family. I am your Master and you have not been submitting as such to me and that is going to start again today. Edward and I must sit down after my trip with my daughter and sort this shit out. I need you submitting to me and you will attend this meeting as well as my pet. So do you like how your nipples feel?"- Carlisle

"Yes."- Bella

"Yes what? Don't forget your manners"- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella

"Better, It would be in your best interest to remember your manners my pet. Let's get started I have somewhere more important to be than in the middle of the forest teaching you your place. I taught you this lesson before have I not? Now I am having to reteach? You know how much I hate reteaching you lessons you have already learned."- Carlisle

"I am sorry Master, I will try and remember it this time."-Bella

"You better. Now come here and bend over my lap."-Carlisle

He positions me so that my ass is riding high in the air and he lands the first of many on my ass with his hand. After I count out 20 he stops. Those were just the warm up ones and even those made my ass hurt. He stands me up and pulls on my chain and pushes me down on the ground while he looks through his bag of tricks. He returns with the ball gag, and a butt plug and lube; he quickly attaches the gag around my neck and checks to make sure it fits just right then he bends me over the rock he was sitting on and inserts the lubed plug into my ass. He returns to his bag and pulls out his paddle and makes his way back to me. He runs his hands over my ass and thighs and I begin to breathe abnormally, he slows his hands and tells me that he will keep me safe and won't cause me unneeded pain. He pulls back and the first one lands squarely across my ass just under my butt plug. He continues paddling me at different angels, strengths across my ass. After another 15 he stops rubs my ass then he begins to paddle my thighs. I know these don't count towards my total but they still hurt. He slaps them till they burn. He stands my up and undoes my gag and throws it into his bag.

He hands me a bottle of water and tells me to drink at least half. Once I finish drinking he closes the top and tosses if back into his bad as well, he picks me up and moves me over to the water's edge and tells me to get in and relax a bit before he finishes with me. I make my way into the water and it feels good against my burning ass and thighs. He allows me to sit and relax in the water for about 10 minutes then he orders me out and back over towards the rocks. He removes my nipple chain and he puts on my play collar and shows me the leash. He tells me if I can't behave he won't put the leash on me but if I try and run off or if I displease him, he will have no choice but to tie me to a tree till Edward arrives back and finish my lesson in front of him and Esme. I kneel gently next to his feet in submission and he pats my head to let me know that I am doing well.

He orders me to take his now enlarged member into my mouth and to prepare for a good mouth fucking. I steady myself for the force that he can make me receive in this position. He eases his cock into my mouth and he pushes into me deep which causes me to gag. He holds himself there so I can adjust my breathing and relax enough to please him. He begins and keeps a fast tempo till he nears his release and he lets go deep inside my throat. He pulls out and rights his clothes and stands me up and bends me over so I can receive that last of my strokes. He tells me these will hurt a little more than the others and he hopes that by me feeling soreness from these will help me to remember my place in the family and to him. He pulls back his arm and let's go on my ass. These will indeed hurt worse than the others I have gotten today. I had hard time breathing through these and he slowed down his pace some to help me regain some of my control. He finishes off my limit of 50 and let me tell you those hurt like a son of a bitch. He removes my plug and rinses it off in the stream before returning it to his bag of torture.

He comes over and rubs some healing cream on my ass and legs where he spanked me and then he help me to stand up right. He sits down and helps me into my clothes. Once I am dressed he sits down on the rock and pulls me into his lap.

"Kitten, I know that have been through some hard times these last few weeks. I need to know that you are really okay with all of this. Our lifestyle I mean."- Carlisle

"Master, I am fine with it. I really am. You help me understand the roles in our family by being my Master. I love and respect you for the role you play in all of this for me. Edward was right, I need you as much as I need him. It's not for the sex but for the rules you make me live by and the fact that you force me to follow them and when I don't you are there to guide me and correct me."Bella

"Kitten, I greatly enjoy being your Master and I am honored that you agree to be my submissive. You handle yourself so well and you allow me to force my authority on to you. You truly need me don't you? You need guidelines to live by or you lose your focus?"-Carlisle

"Yes, I need them. This past week I just floated along feeling lost most of the time. The only time I felt closer to normal is when you would drive me to those classes in Port Angeles. I felt you were forcing me to go and in a way you were showing me your power and authority over me. I also like the fact that it is you that takes me."- Bella

"Kitten, my pet, I want those days to be mine. I know you have been told that starting Monday that you will belong to me. I know that you have been made aware that you are to report to me on those mornings before getting ready. What you don't know is that I will be deciding what you wear, who will ride with to school, if you will sit with the family at lunch or not and what you will be eating. Once you are home you will do your homework in my study so that I can watch over you and then you will eat what I prepare for you then we will go out to my cottage. When I have you those days I will have you submitting to me fully for the entire day. Some days I will be nice and let you have some freedoms and other times I will not. You will not always be submitting to be in a physical sense but you will follow my orders. You wear that collar around your neck as a reminder of what you promised me and you need to remember what that was."- Carlisle

"Yes Master. I will do as you command."- Bella

"I know you try and hide your collar often and that is going to change. I want to be able to see if every moment of every day. You promised to submit to me every day for the rest of time and I expect you do start acting like you do. Edward and I will have that meeting I spoke of earlier and we will redefine how our relationship will work. You will be there to hear what it is discuss and agree upon. Edward will speaking on your behalf as your mate and I will be speaking on your behalf as your Master. You will be given time for you to do with what you wish as well. The rest of the other details will be sorted out later. Now, let me ask you this, Do you feel better now that you submitted to me?"- Carlisle

"Master, I do feel much better. Thank you for taking care of me like you did. I will promise to wear your collar with pride from here on out. I made a promise to you and I haven't been fulfilling like I should have been. I am sorry; will you please accept my apologies and help me to do better in the future?"- Bella

"Kitten, I accept your apology and yes I will help you from here on out. I feel we both have a lot to learn and have room to grow in this relationship. Thank you for asking for me to help you center yourself. Now let me get us back to the car so we can get going? What do you say Isabella?"-Carlisle

"Sounds great, let's go."- Bella

After gather up his stuff he picked me up and ran us back to the car where Edward and Esme were waiting for us. He placed me down next to Edward and I hugged him. Carlisle shook his hand and went towards the trunk. Esme hugged me and asked if I was fine and if I felt better. I told her yes to both. Edward went around back with him and they talked for a bit. It sounded fast and low and I couldn't make out anything they said.

****CPOV****

When Edward told me that Bella needed me I was uncertain of what he meant. I knew he would never just tell me in front of Esme that Bella needed me to fuck her or whatever but this seemed different. I wasn't a request from him it was much more of a demand and I had to find out what she needed from me. Once we were out of the car, I quickly learned that they had been talking about her mental state and she had been missing a huge part of it since she and I were not playing and she was not submitting me to regularly. He told me to grab my bag and help her out. She needed to submit to me and soon so she could center herself. He told me that I was in her life to stay and he needed my help in making her whole again. He kissed her good bye then Esme and he ran off to hunt or whatever while I tended to Bella and whatever her needs were.

After speaking to her a little bit, I could see that she in fact need to submit to me in order to feel complete and that I could have her do. I ran us to a small stream where we began our scene. It went well and I could tell that it helped her out a lot. Once we were finished with our brief session she seemed like a different person all together. She seemed to have her head on straight and looked like she had more self-confidence than before. It looked like she truly needed me in her life; I knew then that what we had agreed upon before would no longer work for us. She needed to submit to me in ways that did not require pain or pleasure. She stated she needed guidelines/rules to live by and Edward and I would have to sit down and figure out what those might be.

I returned to the car and handed her off to Edward and she was eager to see him again. She seemed that she was back to herself but with some huge improvements, like she was a stronger person. I knew the four of us needed to discuss what had happened but I was unsure if and when it should be brought up. Maybe tonight during dinner would work, and I noticed Edward nod his head. Edward came to me as I was putting my bag back into the trunk and asked how it went

"Carlisle, how did it go? She seems to be in a better place now. What did you guys do if you don't mind me asking?"- Edward

"It went well. You are always welcome to ask and I will tell you what we do anytime. Today, I just told her that she had lost her way and lost her focus and her place in our family and with me. I informed her that she needed to start keeping her promise to submit to me every day. I just did a few things to help her remember her place. I spanked her to her max, she wore a gag, and the plug for a while and the nipple chain as well. She didn't wear them at the same time but I rotated thru them so she could feel her place again. She also took a dip in the stream to relax a bit before I finished her spanking at her max strength. She is sore and tender both on her chest and ass but I think she is in a good place right now. I see her needs now and I can work with them. I told her that you and I will sit down sometime soon and discuss how we can help keep her centered. It will take the both of us and the others will just have to learn to live with less time to play with her."-Carlisle

"She has plans with Jasper next weekend. They are going out of town for the weekend. I told her it would be okay if she missed either Friday or Monday from school so they could have a little more time. I also know that Emmett has informed her that he would like to have a chance encounter with her sometime next week but that is all he has asked. She accepted both invites already and I see no need to have her deny them now. We will work around those times and figure what she needs from the both of us. Maybe time with her daddy will bring some things up that she usually doesn't talk about with me or her Master."- Edward

"I bet you are right about that, she does open up more when I am in her daddy role. I will try but I will not press the issue. Now let's get going." Carlisle

I made my way back around the car and gave Esme a passionate kiss and Bella giggled and said it was gross to watch the parents make out. I gave her this look and she giggled more.

"Carlisle darling, how about tonight after spending the evening on the town we see how strong the bed is in our room?"-Esme said while she was kissing my neck and rubbing her hands over my body.

"Mom, Dad please…stop…its gross to think about you two having sex I don't need the visuals too."- Bella said while covering up her ears…then I remembered that she could read minds too. Damn I thought and Edward fell on the ground in a ball laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Bella just stood there trying to make them stop and ended up letting out a scream…..which made me laugh and Esme was still lost as to what was going on. I stopped the visuals on my end and slowly Edward got up and decided Esme needed to know.

"Mom, Bella here has powers that no other human has ever had. When we made love at the cabin for the first time we were able somehow to remain completely silent the entire time and the outcome was that we had access to each other's mind when we wanted to. Then this morning she woke up and we had another round of magical sex and then she was able to read everyone's mind, like me. She and I also can feel each other's emotions like Jasper can. Remember she still is a shield and she is human! It has come to our attention that she needs Carlisle here as much as she needs me but for different reasons. I don't believe they have sex all that often if at all but his firm hand in guiding her is what she needs from him. She needs him to control her like she needs air to breathe."-Edward

We all got in the car and I started driving again and the conversation kept on going.

"Carlisle, is what he saying really true? Bella can read minds as a human? And you two never have sex together?"- Esme

"Yes Esme, Bella can read minds. This morning Edward had to keep Emmett otherwise busy so she could eat without getting sick. Emmett was thinking some gross stuff and she couldn't handle it. It's only been since she got up and finished with Edward did this start for her so it's all very new for her. Esme, Bella and I have had sex but only twice and both times were at the cabin. It seems that neither of us needs to have sex with each other to feel satisfied. She does relieve my pent up energy in other ways though and it works well for us. It seems that sex with our mates keeps us the most satisfied."Carlisle

"I would say it does."Bella

Everyone quietly laughed but we all knew she heard it. I continued driving us towards Seattle when Bella decided to fall asleep on Edward or so I thought. I think they were discussing things in their own way. I reached out and held Esme's hand. She and I enjoyed the silence by just driving along. When we reached town I drove us over to the hotel and got us checked in. I got us a pair of suites on one of the upper floors and was told we had the floor to ourselves tonight. They both had hot tubs in them and had awesome views as well. The hotel was in the downtown area and I thought that Bella and I could walk to the Art festival and let the Esme and Edward have the car to go shopping for the day. Once Edward and Bella got settled in their room they joined us in ours and said they were ready when we were. Bella and I were ready but Esme decided she needed to shower after running in the woods. Edward said he would wait for her to finish and we would meet back here at 6pm. I took Bella by the hand and we left the hotel and headed towards the area of town that was hosting the festival.

She and I had a great time looking at all the local vendors and artists that had brought things to sell or sample. The festival turned out to be rather a small one and we were left with plenty of time to kill before meeting the others so I decided to take her up the Space Needle. She was a bit of afraid of the heights but I kept her close to me and she calmed down quickly. After walking around and looking at the views we found a bench and sat down. She leaned up against me and I snaked my arm around her shoulders. We sat there for awhile without talking, I had forgotten how much alike we were. We both enjoyed our quiet moments. She broke the silence when she asked me what I thought of her boyfriend Edward. Pretty funny but I responded that I thought he suited her in all the right ways. She told me all the things she loved about him and I found that some of them I never knew.

She told me that she was very happy to be a member of my family and how much it means to her. She told me things about her siblings I never knew either. She really pays attention to the little things about each and every one of them. She told me that Emmett licks the top right part of his lip when he was a good hand in poker and his left lower one when it's bad. She told me Jasper breaks his ringer finger knuckle on his left hand just before he holds his breathe when someone's blood tempts him. Alice looks at her watch 3 times before she starts to bounce in her seat. Rose touches Emmett's right ear when she is in the mood to 'go on a hunt' and Esme picks up her phone and rubs it when she wants me to call her and then it rings. She didn't tell me anything about me or Edward and I wasn't going to ask. I think she was keeping those a secret from me for some reason.

She told me that she had met this man that Edward approves of that helps her out when she needs it. She went on to describe him as controlling but understanding and passionate at what he does. She told me he was in a position of authority and he helps to control the urges she has to lose control of her sanity and helps her keep her focus on life. I learned that his person needs to keep a firm hand on her thoughts and actions. He also gives her a set routine to live each day by which begins each morning and covers the entire day. She mentioned that she had strict rules as well, like what time she got up and went to bed each day, what types of foods she was not allowed to have, what she wears or not wear in different company.

She did tell me that I knew this person and I worked with him at the hospital and he was a family friend. Bella was telling me what her needs were so that I would know, I bet she heard me talking to Edward earlier and she is just making it easier for me, that is so much like her.

"Carlisle, thanks for bringing me up here and for listening to my rant about nothing and you are right, I was listening in to Edward's thoughts. You know you can't be as sneaky anymore. Now you know without getting it wrong. I love talking to my daddy, you have all the right connections to make things happen. Now I think Edward is on his way back and I miss him so much I hurt so let's get back so this pain goes away."- Bella

We get up to find our way down and back to solid ground. We begin walking back towards the hotel when I thought of something.

"Bella, you mentioned that you are hurting but you think it will go away when you see Edward. Can you tell me about that?"- Carlisle

"When we stopped on our way here and Edward left me, my chest started to hurt some, the longer we were a part the more it hurt. When we returned to the car it went away when I hugged him. Since we left him in the hotel earlier that pain came back but it hurt more because I think the distance is much further. I can tell he has been happy and carefree and has loved spending time with Esme. The found that table she was looking for but anyway as we are getting closer the pain is beginning to drift away some but it is still very much there. I figured it had something to do with our bond."- Bella

"You are right about it being something about your bond. Did you have this pain before this morning or just since you were able to read his mind and such?"- Carlisle

"Just since this morning. Up until today I have been able to be away from him without any pain at all."- Bella

"The only thing non-vampire about you is the fact you have blood in you still. The powers you have and the bond you have with Edward are 100% vampire. If I were to guess, when you are bitten, your change will be shorter than most if not the shortest ever recorded. The type of mating bond you share with Edward is rare, very rare in fact. It is one that legends speak of but no one knows anything about. I told Edward this morning that I believe that you were born with a purpose and you were destined to be a member of our family and to be his mate. He is a strong and talented Vampire on his own, but his powers have grown since mating with you. I believe that if you worked on figuring out your shield you could use it while you are still human. I also believe that once you have gone through the transformation you will gain several more powers or talents."- Carlisle

"I would be more scared if I had more powers. I am already afraid of that I already have and I feel that I would spiral out of control and go crazy. I am afraid that I would act out and become a nut case."- Bella

"I think you are on to something with that. You need controlling now as a human, it's like Edward told me, you need to feel controlled like you need air to breath. The question is not "if" you gain more powers it's "when" you gain more powers. You need me in your life because I can and will help control you once you get your new powers."- Carlisle

"That make sense, but daddy come back we can talk about this another day. I was just telling you that I needed to get back to Edward and we have jumped through a couple hoops to get where we were."- Bella

"Sorry, you are right. I jumped into doctor mode at the mention of you in pain then once you described it I found myself in my leadership role that has to know what's going on in my coven. I am sorry for that."- Carlisle

"No worries Dad….just stay with me till tomorrow okay? Good. So tell me what kind of place is it that we are going to for dinner, you have been talking about all week?"- Bella

"It's just a little Chinese place that a friend of mine told me about. He said it was the best place on earth and it sounded like a place you would like to try out and I believe the jazz spot Edward plans to visit is around the block from it too.

* * *

**AN- Let me know what you thought... Leave a Review...Thanks for Reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

****BPOV****

Esme and I decided to get ready together so we could catch up. We don't get much time alone with any sense of privacy at the house. At least I know the men are talking about me and won't pay any attention to us right now anyway. Alice packed for me of course and the dress she picked out is really nice. It looks pretty good on me too. Esme sits me down in a chair and tells me that she is going to fix my hair and I am going to tell her all about my day.

Once we get through all the details of why Edward told Carlisle to pull over and she had to leave we talked about the art we saw and what the view looked liked for atop of the space needle. I explained my powers in greater detail so she could understand me better. I told her that I was going to try and learn how to control them so I could turn off the mind reading thing and I wanted to work on getting my shield to work. We talked a little bit of everything and I think I stumped her when I asked her what she thought of my boyfriend. She didn't seem to figure out what I meant by it.

"Mom, I want to know how you like my boyfriend. I mean I know you love him like your own, but as My boyfriend- do you think we complete each other like we should?"- Bella

"Of course I think he completes you. You too move around each other like magnets. When one moves, the other one moves. You are drawn together and you melt into each other when you guys touch one another. I think he is good for you."-Esme

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot. Are you ready to see our guys?"- Bella

"I believe I am. Let's go baby."- Esme says as she leads us to her room where the men are still discussing the in's and out's of Bella…

"Now, Now…boys….Dad, you must have forgotten what I asked you earlier. Let's wait to dissect me till we get home. Now are you impressed with my man or what? He is pretty smart and very cute. Don't you think Mom?"- Bella

"I think you picked out a pretty good guy. He seems to have his head on his shoulders and I think he will be able to provide for you okay. He says you will want for nothing and sweetie I want you to have everything you want. Now, let's stop this little show because it's making him embarrassed and lets go eat…..Ladies, you both look beautiful tonight."Carlisle

"You guys planning on eating too?" Bella said between giggles

"Huh….we will order something, how does that sound?"- Carlisle asked

"Sounds good, let's just order 2 main courses and we can pretend to share, that way I can try 2 different things."- Bella

"You are so good at this charade and we may just keep you around after all."Carlisle said jokingly

Dinner went great. They are pretended to eat pretty well and I was stuffed from eating much of the food. Carlisle paid the bill and we set out on foot to locate the jazz spot Edward knew about. It was a good little spot, not too big but the sound was amazing. We all danced and laughed and had great time till Edward heard another vampire nearby. He left to see what he could find out leaving me with my parents as babysitters. Carlisle phone rang and he left in a hurry and told Esme to get me to the hotel and to stay there. Once we got to her room, she found out that the family was called and they all had run up here to help out. A couple hours later I fell asleep holding onto my phone. The next morning I woke up in my room tucked into my bed and I heard talking. I knew Jasper and Alice were in the sitting room with Edward. As soon as I wondered where he was, he appeared in the bed next to me.

_Edward what happened last night? I had the strangest dreams….._

_I followed the voice I heard in the jazz club last night back to a small clearing outside of town a bit. I heard them talking about coming to Forks for a visit of sorts. I saw someone we knew and I called the family and Sam. We met up and decided that you and Esme were safe here at the hotel and we decided we needed to act quickly in order to keep you that way. You see the person I recognized was Victoria. She had a small group of newborns with her. I smelled your scent there but it was a very old one at that but they had it none the less. Jasper and I decided that they were coming to look for you. Sam reminded us that Laurent told them he was there as a favor to her when he was about to attack and drain you last summer and it appears she planned to attack you in Forks in the near future. With the wolves help we were able to destroy all the newborns and Victoria. _

_You mean to tell me that you had a fight last night, I thought it was just a dream, wait and you didn't tell me? It's not like I wanted to see that or anything but I was worried sick about you. I felt you being worried and I didn't like it. It was weird your emotions and thoughts fueled my dreams last night. I thought it was all a dream but I was there._

_Bella, love….you could see what we were doing? You could feel my emotions from here?_

_Well, yeah…of course. I knew you were far away from me, the pain hurt worse, and I was still asleep but I dreamt of the fight you guys were in. Jasper took point; you and Emmett on either side of him and the girls were just behind you and Emmett. Carlisle was in the rear to protect them from a sneak attack according to Jasper and the wolves came at them from the opposite you guys came from and all but 3 came to help. You killed 3 on your own and Emmett helped with another one and Rose saved your ass once. She had good form- it looks like she is a good student of Jasper's 911 boot camp as he called it._

"Carlisle….Jasper"- Edward

They appeared from thin air and stood at the foot of our bed.

"Guys, Bella just told me that exactly what happened last night. She told me the formation we used and how many I got and who saved my ass. She knew what you called the training we got just before going it, plus she knew my emotions…the thing is, she was asleep and thought it was a dream."- Edward

"Damn, and you just thought you were going to be able to keep the little details from her. I bet you anything….Bella, you know much more than you told him don't you?"- Jasper

"Of course I do, I just wanted him to believe me that I knew what had gone done last night. What time did this fight start? Not the training but the fight itself?"-Bella

"The fight itself started about 4:30 this morning. Esme said you guys return to the hotel about 10 last night and you fell asleep about 11:30, something about a busy day and a sore something….but anyway…why do you ask?"Jasper

"I woke up from this dream about 2 am that's all."- Bella

"Bella, what did I do last night before getting the call from Edward?"- Jasper

"You and Alice were trying out a toy of some kind that required batteries, I think it was purple."- Bella

"Bella, Alice ordered you breakfast but didn't tell them what to bring up for you. What will they send up?"- Jasper

"A blueberry muffin with a side of eggs, a slice of bacon and a big glass of bad OJ." Bella

"Bad as in how exactly?"- Carlisle

"It taste off when I go to drink it…guys how is it I know these things?"- Bella

"Good question…..You can see both the past and the future without zoning out like Alice."- Jasper

"Guys I am feeling kinda funny here….let me breathe…move back please….you know just excuse me for a moment."- Bella

I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom and close the door. I slide down onto the floor and try and get control of my breathing but it's not working very well. I can feel panic beginning to creep in on me…._Edward…help me_….He comes in and sits down with me on the floor. The feeling is not going away, and he pulls me into his lap and holds me…still not working…..He calls out for Carlisle….he comes in and sees me looking lost.

****CPOV****

"Bella honey, are you okay?" No response "Isabella….look at me" still nothing ….." Kitten" and she looks up towards me "yes"… "Kitten, you need to look at me and listen to me. Stand up and come to me right now" I tell her sternly. She complies and comes to me. I pull us out of the bathroom and the crowd in her room as grown to include the whole family. I forget they are even in there because I need to get Bella in control of herself again.

"Kitten, kneel on the floor in front of me" and she falls into her position. "keep your eyes down on the floor. Emmett please run down to my car and retrieve my bag."- Carlisle

"Your medical bag?"- Emmett

"The other one! Go now"- Carlisle

"Jasper can you tell me anything?"- Carlisle

"No, she is closed off to me. I can't even sense she is there but I know better, I see her. Edward I bet you can reach her though, you try. Just relax your mind and let go of your own pain and you should be able to feel her."- Jasper

"She is worried, overwhelmed, scared -no it' more than that, terrified I think but she also feels loved and she has a sense of purpose."-Edward

"Good, now look into those emotions with your gift and see the reasons behind them."Jasper

"She is worried because its new, overwhelmed because it's happening to fast for her, terrified because she feels out of control. She feels loved because her Master is in control and her sense of purpose is to please him."Edward

"How could you get reach her like that when Jasper couldn't?" Alice asked Edward

"The bond she and I share its rare. She came into her powers slowly starting the morning of her return from the cabin, then the next one yesterday morning, then again this morning. She and I can sense each other like you guys can plus we can feel each other's emotions through our shared connection."- Edward

"Edward, you need to explain everything."- Carlisle

"Bella is also a mind reader since yesterday. It also appears she can see the past and the future without falling into a trace like state. Oh the breakfast is coming, someone please get the door."- Edward

"I don't hear anyone coming Edward, I think you are losing it too." Rose

"less than a minute the elevator will open she says….check the tray Jasper and tell me she was right."Edward

"It seems that I can tap into her powers, that or I have them myself. But she did tell me about the elevator though."- Edward

"Kitten, keep your thoughts to yourself and do not speak to anyone. Do not use your gifts unless someone is planning an attack till I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"- Carlisle

"Yes, Master"- Bella

"Edward, Bella was right in what the kitchen sent up and the OJ is bad too."- Jasper

"Where is Emmett?"- Carlisle said loudly as Edward laughed

"What is so funny Edward? I am trying to help your mate here, what could possibly be funny right now?" Carlisle

"It's nothing of importance"- Edward"

"He's lying Carlisle and I do get a lot of humor coming from him"- Jasper

"Tell me Edward. What are you NOT telling me?"- Carlisle

"It's just that Emmett is too busy looking through the bad to get his ass out of the garage and bring it up here. He is….oh yeah, he is planning on using…"- Edward

"Kitten…that is just about enough from you…I told you NOT to use your gifts and not to talk to anyone and that included Edward. Edward go down to the garage and collect your brother and his sick-o mind and my bag. I need it. Esme please bring me my belt in here and the rest of you go down to the lobby or something. Second thought, Jasper you stay but go with Edward and bring back my bag alone. Edward you stay the fuck away from Isabella for the time being. She needs to learn to follow instructions again. Jasper GO!"- Carlisle

"Master?"- Bella

"Yes, kitten."- Carlisle

"What is going on? I feel confused?"- Bella

"You were about to have a panic attack and I took your control from you. I will give it back but you must show me that you are in control of yourself again. Look up at me Kitten."-Carlisle

She is still lost to herself but she is closer than before.

"Stand up and undress then return to your current position."- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella

A few minutes later Jasper opens the door and I tell him to lock it once he closes it behind him. He brings me the bag and I sat it on the bed. He looks at her kneeling on the floor now undressed for us both to see. I grab my paddle and walk towards Bella. When I go to help her up I can't reach her, something is blocking me inches from her skin. I look at Jasper and he shrugs his shoulders as to say he doesn't know what's going on.

"Bella, what are you doing? I am pretty sure I told you not to use your powers until I instructed otherwise. You need to drop down your shield so I can help you."- Carlisle

"Master, you told me not to use them unless an attack was being made. You had a weapon and were planning on using it on me, were you not?"-Bella

"Kitten, I am not an attacker, just your Master, your teacher, your guide. Please let me in so I can help you gain control."- Carlisle

"I am not sure how to control it."- Bella

"Bella, try and relax your mind. Think of something funny and pretend it is happening. That's it, keep it up darlin'. You are doing great. I think you are just about there now, I can feel you again. Carlisle touch her check and let your hand come down her neck but stopping just above her breast. Bella, does that feel good darlin'? Do you like him to touch you that way?"- Jasper

"No, it doesn't feel right. I don't enjoy having him touch me that way. It's not his job."- Bella

"Carlisle, talk to her like this morning."- Japer

"Kitten, have you forgotten you place again? Have you forgotten the lesson I had to reteach you just a day ago? I think a little reminder is in order, don't you agree Kitten?"- Carlisle

"Yes Master"- Bella

"Now stand up and bend over that chair next to Jasper. Jasper you need to move across the room please. Now Kitten, I going to remind you that you need to remember your place and you need to stay in control of your emotions and your gifts. I can't have you running around like you are right now. Are you ready?"- Carlisle

"Yes Master, I am ready"- Bella

I start off slow but keep my swats even and even timed. I stop after the first set to give her a bit of a break but she is nowhere close yet. I decide that I need to pass her safety limit in order to help her regain some of her control. I was worried what she would think of me if I break those limits. I decided to stand firm in my promise to help her and that is what I am doing here. I will stop when I sense it was returned to her.

"Carlisle, you okay there?"- Jasper

"I am now, thank you for your concern. I just needed to commit myself to the task at hand. Please understand that you here from her protection if the need were to arise and to keep me calm. When you know how these things work, when you feel she is in the right place give me a sign otherwise just remain seated and quiet. Whatever you see us do or say is not to be repeated."- Carlisle

"I understand Carlisle. I have trained my own subs back in the day. Just keep in mind her weaknesses."- Jasper

"Kitten, I am going to pass your safety limits in order for you to regain your own sense of control. Jasper and I will be keeping watch over you and we will keep you safe. Now, let's get this gag in place first then I will place your collar on and leash you to the bed. I will not have you running off on me. If you can gain your compose quick enough I will not be forced into darker methods we have not tired but I will bring you back."- Carlisle

I fit her gag in place and then I place her collar around her neck and attach the leash to it. I tie it to the frame of the bed. I collect my belt from where Esme left it earlier and I fasten the buckle together and hold it tight in the palm of my hand leaving the loop free to do my bidding. I approach her and remember that I have the blindfold in my bag. I quickly get it and slip it over her eyes. I adjust her so that she is bending over the side of the bed now with a couple of pillows to help keep her ass in the correct position. I rub my hand over her bottom so she knows it's coming soon. I check my own position and begin to spank her with my belt. She starts to moan out a little. I keep a fairly light swing as I do not want to hurt her just help her. As I keep my pace I see that my shirt is beginning to lift off the bed next to my bag.

"Kitten, you must stop using your powers. I know you are angry with me right now but using them will only prolong this. If you continue to use them I will be force to punish you for using them. Now put my shirt down and let me help you." The shirt returns to its rightful place. "Good Girl, Now let me continue so we can do something more fun for you."- Carlisle

I resume spanking her with my belt making sure to get her thighs too. I stop and rub my hand over the marks on her bottom to help ease some of the pain. She needs a break before I can return to my paddle. I help her stand but leave the blindfold on and get the nipple chain and the handcuffs from my bag and place them on her and have her kneel once again. I pull on the chain for a few minutes till she begins to cry out and then I stop. I remove her gag and place myself in her mouth. I notice Jasper turn his head to give us some privacy. She begins to suck on me the moment I reach the back of her throat. She doesn't have the use of her hands or her eyes. This is a huge trust test for her and she is passing with flying colors. She brings me to the edge but instead of allowing her to swallow it I pull out and let it spill out onto her neck and breasts.

"Kitten, do you know why I released on you instead of in your pretty little mouth? Tell me why I didn't let you swallow me?"- Carlisle

"I haven't pleased you yet Master."- Bella

"You got that right. I had this nice plan for last night. I planned to be with my wife, my mate but I had to take care of other things that were important to me. Then I come home to find that my submissive is freaking the fuck out and can't control her gifts. That behavior is unacceptable and you know that. I am going to take your blind fold off and I need you to look into my eyes. I need to see you. Look at me Kitten. I need to see your eyes now. Good Girl, you doing well. I am proud of you. I am still very unhappy with you though. Now stand up and bend over the bed again I am going to take you right here and now because I have had enough of you behavior and I don't know how to get through to you any other way."- Carlisle

She doesn't move fast enough for me and I gently push her down on to the bed. I replace the blindfold over her eyes and I grab myself and give a couple good tugs and slide it into her warm pussy. I think to myself why I don't do this more often but I know she doesn't like it and it usually does the trick. I start my movements once she has adjusted somewhat to my size and then I pick up my speed. I am balls deep into her each time I thrust into her. She is crying out and I tell her to shut it and that she brought this upon herself. I tell her that she needs to gain some control of herself and her gifts. Once I release into her I pull out leaving her needing her release. I grab a towel and clean her up a bit. I stand her up and remove her nipple chain and the blindfold.

"Look at me Kitten" and she quickly complies to my demand. Her eyes have softened and life is beginning to return to them but she is not quite there yet. I will have to use the paddle on her again. I unfasten the cuffs and I rub her wrists and shoulders to help relieve the tension and any pain she may have.

"You are doing great today Kitten, keep up the good work. Come back to me, I need you to submit yourself to me now. Now get your ass over that chair so I can finish spanking it. You need a good spanking don't you my pet?"- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Bella

"This time I need you to count them out for me. Do you think you remember how to count?"- Carlisle

"yes"- Bella

"Yes….what…..have you forgotten you manners now my pet?"- Carlisle

"No Master. I remember how to count"- Bella

"Good….I will spank you till I feel you have had enough but keep a count for me."- Carlisle

I don't waste any time and I give no other warning to her and I bring the paddle across her ass strong and hard. She starts her count and she keeps a good count up till I stop to check on her. I feel that she still needs a few more but I need to check. I pull her chin up to look at me and she has tears in her eyes but the life is in them again and she gives me a small smile.

"Kitten, I am glad you are back. What else do you require at this time from me?"- Carlisle

"Another 15 please."- Bella

"Good, we are on the same page once again."- Carlisle

She angles herself higher up on the chair for me and she finds her breathing pattern again. She is finally back but she requested a few more to be safe. I instruct her to count out the remaining beginning with 15 counting down this time. When she hits zero, she remains in her position trying to collect herself and even out her breathing. I give her a couple of minutes then I tell her she can kneel at my feet. She gently kneels at my feet and she kisses them for the first time. She lays her head on the top of my feet and she is in total submission to me. I reach down to her and help her into a semi-sitting position. I sit on the floor with her and I hold her face in my hands. Jasper is long since forgotten but I aware that he is watching us. I look into her eyes and I find that Bella is back.

"Welcome back Isabella. I was worried about you. I missed you kitten."- Carlisle

"Thank you Master Carlisle. Thank you for bringing me back to you. I missed you too. Thank you for keeping your promise to me and thank you for keeping me safe."- Bella

"It is my honor to help you. I am glad you trust me enough to let me into your mind and give you the strength you needed to gain control of yourself. You fought that monster and won, the next time he comes out it shouldn't be so difficult to contain."- Carlisle

"How long did it take?"- Bella

"Four and a half hours. Your monster is strong but you are stronger. You outlasted your own personal demon. He is put away for now but you must remember to catch it sooner. I know this time you caught it before it was unleashed fully but next time reign it in a bit earlier or call for me sooner. Edward can not help you with it. I believe that Jasper could if he needed to till I was able to help you. Can you trust Jasper to be there for you like me when you need it if I am not able to get to you quick enough? He helped you gain control of your strongest gift. He was able to talk you into letting go of your physical shield and let me into your mind. He is worth your trust Kitten. Can you trust him to help you?"- Carlisle

"I am not sure. I do not have a bond with him yet. I want to be able to trust him."- Bella

"Let him take care of you now. Let him help heal you. Trust that he can make you feel good again. Let him have you, but this needs to come from you. It is your decision; he can not help you unless you let him in. Can you let him help you? Will you trust him to take care of your needs? Will you allow him to take you?"- Carlisle

"I will allow him to try. I will give him a chance to prove to me that I can trust him to care for me and to take care of my needs. Jasper, will you help me heal. I need help, can you help me?" Bella

"I can help you Little One. Come to me and kneel before me and I will help heal you."- Jasper

"Master, will you stay?"- Bella

"Of course I will stay. Go to him and allow him in."- Carlisle

"Yes Master."- Carlisle

"Little One, look up at me. I am going to help you back but you must trust me to take care of your needs. Now stand up with me and join me on the bed. I want you to lay down and relax on your back. Can you do that for me? Will you trust me to care for you?"- Jasper

"Yes Jasper."- Bella

Watching them is magical. He knows exactly what to do and how to get her to respond. I knew they share a special connection but I figured it to be just attraction but this is different. He is so gentle with her; he is the opposite of me when he is tending to her. I know he could do my job if need be and let's hope that is never required of him, but helping her recover seems to be where he belongs. He kisses her with such softness and gentleness while his hands are roaming free over her body. He finds her warm pussy wet for him and he slides a finger inside her and begins to help her feel her desire return. He inserts another finger and he brings back her longing then he inserts a third finger inside and her passion comes back to her. She begins to buck against his fingers and he whispers something in her ear so softly I can't hear it but she nods in approval to it and he unfastens his jeans and pulls them off in one fluid motion then he lays on top of her ever so slowly and gently and they look into each other's eyes and he places himself at her entrance and gently glides himself in. I try and not watch them because this is something special between the two of them but I am a man and watching her with another is a huge turn on but I control my urges and remain stoic in my chair across the room. I decide I need to count the flaws in the carpet for something to do while Jasper takes care of her needs. They aren't connecting as mates or as lovers would. This connection is something totally different, he is her healer and I am her controller and Edward is her closest lover and mate. The three of us it will take to keep her centered and bring her back when she loses herself.

Once we all have showered and dressed, I call the family to return to the room if they are still here waiting and of course none of them have left. Once they arrived they all look to each of us for answers but neither Jasper nor I have any. The both of us were really only here to serve Bella's needs. No one spoke till Bella stood up from her seat and she waited till everyone found a seat and stayed silent. You can tell she has a lot of power just by the way she carries herself now.

"First, let me thank everyone for their patience and help. I will try to explain the best I can seeing that I am the only one that knows what is going on. I imagine Edward, Alice your powers didn't reach this room did they? I bet you couldn't see or hear anything other than what other normal people can hear or see. You see I blocked your gifts so I would remain safe while I tried to regain my focus. Once I finish explaining I will unblock them for you. You see I have a few new powers since you all left the room which only made my time with Carlisle last so long. I had a lot of trouble keeping them in check and under my control but I fought with them till I beat them. I choose not to put them into a cage but rather accept them and make them a part of me. Having one gift was hard enough to control but imagine trying to keep 6 of them at present at bay"- Bella

"Bella, you have 6 powers?"- Edward

"I do. I am a mind reader, empathy, seer- past& present, telekinesis, I can block powers, and I have both a mental and physical shield."- Bella said proudly

"As a human you have at least 6 powers, that is amazing. But how are you controlling them?"- Alice

"I have learned a lot from Carlisle & Jasper in these last few weeks. I have learned how to breathe so that I can regain control over my emotions quickly. I have learned to push pass personal barriers to find peace in the middle of a storm- called pain from his firm hand and paddle. I have learned to relax my mind and mediate on better things- mostly funny things. I have allowed myself to be talk to and reasoned with to recover my anger which makes things move. Over the course of this morning and following I have learned that there are 3 men in my life I can not live without. Carlisle is my controller, he helps me get the monster under control along with a bit of help from Jasper on this. Jasper is my healer. He helps bring me back to normal you could say. These 2 will work together to get me under control and bring me back. Once I am in control and healed I need my most important man, Edward. You are my closet lover, and my mate and friend. You and I share the rarest of bonds. When I am in control you have access to use any and all of my powers, you will be able to complete me like no other on this planet can. When we are together I will find strength in you and you will find strength in me. Together we will feed each other what we need most and that is our need to be loved by each other."- Bella

"So, what about me, don't you love me like these other guys?"Emmett

"Emmett, of course I love you. I love you in a much different way. You see you are powerful too. You are strong and brave. You are my protector. You will keep me safe and make me laugh and help keep me centered in a fight. You will be the closest to me in a fight. I need your strength to make me stronger. Humor is my key to my control. When working with Jasper this past week, he helped me find that when I thought of something funny I could relax my mind, when my mind is relaxed I am able to focus and keep my control in check. I expect great things from you. I need you to laugh at people's clothes or their hair and it is your job to keep me entertained for lack of a better word. Just know when you job with me is over it is your job to protect Edward. He will need your help while these other 2 help me. No one will ever be allowed to see what happens between us when they are trying to get me under control. Your gifts will be blocked until I am."- Bella

"Can you explain what happens just so we have an idea?"- Esme

"I will try and give you some insight but details will be impossible to share. Carlisle takes the lead and Jasper assists as necessary till Carlisle is finished. Carlisle begins with getting me to willingly submit to him…this much you guys saw but I was fighting him on it. Until can do that on my own accord he forces me to do so by whatever means required but before you guys get upset. I have no broken bones or skin. He keeps me safe. He makes me see him as my Master again and when I do he helps me control my monster by making me use my techniques I shared earlier to gain my own control over my monster. They is nothing he can do to do it for me. I must want it control for it to be controlled. Once it is contained so to speak, I am broken. That's where Jasper comes into play. This is his job and Carlisle can rest and relax(wink) while Jasper tends to my healing. This whole process is complete when I say I am feeling good and things naturally come to a gentle stop and I let out all of my extra emotions."Bella

"So that's about it in a nut shell. Now if you will excuse me I need spend some time with my mate now. Carlisle when you are ready let me know and we will meet you down stairs."- Bella

Edward and I walked everyone out into the hall and closed the door and I immediately jump into his arms and he swung me around and he begins kissing me and telling me that he missed me. He made it to the couch is all before he ripped my clothes from my body and began making love to me. An hour later he phones rings and it is Carlisle saying that the others have returned home and he and Esme are ready when we are. He gathers up Carlisle's bad that was still in our room and he looked at me and I told him I would tell him all about it some other time. We got our stuff and made our way to the lobby to meet up with my parents so we can make the drive home.

"So, do you think that we will be able to make it home without stopping today, Isabella?"- Carlisle

"It seems so, unless you and Esme need to take a run into the woods for some 'hunting'."- Bella

"No, I think are good now. Like you and Edward. I do suggest we get a move on though in case those situations change before we get back."- Carlisle

The ride home was short because I fell asleep before we even left Seattle and didn't wake till Edward was telling me that we were pulling up the drive. I get out and make my way up to my room when I stop Carlisle and ask him if we could ever go away on a weekday sometime. He said sure once school was out but asked me why a weekday. I told him honestly….too much stuff happens to me on weekends. I am always exhausted when I get back from spending time with him. I tell him that he just wears me out and I can't keep up with a man of his age anymore and turn into Edward and say that he is more my speed and Edward turns me toward my room and he leave him standing in the hall. Carlisle yells out to me that was screaming his name earlier and I seemed to be keeping up rather well then…I opened the door to yell at him but he was gone but I heard him laughing somewhere in the house.

_Carlisle…you can't hide from me anymore…I am always in your head but I can keep you out of mind. Now go see to your wife, she has big plans for her sexy hot doctor….you gotta love me._

_You are so right my dear. I do love you but I love my mate more because she doesn't complain about me wearing her out. Good night my dear Bella. I love you dearly._

_

* * *

_**AN- So tell me that all my hard paid off...I wrote chapter 17 & 18 as one chapter but it got rather long so I ended up splitting it into** **2 chapters. I hope everyone liked it...**

**Thanks for reading and please Leave me a REVIEW...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- Sorry about not getting this chapter up faster but I wanted and needed a break for a bit plus I was trying to get my other story further along. IF you haven't had a chance to read it I welcome anyone that is interested in it to do so. Its a Peter & Bella love story. Nothing at all like this one much more low key, its all the sweetness this one is missing...anyway give a chance.**

**thanks again for following this story and I love to read all your reviews. See you at the bottom.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

****BPOV****

The next week flew by pretty quickly and without any major concerns to speak of. I am getting myself packed for my trip with Jasper and he told me that we are leaving at first light. I find Edward speaking with Carlisle in his study so I decide to join them and write in my journal before I leave. I find my spot on the window seat and escape into my own mind. I had to start putting up my mental shield to write because I found out that Edward can read most of my thoughts now and the things I write about are things I wish for him not to find out about.

I found this out the hard way one afternoon when he approached me asking me what I had done with Emmett at the field house. I was shocked that he even asked that but then I knew that he had overheard my thoughts as I was writing about it. I looked at him and gave him this look and told him if he already knew why was he asking me about it. I remember that day very well.

_Flashback_

_Tuesday during lunch I got a txt from Emmett asking me to meet him after school. The thing was he was sitting right by me but he didn't want to ask outloud, crazy vampire. Anyway I mentally asked Edward and he said of course and have fun. When school was over Emmett met me in the library and told me that he wanted me to see the inside of the field house. I was taken for a loop because I knew for a fact he wasn't involved in sports and wonder why on earth he wanted to take me there. Then I remembered what the girls had told me about him and then it made perfect sense. He grabbed by bag and lead me without touching me to the field house. _

_He fished out a key and unlocked the door. I wondered how he came to have a key to someplace off limits to anyone not in the sports program but who was I to question him. He had connections no one knew about and I really didn't care. Once inside he dropped my bag, locked the door and led me to the training area. There he placed me on one of the soft padded tables and kissed me for what seemed like hours. Then he undressed me slowly and gave me a deep muscle massage then he pulled me off the table and bent me over it and took me from behind. It was an amazing experience. Emmett was very gentle with me but forceful in the right way. He took his time and didn't rush us along. I enjoyed my quick little escape with Emmett and I look forward to the next time he finds an interesting location._

_End Flashback_

I decided I wanted to get a few things out so that Carlisle could think on them while I was away since I knew he still read my journal. I had known from the beginning that he had and it became obvious one day after coming down the stairs after making love with Edward I figured it out. Usually Emmett likes to joke around about sex and all of a sudden he just up and quit then I remember that while off with Carlisle that I had written I didn't like it and I felt uncomfortable with him doing so. It seems that Carlisle took care of that issue for me. I did thank him for it once I sorted it out and he was grateful that he was able to help.

The guys continued to talk about things and I finished writing in my journal and was about to return it to its usual location when Carlisle held out his hand for it. I placed it in his hand and went to turn towards the door but he called me out to stop.

"Isabella, have you been listening to what Edward and I were discussing?"-Carlisle

"No I haven't heard a word. I came in with a mission and I finished it so I was just leaving. I didn't mean to bother you guys."-Bella

"You haven't bothered us at all but we were discussing you and I hard to find believe you didn't hear what we were discussing. It doesn't matter really but since you are mentally with us now have a seat and I get you caught up on things."-Carlisle

"Sure."-Bella

"Isabella, Edward came to me a couple weeks ago and asked me if I thought letting you receive maintenance spankings would benefit you. I told him to give it some time and we would discuss again later and today I decided to address that issue once again. We came to an agreement that you will in fact be requested to submit to these each week. Knowing your mind like I do (waving my journal) it seems that you need a bit more guidance in your everyday life and a firm hand to keep you on track. I know I have my playtimes with you but this would be different. Once a week, Edward or I would pull you aside and discuss your behavior for the past week and any concerns for the upcoming week. At this time you will receive a spanking to help keep you line and it will serve as a reminder that a harsher one is waiting if and when you mess up. Do you think feel that you could benefit from this as well Kitten?"-Carlisle

"Uhh…I am not sure….I guess if both and you Edward agree to it then it's in my best interest to comply willingly so I am not forced into it regardless. I think it might benefit me, I mean some days I find it hard to focus on different task that are assigned to me."-Bella

"Bella, I want you to be able to control your emotions better so that when you get upset your powers don't come out to play as often. Earlier this week you got angry at Emmett and sent his game controller through the open window. Had it been shut, it would have broken it. I know you will upset at times but you need to know how to control yourself better and I feel knowing you will be held accountable for that you will try harder to do so. If and when you have improved then these may not be necessary but I, we feel that it is what is required at this time."-Edward

"I said I agreed to submit to them already Edward."-Bella

"Bella, watch that mouth of yours. I am trying to help you so please respect me enough to not get sassy on me. I love you sweetheart and I want you to be able to live life easier and I feel this will help you in the long run. I know you may hate me for a short amount of time but I feel that you will see where we are coming from soon or at least I hope you can."-Edward

"Isabella, Edward and I have been going over this for some time now and I didn't agree to this easily but I do agree with Edward about it and I do feel it would be in your best interest as well for many reasons. Please don't get upset over this kitten."-Carlisle

"Fine. I agree."- Bella. I stand and go to leave the office but was met with Carlisle body blocking the door.

"Carlisle, I would like to be alone now, if that's okay."-Bella

"I am not sure about that little one. I feel that you should remain in here with us for a few more moments, you seem to have forgotten your place."-Carlisle

"Oh no, I know my place alright. I just don't want to deal with it right now. I need to be alone right now, I need to think, I need some space."-Bella and she pushes herself out the door while Carlisle is still speaking.

"Kitten, we need to talk about this….not go far or I will have to come after you."-Carlisle

I found my way down to the living room where Emmett and Jasper are playing video games.

"you guys want to go for a run with me? I need to think and I think I want some protection in case trouble finds me, you know like those upstairs? So you guys want to go with?"-Bella

"Sure we'll go with you and your right you do need protection, danger magnet!"Emmett

"Let's go before they decide to spoil my fun."-Bella

We set off from the house a fast jog pace and ran most of the way into town before stopping for a brief break. We sat and talked about my life, powers and what it was like to be a submissive to Carlisle. I told them that my powers were bothering me a lot but I was trying to keep them under control but wished I could turn them off unless I needed them for protection. Jasper told me that sometimes powers can be put in a dormant stage when they are fully control by the possessor but I might be able to do it till I became a vampire. He told me what I needed to know and that was I might be able to sort of turn them off. I told them that being a submissive to Carlisle had its advantages and disadvantages. Emmett asked what the disadvantages could be. I said that sometimes I want to be able to have some space of my own to make my own decisions or express my real feelings about something or even disagree with him over something. Jasper told me that I had that power and to voice my concerns to Carlisle over topics I had concerns about. He recommended that I use my secret journal to tell him…like write him a letter in it since he reads it every day. That way I don't cross any lines and he knows what I having issues with. I thought it was a great idea and I planned on doing that. I may just write it out on a sheet of paper and insert it into the notebook for him to find. I stood up and pulled the guys up with me and we ran back towards the house.

When we got close, Jasper mentioned that I had someone waiting on me just ahead. He sent Emmett on to the house and he stayed with me but gave me some space. I found that it was Jacob in his wolf form standing in the tree line. I walked over to him and rubbed his head a bit. I haven't seen Jacob in ages and I missed him. He was like a brother to me and me living with who I lived with and he being their mortal enemy and all I didn't get to see or talk to him like I once did.

"Jake, could you phase so we can talk?"- Bella…and he nodded and ran off

"What's up Bells? You seem down?"-Jacob

"I just have a lot of things on my mind is all."- Bella

"Bells, I know you better than that. Tell me what's going on."-Jacob

"I am not sure that you could help or that you would agree with me so think it best that we discuss other topics."-Bella

"You mean to tell me that you don't want to tell my why you wear a necklace that looks like a submissive choker. Are you having issues with your Master?"-Jacob

"Jacob Black…..what…how do you know?"-Bella

"Like I said I know you better than you think I know you, plus it might have come up in a discussion or two with Carlisle. So tell me what's going on."-Jacob

"Jake….it's hard to explain. I mean everything is fine really and Jasper is helping me out with it too and I am going to try his idea."-Bella

"Well, if you need any future advice give me a ring I do know a little about what you are going through. I mean not in a sexual way but I am submissive to Sam. I know how hard it is to fine yourself when someone else keeps telling you how to live your life. You need a hobby outside the house, but it looks like running might be it for ya just remember to take someone you like to talk to with you in case you run in to something dangerous."-Jake

"Thanks Jake. I better be getting back, we've been gone long enough already and I didn't leave on the best of terms to begin with. Carlisle is going to be upset with me but hell I needed to get away from that discussion that were having."-Bella

"Well, if you need to talk give me a ring. Jasper take care of her and see if you can help her when she returns home."- Jake

"Bye Jacob"- Bella hugs him

"Bye Bells"- Jacob hugs back

"Come on Bella, let's get going."Jasper

The rest of the run was quiet neither of us talking just enjoying the peace and quiet. The run into the edge of town and back was 15 miles and I tired to run that distance at least once a week but lately I was doing it more often when I needed to escape the house. I always had someone running with me and they always kept my pace no questions asked no matter who ran with me. Once Jasper and I returned to the house I went up to my room, showered then decided to go ahead and put on my Pj's. I went down to the kitchen and began fixing something to eat. I was starving after my run so I wasted no time in getting some noodles in some boiling water and some sauce that Esme had made yesterday and I threw a slice of garlic bread in the little toaster oven. I finished off my dinner and planted myself in the all to quiet living room to watch a movie or something.

The house was unusually quiet seeing that I hadn't seen or heard anyone moving about since I got out of my shower. I decided to do a quick sweep of the house and see who was home. I went floor by floor and room to room and found no one. I thought that I would check the back porch since Jasper enjoyed sitting out there to watch the sunset once and awhile. No one was there either and it was very unusual for them to leave me all alone in the house. They were always worried that something would happen to me if they did. I noticed that Jasper's book was sitting on the floor of the back deck. Something was up I knew it. He never ever left a book out here and not on the ground for any reason. I figured it was nice out and nothing was on the TV anyway so I just sat down and began reading his book for something to do. I was into it for about 20 pages when I heard a noise in the backyard. I sat down my book and stood next to the railing and looked out over the yard but found nothing. I was a bit nervous so I put up my shields and returned back into the house but before I got to the door something or someone came flying at me only to land on their ass 50 yards away.

I turned around to see who would try and scare me only to find 5 red-eye vampires looking at me. I knew I could take them but I decided I would call Jake and see if the mutts wanted to play with my new friends. When he answered I told him to bring some friends of his to my place quickly because I had unwelcomed visitors and the Cullen's were no were to be found. He said he was on his way and hung up. I started talking to the new vampires asking them what they were doing in Folks. They said they were on a mission for an old friend of mine but she was no longer alive but they wished to carry out her final wishes. I sat down on the steps leading to yard and continued talking to them, every once and awhile one would get brave and try to ran at me again. The leader decided that he had had enough and asked me how I was keeping them from me. I told them I had my ways to which he responded that I was simple human and not worth anything but a meal. I decided that Jake should be close so I decided to have a little fun with them till he got here. I raised one of my hands up and they all floated into the air then I waved my hand and they went this way and that way till I threw them on to the ground with such a force the ground shook. About that time the guys showed up and took over for me and I sat back down and watched their show. When they had finished tearing each of them to many pieces Jake walked up to me and sat down beside me and watched as the other guys stood by the fire doing some sort of victory dance. He put his arm around me to help calm me down since he said that I looked lost and confused. I asked him if he knew where the Cullen's were and he said he had caught their scent on the way over. I looked at him and asked him and his guys to go and find them and help them out if they needed it and to send Carlisle back as soon as he could. He jumped up yelled at the guys and they all phased quickly and took off as I returned into the house to find a good spot to hide in.

I found my hiding spot in a hall closet across from Carlisle's study and curled up into a ball and tried and failed to calm my breathing. I worked on getting myself calm by focusing by listening to my heartbeats. My breathing and heart rate begin to return to normal but I still felt confused but better than before. I had gotten closer to normal and I remembered what Jasper had told me to do, use humor. I thought of some of the crazy things Emmett and he had done recently and I could tell that I was more like myself. I begin to hear voices in the house but from my hiding spot I couldn't tell who's they belong too so my shields came back up instinctively. I noticed they were getting closer but I never heard my name being called and it seemed that whoever they were here for they couldn't find till the door to my place opened to reveal another red-eye vampire. He knelt down so he could see me better and he was talking but I was too far off to hear him but he reached his hand out to me. I wasn't about to take it but for some reason he seemed able to penetrate my physical shield so I tried to strengthen it and that worked and he fell back across the hall leaving him with a look of shock on his face. Once I knew I was safer from him I worked on calming myself so I could hear and understand what he was saying.

"Bella…Bella…can you hear me….Bella…Bella…..come back to me please darlin'"- Red eye Vamp

I could hear him but I wasn't sure how he knew my name.

"Bella, if you can hear me, I am Peter, Jasper's brother. I would like to help you till your controller and healer can arrive to help you. Will you let me help you? Can you trust me enough to let me in?"- Peter

I couldn't respond but I nodded my hand to let him know I did hear him that time.

"Bella, you must have a name you listen to in times like this…what could it be? Let me think for a second or two."- Peter

He looked me over but not in a perverted sort of way but as he was measuring me up. I notice that he looked closely at my necklace and I reached up and turn it over so he could see it. I couldn't talk yet but I knew my pet name was on it. He looked at it again and smiled.

"You know you need help Kitten, don't you? Is that why you helped me find the name you respond to?" I nodded "Can you understand what is going on with you?" I nodded again "Good, can you let me in so I can help bring you back. I know that I am not your controller but you need to gain your control back so you can help your mate when he returns. He is going to need your help. Let me help you. Please trust me, Let me in."-Peter

I nodded and dropped my shields and spoke.

"Is there anyone else in the house I thought I heard voices belonging to more than just you?"-Bella

"Yes, my mate Char is in the house and a friend, Garret, that we brought with us to help out. Is it alright if they are here in the house?"-Peter

"I would rather them elsewhere but I know I am weak right now and I need their protection till I gain control. Will you help me?"-Bella

"Yes, Let's get you out of this closet. Would you prefer your room or Carlisle's Study?"peter

"The study, his bag should be in there."-Bella

He helped me up and lead me across the hall into the study. He closed the door and went to find his bag. He found it and opened it to find a note.

"Kitten, I found a note in here let me read it out loud….Peter, I didn't get my vision quick enough and there are going to be so many and I had to take Carlisle and Jasper to help in the fight. If they didn't come with us we all would die. Carlisle is Bella's controller and Jasper her healer. You will need to take both roles this evening. Tell her I am proud that she was able to help protect herself with the few that came to the house and thank her for sending the dogs too. Carlisle said Bella is coming along in controlling her gifts buts need help centering herself. He says to keep a check on her eyes and when the sparkle is back she is back. Bella don't sass Peter too much and submit to him as you would Carlisle. He will do what is needed to bring you back just trust him and let him take you. You are strong and you will be stronger yet. Peter listen to her body and find her limits then pass them. She is human but she can take much more than the normal one. We should be home by 10:30 and Bella, you need to be back so you can help Edward. One other thing, your trip with Jasper has been cancelled but you will get to do it again sometime soon. The reason for you trip is reading this letter. See you guys soon and Thank you Peter for coming to her aid."-Peter

"Now let's get this show on the road. Kitten undress and assume your position."-Peter

"Yes Sir"-Bella

"Kitten, I have experience in training submissive's and sometimes I can be a bit harsh but I will start slow and build up so I can find your limits. I will keep you safe and I will bring you back in control of yourself then I will help you feel better. First I am going to fasten these cuffs on your hands and but this blindfold over your eyes. You will give me all of your control and I will give it back to you as I finish up with you. I am going to lead you over to the couch and bend you over it then I will spank you."-Peter

He does like he says and bends me over and begins to spank me. He brings his hand down to my ass and it isn't to bad so I relax a bit.

"Not hard enough it seems, well I can remedy that fast enough."-Peter

Then he brings his hand down again but this time I release my breath. That one was much harder.

"That seemed to do the trick. You must find yourself Kitten."-Peter

He begins again and continues till I my legs can't support me any longer. He adjusts me over the edge of the couch so that only my toes are touching the ground then he starts again. He only does another 15 after the adjustment then he rubs my ass and thighs to help relieve some of the pain and tenderness he left me. He stands me up and removes the handcuffs and the blindfold so he can look into my eyes.

"Ah, I see what they meant about your eyes. They do hold the key to your control don't they? You look like you are already close to being you again. I am going to put this back on you then I plan on bending you back over that couch again and taking you but I wonder do you enjoy a little ass play? I do so I think that is what I am going to do first then I will take you."-Peter

He replaces the blind fold then bends me back over the edge of the couch leaving only my toes touching the floor. He finds some Ky in the bag and pours some over my ass and his hand and then he inserts two fingers without any warning. I moan out and he speeds up his pace then he adds another finger. I start to fidget around then he commands me to stay still till he has had enough. I still my moments but then the Ky tube begins to lift off the couch and he stops his moments but remains in me.

"Kitten, you know better than to use your powers right now. Put that back down now. I am going to have to punish you for your lack of control."-Peter

He pulls his hand out of me then grabs the Ky again and I hear his pants unzip. Oh shit..oh shit…I stand to move away from him and I fall off the couch to find that he is picking me back up and placing me back where I was. He keeps a hand on my lower back to keep me from moving again

"Kitten, that was totally unacceptable behavior. I know that your Master has taught you better than that. He would not allow you to run off from him before he can punish you and you are to submit to me like you do him. I expect that much from you. I know that you may not wish to have me in your ass but that is how I like to punish my submissives when they misbehave. Right now in this moment you are under my control and you are my submissive and I want to be in your ass so stay the fuck still."-Peter

He thrust into my ass and I grunt out in pain. He is so large and wide. He tells me to relax so that he can enter all the way in. I feel him pour some more Ky on to me and I guess himself as well and then he pushes inward. I scream out and he reaches around me and pinches my clit and somehow that helps with the pain. Once I seem somewhat comfortable with him fully in me he begins to move himself in and out of me. It never really becomes enjoyable but it doesn't hurt like first did but don't get me wrong it still fucking hurts and I guess it is a good punishment for running off from him and using my powers when I wasn't supposed to. I will submit to him and allow him to punish me as he sees fit.

"Good kitten, you finally realized that I am in control here and not you. I will finish up here then I will help heal you."-Peter

"Yes, sir"-Bella

He continues his thrusting in my ass but now it isn't so bad. I kinda do like it but I will never admit to it. The pain it brings balances out the pleasure it brings. He speeds up and I fill him enlarge inside of me but then he pulls himself out and releases his seed over my ass. He grabs a towel from the enclosed bath and cleans himself up then me. He helps me to stand and removes my blindfold.

"Kitten, it looks like you are back to your normal self, your eyes have that sparkle in them the letter said would be there. What more do you require from me?"-Peter

"Sir, use the paddle on me please."-Bella

"Ah yes….how many do you require?"-Peter

"Sir, please use your best judgment on strengthen but please bring me to tears."-Bella

"I will do as you request Kitten. Assume the position you wish to use."-Peter

I go over to Carlisle's desk and raise myself over the edge and let my feet dangle and Peter approaches me and rubs my backside to get it ready then without warning he begins. He uses a good amount of force at first then eases up to a much lesser amount then returning to a harsher one and he runs through this routine till my mental count becomes 40. He keeps his pace and his strength evens out and my tears try to make an appearance but fail to begin to fall. He sees this and adds a little bit more force to his swing. After a grand total of 63 he stops when my tears have been falling for a minute. He pushed my limits and I am glad for it. He rubs both my butt and my upper thighs where his swats landed to help them feel somewhat better. He steps back and relaxes into a relaxed pose and I kneel at his feet and lower my head to kiss his feet then I lay it down upon the floor just in front of them.

"Thank you Peter for helping me gain control of myself once again."-Bella

"It was my honor to assist you and thank you for trusting me do so. Now I would like to help you heal and help you to feel again. Will you allow me to help you? Do you trust me to take care of your needs?"-Peter

"Yes Peter, I will allow you to help me heal and I trust you with my life."-Bella

Peter found a pillow somewhere and land it on the floor next to where I was kneeling and helped me to lay down on it. He caressed my hair and face gently and it felt wonderful after the pain I had gone through to gain my control back. He slowly moved his hand down from my chin down to my breast. He began to make circles around my nipples then he lowered his head over them and begun to suck gently on them. He eased his hand down to my arousal and began to pinch my clit and rub his fingers in and around my folds. He then ever so slowly inserted one of his fingers into me and started thrusting it in and out and as time went along he added more fingers. He lowered his head over my arousal and began to lick and suck every single inch of it and damn it felt wonderful and he had me cuming in no time. He saddled me and slowly allowed himself to enter and he continued his slow pace as he began thrusting his sex into my own. He filled me completely and it felt great. He brought us both to own our release minutes later and I felt high as a kite. He pulled himself out as slowly as he had first entered me and held me tight against him. He thanked me for trusting him enough to let him help me and take care of my needs. Then I thanked him for all his help as well.

I figured it was time to get up and moving around again so I made to stand up and found that he was already standing dressed and offering his hand to assist me up off the floor. He handed me my clothes and I just slide on my shirt and walked to my room to shower and change into something comfortable since it seemed like it may be a long night. As I left my room I noticed the clock said it was 10:15 pm and I guess Alice would be right and they would all return at 10:30 exactly which meant I had less than 15 to fix me something to eat and eat it before their return. I was about half way finished preparing a sandwich when Rose and Esme appeared before me in the kitchen and ushered me into the living room where I found Alice and Jasper looking like shit. Now that I had a chance to notice Rose and Esme looked worse for wear as well, what the fuck what happened to them. I also noticed that besides Jasper the rest of the guys had not made it back yet.

"Can someone tell me where the rest of the guys are, mainly Edward?"- Bella

"Carlisle and Emmett are bringing him home. He required some assistance in reaching the house. Jake and the guys are running with them."-Esme

"Okay, I know for a fact that you guys were involved in a serious fight tonight but please tell me that Edward will be okay."-Bella

"He is on the mend as we speak, they guys are helping him to hunt so it will speed up his recovery time. He risked his life for all of us and sadly he received serious injuries. It would have been much worse if you hadn't sent the pack to help us. Thank you so much Bella."Esme

"I sent Jacob and the couple of others he brought here did he call the whole pack in to help?"-Bella

"Yeah, I did…..I found Peter half way there and he said the Cullen's needed all the help I could gather. He said he had called in a few friends and they were headed that direction already but in order for them to all survive I needed to get the entire pack on the way and that's what I did. I am glad too because it was a serious fucking bawl let me tell you. There were so many of them. I am just glad that Edward, Quil, Sam and Leah only sustain the injuries they did. The doc has been a great help to the pack and it seems that a meeting will be in order soon to discuss the treaty."-Jacob

"Jakey come here and let me hug you…..thank you for all that you did tonight. Now where is Edward, I need to see him. Is he in a lot of pain? Is he hurt bad? Will he…."-Bella was cut off

"I will be fine in a day or so my love."-Edward

"Oh baby you look like shit. What on earth happened out there?"-Bella

"It was a scene from a really bad movie. There were so many of them, I am so glad you are safe I was worried about you. I heard you had a bit of a run in here as well. Jake told me about it in his thoughts and told me that you held them captive till he showed up. Can to explain yourself little lady?"- Bella

"I will but not right now, let's get you up to our room and into the shower or something. Guys could you help a human out here, oh wait I can move him myself. Let me try…"-Bella

"can we practice another day baby. I am just barely put together at the moment."-Edward

He started to lift up but I kept my hands around his waist as I began to take the stairs. I wasn't going to fail him when he needed me the most. I got us into our room with no problems and his face showed a look of shock and awe on it and he was at a loss for words. I guided him into the bathroom and let my hands go but he remained where I left him. I raised his arms to remove his shirt but I never lifted a finger to undress him. I repeated the same thing on his pants and boxers. He had lost his shoes and his socks already and his clothes were mostly taters to begin with so I guided them over to the trash without losing focus on hold him vertical. I started the water in the large bathtub just letting the hot run full blast till it was full enough then I lowered him slowly into the bath and he guided himself in till at last he was sitting down in an upright position. I leaned over and kissed him then went to washing him gently. After he was clean head to toe I stood him again and used a towel to manually dry him off. I mentally called for a pair of his sleeping pants and a wife beater shirt from the dresser and dressed him as I had undressed him earlier then I helped him to the bed and helped me get settle in it. Once he was nicly tucked in he finally found his big boy words again.

"How in the hell did you do that? How is it that you are in control of your gift so well?"-Edward

"I practiced this evening with the 5 vampires that wanted to kill me. I played with my strength and positions I could put them in and how long I could hold on to my gift without letting go. I knew I could take care of you and I am so glad I could."-Bella

"Mind telling me what happened earlier?"-Edward

"Sure but I would like to explain it to the others too would it be alright if they all came in here with us?"-Bella

"Sure, just not a lot of sitting places for everyone but they will manage."-Edward

"Everyone can you all come up here with Edward and I?"-Bella

They all filled in and found a place to either sit or stand. Carlisle started out next to Esme but she pushed him over to me on the bed. He reached for my hand and I offered him to sit with Edward and I.

"Alright, tonight after Jasper and I returned home I decided to take a shower. When I got finished I fixed me something to eat and when I was finished I watched some TV but found nothing on then I noticed that the house was unusually quiet so I went on a mission to find someone in the house. I search every room on every floor but found no one. I then remembered that Jasper enjoyed watching the sunset and I found myself on the back patio where I found his book laying on the ground. I knew that something was wrong but didn't think much about it so I decided to read his book but once getting into it a little bit I heard a sound and went to look for it but found nothing so I made my way back into the house but not before putting up my shields. I heard the wind pick up and then I felt it. Something or someone had hit my physical shield. I turned to see a red eye vampire flying backwards into the trees about 50 yards. Then I noticed the rest of them and they decided to try their luck on getting to me but they all failed.

While they were trying this I called Jake to see if he and a few of his friends would come help out since I had no clue where you guys had run off to without so much as a note. I went down the back steps and decided to play with them till the guys showed up. I was pissed they were here and I you guys weren't but I do understand now so don't worry but regardless I was pissed at the time mostly because I was bored so I decided to practice on them for a little bit. I raised them every which way then I slammed them into the ground. I figured the city of Forks thought we were having a earthquake at the force I sent them into it. Anyway, I learned how to control that gift and I was able to use it to get Edward here up to our room, undressed bathed and redress without having any trouble. I am in full control of myself right now and my strength is fine."- Bella

"Were in control the whole evening Isabella?"- Carlisle

"No, I did okay till the wolves left but then I sort of flipped out. I found myself a hiding spot and stayed there till I was hoping you would come and rescue me. I did all the tricks I had learned to calm myself back and it worked till I began to hear voices in the house. I panicked that I was being attacked again. MI placed my shields around me when I entered the closet but I felt that they weren't enough protection. I heard one of the voices getting closer to me and I sunk into myself that when the door finally opened I was freaking the fuck out. I was hoping to whatever god would listen to me that a golden eye vampire would be looking at me but that wasn't the case. I was looking into another pair of red eyes. I could hear his calming tone but I couldn't make out anything he was saying. After a long time I finally heard him. He knew my name and knew that I needed his help to get control. He mentioned that he knew he wasn't my controller or my healer but he wished I would allow him to help me center myself again. It took some time for me to understand him but I finally let him in."-Bella

"I should also add I was able to reach through her shield at first but I believe she still say me as a threat and strengthen it because I was sent across the hall into the wall but after that I could not touch her till she let me in again and dropped them altogether."-Peter

"We went on to tell me who else was in my house and made sure I was comfortable with them remaining in the house while he helped me. I agreed and he led me into your study. I hope you don't mind, but I feel safe in there and I was very confused at the time. He found your bag and the note that Alice had left then…..well….that's all you guys are getting? Any other questions I can answer for you?"-Bella

"How did he know which name to use to get you to respond?"Carlisle

"She was really out of it when I was trying to coax her out of the floor of the closet but she was alert enough to hear me and understand what I was asking. She turned her necklace over and I could read the engraving to see that she was telling me in the only way she could what would work. Once I said it, she began to come around quicker."- Peter

"Then I am glad I finally decided to put it on there for you Kitten, it may not be the only time you refer to it but I hope it is."-Carlisle

"Me too."-Bella

"So Peter how long did it take before you began her healing?"-Carlisle

"Two hours and a few minutes. I thought she came around pretty quickly considering."-Peter

"We will have to talk later and very privately but her time was cut in half this time. Kitten you are getting much better at controlling yourself but our agreement before your run still stands. Now that we have the story let's give them their space and privacy. Jasper, Peter can you take a run with me, Edward when I return I will show you what we discussed so you are in the loop on things you need to know about. Bella, I am very proud of you and thankful that you have your gifts as a human or otherwise we might have come home to a different outcome. You are safe and in excellent spirits despite the struggles you faced tonight. Try and get some rest tonight, Esme or I will check up on Edward throughout the night. He should be up and around tomorrow but not totally healed."-Carlisle said then kissed me on my forehead then leaving Edward and I alone.

I cuddled myself up next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me best he could. I made sure to keep my head on his stomach so that he didn't have to move around too much.

"Edward, what happened to you?"- Bella

"I will tell in the morning, I don't want you to have nightmare over it tonight. Try and get some rest my love. I will need you tomorrow and you need your rest."-Edward

"Goodnight Edward. I am glad you are safe and home with me. I love you"-Bella

"Goodnight my love. I am glad that you are safe as well. Sleep well my sweet. I love you"Edward

* * *

**AN- Well, I showed you mine its your turn and let me see yours...get your fithly minds out of the gutter...I meant I showed you my writing and now I want to see what you can write. **

**So push that little REVIEW button and let me see what you got.**

**Thanks for Reading.  
**


End file.
